Hope Where You Least Expect It
by amcfan000
Summary: Callie's life always seems to take a wrong turn. Her life is a constant reminder of her sad past, and she has built up walls so that nobody can get in. Can the new peds surgeon help her break down those walls and along with that bring hope to Callie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings do not belong to me.**

**A/N: So after my very first fanfic story was so well received, I thought I'd try again. This writing stuff is addicting. At any rate, this is an idea I had running in my head. This one is a bit more AU, and it is a Calzona story. But it won't have any people named Whoren…(*cough*) I mean Lauren…Sorry, I always get those two mixed up. Trigger Warning: Slight mentions of rape and self-harm.**

Callie walked into her almost three and half year old daughter's room. She smiled at the sight before her; Karen was on the phone talking to her abuelo. Carlos and Lucia had called about five times today to speak to their granddaughter.

Callie and Karen had just moved out to Seattle a few days ago, and tomorrow was Callie's first day at her new job. She still couldn't believe she was actually a doctor. Dr. Calliope Torres, Ortho.

As she watched her little girl, she was flooded with a bunch of memories.

At the age of sixteen, Callie had come out to her parents. She had sat them down and told them she was gay and they immediately disowned her. They kicked her out of their house and told her that they couldn't accept her lifestyle. Callie was heartbroken but didn't let that deter her. If anything her parents' betrayal had made her more determined.

She had continued to excel in school and won a scholarship for college. She put herself through college and med school, and was very proud of herself.

However a few years back, while still in med school, Callie had been the victim of rape. Shortly after the attack she found out she was pregnant. Callie went through a period of emotional and physical breakdowns. She struggled with depression and self-harm.

Looking back now, she was thankful for it…had she been a bit more in control she knows she would have made the decision to terminate her pregnancy. But by the time Callie realized she was pregnant, she was too far along and had to carry out the pregnancy.

Callie's roommate and friend, Addison, had helped Callie through the whole ordeal. She noticed a change in Callie, she became withdrawn, her grades began to suffer, and she wore oversized sweaters and long sleeve shirts, even in the dead of summer. Once Addison realized what was happening with her friend, she made the decision to reach out to Mr. and Mrs. Torres.

Although Carlos and Lucia struggled to accept Callie's lifestyle, they felt ashamed for turning their backs on their daughter. When they found out through Addison that their little girl had been the victim of a vicious attack, they were completely heartbroken and couldn't help but feel responsible.

They quickly brought Callie home and helped her through one of the toughest times of her life. Callie struggled with the notion of keeping her child, and had considered an adoption plan, but one look into the eyes of her newborn baby girl and she had fallen in love. Now she couldn't imagine her life without Karen.

As time passed Callie went back and finished med school. With the help of her parents, who would watch Karen while she was in school and paid for Callie's classes, Callie had been able to accomplish her dream of becoming a surgeon and was finally able to move on from all the negative things in her past.

"Carebear, tell abuelo goodnight. It's late and you have to get up early to go to daycare and mami has to work in the morning."

As Karen said her goodbyes, she handed the phone to Callie.

"Hey daddy."

"Yes, we miss you too. Yup, just like the other five times you and mama have called us today." Callie animatedly rolled her eyes, as her daughter looked on in amusement.

"No dad…I wasn't rolling my eyes. Okay, I know…I'm sorry. We love you too."

As Callie hung up with her father, she looked over and smiled at her daughter.

"Abuelo and abuela are just driving us crazy today, huh Carebear?" Callie teased, as the little girl just giggled.

Callie approached her daughter's bed and eased in next to the little girl as best she could, seeing as it was a princess toddler bed. She hugged Karen and slowly started to rub her thumb over the little girl's right eyebrow. Callie had learned that it was the easiest way to get her daughter to fall asleep.

"Mami, will you sing me the '_I'm Thankful' _song?"

"Okay, but only if you help."

As Karen nodded her head in agreement, Callie started to sing.

_I'm thankful that I live in a house_

_And not in a hole like a mouse_

_I'm sure it's very nice for the little tiny mice_

_But I'm thankful that I live in a house_

_I'm thankful there are clothes for me to wear_

_And a not fuzzy, furry everywhere_

_A dog or a cat may be happy just like that_

_But I'm thankful there are clothes for me to wear_

_I'm thankful there's a bed in which to rest_

_And not like a bird up in a nest_

_Sleeping in a tree, is not the place for me_

_No, I'm thankful there's a bed in which to rest_

As the song came to an end, Callie watched as Karen was still wide awake.

"You know what I'm thankful for mami?" Karen whispered softly.

"What Carebear?" Callie lovingly asked her daughter.

"For you." The little girl stated, as she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, then we are even young lady…because I'm thankful for you too." Callie stated, as she tickled Karen's sides and her daughter happily squirmed.

"Do I have to go to daycare tomorrow?" Karen asked with sadness evident in her tone.

Callie knew this would happen. Karen was used to being with Callie, or her abuelos. Callie had never had to put her daughter in daycare; her parents had always watched Karen while she was in school.

"Carebear, we talked about this. Mami can't have you at work with her, but you'll have lots of fun and make new friends at daycare."

"But what if I miss you, and you won't be there to give me a kiss?" Karen asked as unshed tears glistened in her eyes. Those eyes that looked so much like Callie's.

"I have an idea." Callie excitedly spoke, as she scooped up her daughter and ran into the master bedroom.

Callie rummaged through some drawers and picked out a few items. Karen watched as her mami threw a lipstick, a pen and some paper on the bed.

Callie plopped down on the bed and sat Karen on her lap.

"What's this for mami?"

"This is mami's super smart idea." Callie smiled at her daughter.

She placed a little bit of lipstick on Karen's lips, and then she put some on hers as well.

"Are we gonna play dress-up?" Karen excitedly asked. She knew it was close to bedtime, and her mami never let her stay up late.

"No silly, it's almost bedtime…but we can play dress-up tomorrow. Okay?" Callie internally laughed, her daughter was always trying to find ways to stay up past bedtime.

Karen simply nodded her head, as she was a little sad that she wouldn't be playing dress-up but was intrigued to find out what her mami was about to do instead.

"This is for us not to miss each other." Callie stated as she kissed one of the sheets of paper.

"Here, you kiss yours just like mami did."

As her mother held up the sheet, Karen copied her mami.

"Now I'm going to write, _'Mami loves Carebear'."_ Callie stated, as she wrote it on the paper.

"And you remember your ABC's…" Callie trailed off.

Callie slowly spelled out each word for Karen, and pointed to the spot on the paper where the little girl should place each letter. Callie smiled as she looked at the end product, the sheet had the words '_I love mami' _scrawled in what Callie thought was the most beautiful writing from a three year old she had ever seen.

"Now you have to fold it up tight, and I'll do the same…and anytime we miss each other, we can just open it up and give each other a kiss." Callie stated, as she showed Karen how to fold up her sheet of paper and Callie folded her own.

The next morning as Callie walked towards the pre-school with her daughter she had this weird feeling. It was an uneasiness, or like a heavy weight on her chest. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her daughter's voice.

"Mami?" Karen huffed.

"Hmmm?"

"You wasn't payin' no attention." Karen chastised.

"It's _you weren't paying any attention_. And I'm sorry, what is it Carebear?"

"I said, if I'm a good girl can we get ice-cream later?"

"We can get some tonight, after dinner. Does that sound okay?"

"Uh-huh…mami, are you going to pick me up?"

"I sure am."

As they reached the pre-school classroom, Callie knelt down in front of her daughter.

"Are you nervous Carebear?" She asked, as she noticed the look of terror on her daughter's face.

"I'm gonna miss you." Karen started to cry.

"Hey…listen, I'll be back to pick you up before you know it. And you'll have a great time…just look at all the little kids in there."

"I don't want you to go." Karen cried, as she clung tightly to Callie's neck.

"Carebear, please don't cry." Callie soothed and hugged her daughter, as she was on the verge of tears herself.

Just then, the teacher came out into the hall.

"Dr. Torres." Miss Mickell stated as she smiled down at Callie.

Callie simply nodded her head in acknowledgement. Callie had met with the school director and Miss Mickell last month before moving to Seattle. She had gone to her interview at the hospital and upon finding out that they were currently working on an in-house daycare, but that it wouldn't be ready until the beginning of next year, she had looked into local pre-schools for Karen.

"And this must be Karen?" The teacher asked. Karen had stayed with Callie's parents when she was here the last time.

At the sound of her name, Karen slowly eased out of her mother's embrace.

"Would you like to come in Karen? We're going to have all sorts of activities and fun." Miss Mickelson smiled.

Karen nodded her head in agreement but still held tight to Callie's hand. Callie was still kneeling down next to Karen, she decided to try and coax her daughter to go into the class.

"Hey…listen, I'll be back before you know it. You'll be so busy having fun, you won't even have a chance to miss mami, but if you do…remember we still have our kisses." Callie stated, as Karen looked into her eyes and nodded.

"I love you mami." Karen stated.

As she and Callie shared a kiss goodbye, the little girl grabbed Miss Mickelson's hand and got ready to walk into the classroom.

"I love you too."

Callie lingered a bit longer as she watched her daughter settle in next to a group of kids. After a few minutes she headed off to work. She didn't want to be late for her first day.

Callie's first day seemed to be going well. She had been a bit nervous at first, but that quickly changed when she got to assist on her first surgery. She seemed to be receiving a bunch of cases since nobody else seemed interested in ortho. She had even made a new friend, Miranda Bailey…well except for the fact that Bailey didn't seem to like her, or anybody for that matter…but they ate lunch together, and had hung out with each other for the rest of the day, so she supposed that they were friends…or something.

"What's that?" Bailey asked as she noticed Callie unfold a piece of paper.

"It's a kiss from my daughter. First day of pre-school." Callie sadly smiled.

Callie watched as Bailey smiled for the first time all day.

"That's nice." Bailey simply stated as she and Callie continued towards the lockers to change.

Callie was happy to be heading home for the day. She just wanted to be able to pick up Karen and then call her parents and tell them about what a great day she had.

As Callie slowly made it to her car, she heard her phone start to ring. She dug around and found it at the bottom of her purse where she had just tossed it a few minutes before.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Torres?"

"Speaking, may I help you?"

"I am officer James Roberts from the Seattle PD. There has been an incident at your daughter's school. Could you please come down right away?"

As Callie heard the voice tell her something was wrong, she couldn't help but feel a knot in her chest. She had been having a bad feeling all day and she had chalked it up to just being nervous about starting at the hospital, and being away from Karen for the first time.

Callie quickly drove to Karen's school. She ran passed all the officers, fire trucks, and ambulances. The blood rushed to her ears and her legs couldn't carry her fast enough.

"Dr. Torres?" A man dressed in a police uniform grabbed Callie by the shoulders. It was officer Roberts.

"I…I…I uh, I want to see my daughter."

"Ma'am, there was a small fire and the school was temporarily evacuated. During the evacuation process Karen must have gotten separated from her group."

"So…so where is she? Where's my baby?" Callie worriedly asked as she nervously looked around for her daughter.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't been able to find her. We are doing everything we can Dr. Torres. We have some units…"

As Callie heard that her daughter was missing she felt her whole body begin to shake. Officer Roberts' voice no longer made sense, it was if as he was sooooo far away. Callie's mind reeled and before she knew what was happening…

"NOOOOOOOO!" Callie's body gave out on her and she collapsed to the floor.

She continued to sob uncontrollably and absentmindedly chant the same thing over and over again, as she rocked back and forth while still on the ground.

"I want my baby, I want my baby…"

**A/N: Kind of sad…but I have a few possibilities of where I would like to take this story. However, your feedback always helps to point me in the right direction…besides, I want to see if it's even something I should continue or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings do not belong to me.**

**A/N: So I took everybody's ideas into consideration and this is what resulted. Also, I am blown away by all the reviews, favorites and followers on the first chapter of this story. Thanks so much. **

_5 years later…_

"Kay…what in the world?" Arizona asked as she walked into the tornado that was her daughter's room.

They had just moved from Denver to Seattle a few days ago, and her eight year old daughter was "unpacking." Arizona had just been offered a new position at Seattle Grace Hospital and had decided to take the position and move. She had never really liked Denver, but moved there to be close to her parents shortly after her brother died. However, she was grateful for the time she had spent in Denver because it was where she had met her daughter.

"Kay, you have to get ready for school. What are you doing sweetie?"

"I can't find my other shoe." The little girl shrugged at her mother.

"Oh I see. You knooooowwwww…I heard that there's this neat trick to finding it." Arizona stated.

"Really? What is it?" Kay asked.

"Yeah, it's were you take them off and put them next to each other in the closet, that way the next time you need them…" Arizona trailed off as she teasingly smiled at her daughter.

Kay simply turned around as to not face her mother as she rolled her eyes and resumed looking for her other shoe.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes at me." Arizona playfully chastised.

"I didn't." Kay defended, but she wondered how her mother could tell even when she had her back turned to her.

"Oh…now your just lying to momma." Arizona teased as she raised her eyebrows expectantly when Kay turned back around to face her.

"Okay…I know. Sorry." Kay apologized as she gave her momma a winning smile.

As they heard a knock at the door Kay started to run out of the room.

"Hey, hey, hey…you find your shoe. I'll get the door." Arizona stated as she kissed the top of her daughter's head on her way out of the room.

As Arizona opened the door she was greeted by her best friend since childhood.

"Hey Altman, you're late."

"I know, but I come bearing gifts." Teddy replied as she held up a bag of doughnuts and two cups of coffee in a cup holder.

"And hello to you too by the way." Teddy sarcastically added.

The two friends shared a knowing smile as Teddy walked in and placed the drinks and doughnuts down on the kitchen counter.

"So where's my favorite niece?"

"In her room…trying to find her other shoe."

As Arizona finished informing Teddy, Karen ran out of her room and practically jumped into Teddy's arms.

"Hi Aunt Teddy." Karen happily greeted.

"Hi Sweetcakes."

Teddy sat Kay down on the kitchen counter and proceeded to hand her a doughnut.

"Kay, are you excited to start at your new school?" Teddy asked.

The little girl simply shrugged and continued to eat her doughnut.

"Okay, let's get going you two." Arizona spoke up as she went and grabbed her purse.

Teddy made her way towards the door and Kay hopped off of the counter and ran towards her room, Arizona followed her. As Kay entered her room she grabbed her backpack and a folded up piece of paper.

Arizona stood in the doorway of her daughter's room, she couldn't help but smile. Looking at her now Arizona would have never dreamed that she would be raising Karen. She had never wanted to be a mother, but four years ago when the little girl had been abandoned at the ER where she was working, Arizona had grown attached rather quickly.

Witnesses at the hospital say they saw a Hispanic looking woman drop her off in the ambulance bay. The woman seemed to have been a drug addict and a bit nervous and jumpy. Karen had been quiet and was visibly withdrawn. She didn't want anybody to touch her and she clung tightly to a folded up piece of paper. Although it took a while, Arizona had been able to get the little girl to talk and give them her first name.

She didn't really trust Arizona, or anybody at first, and to this day Arizona noticed every once in a while Kay would become withdrawn or quiet. It was almost as if she was remembering something. She had been thankful that Kay hadn't been physically or sexually abused. Once she had been checked out, the only thing Arizona found wrong with her was that she was dehydrated and extremely malnourished.

Arizona had quickly started to fall in love with Kay and had worked closely with the social worker to try and foster her. Arizona's parents worried that their daughter was trying to fill an emotional void because of her brother Tim's death, but a little over four years later and the two grandparents were completely in love with their granddaughter. Arizona had been able to adopt Karen a few years back and she couldn't imagine not having Kay in her life.

"You got your kiss?" Arizona knowingly asked with a smile.

It was what Kay called the paper. She never left anywhere without it, it was the only memory she had from her mother. She never really talked much about it, even after Arizona had her speak to a therapist, but Kay had never been able to remember much. Sometimes when she heard random sayings, or saw pictures and places on TV, she would say I think I've been there, or I've heard that before, but for the most part she didn't have exact memories.

"Yeah." Kay smiled at her mother.

"Okay, come on…don't want to be late on our first day." Arizona stated as she and Kay shared a hug.

As Karen walked out in front of her Arizona couldn't help but smile. She had on her khaki school uniform skirt, white polo t-shirt, the red school sweater folded up to her elbows, and a red colored converse sneaker on her right foot and a beige one on her left foot.

"Karen Elizabeth Robbins…you are not going to school like that." Arizona chastised as she pointed to her daughter's feet.

"Momma…I'm a trend setter. Pleeeaaassseee?" The little girl knowingly gave her mother puppy dog eyes, her signature eyelash batting and her winning smile.

"A trend setter huh? Fine, but only for today Kay." Arizona conceded as she let out a small sigh.

"Yes!" The little girl happily exclaimed as she balled up her right hand into a fist and pulled it close to her body in a victory fist pump.

As they reached her daughter's school, Arizona walked her up to her classroom.

"Momma, you promise you'll come get me…no matter what right?"

"Yes honey, I know first days are important."

"I'll pick you up right here, and then we will go to Mrs. Emily's house because I have to work until tonight."

Karen nodded her head in agreement and she and Arizona shared a goodbye hug and kiss.

Arizona had chosen to move to Seattle for many reasons; one being that the job was a better career move, as she would be the head of her department. Two, Teddy was in Seattle, and three, Mrs. Emily, a close family friend, lived in Seattle and would be able to watch Kay when Arizona needed it.

As Arizona hopped back into the car, Teddy spoke up, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, just first day jitters. It doesn't help that she is starting midway through the school year. And she made me promise to pick her up…you know how she is about her first day." Arizona stated as she and Teddy shared a knowing smile.

Once Teddy and Arizona reached the hospital they parted ways for the day. Arizona quickly made it up to the Peds Department to get started.

"Excuse me, Dr. Arizona Robbins?"

At the sound of what seemed to be an upset voice calling her name, Arizona turned around and gave her best dimpled smile.

"Yes. May I help you doctor…" Arizona trailed off as she didn't know the doctor's name.

"Bailey. Dr. Miranda Bailey. And yes you can help me. You can go back and leave the treatment plan I had for _MY PATIENT_ in place."

"I'm sorry Dr. Bailey, but I believe I know the patient you're referring to and I don't feel the approach you were taking was effective. I've placed him on a donor list, and hopefully we will hear from them, but until then we can keep administering preventative drugs only."

"So what? Just hope he gets lucky? Keep him pain free, but no chemo?" Bailey angrily asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. We really have to try and do what's best for the patient Dr. Bailey. His best option is..."

Bailey simply eyed Arizona up and down and then angrily walked away as she left the blonde talking to herself. The nerve of Arizona telling _HER, Miranda Bailey…_to do what's best for the patient. She always did what was best for the patient.

As Callie heard her alarm start beeping she angrily shut it off. She had been up for a few hours anyways, she didn't get much sleep and her friends and family had been calling all morning. She knew they meant well, but it only served to remind her that today marked five years that her daughter was missing.

As she glanced at her cell phone she saw missed calls from her parents, Addison, and Bailey. She hated today, and she just wanted it to be over. She let out a sigh, who was she kidding…she hated every day. As she got out of bed and made it to the bathroom, she noticed she had tears in her eyes, which she angrily wiped away. She stepped into the shower and let the noise from the water drown out her sobs. She slowly got ready for the day and made the short walk across the street to the hospital.

Chief Webber would always try and get her to take off on this day, but she needed to keep her mind busy, and surgeries and medicine was all she had. Not many people at the hospital knew about Callie's past, except for the people who had been around at the time, just Webber and Bailey, as well as a few more doctors and nurses. But as always, the subject of Callie's daughter was taboo, and nobody ever really brought it up. For the most part Callie put up a good front, she was just thought to be a loner with a really good work ethic. She never let anybody see her cry.

As she walked into the hospital she was approached by Miranda.

"Hey…I got Tuck's father to watch him tonight, so that we can you know…do our usual thing because of today and all, so…" Bailey trailed off.

Callie gave a sad, yet grateful smile, every year on today and Karen's birthday, she and Bailey went out and had a girl's night. Bailey wasn't really friends with many people, but she had really been a support for Callie when Karen had gone missing.

"Thanks." Callie quietly whispered as they both entered the elevator.

"So, there's a new Peds Department head." Bailey angrily stated.

Callie simply waited for the rant that the shorter woman was sure to start, as she could tell the new department head had gotten on Bailey's bad side.

"Yeah, and she's one of those know it all types. Well, if you know sooooo much, why in the hell didn't you get your name changed? Arizona? I mean seriously. Oh, but wait…the clincher is…she wears roller skates for shoes…a grown adult wearing skates…around a hospital. I'll tell you, some people don't have the good sense God gave them, and she's supposed to be a doctor? I'm pretty sure she wouldn't allow her patients to wear roller skates in a hospital, it's dangerous. And she's all perky and smiley. Who the hell wakes up like that at six a.m.? Roller skating doctors...I have never in my life…"

As Bailey angrily ranted, Callie couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

When Bailey heard the laughter coming from her friend, she couldn't help but smile. She knew Callie was hard on herself most of the time, and never really let anybody in. But every once in a while the brunette would let her guard down, and Bailey couldn't help but be happy when those few instances would occur.

"You find it funny?"

"I just think you met your match, and it upsets you." Callie teased.

"Listen, you don't want to wind up on my, _'I just don't like you list'_… so tread carefully Torres." Bailey playfully stated.

"Sorry Bailey, but you know you love me…and I would never be on that list."

Bailey gave Callie a knowing smile, "Yeah, just don't tell anybody…I have a reputation to uphold."

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened to the Ortho Department.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight Bailey." Callie stated, as she offered a Bailey a sad smile.

"Yeah…want to grab lunch later?"

Callie simply nodded in agreement as the elevator doors closed and Bailey continued to the Peds Department.

Callie's day had been rather busy so far, and she was thankful. She had just been paged to the ER. A young boy had been playing with his brother and had fallen out of their slide at home. He had been pretty high up and had broken his right arm and leg. They paged Derek, Bailey, Teddy and the new Peds Surgeon.

Derek finished up rather quickly as the child didn't have any brain bleeds. Teddy was monitoring his heart, but he seemed to be just fine on that end as well. Bailey and Arizona were currently making sure he had no internal injuries, while Callie was setting the breaks.

As Callie and Bailey worked, Arizona and Teddy started up a conversation.

"So how's your first day so far Arizona?"

"Pretty good." The blonde stated as she smiled at her friend.

As Arizona glanced at the clock, she couldn't help but get flustered. It was nearing the time to go and pick up Kay.

"Dammit!" Arizona angrily muttered.

At her friend's unusual outburst, Teddy couldn't help but look at her questioningly.

"The time…I…Kay will have a meltdown if I'm not there." Arizona worriedly stated, as she directed her answer towards Teddy.

"Got somewhere better to be Dr. Robbins? You know, instead of here…saving a patient's life. We really have to try and do what's best for the patient Dr. Robbins." Bailey condescendingly mocked, as Arizona had rubbed her the wrong way this morning.

As Bailey used her own line against her, Arizona had to try and resist the urge to roll her eyes. Of course she'd be with Bailey when she had to pick up Kay, and of course she had a last minute emergency patient show up at the same time.

"Who's Kay?" Callie curiously asked while never once looking up, as she kept working on the patient.

At the rare question from the Ortho Surgeon, both Teddy and Bailey glanced at Callie. She never really got into anybody's personal business, she said it made people stay out of hers.

"It's my daughter. She…it's her first day at a new school, and if it was any other day she'd be fine…but she just has this thing…anytime it's the first day of the new school year, or in today's case a new school…she needs me to be there. I was late once for first grade, I couldn't get her to stop crying for hours."

As Callie listened to Arizona ramble as to why she had to pick up her daughter, she couldn't help but think about how her daughter felt when she hadn't been there to pick her up and take her to get the ice cream she had promised her.

"You should go…uh…if she needs you to be there…you should go. She would want that." Callie quietly stated, as she sadly looked towards Arizona and her voice cracked a bit.

"I uh…I'll be back, I just need to uh…" Callie nervously rambled as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry. We got you covered." Bailey quickly replied, as she knew why Callie had gotten so emotional.

As Callie quickly exited the room, Bailey also turned to Arizona.

"I'll cover for you too." Bailey stated. She knew that Callie would be upset if she didn't.

At the weird exchange between Callie and Bailey, Callie's hasty exit, and Bailey's change of heart towards Arizona, Teddy and Arizona shared a _'what the hell just happened look'_. Arizona thanked Bailey as she pulled off her gloves and walked towards the sink.

As Arizona made it towards her daughter's school, she couldn't help but think about Callie. The brunette was beautiful, her hair, her lips, her body. She had actually spotted Callie during lunch, sitting with Bailey. There was an air of sadness that Callie let off, but she had cracked a smile during her lunch with Bailey, and Arizona thought it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, which led her to thoughts of being the one to put a smile on Callie's face, and subsequently kissing her luscious lips. But she wasn't sure if Callie was gay, it was hard to tell with Callie, she seemed so closed off. She wondered what it was that had Callie so sad, and she hoped to get to know her better.

As Kay spotted Arizona, she excitedly ran towards her mother and gave her a hug.

"You came."

"Of course…don't I always?"

They both smiled at each other and walked towards the car.

"So how was your first day of school? Did you make any new friends?" Arizona lovingly asked as they hopped in the car.

"Yup. Stefanie and Tara. How about you? Hung out with any friends?" Kay asked her mother as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Arizona had to laugh at her daughter's antics. Karen was always trying to push her mother into having a girlfriend.

"Yes, actually. Let's see, I hung out with Aunt Teddy."

Kay rolled her eyes, "Momma, you know what I meant…Aunt Teddy doesn't count."

Arizona simply smirked, "Okay, I know…let's see…well, I got to work with Dr. Bailey, and she…she's…ummm…nice. And also Dr. Torres, she's the one who made sure I was able to pick you up."

At the mention of Dr. Torres, Kay knitted her eyebrows together, the name seemed familiar.

"Is she pretty?" Kay asked.

"Who, Bailey?" Arizona teased.

"Noooooo…Dr. Torres." Kay exasperatedly stated.

"How come you asked if Dr. Torres was pretty and you didn't ask about Dr. Bailey?"

"Because when you said Dr. Torres, you said it with your googly eyes' voice."

"I did not." Arizona defended.

"Whatever you say momma." Kay stated, as she and Arizona shared a smile.

Arizona had dropped off her daughter at Mrs. Emily's apartment and made it back to the hospital. She had been called into an emergency surgery that lasted a bit longer than she had anticipated. She was currently in the attending's locker changing out of her scrubs.

She heard the door open as Teddy walked in.

"You look exhausted. Tough first day?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, the first few weeks are going to be tough. I just have to get use to the people and the hospital's layout as well. I got lost three times today." Arizona stated, as she let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry, took me a while too. Tomorrow I'll try and give you a tour, or maybe we can have Callie do it." Teddy teased as she waited for Arizona's reaction to the last part of her statement.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides, I don't even know if she's gay." Arizona blushed.

At Arizona's clear nerves and visible blushing, Teddy simply smiled.

"Listen, I say go for it. And to answer your question, let's just say I've seen her leave the bar a few times…and it's never been with a man. But I hope you're up for the challenge, because Callie Torres doesn't let just anybody get close to her."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not just anybody." Arizona stated. Now that she knew Callie and she played for the same team, she was determined to get to know Callie better. She wanted to be the one to make the sadness in Callie's eyes disappear.

"Hey, it's late and Kay's probably asleep, do you want to come and grab a quick drink at the bar across the street. We can distress." Teddy suggested.

Arizona looked at the time, "Alright, but one drink."

"Yes mom." Teddy mocked.

"Whatever, Theodora."

"Hey, don't call me that."

The two friends continued their teasing and banter all the way across the street. As they entered the bar, they grabbed a corner booth and ordered one drink each.

Just as their drinks arrived, Arizona noticed Callie across the bar. She watched as Callie excused herself from Bailey's side and headed towards the bathroom.

"Hey Teddy, I'll be right back."

Teddy simply nodded as she watched Arizona head in the same direction as Callie.

As Arizona entered the bathroom, she caught a glimpse of Callie in the mirror. She had been crying and staring down at a small piece of paper.

As Callie spotted Arizona in the mirror, she quickly turned around to face her.

"Hey, did you need to use the sink?" Callie asked. Although she tried to hide it, Arizona could hear the raspiness in Callie's voice, another sign that she had been crying.

"No, I just wanted to say thank you…you know...for today, with the whole picking up my daughter thing. It meant the world to her, so thank you."

"Oh yeah, sure…no problem." Callie nervously spoke, as she tried to walk pass Arizona and out the door.

As Callie's arm brushed close to Arizona, the blonde reached out her hand and stopped Callie.

As Callie looked at her with those beautiful, yet sad eyes, Arizona's breath hitched. Those eyes seemed so familiar to Arizona and yet they seemed so distant and cold at the same time. She could tell Callie had put up a bunch of walls, and Arizona was determined to break them down.

"I usually like to thank people by taking them out to an _'I'm thankful'_ dinner." Arizona flirted, as she smiled and flaunted her dimples.

At the sight of Arizona's dimples, Callie couldn't help to feel attracted to the blonde. As she realized her attraction to Arizona, she inmmediately felt guilty. How could she be thinking about flirting with Arizona, or dating someone with a daughter when she didn't even know if her own daughter was safe.

"Listen Arizona, I…you…I can't. I'm…I'm no good for you. You have a daughter, and I don't really date women with…and I'm not…I'm rust, on a car…you know, the kind that hides behind the fender, and you don't know it's there…and sure everything looks great on the outside, but before you know it the car is completely covered in rusty holes because you didn't know it was rusty underneath the fender, and I…I'm no good for you…or your kid…believe me." Callie drunkenly rambled, but sadly whispered the last part as the tears that had been threatening to spill over finally did.

As Arizona reached up to dry Callie's tears, the brunette angrily freed herself from Arizona.

"I have to go." Callie stated as she walked passed Arizona and out of the bathroom. She didn't need Arizona or anybody showing her any pity.

Arizona watched as Callie made her way back towards Bailey, they seemed to exchange a few words, and Bailey led an upset Callie out of the bar.

"How'd it go?" Teddy asked, as Arizona had made it back to their table and sat back down.

"I don't know. She was drunk and very upset." Arizona stated as she let out a small sigh.

Teddy smiled sadly at Arizona, "Well, maybe you can try again tomorrow."

"Yeah." The Peds Surgeon sadly agreed. She couldn't help but want to get to know Callie even more now.

As Bailey walked Callie into her apartment, they slowly made it to Callie's room. Bailey gently placed Callie under the covers, as the brunette cried softly.

"I miss my baby." Callie repeated, as sleep slowly took her over.

Bailey sadly looked at her friend, turned off the lights and exited the room. She walked across the hall to Karen's old room. Callie had left it the same; she just would go in and clean it up. Bailey had often wondered why Callie never moved from this apartment, or the city. She didn't understand why Callie tortured herself with the memories of Karen, until Callie finally explained her reasoning behind it. She had told Bailey that if Karen ever remembered anything, she wanted her to be able to find her. So she stayed in the same apartment, the same city, the same hospital, kept the same number, and her parents did the same, as Callie had insisted on it.

Bailey slowly opened the door to Karen's room. She sadly looked around, and noticed the bed looked like it had been slept on; no doubt Callie would come in here from time to time. Bailey let out a heavy sigh as she closed the door. She made her way to the linen closet, grabbed some blankets and a pillow and made her way towards the couch.

As Bailey sat down on Callie's couch, she did the same thing she did every night since she met Callie five years ago. She prayed for Karen's safety and that she would be returned to Callie.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not sure how many of you are going to be okay with this storyline, but I hope it will still keep you guys interested. Nobody wanted anything bad to happen to Karen, and they wanted Arizona to be the one to save the day, and some of you also wanted a little bit of drama. So I think that although technically the kid is still missing for Callie, at least the readers know she's safe with Arizona (Therefore, drama, Arizona saved the day, and kid is safe). I re wrote this chapter a few times, and every time I tried to take the story another route, I would hit a brick wall and I would always come back to this. As always, love your feedback and reviews, PM's, etc. They help me have an idea as to what makes my readers happy, and where to take the story next. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: Okay, a lot of questions to answer for you guys, but I'll answer them in an author's note at the bottom, because it's a long one. Also, thanks so, so much for all the lovely reviews, favorites, followers and PM's – they really do make me happy. I don't have a Beta, so all mistakes are mine…if anybody knows how to get a Beta, please let me know…I think I should have one. At any rate, I hope you enjoy chapter 3. **

**A/N: Afterthought, I'm not from Seattle, so if I'm wrong about some of the locations sorry.**

"No mom…you…it's in the pictures folder." Arizona huffed.

"You just have to…you attach them to an e-mail."

"Uuggghhh…could you please try, I really…I know."

As Arizona tried to get her mother to attach two simple pictures and send her an e-mail, she heard somebody unlocking her front door.

Teddy walked into Arizona's apartment with the key her best friend had given her. She and Arizona were more like sisters, so they had decided to exchange keys in case of emergencies.

As Teddy saw her best friend trying to explain to Barbara how to send an e-mail with pictures, she couldn't help but laugh at the look of frustration Arizona had.

"Oh mom, listen…Teddy's here…she says she wants to say hi." Arizona stated into the phone as she smirked at Teddy. That would show her to laugh at her best friend.

"No…Arizona…no…" Teddy argued through gritted teeth.

"Hiiiiiii Barbara." The cardio surgeon stated, as her friend had put the phone up to her ear.

"No, no…I'm still single."

"Yes, I know my mother wants grandchildren."

"No careers aren't everything…I agree…yes, but…"

"No we wouldn't want that."

"Yes, I do call her."

"I'm sure she does."

"Oh, uh…are pagers are going off…you don't hear them? Huh…weird…we'll talk later…ok, ok…bye…bye."

As Teddy hung up and threw the phone on the couch as if it had burned her hand, Arizona couldn't help but become a fit of giggles.

"I hate you so much Robbins." Teddy stated, as she shook her head disapprovingly at her best friend.

"Oh come on…you love me, and you love my mother."

"I do, but not when her and my mother tag team me. It's like if I don't have a man…I'm a failure or something."

"No, no…my daughter's only a Cardio Surgeon and was in the Army…yeah but she's single." Teddy mocked her mother's voice.

"And then you can hear all of their friends in the background gasping and whispering." Arizona chimed in also in a teasing tone.

"Oh no, Theodora is still single. I heard she was thinking about buying a cat." Teddy mocked some more.

The two blondes just started to laugh at each other's antics. As the laughter died down, Teddy spoke up.

"So where's Kay?"

"In bed. She wasn't feeling well."

"So what pictures did you need from your mom?" Teddy asked, as she looked in Arizona's fridge.

"I wanted the ones of my 1965 Mustang. I wanted some before and after restoration pictures."

"Oh, I think I have some at home. I'm pretty sure there's a few with me, you and your dad working on it. And I definitely have one where it's complete and you're in the driver's seat."

"Can you look for them tonight and bring them to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. What for?" Teddy asked, as she found some food and brought the plate with her to the couch, as she sat next to Arizona.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Altman." Arizona teased.

Teddy rolled her eyes as she continued to eat.

"Soooo, anything new going on with Callie?"

Arizona let out an airy chuckle, "No, she's been avoiding me like the plague."

"I hate to say it, but I told you so…Callie doesn't let anybody get close to her."

"You love to say _'I told you so', _but you're right." Arizona stated in a defeated voice.

"Well, don't give up so easily. The Arizona Robbins I know is not a quitter."

The two friends continued to talk awhile longer, as they watched a movie.

Teddy had headed home about an hour ago and Arizona was currently lying in bed as she heard her text message alert go off. She swiped the screen and opened it up.

_Hey, found the pics. I'll take them in tomorrow – Teddy_

_Thanks Teds – Ari_

No faster did Arizona finish sending off her text, she heard Kay screaming in her room. The blonde quickly jumped out of bed and ran into her daughter's room.

"Mami, mami…I'm scared. Maaaammmiiii…" Kay sobbed while still asleep.

"Kay, honey…wake up…Kay…I'm here, its momma. I'm here honey." Arizona soothed as she tried to wake her daughter up.

As Kay heard her mother's voice, her eyes snapped open. She looked frantically around the room as she clung tightly to Arizona.

"Mommmmmmaaaaa, doooooon't leave meeeeeee. Pleeeaassseee mooommmaaa…" Kay stated in choked sobs.

"I won't honey. I'm right here." Arizona stated as she rubbed soothing circles on her daughter's back.

Arizona continued to soothe her daughter, as the little girl's crying started to calm down.

Arizona gently picked up Kay and walked the short distance into her bedroom, as Kay continued to whimper softly.

"You want to sleep with momma tonight?" Arizona asked, as she eased herself and Kay under the covers.

Kay simply nodded her head and cuddled closer to her mother.

"Will you rub my eyebrow?" Kay whispered softly into the darkness of her mother's room.

Although Kay couldn't see it, Arizona smiled. When Arizona first brought Kay home, the little girl had nightmares, and she would never let Arizona soothe her. But one of the first times she did let Arizona comfort her; she had requested the same thing.

As Arizona started to rub Kay's eyebrow, she purposely started to rub her left one.

"Not that one momma." Kay sleepily replied. No doubt the excessive crying had tired her out.

"Oh, silly me." Arizona giggled.

"You did it on purpose." Kay playfully replied.

"I know…but I just wanted to make you smile." Arizona lovingly stated as she placed a kiss on her daughter's head.

"Kay honey, do you want to talk about your bad dream?" Arizona cautiously asked.

"No." The little girl whispered quietly.

"Alright sweetie. Let's just try and get some sleep okay?"

"Okay."

As Arizona continued to slowly rub Kay's eyebrow, sleep took over both of their bodies.

Once morning came around, Arizona could tell her day was going to be hectic. She hadn't heard her alarm go off, and she and Kay had been late for school and work. She had tried once again to get Kay to talk about her nightmare, but her daughter wasn't having any of that. In protest, Kay had refused to eat any breakfast, and took twice as long to get ready for school. Once Arizona got to work, her day didn't improve. She had a slight argument with Bailey, and hadn't been able to have lunch with Teddy, as the other blonde had been stuck in surgery.

As Arizona walked out of her office, she spotted Callie by the Peds floor nurses' desk using the computer.

"It's now or never Robbins…besides, your day can't possibly get any worse." Arizona mumbled to herself, as she straightened her lab coat and made it over to Callie.

As Callie smelled Arizona's unmistakable scent behind her, she internally berated herself. One for knowing what Arizona smelled like, and two for not being more alert of her surroundings, she had been doing a great job of avoiding the blonde ever since that night at Joe's bar.

"Calliope, I'm so glad we can finally talk, because you know…I can't help but feel like you've been avoiding me." The bubbly blonde spoke, as she stood behind Callie.

At the use of her full name, Callie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes at me." Arizona playfully stated as she could see the reflection of Callie's face on the computer screen.

"I didn't." Callie defended as she turned around to face the blonde.

At Callie's statement, Arizona simply raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Wow, do you happen to know a Carlos Torres? Maybe you were him in another life, because you are doing a really great job of channeling my father right now." Callie nervously spoke, as her eyes finally landed on the beautiful blonde.

Arizona simply tilted her head to the side and smirked at Callie, as she looked at the brunette with her eyebrows furrowed together and her eyes squinting.

"What? What uh…I don't…what?" Callie nervously rambled...damn that eye squint thing was sexy.

"I've had an awful day Calliope. My kid had a nightmare last night, which means she was pure sunshine this morning, and by pure sunshine I mean a monster. Bailey seems to think I'm the Anti-Christ and apparently I'm on her _'I just don't like you list'_. Teddy had surgery, so I ate lunch with Cristina Yang, who by the way is like a robot…a really mean robot, who decided to call me rollergirl, so now I have the worst nickname known to man. And when I saw you standing here at the computer, it's the first time I've smiled all day. So could you please just, go out to dinner with me?" Arizona ranted, as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look Arizona, you are…you're beautiful…like really, really beautiful…" Callie trailed off as she let out a small puff of air.

"But…" Arizona provided.

"But, I can't date you. I don't really date actually…and I'm rust on a car remember?" The brunette lamely provided.

At Callie's analogy, Arizona simply chuckled.

"I do remember actually, which is why I wanted to show you this." Arizona happily stated as she pulled out two pictures from her pocket.

As Arizona held out the two pictures towards Callie, the Ortho Surgeon grabbed them. As Callie realized what they were, she couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face.

One picture was marked before, and it was a 1965 convertible Mustang, with a bunch of dents and rust. Standing next to the car were teenage versions of Arizona and Teddy, as well as an older gentleman. The second picture was marked after, and it had a teenage Arizona happily smiling behind the driver's seat. The car had been completely restored and painted royal blue.

"You did this?" Callie asked in awe, as she pointed to the restored car.

"I'm really good with my hands Calliope." Arizona seductively whispered.

As Callie's eyes widened at Arizona's statement, the blonde simply smirked and spoke up again, "And yes…that was meant for you to take it as a sexual innuendo."

Callie couldn't speak, as she imagined those hands doing bad, bad, very bad…and yet, oh soooo good things to her.

"Just think about dinner okay." The blonde happily stated as if she just hadn't said what she said.

Arizona simply shrugged her shoulders and walked away, leaving a very, very turned on Callie in her wake.

Once Callie regained her motor functions, she sat out to look for Bailey. Arizona was…Oh God…where the hell was Bailey?

She spotted the shorter surgeon in the hallway, and abruptly grabbed her arm and shoved her into an on-call room.

"Torres, what the hell?" Bailey snapped.

"I…Arizona…cute…rust…hands…dinner…" The taller doctor rambled.

"Did you fall and hit your head?" Bailey worriedly asked, as she started to check Callie over for any signs of a head injury.

"What? No…I…Arizona wants to go out…on a date."

"So…I mean she wouldn't be my first choice, but we could still be friends if you date her."

"Bailey…she has a kid, more specifically a daughter." Callie dejectedly stated, as she let out a puff of air and plopped down on the bottom bunk of the on–call room.

As Bailey watched her friend, realization set in as to why Callie wouldn't date Arizona. She slowly made her way over and sat down next to her friend.

"Oh Callie, it's okay to date women with children." Bailey stated compassionately.

"I've never done it before. I can't get attached to somebody else's kid…I…Karen wouldn't…"

"Karen wouldn't what honey? Want you to be happy?" Bailey asked.

As Callie looked over towards Bailey, she had tears streaking down her cheeks.

"I don't want to betray her." She sadly whispered.

"You're not Callie. She loved you more than anything, and you loved her. I know that above all you want Karen back with you, but…what is it that you wish for her?"

"That's she's safe and happy." Callie stated, as tears continued to pour out of her eyes.

"Exactly sweetie, so why wouldn't you think she wants the same for you. It's not betraying her, or moving on, or any of those other silly ideas that you've created in your head over the years."

Callie and Bailey shared a sad smile, as Bailey gave Callie a much needed hug. As they pulled apart from the hug, they both eased back against the wall and just sat there. The two women hung out a bit longer in the on-call room, as a comfortable silence fell over both of them. Sometimes no words needed to be said for somebody to make you feel better.

Bailey's talk had really helped Callie, and as the day progressed she found herself thinking more and more about Arizona. Those piercing blue eyes, that magical smile, those really, really cute dimples and her body, which is why Callie currently found herself standing outside of Arizona's office. She had been pacing the floor in front of the blonde's office for about 10 minutes. Callie pulled out the two pictures Arizona had given her, as well as Karen's kiss.

"You can do this Callie. Carebear would be okay with it." The brunette reassured herself, as she placed the items back into her pocket and lifted her hand to knock on Arizona's door.

As Callie lifted her hand, Arizona was actually stepping out of her office.

"Calliope!" Arizona happily greeted.

"Hey, I was just…how do you know my name is Calliope by the way?" Callie curiously asked.

"It's on your lab coat silly." Arizona giggled.

"Oh right." Callie blushed.

"Were you looking for me?" Arizona asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Yes, I uh…the whole dinner thing, that would…I could um…we could you know…if you still want to and all…" Callie nervously rambled, which caused Arizona to smile, which made Callie melt like chocolate.

"Yes, but now I'm going to up the ante, because you made me wait for so long. I take you out to dinner to say thank you…and you have to take me out for dessert to say I'm sorry." Arizona flirted.

"I'm sorry? For what?" Callie curiously asked.

"For rolling your eyes at me and for avoiding me like the plague. Oh, and because I just think you're really hot and figured I'd take advantage of this whole situation."

At Arizona calling her hot, Callie blushed.

"Soooo…you want to pay for dinner, and I pay for the dessert when the bill comes?" Callie asked, confusion and nervousness evident in her tone.

"No, no, no…you're not hearing me Calliope. I said take me _out_ for dessert, which means I want it to be at a completely different place from where I take you to dinner."

"Ummm…okay…yeah, I could…I could do that."

"Great. It's a date." Arizona happily smiled.

"Great. How about tomorrow night?

"Sounds perfect."

At the prospect of their date, both women shared a smile.

The rest of Callie's day had been smooth sailing; she had been happy and was looking forward to her date with Arizona tomorrow. But upon arriving at home that night, she realized she hadn't asked Arizona where they would be meeting, and at what time. She decided to call the blonde.

_Ring, ring, ring…_

As Kay heard her mother's phone ring, she decided to pick up since Arizona was in the shower.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hello…" Callie trailed off. She was a bit taken back by the child's voice on the other end.

"May I speak to Arizona?" Callie asked after a few seconds.

"Can I take a message? Because my momma can't come to the phone right now."

"Oh okay, could you just tell her Dr. Torres called."

"Dr. Torres?" Kay excitedly asked.

"Yes." Callie amusingly replied as she heard the excitement in Arizona's daughter's voice.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did silly." Callie stated as she and Kay shared a giggle.

"No, a real question."

"Okay, sorry go ahead…Wait, Kay should you be talking to strangers?" Callie worriedly asked.

"It doesn't count when I'm on the phone, I just can't do it in person, or open the door for anybody, unless momma's around. And I can't ever say she's not home when I answer the phone, but it doesn't matter because I'm always home with someone, so that last one is a moot point."

At Kay's answer, Callie couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Kay, where did you learn what a moot point was?" Callie amusingly asked.

"From grandma. Can I ask you my question now?"

"Yes you may."

"If you had a daughter, would you let her watch Teen Beach Movie…even if she wasn't a teen. Especially if she was a really good girl, and all her friends at school already saw it?"

As Kay mentioned 'if' Callie had a daughter, the brunette momentarily started to remember Karen. Callie was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Kay speak up again.

"Hello? Dr. Torres, would you?"

"Ummm…I guess…I guess I'd have to see it first and then decide if it was appropriate for her age sweetie." Callie sadly whispered.

"Do you think you could try and talk to momma about it? She really likes you and…"

"Kay? What are you doing?" Arizona asked, as she snuck up behind Kay.

As Kay turned around, she noticed Arizona's expectant eyebrows.

"I was just talking to Dr. Torres." The little girl innocently stated.

"Mmmm…I think you were trying to convince her to become your partner in crime." Arizona teased.

Kay simply shrugged her shoulders, gave her momma a winning smile and handed the phone to Arizona.

"Come on you…its bedtime, brush your teeth and put on your pajamas. I'll be in in a minute." Arizona prompted, as she took the phone from her daughter.

"Ooookay." Kay dejectedly stated, as she hopped off of the couch and ran towards her room.

As Callie was still on the line, she couldn't help but hear the whole exchange, which caused her to have second thoughts about her date with Arizona. She didn't know if she could handle seeing somebody else happy with their child, a child that she too would have to be nice to. Callie loved children, but she just couldn't do this. What was she thinking?

As Arizona's voice came on the line, Callie closed her eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Callie, I'm sorry about Kay. She's a handful; she's been wanting to watch that stupid movie forever." Arizona let out a small giggle as she thought about her daughter's antics.

"No it's fine. Listen Arizona, I was actually calling you about our date tomorrow…I don't think I…"

"Oh great, I was actually going to call you. We never decided on a place to meet, or the time."

"Yeah, about that I…"

"Listen, how about seven o'clock. The restaurant's name is Julia's on Broadway. Teddy is babysitting so I'm good to go. And I'm not from here, but I hear the food there is great and it should be nice."

Before Callie could even answer, Arizona quickly spoke again.

"Oh hey, Kay is calling me, I have to go…see you tomorrow. Goodnight Calliope."

As Arizona hung up, Callie let out a shaky breath. She would have to go now; she didn't want Arizona to think she stood her up.

As Arizona hung up the phone, she blankly stared at it. Kay hadn't been calling her at all, but she just felt like Callie was about to back out of the date and figured if she cut the brunette off, it wouldn't happen. She didn't know what to make of Callie, sometimes Arizona would catch glimpses of Callie, a happy Callie, a beautiful Callie, that was flirtatious, and funny, and outgoing, but there was this dark cloud that hung over the brunette constantly and certain actions would trigger her anger.

Date night had finally arrived, and to say Callie was nervous would be an understatement. She hadn't really dated anyone since Karen had gone missing. She would have the occasional one night stand and that was it, no attachment, no feelings…it was easier. But for some reason Arizona was slowly breaking down Callie's walls and she didn't know what to make of it.

Callie nervously handed her keys to the valet, as she slowly walked towards the restaurant. She had on a dark purple top that showed off her cleavage, a pair of jeans that looked like they had been painted on, and a pair of heels that only accentuated her already statuesque figure. Her hair was down, as her natural soft curls fell over her shoulders.

Arizona had spotted Callie as she made her way towards the restaurant. She looked like a goddess, and when she gave off that million dollar smile to the parking attendant, Arizona could feel herself drooling.

As Callie walked into the restaurant, she was waved over by Arizona. The blonde had stood up to catch Callie's attention, and she did in more ways than one. She had on a royal blue dress, which made her blue eyes pop out even more than usual, and her hair was done up in a really beautiful looking braid, and her legs went on forever. Callie could only describe the blonde as sex on legs, which only led her to think about Arizona's legs, and sex, and what Arizona's legs could do to her during sex, and then those hands…

Callie was abruptly brought out of her mini fantasy when she reached the table, and was greeted by the blonde.

"Calliope, I'm so glad you made it." Arizona happily stated as she watched what looked like a guilty expression fall over Callie's face, as the brunette blushed.

Although dinner had started out awkwardly, with Callie spilling her drink and nervously rambling, the brunette had been able to gain a bit of confidence about midway through the date. She became flirtatious and assertive as dinner progressed, and Arizona couldn't help but become even more interested in this new side Callie was exhibiting.

Once dinner had ended, they held hands as Callie drove them to their 'I'm sorry' dessert spot.

As they pulled up to a two story, Victorian style home, Arizona suspiciously looked over at Callie.

"I thought you lived in an apartment across the street from the hospital. Besides, I'm not that type of girl Dr. Torres." Arizona flirted.

"Oh, I would never dream of making you go against your principles Dr. Robbins. Besides, sex is a third date type of an event." Callie smugly stated as she gave Arizona a knowing wink.

At Callie's comment, Arizona visibly blushed as she let out a nervous chuckle.

"Okay, so what are we doing here? I don't want to break and enter…I'm too cute for jail Calliope."

"It's a friend's place. I'm housesitting." The truth was it was Callie's home. She had bought it a few years back. Her therapist had advised against it, but she didn't care. She knew her daughter would come back, and when she did, she wanted to be able to give her everything she had ever wanted.

As Arizona suspiciously eyed her, Callie pulled out something from her purse.

"I have the keys." The taller doctor stated, as she dangled them in front of the blonde.

"Okay." Arizona conceded.

"Oh, one more thing…" Callie trailed off.

"What?"

"You kind of…have to put on a blindfold."

"I thought sex was a third date kind of thing." Arizona flirted.

"Yeah well, I like to be prepared just in case." Callie flirted back, as the two women shared a knowing smile.

Callie blindfolded Arizona, as the blonde allowed herself to be led by Callie.

"You know, now that I think about it…this really isn't one of my brighter moments." Arizona declared.

"Why is that?" Callie asked, as she continued to lead the complaining blonde through the backyard.

"Because, what if you're like this serial killer. You could kill me, and then chop me up and throw me in the Puget Sound. Nobody would ever find me…oh, and you'd keep like a lock of my hair, or my panties, or like a blood sample as some sick trophy."

At Arizona's statement, Callie stayed quiet. She didn't like to think about things like that. She couldn't imagine things like that. When Karen had first gone missing, she would imagine the worst. It would make her sick to her stomach.

As Arizona noticed Callie go quiet, she became worried.

"Callie, I was only joking. I…"

At the sound of concern in Arizona's voice, Callie quickly recovered.

"Okay, no more crime TV for you." Callie tried to joke and keep her tone light, but Arizona could still sense the brunette's discomfort.

"Actually, fanfiction." Arizona replied, to which Callie let out a genuine small chuckle.

As they came to a stop, Callie spoke up.

"Wait here okay."

"Okay."

Arizona tried to listen to her surroundings. She heard Callie scramble around, she heard a door open and then a few minutes later close. She heard Callie scramble passed her, and then after what seemed like forever, she heard Callie coming back towards her…or at least she hoped it was Callie.

"Okay, blindfold off." Callie stated, as she removed the blindfold from Arizona.

As the blindfold was removed, Arizona couldn't help but let out a huge gasp.

Callie had placed twinkly lights all over the backyard, and had a path of lights leading up to a treehouse.

"Come on." Callie stated as she held out her hand for Arizona.

The two women quickly made their way up to the treehouse. As they entered, again Arizona was surprised. Callie had decorated the inside of the treehouse as well. She had lights everywhere and a small makeshift table with a checkered tablecloth, right in the middle of the treehouse floor. Arizona sat on one side of the makeshift table, and Callie on the other. Callie had placed two cushions down, as 'chairs.'

As Arizona looked around, she absentmindedly spoke, "Kay would go crazy for a treehouse like this. She's always wanted one."

"Yeah." Callie agreed. The bit of bitterness in her tone not going unnoticed by Arizona.

There it was again Arizona thought. Callie would just have these mood swings. The blonde decided to trudge forward.

Arizona cleared her throat, as she tried to get back the flirty, fun Callie.

"Soooo…where's dessert Torres?"

"Oh, duh." The brunette stated, as she playfully slapped herself on the forehead.

Arizona watched as Callie reached into their makeshift table, which now Arizona could tell was a cooler.

"I have Rocky Road, or Cookies and Cream?" Callie asked, as she smiled and held up two pints of ice-cream and their respective spoons.

"Ooooo…Cookies and Cream." Arizona happily stated, as she reached out and took the spoon and her pint of ice-cream from Callie.

The two women ate their ice-cream as they stole flirty glances from each other.

As Arizona finished her Cookies and Cream, she reached over to dip her spoon in Callie's Rocky Road.

"Hey, get your own Robbins." Callie teased, as she held her ice-cream out of Arizona's grasp.

"I already ate all of mine."

"Not my problem. We got one each. Besides, you didn't even ask me nicely." The brunette jokingly chastised.

"Are you seriously not going to share? Let me guess, you're an only child?"

"No smarty pants, I have a sister. You're just mad because you're probably used to getting what you want, and I won't give you any."

At Callie's last statement, Arizona gave her a knowing smirk.

As Callie watched Arizona smirk at her, the realization of what the blonde was thinking finally hit Callie.

"Oh God…ICE-CREAM…I…uh...ice-cream…I meant any ice-cream…I…I won't give you…ice-cream…" The brunette nervously spoke.

"Buuuutttt, you'll give me something else?" Arizona teased.

"YES…I mean NO…well yes, but not now, or here…I mean here's nice, just…I thought we would…I…and by thought…I don't mean like, I think about it all the time…or ever, I mean…of course I think about it…just not…"

At Callie's cute ramble and nervous behavior, Arizona couldn't help herself as she leaned in to kiss the brunette.

At the feel of Arizona's lips connecting with hers, Callie quickly reciprocated. Both women moaned into the kiss, as Callie put the ice-cream down, and both women's hands automatically found their way up into each other's hair. Arizona passed her tongue over Callie's bottom lip asking, no…begging for entrance, which the brunette quickly granted.

They continued to hungrily kiss each other, until Arizona felt the need for air and slowly pulled away.

Their lips lingered over each other, as they stared into one another's eyes.

Arizona whispered softly over Callie's lips, "Now can I have some ice-cream Callie?"

"I don't know, ask me again." Callie whispered.

Both women shared a knowing smile and leaned in for another kiss, a routine that they continued to practice and perfect over and over again well into the night.

**A/N: Let's see…I want to try and answer some of your questions, so here goes. Karen is about 8 years old. She was 3 and half when she went missing, and it's been five years since she went missing, but she didn't come into Arizona's life until about 9 or 10 months after she had been missing. The lady who dropped her off at the ER will be revealed within the story. We will actually get a bit more background into that whole mess. Also, don't worry, I'll try not to drag out the truth about Karen for too long, if Arizona likes Callie and they want to wind up together, I can't see her not wanting Callie to meet her daughter…It's just a matter of me setting up the story for a little bit. To the guest who mentioned the Amber Alert, and Arizona not finding out…I can see your concern, but Arizona was still starting out as a doctor and at a new hospital, plus her brother had just died…in a way she probably did cling to Karen, and wasn't really paying attention with her heavy workload and the fact that she was probably still grieving the loss of her brother and trying to adjust to her new job. Besides, it says that a woman dropped her off, most of the witnesses thought the little girl had been abandoned by her mother, at least that was the assumption that I tried to convey. About 100 missing-child reports each year fit the profile of a stereotypical abduction by a stranger – out of those hundred, I can honestly say I don't see a hundred missing kids on my nightly news being showed to me every year. I honestly don't know the reason why, but not every missing person or child makes headlines. And Karen wound up in another state, so it wouldn't have been so prominent in the Denver news. Unfortunately kids are taken in our own backyards, and we don't know it…look at the story of the guy who kidnapped and tortured those three girls in Cleveland, he was part of the search parties near his home, near the girls' homes and yet the girls were found years later (because they escaped with the help of a good Samaritan, and they were older girls when taken). Jaycee Duggard - taken when she was nine. She was living in her kidnapper's shed in a backyard with her children, and nobody was the least bit suspicious. Cops even came to the house several times, she worked for him sometimes and would meet with clients in the front office he had in his home, yet nobody ever said anything. Also, the Delimar Vera story, the little girl was kidnapped by her father's cousin when she was a few months old. The woman would show up at family functions and parties with the kid, until six years later the child's mother suspected it was her daughter, and even still she had to go through a bunch of legal hoops to prove it was her kid. So, I can totally agree with you, but I also think that it would be a huge possibility for something like this plot to be able to occur as well. Thanks for pointing it out though, and believe me, I researched a lot of information before actually posting this story. As always, reviews are awesome…they really help me know what you want to see or not see in the story…so hopefully I'll hear from you all. Oh, and to the guest who said they never reviewed, but reviewed this story…ummm…can I just say what an honor :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and followers. It really is awesome to hear from all of you. I love all of your ideas and suggestions and I try to incorporate a little of each of them into the chapters. I'll be using a lot of them, especially when the big reveal of Karen comes to light. Speaking of which, I know that some of you are having a hard time with Callie not knowing. I don't plan on dragging it out much longer, so please be patient. (I don't like it when my readers are sad****). I just have to try and develop the characters and each of their individual relationships before they get to that point. But my chapters are somewhat long, so probably within the next two I can make the reveal happen. I actually have an idea as to where and how it will happen, what I'm struggling with is the after…the individual reactions. Will Karen know Callie, will she be okay with maybe getting to know her and maybe not so much being away from Arizona (because that's the momma she knows right now). Also, I'm not sure how Callie and Arizona will act towards each other once the truth comes out. I know endgame it's Calzona…but I want to make it as realistic as possible while it leads up to the point of happy fluff. So any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Also, I got a PM – wanting to know what Karen looked like, the picture is up as the story's image…she looks like she could be Callie's kid right? Happy Reading Folks!**

"Hey stranger who only remembers I exist when you need a babysitter." Teddy stated as Arizona had just entered the attending's lounge and sat next to her on the couch.

"Oh please…It's not that bad Altman."

At Arizona's reply, Teddy simply raised her eyebrows.

"Not that bad? I think we hung out more when you lived in another state." Teddy teased.

When Arizona wasn't busy with work or her daughter, she and Callie were always together. They had been seeing each other almost every day for the last few months.

"Awwweeeeee, is my little Teddy Weddy jealous?" Arizona jokingly mocked as she pinched the blonde's cheeks.

Teddy playfully swatted her best friend's hands away from her face, as the two friends shared a smile.

"Sooooo…come on…"

"Come on what Altman?"

"How are things with a certain Ortho Surgeon? Must be pretty good…I want details." Teddy happily requested.

When Arizona stayed quiet, Teddy spoke again.

"Oh come on Arizona…you know I live vicariously through you." Teddy whined.

"Now that's just sad Teddy." The blonde joked as she let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah well, you should be thankful…somebody's got to babysit the kid while you and Callie live in your pretty pink bubble."

Right after the words left Teddy's mouth, she watched as her friend's demeanor changed slightly. Teddy and Arizona had been friends since childhood, and she knew when something troubled her friend.

"What's wrong Arizona?"

"No it's…things with Callie are great when we're together you know." Arizona stated as she let out a small sigh.

"But?"

"But…I…every time I bring up Kay…it's like she likes every part of me but her. I've asked her to meet her a few times or to maybe have us all go out…but she always has some excuse as to why she can't. And every time I mention something kiddish…I don't know…she gets upset." The blonde worriedly stated as she looked at her best friend.

"Well that can't be. Callie is great when she works with kid patients. Maybe she's just scared you know. Doesn't want to make a mistake when she meets her…she probably just doesn't want to do anything that may jeopardize your relationship, or whatever it is that you guys have going."

"That's the thing. I love being with Callie. I love whatever it is that we have going, but I can't really move forward if she…" Arizona trailed off as she let out a defeated sigh.

"Listen, I'm sure it's just her being scared. I told you from the beginning…she doesn't let a lot of people in. Maybe she just has to ease into the idea of meeting Kay. Be patient." Teddy stated as she gave Arizona a reassuring smile, which the blonde returned.

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm perfect." Teddy smugly replied.

"Oh yeah? Is that why you don't have a man?" Arizona joked back.

"That was a low blow Robbins." Teddy replied, but chuckled all the same.

Both friends shared a knowing smile.

As the two friends continued to talk, the object of Arizona's affection walked into the lounge.

"Oh, hey Teddy." Callie greeted with a hint of surprise evident in her tone. She thought she would find Arizona alone.

"Hey Callie."

As Teddy saw the look on the brunette's face, she thought she would make it easier for her to talk to Arizona. It looked like Callie had come in hoping to only find Arizona and had been caught off guard by her presence.

"Well guys, I was just about to leave. Talk to you later Ari." Teddy stated as she got up and headed towards the exit of the lounge.

A set of goodbyes were spoken among all three women as Teddy exited the lounge and left Callie and Arizona by themselves.

"Hey you." Callie finally greeted as she bent down to place a chaste kiss on Arizona's lips.

"Hey yourself." Arizona happily replied.

Both women goofily smiled at each other.

"Soooo…I was wondering if you wanted to join me tonight for a dinner date?" Callie asked.

"It would be an honor Dr. Torres." Arizona flirtatiously accepted the invitation.

The two women stayed in the lounge a while longer, as they cuddled and stole kisses from each other…their cuddle time being interrupted only when Callie's pager went off. Before the brunette left, they quickly made plans as to when and where to meet for dinner that night.

Arizona was currently in her apartment waiting for Teddy to show up and watch Kay for the evening.

"Momma, can you lick your own elbow?" Karen curiously asked.

She and Arizona were currently sitting on the couch watching the Disney Channel.

"Ummm…no honey I don't think I can." Arizona absentmindedly replied as she watched the TV.

"Can anybody in the whole wide world lick their elbow?"

At Kay's random and weird questioning, Arizona let out a small giggle and turned to face her daughter.

"Where do you get this stuff from little missy?" She amusingly asked, as Kay just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Momma?"

"Hmmm…"

"Are you going out with Dr. Googly Eyes?" Kay asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm going out with Dr. Googly Eyes." Arizona mockingly stated while she chuckled from Kay's antics.

"Can I meet her soon?" Kay asked hopefully.

"Yeah honey, she's just been really busy lately." Arizona stated with a hint of disappointment, she was about as anxious for them to meet as Kay was.

"That's what you said the last time." Kay supplied.

"I know, but we'll see about you meeting her soon okay?"

"Okay." Kay stated in defeat.

Just then Teddy used her key to let herself into the apartment.

"Aunt Teddy!" Kay excitedly yelled, as she hopped off of the couch and hugged Teddy.

"Hello Sweetcakes." Teddy replied as she reciprocated Kay's hug.

Arizona could only watch in amusement. She loved seeing Karen happy.

"What are we going to do tonight Aunt Teddy?"

"Well, I brought my all time, most favoritest movie ever, and I got popcorn."

"Yay. What movie is it? Is it Teen Beach Movie?" Kay asked hopefully.

"No, sorry kid…the jury is still out on that one, and by jury…I mean your momma." Teddy replied as she shared a sad smile with her niece.

"Momma, why can't I watch it?" Kay pouted and whined as she turned to face Arizona.

"Don't start. I have to watch it first honey. It's for big kids Kay."

"Well, when are you going to try and watch it?" Kay whined some more.

"Kay, don't start. I already told you." Arizona warned.

"Fine." The little girl huffed, but temporarily dropped the subject.

"Hey, why don't you go and get changed into your pajamas so you can watch the movie with Aunt Teddy."

"Well, since I can't see the ONNNNLLLLLY movie I've EVVVVVVER wanted to see in my WHOOOOOLE entire life…can I at least stay up past my bedtime?" Kay asked, as she over dramatized the situation.

"Don't push it kid." Arizona answered as she tried hard not to laugh at her daughter's silliness.

"Can't blame a kid for trying." Kay mumbled as she started to walk towards her bedroom.

Arizona simply shook her head in amusement as she started to gather her belongings so she could go and meet Callie.

"Hey Teds?"

"Yeah?"

"Kay will try to weasel her way out of bedtime again, but it's a school night."

"Yeah, I got it."

"Also, don't forget their fumigating my building tomorrow."

"Oh yeah that's right."

Arizona's apartment building was being fumigated and she and Kay would have to be out for twenty four hours, which meant that starting tomorrow Friday, and a little bit of Saturday morning, she and Kay would be staying at Teddy's place.

"Yeah, so I packed a bag for me and Kay, and I actually have them at work. So, we are all yours for the next twenty four hours Altman."

"Oh joy." Teddy teased.

As Kay came back into the living room to join Teddy, Arizona got ready to head out.

"I'm leaving guys." The blonde announced from the door.

"Bye…" Was the mumbled replies she got from both Kay and Teddy.

"Wow, glad to know momma will be missed." Arizona playfully stated.

"Aunt Teddy has popcorn and a movie…you never had a chance momma." Kay replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye you two."

"Got get em' Tiger." Teddy stated as she shared a knowing smirk with Arizona.

Although Callie and Arizona had been spending a lot of time together, they had yet to do _'the deed'_ as Teddy called it. Truth was Arizona was more than ready. Callie's body was perfection to Arizona, and they had even come close a few times, but Callie would always become a little gun-shy and they never actually went through with it. Arizona had joked with Teddy that maybe Callie was a virgin, to which Teddy simply scoffed. She had seen the brunette leave the bar more than once with gorgeous women. Teddy's Freudian Theory was that maybe Callie felt more of an emotional connection with Arizona, therefore she wasn't about to have meaningless sex with her.

As Arizona stepped out of her apartment, she lingered a bit longer to hear Teddy and Kay's ongoing conversation.

"Aunt Teddy? Why did you call momma a tiger…and what is she supposed to go get?" Kay curiously asked.

"Uh…hah…nothing sweetie…it's…it's a figure of speech." Teddy nervously replied.

"Oh. Aunt Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you lick your own elbow?"

"Uh yeah." Teddy stated in a 'duh' tone.

At the sounds of Kay squealing in laughter, Arizona knew that her best friend was currently trying to lick her own elbow…and failing miserably.

Once Arizona knew she had left her daughter settled for the night, she hurriedly made it over to her and Callie's meeting spot.

As Arizona pulled into the parking lot, she parked in the empty space next to Callie's car.

The blonde quickly stepped out of her car and walked over to the brunette, who was standing outside and leaning against her own car.

The two ladies had decided to meet in the hospital parking lot at 7:30pm, and then continue in Callie's car to their destination.

As Arizona reached Callie, she placed a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. She pulled back as she and Callie shared a smile.

"I love your smile Calliope." The blonde lovingly whispered.

And Arizona really did, it kind of reminded her of Kay's.

At Arizona's compliment, Callie's smile became even wider.

"Thank you." She shyly replied.

At Callie's shyness, Arizona let out a small giggle. Although she and Callie had been dating for a few months, she loved that she could still make the brunette become putty in her hands. She loved this side of Callie, the sweet side, the happy and loving Callie. But that dark cloud still plagued the Ortho Surgeon, and Arizona was trying her hardest to make sure it didn't completely consume Callie.

Callie was still leaning against her car, as she pulled Arizona closer to her. The brunette's arms rested on the blonde's hips, and her hands on the small of Arizona's back.

Callie was quietly appraising her date. Arizona had on a royal blue sweater, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of three inch high stilettos, which would have normally helped her to be close to Callie's height, except for the brunette had also opted for three inch heels.

As Callie appraised her date, Arizona did the same. Callie had on her signature leather jacket, with a dressy red top, and a pair of sleek black skinny jeans.

Callie leaned in for a kiss. At the contact of Callie's lips on hers, Arizona let out a small moan. She loved the taste of Callie's lips on hers. Callie's tongue passed over Arizona's bottom lip, seeking permission which was quickly granted. As their tongues met, they fought for dominance, nobody really winning the battle. As Callie felt the need for air, she slowly pulled away.

As they both pulled back, they shared a knowing smile.

"I've been dreaming about doing that all day." Callie huskily whispered.

After a few more kisses and flirtatious smiles, the two women had been able to separate long enough to get in Callie's car and drive to their destination.

As Callie pulled up to their destination about five minutes after leaving the hospital's parking lot, Arizona eyed her suspiciously.

They had pulled into Callie's parking garage in her apartment building.

"Am I finally going to get to see your mysterious apartment, which I don't really believe you actually have." Arizona joked.

She would always try and suggest that she and Callie meet at each other's apartments, but the brunette would always refuse.

Callie let out a nervous chuckle, "Okay, first of all…it does exist, and you are a little stalker, because you knew I lived across the hospital before I ever told you, and second…I just wanted to park the car because our dinner date is within walking distance. You know…go green and all that."

"Wow, I never knew you were so environmentally friendly Calliope." Arizona teased, as she and Callie shared another flirtatious smile.

Callie stepped out of the car and made her way to the passenger door. She opened the door for Arizona and held out her hand for the blonde to take.

The two women walked hand in hand towards where Callie was leading them. Arizona loved that Callie was a hand holder. She never would've guessed it at first, but the brunette was very affectionate.

Once they reached their spot, Arizona was once again taken aback by Callie. She had prepared a romantic picnic in the park. There was a blanket laid out over the soft grass, she had a picnic basket filled with fresh fruits, cheeses, dips, and a smorgasbord of other goodies. She had a bucket of chilled wine off to the side, and a small radio was playing soft romantic music.

"How did you do all this?" Arizona asked in wonderment.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…so let's just leave it at that." Callie stated with a hint of amusement.

Truth was…Callie had asked Bailey to set it all up and then leave when she saw her and Arizona getting closer. Mostly because if she had set it up herself then went to get Arizona, somebody might have taken their stuff.

The shorter surgeon had begrudgingly agreed to do Callie the favor. Bailey still wasn't Arizona's number one fan, but she had seen a change in Callie and was thankful that the blonde doctor had shown up in Callie's life.

Their picnic in the park had been going great, until one of Seattle's famous rain showers decided to surprise the two women.

The downpour came out of nowhere, and Callie and Arizona quickly scrambled to throw everything inside the picnic basket as they both became a fit of giggles. Once they had gathered everything up, Callie held the picnic basket in her left hand and used her right hand to keep Arizona close and guide her back towards her apartment building.

As the two woman made it into Callie's building and up the elevator to the fifth floor, they couldn't help but laugh at each other's appearance. It had taken them about a good ten minutes to get back to the apartment, and they were soaked from head to toe.

Once they reached Callie's door, Arizona spoke up.

"It dooooeeessss exist." She mockingly stated in an awestruck tone.

"Hardy, har, har…don't quit your day job."

As Callie slid her key in the lock, realization hit her. She never invited Arizona over because of the pictures of Karen. Great, what the heck was she going to do? She couldn't leave a soaking wet Arizona in the hall.

"Ummm…why don't I go in and get a towel, and then just come back out to give it to you? You know…that way, you won't slip on the wet floor and break something." Callie nervously suggested.

Although the suggestion seemed weird, Arizona simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Spoken like a true Orthopedic Surgeon." The blonde teased.

Callie let out a nervous chuckle, "Okay…I'll um…I'll be right back."

Arizona watched as Callie hurriedly opened her door, slipped in, and quickly locked it behind her.

As Callie entered her apartment, she quickly scrambled around taking down picture frames with her and Karen, or just Karen by herself. She knew she was being paranoid…if Arizona asked, maybe she could say it was her niece…no, that…she couldn't do that, lie about her daughter? It was one thing to not tell people her business…but outright deny her…she couldn't.

She quickly ran to Karen's room and gently placed the pile of frames on the bed. The top photo stared back at her.

"I'm sorry Carebear." She guiltily whispered, as she touched her fingers to her lips and then back down on the picture.

As she stepped out of Karen's room, she locked the door from the inside. Once she shut the door, she double checked that it was locked. She would just have to use a wire hanger to open it later.

She quickly made her way back to the living room, she gave it the once over and made sure she hadn't left anything out for Arizona to see. Once she was satisfied with everything she went and opened the door for her.

As Arizona stood outside of Callie's door, she could hear the doctor scrambling around. She laughed to herself; Callie probably was a bit messy and wanted to make sure Arizona didn't walk into a disastrous looking apartment.

As Callie finally opened the door, she found a wet and shivering Arizona.

"Oh God…I'm so sorry. Come in." Callie apologized as she ushered the blonde in.

Once Arizona was inside, the two women awkwardly stared at each other.

"Calliope, aren't you forgetting something?" Arizona amusingly asked.

"I did?" Callie nervously asked as her eyes darted around the room. Did she forget a picture frame?

At Callie's use of the words _'I did' _instead of _'I am' _Arizona gave her a bemused look.

"You were getting me a towel remember?" Arizona quietly asked as she noticed Callie had suddenly become nervous.

"Oh…uh…yeah, of course…I'm…I'm sorry."

Callie walked towards her linen closet.

While the brunette was busy getting her a towel, Arizona took in her surroundings.

Callie's apartment wasn't messy per se; it was actually very clean, but in an eclectic manner. It kind of reminded Arizona of Kay's bedroom. Where Arizona would organize things by colors, sizes, and categories…Kay was just happy if everything was on a shelf and out of the way.

When Callie came back into the living room, she couldn't help but watch a nosey Arizona snooping around.

The brunette slowly crept up behind Arizona and playfully tossed the towel on her head, she hugged the blonde from behind.

As Callie hugged her, Arizona let out a happy squeal.

"What were you doing Robbins?" Callie playfully asked.

"I was noticing that you're a bit of a hoarder." The blonde teased back.

"I am not." Callie defended.

Arizona simply chuckled as she turned around in the brunette's arms. The towel was still draped over her head but you could still see her face perfectly.

As Arizona felt Callie shiver in her arms, she spoke up.

"You're shivering. We should get you out of these wet clothes." She lovingly stated.

"You too." Callie replied.

As Callie started to slide off her leather jacket, Arizona stepped in.

"Here…let me help you with that." She huskily whispered.

In response Callie could only swallow thickly and nod her head in agreement. She was completely turned on by Arizona. Every time they were together it took Callie everything she had not to sleep with the blonde. Callie really wanted to take the next step with Arizona, but the fact that Arizona had a kid was holding her back. Sleeping with the blonde would create more of an emotional connection between the two of them, and if Callie couldn't handle being around Kay…she just didn't want to hurt Arizona.

As Arizona slowly slipped Callie's leather jacket off her shoulders, the jacket fell into a crumbled heap on the floor. She slowly started to reach down to the hem of Callie's shirt. The brunette simply complied as Arizona lifted the shirt above her head and tossed it across the room.

At the sight of Callie in her red lacy bra, Arizona couldn't help but swallow thickly. Her center was completely wet and throbbing, and she felt her body's libido kick in. If she couldn't have Callie tonight, she didn't know what she would do.

She daringly reached for Callie's jeans and unzipped them. Arizona slowly started to help Callie out of her jeans. They were hard to maneuver as the rain made them stick to Callie's bare skin. As Arizona slowly moved down Callie's body, taking the jeans with her…the brunette slowly started to shimmy out of her jeans.

Once Callie was out of all of her wet clothing, Arizona slowly slid her hands up Callie's thighs. As Callie looked down she saw two piercing blue eyes staring up at her.

As Arizona made it up Callie's body, she leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Calliope, and I want to make love to you tonight."

As Arizona leaned back to look at Callie's face, she was met with the most lustful look. Callie's eyes had become a dark shade of brown, and she was looking at Arizona almost as if she wanted to devour her.

Callie slowly reached her hands out and began to undress Arizona as well. Within minutes, Arizona's clothes had been tossed carelessly. Callie was soooo turned on…and she felt like she couldn't hold off any longer.

Both women stood in front of each other in their bras and panties. As they took each other in, Arizona noticed slight scars on Callie's thighs. She had felt them when she was passing her hands up the surgeon's body. Just another one of the many mysteries that was Calliope Torres, she thought to herself. But Arizona didn't care, to her Callie was perfection and she needed to have her.

In a bold move, Callie grabbed Arizona by the waist line of her panties and pulled her roughly towards her own body. As both women's fronts collided, they couldn't help the moans that escaped both of their mouths, as their lips met in a heated kiss.

Each of them could feel the heat radiating off of each other's centers. Callie slowly maneuvered them to her bedroom as they left a messy living room in their wake.

Once inside Callie's bedroom, Callie quickly made her way towards her bed. As Arizona's knees met the back of the mattress, she unceremoniously fell onto the bed, taking Callie with her.

As they both awkwardly landed on the bed, they were giggling like a couple of school girls.

They continued to steal kisses, while nipping and biting each other all over the place. They slowly had removed each other's bras. Each of them exploring and appraising the other's breasts.

"Calliope…" Arizona gasped as the brunette had found a particularly sensitive spot in her neck.

"You feel so good Arizona." She said, as she hungrily claimed Arizona's mouth.

Callie moved her other hand from the blonde's waist and tangled it in the blonde's wet locks, which had started to curl naturally as they dried.

"You too. Fuck!" Arizona managed to gasp between fervent kisses, as Callie's hands continued to hit every sensitive spot on her body. Spots Arizona never knew she had until now.

She pulled her mouth away from Callie's mouth, as she trailed kisses along Callie's jaw to her neck,

Callie moaned as the blonde's mouth traveled down to her chest, leaving her scent all over Callie's body, claiming it as her own. Moans of satisfaction escaped Callie's lips, signaling that she was more than happy to allow Arizona to freely explore her body.

Callie decided that she had been passive for long enough…so she pulled Arizona's lips back to her own, as her hands slipped inside Arizona's panties and teased her clit. Callie closed her eyes and let out a guttural moan as Arizona had made her way back down to her bare breasts and had taken one in her mouth. Callie too moved to cover Arizona's chest with fervent kisses.

Arizona's hands where everywhere, and they had currently wandered over Callie's legs. Slipping her hands in between Callie's legs, she caressed the sides of the woman's thighs. Callie moaned at the contact and anxiously anticipated those same hands coming in contact with her now very wet and throbbing pussy.

Both women continued to share kisses, as they established not only a physical connection but an emotional one as well.

Reaching inside the panties of the taller woman, Arizona's fingers quickly found Callie's throbbing center.

At some point their positions had switched and now Callie was in a lying position on the bed as Arizona's body hovered over her. Arizona circled and teased Callie's clit a bit more before slowly removing her fingers and easing Callie's panties down her legs. As she now took in the completely naked brunette in front of her, she couldn't help but give Callie a knowing grin. She was about to make Callie hers, and she had a feeling it was going to be wild.

Arizona didn't wait for Callie to reciprocate and help her out of her panties…no, she was too wet and horny for that. She needed to feel both of their bodies completely free of any obstacles, she needed for their naked forms to mold and become one. Once they were both completely naked, Arizona slipped her thigh in between the brunette's legs, as she leaned down to connect their mouths once more.

Callie's hips arched into Arizona wildly, aching for more contact as Arizona grinded against her thigh. As their mouths found one another's necks and chests, Callie had slipped her hand down towards Arizona's pussy, swiftly sliding two fingers between the folds of Arizona's soft, wet lips.

Arizona moaned as Callie's hand made contact. The blonde continued to thrust herself against it with utter abandon.

As Arizona was grinding herself against Callie's center, she could feel the heat coming off of her new lover.

Callie begged in desperation, "Arizona please?"

"Please what? Tell me what you need Calliope? I need to hear it…I need you to say it." Arizona desperately whispered.

"Oh, fuuuccckkk…" Callie moaned and bit her lip, as Arizona's thigh continued to come in contact with her wet center.

"I need…I need you inside of me." She managed to get out.

As soon as the words left Calliope's mouth, Arizona slipped into action…literally.

Arizona slipped her own hand down to meet her lover's warm wetness. Two fingers swiftly entered the brunette, as Callie let out a load gasp.

Frantically, both women's fingers slid through heated centers and slick wet folds. They pumped in rhythmic motion as they made fast, small circles around each other's throbbing clits. Their hips rocked back and forth against each other, as their movements increasingly became more rapid with each moan of satisfaction.

As Arizona got closer, she tore her mouth away from Callie's breast and dug her nails deeply above Callie's waist. Her whole body trembled in anticipation and Callie could feel Arizona's orgasm rising to the surface. Arizona screamed Calliope's name as her climax hit, her body shuddering and collapsing on top of Callie's.

As Arizona went over, Callie couldn't help but feel completely turned on, and close to orgasm as well. Sensing this, Arizona worked her hand faster and deeper to meet Callie's thrusts. The brunette desperately moved in order to try and reach her climax. Arizona could feel as Callie's body tensed underneath her, legs stiffened and toes curled as a wave of pleasure hit the brunette. Callie buried her face in Arizona's soft skin as she climaxed, screaming a few choice words and Arizona's name in the process.

Both women laid there. Callie taking in Arizona's scent and allowing for both of their breathing to return to normal. After a few quiet moments, Arizona removed her fingers from Callie's pussy. At the loss of contact the brunette let out a small groan.

Arizona slowly rolled off of Callie and brought Callie's body closer to hers, as both women held each other.

They lay there quietly looking into each other's eyes.

"I've never done that before." Callie quietly whispered.

At Callie's admission, Arizona raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You've never…you've never been with anyone before?" The blonde asked with confusion. According to Teddy, Callie was no stranger to a healthy sex life, but then again…that hospital was a gossip mill, and nobody really knew Callie intimately. But what Arizona experienced tonight was far from a rookie.

"No, I've been with people before…I've just never…I've never felt that type of connection before. I can't describe it Arizona, but ever since I met you…it's like there's this pull…it's almost like a magnet…and I can't escape it…or get away from it…I just have this connection with you…and I don't know how to put it into words…but I feel like something big is in store for us." Callie lovingly stated as she brushed Arizona's blonde locks behind her ear.

At Callie's words, Arizona couldn't help but smile.

"I know what you mean. I feel it too." She lovingly whispered.

Both women shared a loving smile, as they held each other and peacefully fell asleep in each other's arms. Completely oblivious to the fact that the little girl that they both loved more than life itself was the connection that they both referred to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings mentioned in this story. As well as any other references to books, songs, companies and/or movies. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: Ok so here's chapter 5. As always thanks for the reviews, favorites, and followers. I know some of you are anxious for the reveal to happen, but realistically I feel that it's has only been four chapters (not including this one). I had to establish Callie's relationship with her daughter, as well as a bit of background for her. I had to establish Arizona's relationship with Kay, as well as their background too...then I had to make sure she and Callie had a bit of a rapport before they jumped into bed together. Especially since Callie isn't trusting of everybody...if they wouldn't have developed that relationship, and it was like "boom" I have your kid...Callie wouldn't care who Arizona was...she would just take back her kid and that's that. **

As the morning sun beamed through Callie's bedroom windows, Arizona started to stir from her slumber. As she finally opened her eyes, she couldn't help but smile.

She was currently wrapped up in Callie's arms, and she was flooded with memories of last night. The sex had been amazing, and the connection that they shared had gone beyond the limits of just a physical one.

She looked over Callie's shoulder and saw that it was just a little after eight in the morning. She didn't have to go into work until this afternoon, and she knew that it was Callie's day off.

However, she had left Teddy to babysit yesterday, and she wanted to make sure she had been able to get Kay off to school without any problems. She slowly eased out of Callie's embrace and walked towards the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom she freshened up a bit and used one of the robes Callie had hanging on the back of the door. She slowly made it out of the bathroom and was headed towards the living room to look for her phone. As she made her way towards the bedroom door, she chanced one more glance at the beautiful brunette that was sound asleep.

Callie's back was exposed, as the covers only came up to the middle of her back. As the sun illuminated her skin, Arizona couldn't help herself. She walked over to Callie and placed a trail of kisses on the brunette's spine, as she slowly trailed up her back and eventually towards the back of her neck. The blonde gently moved Callie's hair out of the way, and placed soft kisses on the back of her neck.

As Callie felt Arizona's soft lips on her back and neck, she sleepily spoke.

"Mmmm…I can honestly say that this is probably the best way I've ever been woken up before."

"Oh yeah, well give me a little more time and I'm sure I can out do myself." Arizona seductively whispered in Callie's ear.

As Callie slowly turned over, she pulled Arizona on top of her.

"I plan to hold you to that Dr. Robbins." Callie lovingly stated, as she brushed some of Arizona's hair back behind her ear.

"So, I was planning on making us some breakfast before I have to go in for the day." Arizona stated.

"You cook?" Callie asked with a hint of surprise.

"Why does everybody assume I can't cook?" Arizona playfully whined.

To which Callie laughed.

"I don't know…you just give off a vibe." The brunette teased.

"A vibe?" Arizona asked as she raised expectant eyebrows.

Callie simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, I'm going to make you eat your words Torres." The blonde stated, as she hurriedly got up to go and make the breakfast.

"Hopefully I can eat your food too." Callie skeptically mumbled.

"I heard that Calliope." The blonde yelled from the hallway.

As Arizona had just finished setting the table for breakfast, Callie had emerged from the bedroom. She and Arizona matched, as they both had on just their robes and were walking around barefoot.

As Callie took in the spread before her, to say she was impressed would be an understatement. Arizona had made homemade waffles with eggs and bacon. She had two plates with the food already served and next to Callie's plate she had placed an empty glass, the blonde's glass was already filled with juice. In the middle of the table there was juice, milk, butter, syrup and cream cheese.

"I didn't know what you wanted to drink, so I just left the glass empty." Arizona nervously spoke. She wondered what Callie thought of the spread she had made.

"Oh, okay. No problem." Callie stated as they shared a smile.

"Soooo…what do you think?" Arizona asked as she bit her lip.

"I think I may have to eat my words." Callie stated and let out a small chuckle, to which Arizona simply gave her a knowing smirk.

As Callie sat down she started to prep her food. She grabbed the cream cheese and started to spread it on top of her waffles. As Arizona caught sight of this, she gave Callie an amused look.

"What?" The brunette self-consciously asked.

"No…I'm sorry…it's just that…well…most people put butter on their waffles and…" The blonde trailed off.

"Oh, yeah…I just really like the taste of them with cream cheese and syrup. You should try it." Callie stated.

"No yeah, I've…I've tried it before actually…" Arizona trailed off again, she didn't know if she should finish her sentence. Things were going so great since last night; she didn't want to set Callie off.

"Finish your thought Arizona." Callie stated a bit forcefully. She knew where this was headed.

"No, nothing. Let's just eat Callie." Arizona bit back.

"No, you were going to say…let me guess, your kid eats them the same way?" Callie snapped back.

"Yes actually, she does…but God forbid I mention her around you Calliope."

"That's right Arizona, because I am a tiny human hating monster according to you."

"No, not all tiny humans…just mine." The blonde mumbled the last part.

As soon as the words left Arizona's mouth she instantly regretted them as a look of hurt crossed Callie's features.

"Wow, thanks for thinking so highly of me Arizona." The brunette sadly stated.

"I'm sorry Callie."

The two women sat in silence as they continued to 'eat' breakfast. It looked more like they were just moving the food around their plates, as they were both lost in thought. After a while longer, Arizona broke the silence as she was hurt by Callie not wanting to meet Kay.

"I know you're mad that I said you hate my kid, but what am I supposed to think? I can't mention her because you get upset. God forbid I ask you to meet her…because you're just sooooooo busy." Arizona furiously stated.

"I am busy Arizona! God, what do you want me to do?" Callie angrily bit back.

"I really like you Callie, I do…but…"

"But what?" Callie challenged.

This time before Arizona spoke again, she softened her tone.

"Maybe you don't know how it feels because you're not a parent but…"

At the mention of her not knowing what is was like to be a parent, Callie became irate. She balled up her fists and slammed them angrily against the table, causing Arizona to flinch slightly at the angry outburst. The only sound that could be heard over the brunette's heavy breathing was the sound of her empty glass falling and breaking on the floor.

"Don't ever tell me what I do, or don't know Arizona." The brunette angrily spoke.

After her outburst and at the sight of Arizona flinching, plus the tears that threatened to spill from the blonde's eyes, Callie immediately felt guilty. Before she could apologize, one of their pagers went off and broke the heavy tension in the room.

Callie quickly stepped away from the table to go and check them, but she didn't get very far as she stepped on the broken glass.

"Dammit!" She cursed. She quickly sat back down and clutched her now bleeding foot.

"Oh God…Calliope." Arizona worriedly stated, all anger quickly forgotten.

She hurriedly ran and grabbed some alcohol and a towel from Callie's bathroom. As she made her way over to an injured Callie, one of their pager's went off again.

"Thank you." Callie quietly stated and took the items out of Arizona's hands.

"You should um…" Callie continued as she motioned her head in the direction of the living room, indicating for Arizona to check their pagers.

Arizona nodded her head in agreement, but it had gone unnoticed by Callie as she was avoiding eye contact with the blonde, obviously ashamed of her earlier behavior.

Arizona slowly rummaged around their discarded clothes until she found both pagers. It was hers that had gone off.

"It's me." She stated softly.

"I'm just going to…" She picked up her clothes and pointed towards Callie's bedroom.

Callie simply nodded and continued to try and cure her foot.

When Arizona emerged out of Callie's bedroom, she noticed the brunette sitting on top of the sink in her hall bathroom. Callie currently had the tweezers, and was picking glass out of her foot. The bottom of her foot was completely bloody, and she had to keep running water over it, as she continued to pick out the glass.

"I'm heading out, but I just wanted to say something Callie."

At Arizona's voice, Callie closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh as she eventually looked towards Arizona. Both of them had tears streaming down their faces.

"I really like you Callie. I see a part of you that nobody else sees…and I…I don't know what happened to you in the past, but whatever it is…I'm sorry. And, I accept you Callie…with all your faults that I've gotten to know, and the one's that I'm sure I haven't gotten to know…I…I accept you. I love to bring a smile to your face, and to hear you laugh and giggle, and be happy…and I know that we can't live our lives in some pink bubble forever, but you don't let me in…and worse of all, you don't accept the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me, which is my daughter…I mean…what would you do…if you were in my shoes, what would you do?" Arizona sadly asked the last part. She was afraid to hear the answer.

Callie sadly shook her head from side to side…

"I would've never asked me out to dinner Arizona. I would have never asked me out to dinner, because I am no good for you…remember? I told you Arizona…I told you…and now, now I like you…and…" Callie sadly stated, her voice cracked with raw emotion.

Before Arizona could answer again, her pager went off.

"Fuck!" The blonde uncharacteristically cursed. She didn't know what she was cursing about…maybe the incessant paging, or maybe the situation before her…she liked Callie so much…why couldn't Callie just like her daughter?

"You should go." Callie stated.

As the blonde took in Callie's words, she didn't know if she meant for just now, or forever…

"Yeah, it's probably best to get out while I can…right Calliope?" Hurt evident in the blonde's voice. She quickly turned around and headed out the door, she was too afraid to hear Callie's answer.

As soon as the door closed behind Arizona, Callie broke down into choked sobs.

She didn't know how long she had stayed in the bathroom crying, but she had eventually calmed down enough to cure her foot. Once she had cleaned up, she sat down on her couch and began to think about her and Arizona. She had been on her couch for the last hour doing just that when she was pulled out of her thoughts as the sound of her phone ringing startled her.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Torres?"

"Speaking. How can I help you?"

As the conversation continued, Callie couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu.

"This is Detective James Roberts, of the Seattle Police Department. I was the original officer on…"

"I…uh…I know who you are." Callie worriedly stuttered. She would never forget that day.

"Dr. Torres, there's been a lead in your daughter's case. From what I gather, she was taken somewhere safe, it's just a matter of finding her, but our lead refuses to talk without you. I've been working with your father and his private investigators for years now, and we were able to pick up a woman that was in contact with Karen. Do you think you could come speak to her? She doesn't seem to want to give us any more information unless she talks to you."

As Detective Roberts spoke, he didn't realize Callie was already headed his way. The truth was that James Roberts was determined to solve this case. Throughout his career there had been a few cases that stuck with him; this one was on the top of his list. The fact that Mr. Torres had also been a great ally, as the man never ceased to expend all his resources into finding his granddaughter, had just made Detective Roberts more determined.

"I'll…Oh God…I'm on my way…I…" Callie nervously spoke as her whole body shook.

"Drive careful. I'll see you when you get here Doctor Torres."

As Callie made it to the Police Station in record time, she was greeted by Detective Roberts.

He led her to an interrogation room where the woman was sitting. She was the last known person to have seen Karen and was thought to be the one that had taken her. There was in officer in the corner of the room, and Callie wasn't sure if it was for her protection or the woman's, because one look at her and Callie wanted to tear her apart. The only thing restraining her was the fact that this woman wanted to give her information and she didn't want to jeopardize finding her daughter.

The woman sat quietly as Callie walked in. She was smoking a cigarette and was nervous and jittery. Partly because of the situation she currently found herself in, and partly because she was going through withdrawals.

"Where's my daughter?" Callie angrily spat.

"Hey look, I…I am going to tell you everything I know…okay? I just…please…" She begged Callie.

"Please?" Callie repeated, as she looked at the woman and shook her head. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Where. Is. My. Daughter?" The brunette repeated slowly, anger and disgust evident in her tone.

"Look, I don't know right now okay…I…I told the cops that."

"WELL, WHAT DO YOU KNOW? HUH?" Callie angrily shouted.

The woman just kept smoking her cigarette and wildly looking at Callie.

"ANSWER ME!" Callie yelled as she slammed her hands on the table.

At Callie's angry outburst, the woman found her voice.

"We didn't mean for her to be gone so long. We…we...I was messing with this guy, Chico. We would go score our drugs in that richy rich area. We was desperate for money, so…sooo we could keep getting high. Chico was always joking that he would just steal one of the little brats that went to the school you know? He…he spotted you that day…he um…you had a nice car, and…he…he knew you was new in town…um…because you had the Florida plates on your car. So…he…he said we would just wait till you came back for your little girl…and we was just going to rob you…I swear. Bbb…but…we came back around the afternoon to wait for you…the fire alarm went off…and we saw your kid you know…she was the smallest in her group and she seemed…um…she was scared…the teacher had placed her next to the fence…she must have told her not to move or something."

_As Callie listened to the woman before her, she couldn't stop her tears from falling. Her daughter had been scared and she wasn't there to protect her._

"The…the crowds of kids and teachers started to walk back in…but your kid…she just…she stood there waiting…and um…crying…and I…I didn't know he was going to do it…I swear…but he just…he took her. He said…he said we'd keep her for a few days till the heat died down from the cops…and then…then we would ask for some money. We wasn't supposed to keep her…but he…he OD'd a few days later and…you was on the news…and your dad…and you had all this money…I got scared…I didn't want to go to jail. I um…I kept her for awhile, but she was…she um cried all the time…and I uh…I would buy her chips sometimes…when I could. Um…she…I couldn't handle it anymore so…my cousin, she was…she would turn tricks you know…she robbed this guy and…we bought some…we scored a bunch of drugs and we drove her…we just drove out of state…and we just dropped her off at a hospital…so…so she would be safe. I…I am so sorry lady."

"You're sorry? Well, that…that makes it all better doesn't it?" Callie sarcastically spoke, as her face was red with anger.

"My daughter's been missing for five years, and all I do is wonder where she's at? Is she okay? Is she safe? Does anybody feed her, or hug her, or sing to her, or hold her when she's…" Callie's voice cracked as she trailed off and continued to cry.

"And you're fuckin' sorry? FUCK YOU!" Callie yelled as she stood up and leaned over the table to be close to the woman's face.

"Now you listen to me…you better hope to God that you remember where you took my daughter…because I swear…you think you're sorry now?" Callie threatened as she stared right into the woman's eyes.

"I…I'm sorry lady…we was so high…I…I can't remember which state, or…or hospital…I…"

"You stupid BITCH!" Callie angrily stated as she lunged over the table and grabbed the woman by her neck.

"DR. TORRES…DR. TORRES!" Detective Roberts yelled as he came running into the room. Both the officer in the room and Detective Roberts tried to pull Callie away.

Detective Roberts restrained Callie and peeled her off of the woman who was now scared and staring at Callie wide eyed.

"She tried to assault me…I want to press charges." The woman stated as she tried to control her breathing and rubbed at her neck.

"You want to what?" Callie was pissed as she tried to free herself from Detective Roberts' hold.

"Dr. Torres…DR. TORRES…she's not worth it…we got what we need. We'll find Karen." The detective tried to calm Callie down, she was still struggling against his hold.

Callie finally turned to face him and tried to get her breathing back to normal.

"Get her out of here." Detective Roberts instructed the guard to take the woman back to her cell.

"What about what she just did to me?" The woman protested.

Callie quickly turned around again, the detective reacted quickly and held her back.

"What I did to you? YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Callie sobbed.

"I don't think you want to play that card Miss Hernandez. Besides, I didn't see anything…did you Officer Schwartz?" Detective Roberts spoke, as he held Callie.

"No…I didn't see anything either." The officer smugly replied as he cuffed the woman and led her out of the room.

Detective Roberts continued to console Callie until she had calmed down and sat back in the chair. He stepped out of the room and brought her some water.

"Dr. Torres?"

"Callie…you can call me Callie." She stated, her voice still raspy from crying.

"Callie, I know that having Karen back would be the only thing that could make this right, but believe me…this is a good thing. If she was taken to a hospital that lets us know that she's was taken somewhere safe. Now it's just a matter of finding a paper trail that will lead us to Karen."

"And your father, he's already on that. He's got his people contacting every hospital in the country. We will find her. I've got my men interviewing the cousin, seeing what they can get from her."

As the detective spoke, Callie couldn't help but feel hopeful.

"I've um…I've always known that she was alive. Maybe…maybe you think that it's crazy but, I…I can't really explain it…it's just…a mother knows…you know? But lately…lately I've had this strong feeling…like…like she's close by…I feel her closer to me."

At Callie's admission, she and Detective Roberts shared a knowing smile.

"I don't think that's crazy at all Callie."

Callie had left the Police Station a few hours ago. Her day had really been stressful, but she was optimistic after speaking with her father. She knew Karen was close to coming back home to her, and she couldn't help to feel happy about it. She wanted to be able to share her news with Arizona, although obviously she hadn't told the blonde about Karen…but she knew that no matter what happened from now on, she really liked Arizona…which is why she currently found herself at the hospital looking for her. She knew she had been awful this morning, and she wanted to apologize and let Arizona know she was willing to make this work. And she especially understood what Arizona meant by her needing to like Kay.

"Bailey, have you seen Dr. Robbins?" Callie happily asked.

"Yeah, she's in the attending lounge. What's got you all happy?" Bailey asked.

"They um…they found a lead on Karen." Callie whispered.

At Callie's admission, Bailey engulfed her in a huge hug.

"That's great Torres." The shorter surgeon happily spoke.

"I know…I feel like I'm on cloud nine." Callie stated as she and Bailey shared a huge smile.

Callie and Bailey spoke a while longer, with promises from Callie to call the shorter surgeon later and explain everything. Eventually Callie made her way towards the attending's lounge.

"Hey…" Callie cautiously stated as she entered the lounge.

Arizona was currently on the couch reading a magazine. At the sound of Callie's voice, she simply looked over towards the brunette and then back down to the magazine.

"What you reading?" Callie asked as she sat next to Arizona on the couch.

"An article."

"Oh, must be important." Callie teased.

"It is actually."

As Arizona gave her answer, Callie couldn't help but smile. Angry and upset Arizona was kind of cute. She decided to see if she could make the blonde forgive her.

When Arizona kept ignoring her, Callie playfully snatched the magazine away from the blonde.

"Hey, give me that back Calliope." Arizona demanded as she tried to get up and reach for the magazine.

Callie was currently standing up and holding it above her head, and out of Arizona's reach. Once the blonde gave up, she huffed as she angrily crossed her arms and sat back down on the couch.

"Now what were you reading that was so important?" Callie teased.

"Hmmm...let's see…_'Which FRIENDS character best describes you?' _…Oh, now that is an important article…and really old Arizona, when the heck is this magazine from anyways?" The brunette continued to tease.

"It's a throwback issue Callie." The blonde stated as she rolled her eyes.

"I see. So?"

"So what?"

"So, which FRIENDS character do you most resemble?" Callie giggled.

"None of your business."

"You know, most people would probably peg you for a Rachel, but I'm thinking you're more of a Monica."

As Callie guessed the right character, Arizona couldn't help but blush.

"Oh, I was right…wasn't I?" Callie triumphantly teased as she did a little happy dance.

"I'm still mad at you." The blonde spoke up. However, she couldn't help but laugh at Callie's antics.

"I know. I'm sorry…I was way out of line today." Callie stated as she sat back down.

"Look Arizona, I get it. Your daughter is the most important thing to you…and you want to make sure we get along. I know I've been an idiot about that whole situation, and I am really thankful that you've still kept me around. I'm so, so sorry." Callie apologetically stated.

"Callie…I really like you…and you said it, Kay is the most important thing to me, but you're quickly becoming just as important…and I want the two most important people in my life to feel the same way about each other." Arizona lovingly replied.

"I know…which is why I want to show you that I'm serious and that I want to try…so I went out and bought this…and believe me, if this doesn't show you how sorry I am, I don't know what well." The brunette stated, as she pulled out something from her purse.

As soon as Arizona saw what it was, she couldn't help but laugh. Callie had gone out and bought a DVD of Teen Beach Movie.

"It's okay for her to watch it. It is one hundred and ten minutes of teenagers dancing, singing, and hopping around with surfboards in their hands. I mean…that's it…that's what they do...the whooooooole movie." Callie stated with a pained expression.

"That bad huh?" Arizona asked, compassion evident in her tone.

"Let's just say that me cutting my foot on glass this morning…um yeah…would rather have that happen again." The latina joked, as she let out a small chuckle.

"Ok, so when do you want to watch it?" Arizona cautiously asked. She knew Callie was making an effort, she just hoped it wasn't Callie's way of trying to appease her, but not really following through in the end.

"How about tonight?" Callie nervously asked. Her confidence from earlier was now diminishing and her insecurities resurfacing.

"Okay, she'll be super excited. Oh…but we have to do it at your place, my building is being fumigated and…"

"Oh, um…yeah…okay yeah, no that's…I can do that." Callie nervously rambled. There was no turning back now.

"Ok great. Tonight." Arizona happily stated.

Before they could continue to talk, Arizona's pager went off.

"Oh, I have to go. One of my patient's needs emergency surgery. Will we see you tonight?" The blonde asked as Callie gave her a quick nod of the head. To which the blonde gave her a smile and a quick kiss before exiting the lounge.

As Callie was headed towards the exit, a frazzled looking Teddy bumped into her.

"Oh God Callie…I'm sorry…I…"

"What's the matter?"

"I…um…I have to find Ari…Kay had an accident after school at soccer practice…she um…I think she broke her wrist…she was screaming bloody murder when I went to pick her up…she won't let anybody near her…she um…she hates hospitals…I…" Teddy frantically spoke as she nervously ran her hand through her hair.

"Arizona just got called into an emergency surgery. Why don't you go and update her, and I'll go check on Kay?" The brunette calmly suggested.

"Yeah…um…okay, yeah." Teddy agreed and then ran off towards the OR's. Callie went in the opposite direction in search of Kay.

"Dr. Torres!" April Kepner called out.

"Kepner, not now…I'm off…I just need to find Arizona's daughter and…"

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk about. She's in bed 4, the ER…but I just got paged and I left her with Cristina. She won't let us take an x-ray, or give her pain meds…maybe since you um…you know, you go out with Dr. Robbins, you could um…" April nervously stated. She knew she really wasn't Callie's most favorite person in the world.

"You left her with Cristina? Yeah, that'll make her less scared Kepner." Callie chastised.

"I know…sorry. So will you take over?" April asked as she held out the metal tray with all the supplies and medications Callie would need to treat Kay.

"Yeah." Was the short reply. Callie grabbed the tray and headed to bed 4.

Once Callie passed the double doors she couldn't help but pick up her pace as she heard an all too familiar sound. It was a little child crying, but not just any child…it was _HER CHILD…_Callie would know that cry anywhere.

As she neared the curtain from where the sounds emanated, she abruptly pulled it open.

"Oh Torres, thank God." Cristina Yang stated in relief as she saw the brunette walk-in.

As Cristina spoke the name Torres, Kay temporarily glanced in the same direction as the doctor. She was still crying, but she really wanted to finally meet Dr. Googly Eyes.

When Karen glanced her way, Callie's whole world stopped. The only sound that could be heard was the metal tray dropping from Callie's hands and clanging loudly against the floor as the supplies started to roll everywhere. She had replayed this moment in her mind over and over again…she would dream about it constantly. But no dream and no thought could compare to what she felt at this very moment.

She felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. All the noises of the ER that she was so used to hearing so much so that she would even hear them in her sleep, had completely faded away. She felt like she had just gone through a tunnel at warp speed as the rest of the world no longer existed in this new universe, where it was just her and Karen. She wanted to run up to her daughter and kiss every inch of her face and then take her away so that nobody could ever take her from her again.

As Cristina watched Callie drop the tray and then start to cry while the rest of the Ortho Surgeon's body trembled, she became worried.

"Torres? Are you…are you okay?" She cautiously asked.

"Carebear…" The brunette's voice came out barely above a whisper as it was the only thing she could manage to say at the moment.

**A/N: Ok, so Callie knows Kay is hers. Please review, your opinions and ideas really do help out alot. I love to hear all the different opinions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any Movies, TV Shows, books, companies, products, or mention of any outside services do not belong to me.**

**A/N: Okay, so here is a new chapter…I kind of left the last one on a cliffhanger…and that wasn't very nice. Also, I am not a doctor or a medical professional, so anything medical mentioned in this story is my Google PHD working overtime…sorry. Thanks to all of you for the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites. **

Kay was completely scared and in a lot of pain. She hated hospitals, and she really wanted her momma to come and make everything all better. She continued to cry from the pain in her hand, and she wouldn't let Dr. Yang touch her.

Her Aunt Teddy had promised her that she would go and get her momma, but she hadn't come back yet. The only thing that had made her feel better was when she heard Dr. Torres' name being mentioned.

As Karen looked over towards Callie, she couldn't help but watch her intently. The little girl furrowed her eyebrows and tried to concentrate on the woman that stood just a few feet away from her. She seemed so familiar.

Callie heard Cristina's voice like a distant echo, while her mind reeled with a million questions about the sight in front of her. It wasn't until the Cardio Surgeon came and placed her hand on Callie's shoulder that she snapped out of her trance.

"Torres?" Cristina questioned.

"I'm fine…I'm…uh…you can go." Callie nervously stuttered, she wanted to be left alone with her daughter.

"Are you sur…"

Before Cristina could finish her question, Callie cut her off.

"Get out Yang." Callie demanded, never once taking her eyes off of Karen.

"You know what…fine by me. She's all yours." Cristina stated, as she quickly left all the while mumbling about hoping to be able to go and find a good surgery.

As soon as Cristina left Callie knew she had to maintain control of herself and her actions. She couldn't just go up to Karen and kiss her and hug her, no matter how badly she wanted to. One reason being was because she was injured and in pain. Callie knew that she had to take care of Karen's broken wrist first, so that no further damage could occur. Second reason being, because as much as it hurt for Callie to admit it, she knew she was a perfect stranger to her own child.

Callie and Karen looked like they were in an unspoken staring contest, because neither of them had yet to look away from the other. Karen was still whimpering and crying, as she tightly clutched her right hand and wrist.

Callie was the first to break eye contact as she quickly wiped her tears and bent down to pick up the tray and all of the supplies she had dropped. Thankfully, everything was in closed packaging, so she could still use the same supplies. She didn't want to risk having to leave Karen's side, not even for a second.

Once she had picked up the tray and all of the supplies, she carefully walked over towards the bed.

"Hi." Callie stated in a soft whisper filled with raw emotion, as her tears threatened to spill over while she smiled at Karen.

"Hi." Karen replied in a low voice, between soft cries and sniffles.

Callie slowly reached out to wipe Karen's tears away. She gently placed her hands on either side of her daughter's cheeks and with the pads of her thumbs she slowly wiped at them.

"Carebear…I…I have to check your hand okay?" Callie spoke in a calm and soothing voice, but as she went to reach for Karen's hand, the little girl went ballistic before Callie could even touch it.

"Noooooo…it huuuurrrtttts." Karen screeched hysterically.

Callie quickly pulled her hands up and in the air where Karen could see them.

"Okay, hey…look at me." Callie lovingly requested.

"I know it hurts Carebear…I do…but if you let me give you a special medicine it'll make the hurt go away. Can I…can I do that?" Callie asked, as she maintained her soothing, motherly tone.

"Is it a shot? I don't like neeeedddllleesss." Karen continued to cry.

"I know baby, but…what if…what if we play a game? You like games huh?"

At Callie's question, Karen simply shook her head up and down a few times.

"Okay, great…how about you close your eyes and I'll tell you a few jokes…but the trick is…you have to know which one is the secret joke that lets you open your eyes again. Do you think you can figure it out?"

"Uh-huh." Karen agreed in between soft whimpers.

"Okay good...that's good…but there's just one rule."

"What?" Karen asked with a hint of curiousness, even though she was still crying from the pain in her wrist.

"I have to try and fix your hand while we play."

"Will it hurt?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Carebear…it's going to hurt a little, but I'll try and tell you the really funny jokes when I know it's going to hurt."

Callie expectantly looked at Karen, as she waited for the little girl's answer.

"Okay." Karen stated in a soft whisper, apprehension evident in her tone.

She closed her eyes as Callie instructed and waited for the jokes to start.

"Why did the chicken cross the playground?"

"I don't know." Karen stated.

"To get to the other **slide**."

As Callie finished her first joke, she watched as Karen giggled slightly.

Callie was mesmerized by her daughter's laugh, her face, her scent, her little hands, her everything. Callie wanted nothing more than to smother her with hugs and kisses, but she didn't want to scare her. Plus she knew she had to work quickly to fix Karen's wrist.

"Why do bees have sticky hair?"

"Ummm…I don't know."

"Because they use honey**combs**."

As Karen laughed a little harder this time, Callie saw the opportunity to insert the needle with the pain medication into her wrist.

"Owwww!" The little girl cried out as she quickly tried to pull her hand away from Callie and open her eyes.

Callie expected the reaction so she acted quickly. She held Karen's injured hand in place, as she softly placed kisses on her eyelids so that they would remain closed.

"I know…I know…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Callie soothed as she finished administering the medicine, and placed a few kisses on Karen's forehead.

"That was the worst part…I promise."

After a few more small whimpers, Karen spoke up.

"You're supposed to be telling me jokes." She huffed in between sniffles, obviously a bit upset after getting the shot.

At her daughter's request, Callie could only smile.

"Of course...I'm so sorry young lady…let's see…why is 6 afraid of 7?"

"I know that one." Karen happily stated while she gave a knowing smile, her eyes still closed. The medicine was obviously starting to take effect.

"Okay, well what is it smarty pants?"

"Because 7 8 9." Karen finished the punch line of the joke, and she and Callie shared a laugh.

"Good job Carebear. And you're being so brave too."

As Callie continued to tell jokes she managed to use the portable x-ray machine and confirm that Karen's injury was just a simple fracture. No surgery would be needed. All she needed to do was use a short arm cast, preferably a fiberglass one, and with the waterproof liner for the padding underneath. The waterproof liner would be helpful so that Karen wouldn't have issues if she got it wet.

As Callie continued to tell jokes, she allowed Karen to pick out the color for her cast. As Callie had suspected her daughter chose red, it was Karen's favorite back when she was younger. She worked quickly and finished casting Karen's arm, reminding the little girl to keep her eyes closed until she was done.

"Knock, knock." Callie stated.

"Who's there?" Karen followed along.

"Jimmy."

"Jimmy who?"

"Jimmy a kiss on the cheek." Callie softly whispered, as she watched Karen slowly open her eyes.

"Did I win the game?" Karen excitedly asked. She wanted to make sure she had opened her eyes on the secret joke.

"Almost…" Callie lovingly stated, as she brought her hand up and passed it through Karen's beautiful hair, hair that resembled her own so much. She tucked a few strands behind the little girl's ear as she smiled at her.

"What's left?" The little girl asked.

"You didn't give me my kiss on the cheek." Callie softly spoke, her gaze fixated on her daughter. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was afraid she'd wake up any minute and this would all just be a dream…like so many times before.

At Callie's request, Karen gave her a huge smile then puckered her little lips as she leaned in to kiss Callie's cheek.

As Karen's little lips pressed against her skin, Callie closed her eyes and breathed her daughter in...she was perfect...so, so perfect.

At the contact, Callie couldn't help but let out a small whimpered cry.

When Karen noticed Callie was crying she quickly got worried.

"Why are you crying?" She asked as she slowly reached up and wiped away Callie's tears with her little hand.

"Because I've been waiting for a kiss from you for a very, very long time." Callie sadly stated as she stared into Karen's eyes.

"From me?" Karen curiously asked.

"Uh-huh…I used to…um…I used to have to pretend." Callie nervously spoke.

"How?"

"With this." Callie swallowed thickly, she then proceeded to nervously pull out a folded up piece of paper from her pocket.

As Callie slowly began to unfold the paper, she let out a choked sob. She hadn't unfolded it in a while. She used to unfold it all the time at first, but that had caused it to become frayed and worn. The fold lines and creases had started to tear away, and even though she had taped it a few times…it still was very fragile. She hadn't wanted to risk tearing it, so she would open it ever so often now. As she looked at the words and kiss from Karen on the paper, she couldn't help but get emotional…how many times did this simple piece of paper bring her false hope and comfort...how many times did she trick herself, or comfort herself into believing that this was just as good as the real thing, all the while knowing that nothing could ever compare to a kiss from her babygirl. But as she glanced back and met Karen's stare, she knew that it no longer mattered because she had the real thing now, she had her baby back and nobody was going to take her away again.

As Karen looked at the paper Callie held in her hand, she scrunched her eyebrows slightly as she read it, it said…'_I love Mami' _ and had a lipstick kiss in the middle. It was just like hers, except for her says, '_Mami loves Carebear.' _Dr. Torres had called her Carebear earlier.

Before Karen had a chance to respond to Callie, the curtain being pulled caused for both Callie and Kay to turn their heads at the intrusion.

"Kay…are you alright sweetie?" A frantic Arizona asked, as she ran over towards her daughter and scooped her up into her arms.

"Momma!" Kay happily shouted as Arizona picked her up.

Even though Karen was getting too big for it, Arizona didn't care. She tightly hugged her daughter and peppered her face with kisses.

"Honey, are you alright? What happened?" The blonde asked as she brushed back her daughter's untamed hair.

Kay simply held up her right hand with the cast.

"I got hurt at practice…but Dr. Torres made me all better." Kay cheerfully stated the last part.

"She did?" Arizona mimicked her daughter's excitement, as she glanced Callie's way.

Truth was, when Teddy had told her the situation, Arizona was frantic. She wanted to come down to the ER and comfort Kay right away, especially since Teddy had been paged into an emergency surgery herself and she knew her babygirl was alone, but then she heard that Callie would be the one checking Kay's injury out and she felt a bit more secure. However, as she scrubbed out of her surgery and let Karev close up the patient, she couldn't help but have a few worries. Kay wasn't the best patient, and she was terrified of being in the hospital. Arizona figured that if Callie didn't run for the hills after this…she was definitely all in.

When Arizona looked over towards Callie, she instantly became worried. The brunette had tears streaming down her eyes, and her breathing was a bit erratic. But what worried Arizona the most was the look in Callie's eyes, she couldn't quite make it out…but she seemed extremely upset. It was the same look she had first seen in the bathroom that night at Joes.

"And momma, guess what?" Kay excitedly asked, breaking Arizona from her thoughts.

"What sweetie?" She softly whispered, but kept a watchful eye on Callie.

"Dr. Torres has a kiss just like mine." Kay stated as she pointed to the paper in Callie's hands.

As Kay mentioned the paper, Arizona glanced down to Callie's hands. The brunette was clutching onto the paper for dear life. Realization quickly hit Arizona…Callie was Kay's biological mother. But how could? She had missed the signs…they had the same mannerisms, the same habits, smiles, organizational skills…she was Callie's daughter. Her daughter was Callie's daughter…her daughter was…Oh God. But why…why had Callie abandoned Kay?

"Put her down Arizona." Callie demanded.

"Calliope…you're…you're upset…let's just…"

"Let's just nothing. Put her down."

As Arizona clutched tightly to Kay, Callie made her way towards the pair. The truth was she was a bit jealous of Arizona.

"Callie, don't scare her."

At Arizona's statement, a look of hurt instantly took over Callie's face.

"You really do think the worst of me don't you? Please don't put ideas into her head Arizona…I…I would never scare her."

"Calliope, I'm sorry…you know that's not what I meant…but you're upset, and I know how you can get."

"You don't know anything. I am not upset…just put her down is all." Callie desperately pleaded.

At Callie's voice cracking, Arizona nimbly nodded her head and cautiously placed Kay back on the bed.

"We have to talk Calliope."

"Oh, I think we have a bit more to do than just talking." The brunette stated.

"Okay, Teddy should be done with her surgery soon...I'll have her come down and watch her." Arizona offered.

"No…nope…not Teddy. Not anybody you know…no...I can't...I can't lose her again…I can't...I can't…" Callie's voice cracked slightly, as her gaze was currently fixed on Karen.

"Okay, who? You pick...who?"

"Ummm…Bailey…yeah…Bailey." She absentmindedly responded.

"Okay, I'll page her." Arizona stated, as she pulled out her phone and paged Bailey to the ER.

Arizona was quietly observing Callie, she seemed worried and scared. She didn't take her eyes off of Kay, like she was trying to make sure Arizona wasn't going to take her away. Arizona knew from Callie's behavior that there was more to this story than meets the eye. Kay being abandoned by Callie didn't seem to be right at all. As she thought about the possibility of what the truth might be, she closed her eyes and sighed deeply…she really hoped she was wrong, but now so many things made sense…Callie's angry outbursts, the mood swings, her reluctance to meet Kay, that sad look in her eyes that never quite went away.

She watched as Callie continued to talk softly with Kay, the little girl laughing and giggling at whatever it is the two of them were talking about.

"Robbins, you paged me?" Bailey asked as she entered, attitude evident in her tone. She and Arizona still didn't get along.

Before Arizona could answer, Bailey looked over at Callie and the little patient that occupied bed four.

"Oh my God." Bailey whispered.

**A/N: Okay, this one was a bit shorter than my other chapters because I have a bunch of schoolwork to do. I have another mock trial to prepare for and it's a pretty big part of my grade, but I didn't want to leave you guys with a cliffhanger for so long. As always your reviews are awesome, they let me know what you guys are thinking and what you kind of want to see…which I do try and incorporate into the story, while still maintaining its original flow. I hoped you like the initial interaction between Callie and Karen, it was a bit hard to write…because Karen was injured, and an unhappy and hurt child is hard to comfort…plus as much as Callie wanted to eat her up with hugs and kisses, Kay's injury and the fact that Callie didn't want to scare her (It was difficult to write to say the least)…I just hoped I was able to show the bond that they share no matter how long they've been apart.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: Who kicked booty at her mock trial yesterday? Me, that's who. Here's the new chapter…enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and followers…you guys are great!**

Arizona was quietly sitting on the couch in the lounge on the Peds floor. She was observing Callie. She and Callie had been in the room for about fifteen minutes, and the brunette was clearly distraught. She hadn't stopped crying since they left Kay. Poor Bailey practically had to sign a contract in her own blood assuring Callie that nothing would happen to Kay for Callie to even consider leaving her. Bailey and Kay were just a few feet away in the kids' play room of the Peds Department, but Callie kept glancing at the door. She looked like a caged animal; she was currently pacing the floor back and forth, ranting in Spanish and nervously fumbling with her phone.

"Ummm…I have to…I have to call…um…so many people…I…" Callie stuttered, as she tried to look through the contacts on her phone.

The brunette's hands were trembling as she nervously fumbled with the phone, causing her to accidently drop it.

"Dammit'…I…I can't…" She cried, as she nervously ran her hands through her hair.

Arizona couldn't stand to see Callie like this, she decided to go up to her and hug her.

"Calliope, please…please calm down." She soothed in Callie's ear, as the brunette broke down in her arms.

"Please...please just talk to me. I…I don't know what's going on. I mean I do…kind of…but…please, I just hate to see you cry."

"I…just…want…to…take…my…daughter…home…with…me." Callie cried and talked in between choked sobs.

At the mention of Callie taking Kay with her, Arizona's body quickly went rigid. She didn't mean to stiffen at Callie's statement; it was just a natural reaction. The reaction not going unnoticed by Callie as she quickly moved out of Arizona's embrace.

"She's my daughter Arizona." She defensively argued, although she was still crying.

"She's my daughter too Calliope. I am her adoptive mother and…" The blonde argued back, but was quickly cut off by Callie.

"Yeah, because some idiot social worker didn't know how to do their job and realize that she wasn't yours to have…and because some junkie and his junkie girlfriend wanted to get high and saw me as a meal ticket…and because I…I had a nice car…that's what she said to me…she said…I had a nice car, that's…oh God…that's why my baby was taken from me…and I…I stood there…I just…crying like an idiot…for minutes…so many minutes…just…precious minutes just slipping away…and if I…if I would have looked for her…I…but I…I just stood there crying…I just stood there…" Callie trailed off, her voice no longer as strong as when she had started to argue and her tears were coming more rapidly now.

"I have to…I have to…call my dad, and…ummm…the detective." Callie absent mindedly stated as she picked up her phone off the ground.

Arizona sadly shook her head from side to side; she hated what they did to Callie. She hated that Kay and Callie had to go through all the pain they went through, but she couldn't lose Kay.

"I'm sorry Callie. I'm sorry…but please…please don't take her away from me." Arizona begged.

She knew Callie was right; obviously many people didn't do their jobs, too careless to go that extra step and figure out that Kay was a missing child. Perhaps she was to blame too…but she had just fallen so in love with Kay.

As Arizona pleaded for her not to take Karen away from her, Callie just looked at her…she knew that she would be doing to Arizona the same thing that had been done to her…but the only difference was, Karen was hers…is hers…and…and she just needed to have her daughter back. She…her whole life had been ripped away from her in an instant…she needed time…she needed time with Karen.

"I'm sorry Arizona…I am…but…but she's my baby, and I…I have to call the cops." Callie stated as she swallowed thickly, held up her phone and silently asked permission from Arizona to make the call.

They looked intently into each other's eyes; Arizona saw the desperation in Callie's stare. Years of not knowing if her daughter was safe, years of wondering so many possibilities…so many horrible scenarios…just years of so much hurt. Callie's whole body shook, she hadn't stopped trembling since they got in the room.

A look of despair crossed Arizona's face as she closed her eyes and nodded her head up and down giving Callie permission to dial the police. She was a mother too, and she would never wish the kind of hurt and pain Callie went through on anybody. She knew it was time to make things right, even though she would lose in the end…she supposed that nobody would really win in a situation like this.

It didn't take long for Detective Roberts to arrive. He had brought his partner with him and both women had been interviewed separately. After the interviews, the detectives had stepped out of the room for a while, and Callie had called her father in the meantime.

Arizona didn't really know what had happened as the conversation was mainly in spanish. All she knew was that Callie had been a crying mess the whole time.

"Callie, can we talk?" Detective Roberts cautiously asked as he stepped back into the room.

Although Arizona was on the other side of the room, she could clearly hear Callie's conversation with Detective Roberts.

Callie simply nodded her head up and down, she hadn't been able to stop crying and it pained Arizona to see her in such a state.

"Callie, I'm sorry but…"

Before Detective Roberts could finish, Callie cut him off.

"I just found my daughter…the words I'm sorry should not be coming out of your mouth Detective Roberts." She angrily spat, tears still falling from her eyes like rivers.

"I know you're upset Callie, and I understand…"

"Wow, everybody understands and everybody knows what I'm feeling. That's great…" Callie scoffed. She had a feeling she knew where this was headed. She had researched enough information about missing children cases throughout the years to figure things out.

"Callie, you know I can't just let you take Karen home. You have to go through the proper legal procedure to get her back. Dr. Robbins' paperwork has been confirmed. Her social worker was kind enough to fax over the adoption papers and we can't…"

"Oh…her social worker was _'kind enough' _to fax you documentation that should be considered VOIDABLE…BECAUSE I NEVER GAVE UP MY DAUGHTER!" The brunette yelled. She couldn't believe this.

"What about my paperwork? What about that huh? Her birth certificate…the fact that she grew in my womb…what about that? No? Nothing…means nothing?" Callie continued angrily while still crying as she incredulously shook her head from side to side.

Arizona couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes as she listened to Callie let out everything she was feeling. Anybody could hear the pain, hurt and despair in the brunette's voice.

Callie was fired up as she continued to speak.

"So, if I go in there and take her…what are you going to do? Charge me with kidnapping my own kid? I should just risk it…I mean…it only took you five years to find her the first time right?"

Detective Roberts gave her a sympathetic look.

"Callie, I'm sorry…please? Let me just tell you everything. I promise…I won't let anybody take her again, it's just a matter of days until you get your court date." Detective Roberts begged.

He really couldn't understand what Callie was feeling in that moment, but he tried to sympathize. She had never acted like this before towards him, and he knew she was just currently acting out of desperation. He really did have a soft spot for the beautiful doctor.

As Detective Roberts pleaded with her, Callie simply nodded her head and gave him permission to continue. Arizona couldn't help but notice that it was more of a look of defeat on Callie's face more than anything else.

"Dr. Robbins can take her home and she has agreed not to leave with Karen anywhere…but just in case and for your peace of mind, she has allowed for me to have one of my officers follow her and make sure that she stays put in Seattle. In the meantime, your dad is already getting everything set up for a court hearing, and you should get a DNA test done, that way it will be ready by the time of the hearing. Clearly Karen is yours, but it's just another requirement needed by the court."

Callie internally scoffed…she needed to go through more crap to get back her own daughter than Arizona did to adopt her. She was really starting to lose faith in the justice system. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the detective's voice again.

"It's just a few more days…what's a few more days right?" Detective Roberts tried to reassure her.

"It's everything." Callie sadly replied.

Once the detectives left, she and Arizona quietly sat at opposite ends of the room. Neither one of them speaking, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Arizona didn't dare get up to leave, as she didn't want to upset Callie any further.

So many things ran through the blonde's mind. She had realized that she had slowly fallen in love with Callie, and now this…where did this leave them? Where did this leave Arizona and Kay?

Callie glanced at the clock, it was nearing eight pm. Not even twelve hours ago, she had woken up to Arizona kissing her back and neck and then they had had an argument about Callie not wanting to meet her daughter. Turns out…it was _her_ daughter. What a difference a day makes.

Truth was Callie would have never pictured her day ending like this. And although she was upset that she couldn't take Karen home, she couldn't help but be happy about the fact that she knew her daughter was safe and loved, and that she would soon be back in her arms.

On the other hand, she was conflicted when it came to Arizona. She needed time to clear her head and gather her thoughts. She had slowly started to fall in love with Arizona; the blonde had brought out something in Callie that she had never felt with anyone else. But she also knew she was jealous of Arizona. When Karen had jumped into the blonde's arms and called her momma, Callie couldn't help but feel angry and hurt. She needed to focus on getting Karen back…that was the most important thing to her right now. She just needed time with her babygirl.

"Calliope?" Arizona timidly spoke, which caused Callie to look at the blonde.

As Callie glanced her way, Arizona's heart broke. The brunette had dried tears staining her cheeks and she had the biggest dark circles under her eyes.

"I…I have to…I should get Kay home…" Arizona nervously trailed off.

"I want to say bye to her." Callie's voice was raspy from all the crying, but Arizona could hear the bitterness behind it as well.

"Of course." Arizona gave Callie a small smile, which wasn't returned.

As Callie walked into the playroom, Bailey got up to give her and Karen some privacy. Bailey walked passed Callie and gave her friend a comforting squeeze on her upper arm.

Arizona stood near the nurses' station watching the whole scene unfold. She wanted to give Callie and Kay some privacy as well.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Callie asked in a tender voice.

"Playing with these baby toys." Karen replied, clearly upset at the lack of good toys at the hospital.

"I wanted to watch TV, but Dr. Bailey couldn't find any good channels." The little girl continued to speak. To which Callie let out a small chuckle.

Karen was absolute perfection and Callie couldn't wait to get to know the perfect little person she had become.

"Yeah, we don't really have a lot of good channels at the hospital." Callie stated as she sat down on the small couch near Karen.

"Can I show you something?" Karen shyly asked.

"Yeah." Callie eagerly replied.

Karen ran to her backpack and brought back something for Callie to look at. It was her 'kiss.'

"I have one just like you." Karen happily stated as she offered the paper to Callie.

Callie took the offered paper and opened it up. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that it looked as worn out as hers.

"Want to know a secret?" Karen asked.

Callie simply nodded her head as fresh tears had started to pour out of her eyes again. Looking at the paper with the kiss and the original writing she had written for her baby brought back so many memories. Callie couldn't help but get emotional. So many years lost…so many milestones in her daughter's life that she had missed…so many perfect moments that were stolen away from her.

As Callie gave her the go ahead to tell her secret, Karen cupped her little hand around Callie's ear and begin to whisper.

"I know that you gave it to me."

As Callie heard what Karen said, she slowly eased back and looked into her daughter's face.

"Do you…do you remember me?" Callie expectantantly asked.

"I don't know." Karen sadly replied as she looked down and away from Callie. She really wanted to remember Callie, but she couldn't remember much.

Callie gently reached over and grabbed her daughter's chin and lifted her head, so that they were looking at each other.

At the look of sadness on her daughter's face and the fact that she looked like she was about to cry, Callie quickly reacted.

She picked up Karen and sat her down on her lap.

"Hey, that's okay. You don't have to be sad…remembering is hard work isn't it?"

Karen simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah…but they say that the more you do something, or the more you're around a certain person…the better it is for you to remember things."

"Who is they?" Karen curiously asked.

To which Callie let out another chuckle.

"It's who _are _they."

"And theeeeyyyyyy…are the experts. And really? After everything I just finished saying…and all you want to know is…who _is _they." Callie teased as she tickled Karen's sides.

Karen was in hysterics as Callie tickled her. As Callie stopped the tickle attack, Karen's laughter calmed down.

"Carebear, I um…I have to go home for the night…but I just wanted to say goodbye." Callie sadly stated, she never wanted this moment to end.

Karen simply stepped off of Callie's lap and took back her 'kiss' paper that she had handed to Callie. The brunette watched on as her daughter awkwardly held on to the 'kiss' in her injured hand.

"Can I see your paper?" She asked Callie, as she put out her left hand expectantly.

Callie playfully eyed her suspiciously but reached into her pocket and handed Karen the paper none the less.

She watched as Karen walked over towards the other side of the room and placed them both in her backpack.

"Carebear…I…uh…I need…th…" Callie nervously stuttered, but was cut off when Karen came running back towards her.

Karen ran in between Callie's legs, her little hands placed on top of Callie's thighs.

"Knock, knock." Karen's voice rang through the room.

"Who's there?" Callie replied, her voice thick with emotion. She had a feeling she knew where Karen was headed with the joke.

"Jimmy."

"Jimmy who?" The brunette asked as a tear slid down her cheek. Although she was crying, Callie couldn't help the huge smile that crept up on her face.

"Jimmy a kiss on the cheek." Karen happily stated as she stuck out her left cheek and pointed at it for Callie to plant a kiss on her.

Callie leaned in and planted the biggest kiss on Karen's cheek; she then proceeded to blow raspberry kisses all over Karen's face. Callie playfully wrapped her arms around her daughter, as Karen begin to laugh and try and pull away.

"No fair." The little girl happily stated in between her fits of laughter.

She had been laughing so hard, that when she finally pulled herself free she was slightly out of breath.

"No fair." She stated again, as she smiled at Callie.

"All is fair in love in war." Callie stated as she winked at Karen.

"When will I see you again?" Karen sadly asked, she couldn't help but feel like she didn't want to let Callie go.

"I'm not sure baby, but I hope really, really soon okay?" Callie replied, as she tried to give Karen a reassuring smile. Truth was Callie was just as sad about not knowing the answer to that question as well.

Callie tried to control her emotions as she placed a goodbye kiss on Karen's forehead.

"We'll see each other soon okay?"

"Okay." Karen sadly agreed.

It had been an hour after Kay and Arizona left the hospital for Teddy's house. Arizona peeked her head into the guest room and saw Kay laying belly down on the carpet, her forearms lifting her upper body up, and her legs crossed in the air behind her. She was staring intently at her and Callie's 'kisses.' It was way passed her bedtime, and Arizona was surprised her daughter was still awake after the tough day she had experienced.

"Hey sweetie." Arizona greeted.

At her mother's greeting Kay looked up and gave her a smile.

"Hi momma."

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked as she came and sat next to Kay on the carpet.

"I'm trying to remember. They say if you do something a whole lot you'll remember…and theeeeeyyyy are the experts."

As Kay copied the words Callie had used earlier, Arizona couldn't help but smile.

"Well, what are you trying to remember? Maybe I can help?" Arizona offered.

"No, it's okay momma. You only remember when the bad people brought me to the hospital…and I don't…I don't really like to talk about that." Kay sadly whispered.

"Kay, look at momma."

At her mother's request Karen sat up on the carpet and faced Arizona.

"You really like Callie a lot don't you?"

Karen enthusiastically shook her head up and down.

"Honey, do you understand that Callie gave you the 'kiss' because she's your mami?"

"I don't know." Kay whispered as she shrugged her shoulders and avoided eye contact with Arizona.

"Well, she is honey. She's your mami and she loves you very much." Arizona stated as her voice started to crack. She was trying hard not to cry, but she knew that she had to prepare Kay for what was to come.

As tears started to cascade down Arizona's cheeks, Kay worriedly wiped them away.

"Don't cry momma."

"I'm sorry sweetie. I just really love you a lot. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

"I won't silly." Kay stated. She didn't understand why everybody had been acting so strange today. It seemed like every time her momma and Callie talked to her, they started to cry.

"Kay…Callie…um your mami…she…she loves you a lot and…when...when the bad people took you away…"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Kay yelled as she abruptly stood up. She hated to talk about the bad people.

Arizona quickly reached out her hands and grabbed ahold of Kay's.

"I know Kay, listen…just…she's been looking for you a long time…she wants…" Arizona trailed off as she let out a huge sigh. She had no idea how to do this.

Karen angrily stared at Arizona.

"She wants to have you stay at her house honey. Well, at your house too…it was your house a long time ago…and…she misses you."

"Like a sleepover?" Karen confusedly asked.

"No sweetie…um…you would live with her…like…like how you live with momma."

"Are we going to move there?"

"No honey…I…I'm not…I'm…I'm not sure." Arizona nervously stumbled her words. She wasn't sure of anything...and now she was regretting the fact that she even brought this up. Maybe she should've waited to talk to Kay after the custody hearing. Maybe she should have waited to see the outcome. Who was she kidding? She knew it was only a matter of time before Callie had Karen back.

Arizona had had the longest weekend of her life, and her Monday afternoon wasn't looking too promising. She had been thinking about her, Callie and Kay all weekend. As Arizona sat on her couch thinking about everything, she heard a knock at her door. It was a process server, serving her with the court papers for the custody hearing for Kay. She knew Callie's family had money, she just didn't know how influential Carlos Torres could be, but the fact that the hearing was scheduled for the next day at 10am gave Arizona a bit of an idea.

So now Callie and Arizona found themselves in room 143 of the courthouse. It wasn't a regular courtroom; it looked more like the conference room at the hospital.

Callie and she sat nervously across from each other, neither one of them had yet to make eye contact. Their lawyers were next to them, and a judge would be joining them. He was set to arrive soon.

Callie had only come with her lawyer. Her mother and father had wanted to hop on the first plane to Seattle to see her and Karen, but Callie had insisted that her daughter would be scared and nervous at first. She didn't want to overwhelm her, and although the grandparents were heartbroken, they understood Callie's position on the matter and decided to wait until their daughter informed them that Karen was a bit more settled in.

As Judge Robert Hillman stepped into the room, all parties were asked to stand and then sworn in by the bailiff. The court reporter sat in the corner of the room and both Callie and Arizona's lawyers begin to speak. As the lawyers spoke, both women became prisoners of their inner thoughts.

Callie's mind reeled, she was nervous and excited all at the same time. She really didn't have any doubt in her mind that Karen would go home with her. The only thing that had Callie worried had been Arizona. She had been having an internal battle with herself since she found out the blonde had been raising Karen. She was confused and conflicted as to how she should feel towards Arizona, and unfortunately her first go to reaction was always avoidance. She had to internally laugh at the situation, her and Arizona's first date had been because of the same reason…she owed Arizona _'I'm sorry'_ dessert, because according to the blonde, _'you've been avoiding me like the plague.'_

Once both sides had presented their case, the judge began to speak.

"In my nineteen years as a family law judge, I've seen the good, the bad, and the downright ugly. Unfortunately, I've seen more of the downright ugly more than anything else. It has always bothered me that parents get carried away in what I would like to call a battle of wills. Their children no longer are children to whom they have a responsibility to protect and keep their best interests at heart. They no longer fight to keep their happiness and safety as their number one priorities. No, they simply fight and their children become just another piece of property, to see who wins or comes out with more in the end. They get tired of one another and they choose to just give up on their family. This case however is completely different. Nobody here chose this situation. Dr. Torres didn't wake up one morning five years ago and decide...I'm tired and I just don't want to deal with this situation anymore. No, her world was completely destroyed and shattered by two individuals that stupidly wanted to get a little high and decided that their actions would be justified. Unfortunately their one stupid, for lack of a better word, action, created a negative externality that created a domino effect of incorrect decisions by many individuals who should have kept Karen's best interests in mind. And although one could say that the social workers, hospital staff, and even the legal adoption service that allowed for Karen to be adopted may have had the child's best interest at heart, the fact of the matter stands…she was not legally allowed to be adopted, and the system surely failed both Dr. Torres and her daughter. I am a judge, I have to interpret the law to the best of my abiltiy and render a decision…and although Dr. Robbins is victim of circumstance as well, we can't argue the fact that Karen Amelia Torres, also known as Karen Elizabeth Robbins is Dr. Calliope Torres' natural born child, and custody is to be returned instantly to Dr. Torres."

As the words left the judge's mouth both women let out a choked sob, both for different reasons. Callie's whole world had just been restored to her, while Arizona had just had the carpet pulled from underneath her.

Shortly after the decision was rendered, the two lawyers, the court reporter, the bailiff and the judge had all exited the room. Callie's lawyer went to file all the appropriate paperwork and give original copies to Callie, including the court ordered therapy for Karen.

He went downstairs to arrange for Karen to be returned to Callie. He asked Arizona if she wanted a social worker to do it, but Arizona disagreed to it. She said Kay was uneasy around strangers and she would take her to Callie herself. Although it was unorthodox and not the usual protocol, Callie agreed to it as well when she saw the sincerity in Arizona's eyes. She knew something like that couldn't be rushed, and who better to prepare Karen than the woman who had raised her the last four years.

"Calliope please, please…I want to be able to see her…how can…how can I be without my daughter Callie? She's my daughter too." Arizona begged.

Callie sadly shook her head from side to side. It pained her to see Arizona like this…she knew that kind of pain, she lived that kind of pain for over five long years. Only difference was that Callie didn't know if Karen was safe, if she was loved, if she was fed, clothed, bathed, hugged, being abused or not, living in the streets or not.

"I'm sorry Arizona…I'm sorry…I…she…she's mine…and for five long years...I've dreamed of this day…I can't do this…I can't…I just want my baby back Arizona…stop…stop confusing me…I'm…I'm not wrong…I'm not the bad guy here…I'm not…I…stop confusing me." Callie's voice cracked slightly and she had tears streaming down her face.

"Calliope…you of all people should understand me then…you…how can I be without seeing my daughter Callie?" Arizona asked, a bit of anger evident in her tone since Callie didn't seem to be compromising with her.

At the audacity behind Arizona's statement, Callie couldn't help but become a bit angry herself. How dare Arizona compare her pain of not seeing Karen to what she had felt when her baby was missing.

"I don't know Arizona?" Callie bitterly scoffed.

"Why don't you wait five years and then ask me again." Callie angrily spat as she quickly got up and walked out of the room.

**A/N: Okay, so how long do we think Callie will be mad at Arizona? Callie is just overwhelmed and conflicted when it comes to Arizona right now...so hopefully she can figure things out soon right? Also, I'm not sure…I wonder how Karen's going to take her new living arrangement. At any rate, reviews are awesome because you guys are awesome…I really love all the ideas you guys give me…so thanks. This chapter was a little rough, but as I've said before I want to try and make their reactions as realistic as possible, even though eventually we all know they are MFEO. I promise the fluff will come.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings, or any mentions of any other outside services, or materials mentioned in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: The reviews, the followers and the favorites have just been wonderful. Thanks so much for everything. You guys are awesome.**

Callie had been anxiously awaiting the arrival of her daughter for hours, so it was no surprise when she heard the voices of Karen and Arizona in the hall. She had been paying attention and trying to hear so when the elevator arrived she could quickly open the door and greet her daughter. But when she opened the door, she saw Karen and Arizona still standing at the end of the hall.

Arizona had just stepped off the elevator on the fifth floor of Callie's apartment building with Kay in tow. She had gone home about five hours ago and tried to explain to her daughter what was going on…she had been about as successful as the first night she had tried to explain it. In all honesty, it hadn't really hit Arizona yet, and she didn't understand…or didn't want to understand…so she knew Kay was even more confused than she was. Arizona was confused, angry, hurt, in denial, sad…and a whole bunch of other mixed emotions that she hadn't been able to process yet. She wondered if this is how Callie felt when Kay had gone missing…she supposed it was worse…at least she knew that her daughter would be safe with Callie.

Arizona was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Kay's voice.

"Momma? Momma?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are we doing?"

"I'm sorry honey. Ummm…we're here." Arizona absentmindedly answered.

Kay had on her back pack, and Arizona had two medium sized suitcases rolling behind her. She had packed enough clothes for Kay to get by for at least ten days, and she had asked Kay to pick out her favorite toys, books, and games to bring with her to Callie's. She didn't know if that was okay, or if Callie would want all of her things…she didn't know anything at this point.

Arizona let go of the handles and left the two suitcases standing to the side. She stepped forward a little bit and knelt before Kay.

"Hey, ummm…just please remember to be good okay? And ummm…I love you Kay…so, so much…so please don't ever forget that. And I…I'll…" Arizona trailed off as she had tears and her eyes. She quickly leaned in to hug Kay.

"I love you so much." She whispered in Kay's ear.

"I love you too momma." Kay started to cry. She knew that something was going on…she was scared and she didn't want her momma to leave her.

"Don't cry honey…it's going to be fine Kay. Don't cry…please?" Arizona pleaded.

"But you're crying." Kay sobbed back.

"I know…I…I was being silly…momma is being silly. You're going to have so much fun at Callie's…you'll see. Remember? You said you liked her…a lot…please don't cry." Arizona nervously rambled as she tried to control her emotions.

At the mention of Kay liking Callie, the little girl simply nodded her head in agreement, as Arizona wiped away her tears.

"Everything is going to be fine Kay." Arizona tried to reassure her daughter.

"Okay." Kay sadly whispered in agreement.

"Okay, come on." Arizona confidently stated as she stood up and grabbed the two suitcases again.

She and Kay walked side by side until they reached Callie's door. The brunette was nervously standing in the doorway as she bounced on the heels of her feet. She had seen the whole exchange between Arizona and Karen and she felt guilty and sad for her daughter and Arizona.

Arizona was the first to speak.

"I…ummm…I brought her some things…I didn't…I wasn't sure what…" She nervously trailed off.

"Yeah…I…me neither…I ummm…I don't really have anything…I wasn't um…thanks." Callie rambled back as both she and Arizona awkwardly stared at each other.

They shared a sad smile and then both looked down towards Kay.

"You all ready to go Carebear?" Callie lovingly asked.

Karen simply nodded her head and slowly stepped into Callie's apartment. She looked back and sadly waved at Arizona.

"Bye sweetie." Arizona stated as she and Karen shared a smile.

Karen ran back to Arizona and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I'll be good momma…and you'll come back for me." Kay whispered in her ear, although Callie had been able to hear it.

"Oh God…Kay…I…" Arizona cried.

"You always come." Kay replied as she stepped back and gave Arizona one last kiss.

The blonde quickly got up, wiped her tears as she headed towards the elevator. She couldn't handle this…she just couldn't.

Karen watched as Arizona left crying, causing a few tears to form in the little girl's eyes.

Callie's heart was so conflicted, and she felt completely lost. She slowly stepped out into the hall and brought in Karen's suitcases. As she walked back into the apartment and saw a sad looking Karen, she left the suitcases by the door and picked up her daughter.

"IIIII…waaannnttttt…mooooommmmmmmaaaaaa." Karen sobbed as Callie held her.

As Karen continued to wail for Arizona, Callie continued to hold her and kiss her, as her own tears surfaced. She had no words…she had no idea what to do…she felt helpless and like a failure.

After a while, Callie walked towards her bedroom and laid herself and Karen down on the bed. Karen was lying on top of Callie, her crying had quieted down and she was just sniffling and whimpering now. The crying obviously had tired her out, because as Callie slowly rubbed her back with her left hand and her right eyebrow with her other hand, Karen started to fall asleep.

Callie felt Karen's body begin to feel heavier, a clear sign she was completely asleep. She slowly eased her daughter off of her and onto the mattress. She slowly took off Karen's shoes and socks. As Callie watched her daughter sleep she couldn't help but smile. She was absolutely beautiful. She slowly counted the light freckles on Karen's nose, so much like her own. She carefully analyzed her hands and feet, the way she furrowed her eyebrows while sleeping. The way her eyelids fluttered and how she would move her mouth almost as if she was chewing gum.

After about an hour of sleep, Karen's eyes slowly opened up and as she turned her head to the side, she saw Callie.

"Hi." Kay shyly whispered as she felt bad for crying earlier, her momma had asked her to be good.

Everything Karen was feeling completely went away when Callie gave her the warmest smile.

"Hi sleepyhead." Callie lovingly answered back.

"I'm sorry for crying."

"Hey, no…today was a really hard day…and…it's okay to let me know how you feel Carebear. Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything…okay?"

Karen nodded her head in agreement.

"Are you hungry?" Callie asked. It was almost six o'clock, and she didn't know what time Karen normally would eat dinner.

"A little bit."

"Okay…well…I didn't really cook anything, but I could cook…or…or I could order pizza?" Callie nervously stuttered. She had no idea what Karen liked to eat.

"PIZZA!" Karen excitedly yelled. She loved pizza.

At Karen's excitement Callie happily chuckled.

"Okay, pizza it is."

Callie ordered the pizza and she and Karen made their way to Karen's room. Callie hadn't really prepared it, everything had happened so fast. She slowly removed a lot of the old clothes from the drawers, and started to pack Karen's things. After a while of being in the room, Callie let out a small sigh.

"Carebear, do you like the way your room looks?" Callie asked and then made a funny face.

At Callie's funny face, Karen couldn't help but giggle.

"Not really. It's kinda baby-ish." Karen replied.

"It is kind of babyish." Callie agreed as she and Karen shared a smile.

"Okay, well then I have a super smart idea." Callie excitedly stated as she clapped her hands together.

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow morning we can go shopping. All girls like to shop right? We can pick out new big kid furniture and clothes, and even new toys if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah…of course."

"But, what about school?"

"Okay…seriously…I'm starting to worry about you." Callie teased as she playfully lifted her eyebrow at Karen.

As Callie teased her and then looked at her suspiciously with one lifted eyebrow, Karen couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm just kidding…I'm glad that you like school, and it's super important…but I asked special permission for you and me to spend time together. So you got some time off of school and I got some time off of work. You have to keep up with your classwork while you're out, but I'll help you."

"Okay." Karen happily agreed.

Callie had gone to visit Karen's school after she left the courthouse. She made contact with all of Karen's doctors and teachers right away, and supplied them with copies of all of the necessary court documents. She also made sure to inform the school to keep an eye on her daughter constantly. She made it very clear that if anything were to happen to her child, heads would roll. Her father had made sure to it when Karen went missing before, and he was making sure of it now as well. Many people had made many mistakes and because of those mistakes Callie had missed out on five years of her daughter's life.

"Okay, let's leave this like this and go eat the pizza." Callie suggested.

Karen looked around; Callie had left half packed boxes and things all over the bed. Her momma would have a cow.

"When will we clean it up?" She asked Callie.

"Tomorrow baby. Come on, let's eat." Callie answered as she stuck out her hand for Karen to take.

Arizona had asked for some time off of work as well. She was glad too, because after what happened today she was a complete mess. She was lying in bed under the covers, her phone kept ringing and she knew it was probably her parents, or Teddy…or both. She didn't care; she didn't want to talk to anyone.

Teddy was just leaving the hospital when her phone rang, she quickly answered as she had been trying to reach Arizona. Even though the other blonde hadn't told her want happened, the gossip at the hospital had already spread. Callie had gotten back her daughter, a daughter that nobody ever even knew the brunette had, except for a close few. Chief Webber had informed the staff to reschedule Callie's surgeries for the next two weeks because she wanted to spend time with her daughter. He had also informed the staff that Dr. Robbins would be out sick for the next few days.

"Hello?" Teddy answered.

"Teddy, it's Barbara."

"Oh..hi."

"Teddy, we've been trying to reach Arizona, but she doesn't answer. We're worried…we have no idea what happened with Kay, and…" Barbara trailed off as she started to cry. The fact that Arizona wasn't picking up her phone let them know that Kay's biological mother had been able to regain custody.

"I know Barbara. I've just left the hospital now. I'm going to check on her. I'll have her call you as soon as I can okay?"

"Okay." Barbara sadly replied.

"Barbara…I…Callie's a good person…she just…I know now why she was so closed off before, but she also really liked Ari…I think she…Callie just needs to process things first, and then she lets her guard down…let's give it some time okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Teddy…I can't imagine what Callie must have felt, but you're right…we just all need some time is all."

Callie was just staring at Karen; she still couldn't believe her babygirl was actually sitting next to her on the couch. They had finished their pizza a while ago and her daughter wanted to watch some TV.

"Callie?"

"Yeah Carebear?" Callie replied. Karen had been calling her Callie, and although she understood why…it still kind of hurt. Karen really didn't know her as her mami yet…Callie was hopeful that it wouldn't be long before she would start though.

"Am I gonna take baths here?"

"Here? On the couch?" Callie teased.

"Noooooo….you know what I mean." Karen stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh…uh…you mean here in this house. Duh!" Callie played along as she hit her own forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Well, I mean…I was kind of hoping you'd take baths…you might get a little stinky after a while…I don't know if I could handle that." She teased some more as she lifted her hand a passed it in front of her scrunched up nose a few times.

"Hey! I don't stink." Karen answered as she pouted.

"I know…mami was just kidding." She stated as she leaned and gave Karen a kiss on top of her head.

"Who's going to help me when I do have to take one?" Karen worriedly asked as she lifted her casted hand. She knew how to bath herself, but she had had trouble the last few days ever since she got the cast.

"I'll help you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Callie?"

"Yeah baby?"

"How long am I going to stay here?" Karen asked as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Do you not like it here?" Callie asked as her voice cracked.

"I'm just scared." Karen whispered.

"Why? Why are you scared?" Callie asked as she gathered Karen in her arms and wiped away her tears.

"Because the bad people took me away the last time, and you took me away from momma…is somebody going to come and take me away from you?"

"No…Oh God…No Carebear…I…nobody's going to come okay? I…I'm here…I won't…I won't let anybody take you from me ever again." Callie stated as she kissed her daughter over and over again.

Arizona was currently staring at the wall in her bedroom. She groaned when she heard Teddy use her key and enter the apartment.

"Arizona?" Teddy called out as she made her way towards the bedroom.

"Arizona Robbins…we are worried sick about you." Teddy chastised as she placed her hands on her hips and stood in the doorway of Arizona's bedroom.

"Go away Teddy!" The blonde angrily spat as she looked at Teddy.

"I get that you're upset, but this isn't the way to act. Kay wouldn't wan't…"

"Oh, you get that I'm upset?" Arizona scoffed.

"My daughter got taken away from me Teddy. Callie didn't even…she just took her. How am I supposed to go a day without Kay? Huh? How am I supposed to do that? And what do you know about what my daughter wants? She wants me…that's what she wants…and yet here I am." Arizona angrily spat.

"Arizona, Callie isn't out to get you…she just…"

"Wow, _best friend_…are you seriously defending her?"

"Arizona Robbins…if you don't stop right now…I am not defending anybody. You're a mother, put yourself in her shoes. It's only been what…a couple hours since you've seen Kay? She went five years…she's entitled to want to be selfish with her kid." Teddy argued back. She loved Arizona like a sister, but sometimes she needed a good reality check.

As the words left Teddy's mouth, Arizona's face softened. She knew it wasn't Callie's fault, the brunette just wanted what was ripped away from her, and Arizona couldn't blame her for feeling that way.

"So, what do I do?" She asked in defeat as she patted the bed for Teddy to come and sit down next to her.

"You wait…and you give her time. Callie may have been a bit closed off with her personal life, but she does love Kay…you know that. And when you two were together…it was so sickening I wanted to throw up in my own mouth at how annoyingly cute you guys were. That doesn't go away Ari. She still has those feelings for you…she just has a bunch of new feelings that she has to process."

"Wow Teds…you should reconsider the whole cardio thing and go into psychology." Arizona teased as she shared a small smile with Teddy. It didn't show off her dimples, but it was a start.

Callie didn't have a tub in her apartment so helping Karen with her shower had proven to be…messy…yeah, that's the word she would use…messy.

The brunette had helped Karen, but had gone to her room to try and dry her clothes and face. The detachable showerhead completely drenched her hair and her top. She really needed a tub…so as soon as Karen was a bit more settled, then maybe they would move into the house Callie had bought for them.

As soon as Karen finished up her shower on her own, she wrapped herself in the big towel Callie had left for her. She walked into the brunette's bedroom and found her drying her hair with a towel.

Karen had walked through the messy, wet floor, and had tracked her little wet footprints throughout the bathroom, the hall, and Callie's bedroom.

"Ccccallie?"

As Karen called her name, Callie lifted her gaze towards her daughter. She was wrapped up in a huge towel, her hair was dripping wet and she was shivering.

"Oh my gosh…Carebear, you must be freezing." Callie stated as she quickly made her way over to Karen.

"Yyyou dddidn't put out mmmmy ppppajammmmas." Karen spoke as her teeth chattered and she continued to shiver.

"Oh, I…um…I didn't know…I…hold on okay?" Callie nervously stuttered as she ran to the other room to look through the suitcases Arizona brought her.

"Great…" She muttered. She couldn't find the pajamas, all she found were a pair of panties and some socks.

As she walked back into her room she went into her drawers and found her smallest T-shirt. Karen continued to shiver, but watched Callie's every move.

Callie quickly walked over to Karen and dried her head with an extra towel, she then placed the T-shirt over her head while handing her the panties and the socks to go and put them on in the bathroom.

"Hey…where are my pajamas?" Karen argued while she slipped on her panties.

"I can't find them honey. This is fine."

"No, I want my pajamas. The Phineas and Ferb ones…I want those."

"Carebear, I can't find them okay. This is fine…I'll look tomorrow."

"I saw momma put them in the suitcase. I want them." Karen whined as she looked at Callie.

"Okay, look…please don't cry…I…just…I'll look…I promise, but for now…let's just use my t-shirt okay?" Callie nervously fumbled her words. She sensed a tantrum coming on. It had been a long day; it was nearing 9:30pm, and if she remembered correctly when she and Arizona dated Karen would be in bed by 8:30pm.

Karen angrily walked passed Callie and into her room. As Callie followed her she looked on as Karen started throw out all the clothes from her suitcase.

"Carebear, please don't do that…I said I would look tomorrow."

"I want them now…you just don't want me to use them." Karen stated in a whiney high pitched voice as tears started to come out. Callie knew her crying, that was her sleepy cry…she used to do it when she was smaller too.

"Why wouldn't I want you to use them?" Callie calmly asked.

"I don't know…because momma got them for me." She whined some more.

"Okay, you're tired. Come on with mami…so you can go to sleep."

"No…I want to sleep with momma at my house."

"Okay, but you can't tonight Carebear…so please come on." Callie continued to keep her cool. She knew that this would be difficult for her daughter and that it would take her time to adjust.

"Can I tomorrow?" Karen asked as she wiped away her tears. She was no longer crying, just sniffling.

"Carebear, this is your house…with mami." Callie sadly stated, her voice breaking a bit as Karen looked at her like she had just killed any hope she may have had of going to see Arizona.

"I don't want to sleep with you." She angrily stated as she stared Callie down.

"Ummm…ok…where then? In this house…where?" Callie asked, her tears already making tracks down her cheeks.

"In this room." Karen stated.

"Okay." Callie simply agreed as she walked over and cleared the bed.

Karen watched on as Callie put down some fresh sheets and blankets, and then picked up some of the mess that had been made earlier.

"Okay, it's not high off the ground because it was for when you were smaller…but it's long enough and comfortable for you to sleep on." Callie stated as Karen made her way over and under the covers.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" Callie asked.

"No…I'm okay." Karen stated as she turned her head.

"Ummm…okay. Do you…ummm…do you like to get sung to…or maybe…um a story or something?" Callie asked, hurt and sadness evident in her tone.

Karen simply ignored her.

Callie let out a huge sigh, as she walked out of the room, she shuts off the lights, left the door opened and left the hall bathroom light on, because it shined into Karen's bedroom and it could act as a night light for now. She had to remember to buy a real one…or maybe she didn't use any? She would ask her tomorrow.

Callie stayed up a while longer; she cleaned up the hall bathroom, the floor, and her bedroom. She made sure the front door was locked and she retired to her room. She took a quick shower, walked out to look in on Karen one more time and then went back to her room to sleep.

A few hours later Karen woke up, she had to go the bathroom. Once she had gone to the bathroom, she could hear Callie crying as she walked passed her door. It was open, and even though the lights were off, she could make out Callie on the bed.

She tiptoed into Callie's room and slowly climbed up on the bed. She didn't mean to make Callie cry, she had just been upset.

Callie heard when Karen had gotten up and went to the bathroom, she tried to muffle her crying, but her daughter was currently climbing into bed with her.

"Callie?" Karen cautiously asked.

"Yeah?" The brunette whispered as she turned over to face Karen.

As Callie turned over, Karen reached out to dry Callie's tears.

"Will you sing to me? Momma would do it, but her voice isn't that good."

As Karen critiqued Arizona's singing skills, Callie couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, do you have a special song you like?" Callie softly whispered.

"Did you sing to me when I was little?" Karen whispered back.

"Yeah, all the time." Callie tenderly stated.

"Did I have a favorite song?"

"Uh-huh…it was the _I'm Thankful_ song."

"Sing it." Karen demanded.

"Okay, little miss bossy." Callie teased.

_I'm thankful that I live in a house_

_And not in a hole like a mouse_

_I'm sure it's very nice for the little tiny mice_

_But I'm thankful that I live in a house…._

As Karen listened to Callie, she closed her eyes and started to see herself and Callie. She was smaller, but she could see it so clearly. She was smiling and giggling and Callie was giving her kisses while she ate an ice-cream cone.

_Sleeping in a tree, is not the place for me_

_No, I'm thankful there's a bed in which to rest._

As the song came to an end, Karen opened her eyes and smiled at Callie.

"I remembered something." She happily stated.

"You did?"

"Uh-huh…you were giving me kisses and I was eating ice-cream."

"Well, that's a perfect combination." Callie happily chuckled.

"Callie? Can I have ice-cream?"

"Right now? " Callie asked...it was 11:52pm.

"Uh-huh."

Callie simply smiled. She hadn't slept under the same roof as her daughter for five years…what could one late night ice-cream snack hurt?

"Okay." She stated.

"Really?" Karen asked, she hadn't actually thought Callie would say yes.

"Yeah. Come on." Callie laughed as she turned on the light and got out of bed.

Karen quickly got up and happily bounced on the bed a few times. She couldn't believe she was getting ice-cream…and so late at night.

"Wait!" Karen shouted while sticking out her hand like a policeman directing traffic.

"What Carebear? What's wrong?" Callie worriedly turned around to face her daughter, she had been heading towards the door already.

"Come here." Karen demanded as she stuck out her pointer finger and slowly curled it back and forth, calling Callie over to her.

As Callie got closer, Kay leaned over and gave her a bunch of kisses all over her face…much like Callie had done in the memory she had just had of her and Callie.

"What were those for?" Callie asked with the biggest smile on her face.

"Because I wanted to...and because ice-cream and kisses are the perfect combination remember?"

"Yeah Carebear…I remember." Callie lovingly stated as she and her daughter shared a smile.

**A/N: Okay, as always your reviews really help out immensely, they really let me know if you guys think the story is moving at a believable pace, and if reactions are realistic from each of the characters. I love to incorporate a little of each of your ideas...I try to work them all in, little by little. I really do appreciate all the feedback. Hope to hear from you all. **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: As always, you guys are soooo awesome with the reviews, the follows, and the favorites. Keep them coming! I am not a medical expert, or professional…please take that into account when reading this chapter.**

Karen had woken up not too long ago, she found herself wrapped up in Callie's arms. The older woman was sleeping and was tightly hugging her. They had gone to bed kind of late last night after she and Callie made homemade ice-cream sundaes. Callie was a lot of fun, but she really missed her momma.

Karen decided to test the waters; Callie seemed to be less strict than her momma, and so far so good as it got her pizza for dinner on a weekday and ice-cream after bedtime. She slowly eased herself loose from Callie and started to jump on the bed while softly singing.

_Ten little monkeys jumping on the bed_

_One jumped up and bumped his head_

_Momma called the doctor and the doctor said _

_No more monkeys jumping on the bed_

_Nine little monkeys…_

Callie had been awake for a while, but pretended to be asleep as she decided she wanted to see what her daughter would do after she felt her stirring in her sleep. She was trying hard not to laugh, as Karen decided that bouncing on the bed at nine am was the first thing she wanted to do today.

Callie opened her eyes and looked on as her daughter currently had her back to her and was happily jumping and singing.

As Karen kept bouncing she turned her body to face Callie, upon seeing that the older woman was awake she quickly plopped down on the bed.

"Why did you stop?" Callie asked with a bit of amusement.

"I don't know. I didn't want to get in trouble." Karen cautiously stated as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would you think you would get in trouble?"

"Momma doesn't let me do it…she says it's dangerous."

"Well, she's right…there are a lot of dangers when jumping on beds…like falling down, which is why you always have to make sure it's a big bed and you stay in the middle. Let's see, what else…Oh, can't bounce too high or you'll hit the ceiling, so you have to try and keep your bouncing to a minimum. And last but not least…there's the ankle bandit."

"The ankle bandit?" Karen curiously asked.

"Oh yeah, if you're not careful he could strike at any time." Callie teased.

"I think you're fibbing…I've never heard of no ankle bandit." Karen challenged.

"Are you calling mami a liar?" Callie playfully stated as she pretended to be insulted.

"No…I just…how come I've never seen him?"

"I don't know…maybe you haven't bounced enough on the bed yet?" Callie casually stated as she shrugged her shoulders and then proceeded to get up and pretend to busy herself.

As Karen watched Callie pick out some clothes from her drawers and then go to the other room, she decided to start jumping on the bed again…ankle bandit…yeah right.

Callie continued to go about her business. She had a lot that she wanted to get done today, so she decided to pick out her clothes, and Karen's. She continued to walk in and out of her room, and tried to act casually when she saw her daughter jumping on the bed again.

As Callie walked in the room again, Karen decided to call her out on this 'ankle bandit' business.

"See? There is no ankle bandit." She smugly stated as she pointed to herself and kept jumping. She had been bouncing forever and nothing happened.

"Yeah, I guess you were right." Callie stated as she continued to busy herself.

"Yup and yoooouuuuu were wrong."

Before Karen knew what was happening, Callie snuck up on her and playfully caught her ankles, making sure that her daughter landed safely in the middle of the bed.

As Karen let out a happy squeal, Callie pulled her closer all the while laughing and tickling her daughter.

"Soooo…was mami right or not?" She teased as she continued to tickle Karen.

"YES…YES! I'M SORRY…PLEASE…PLLEEAASSEE." Karen begged and squealed in between tickles.

As their laughter died down, Karen and Callie were both out of breath and currently sprawled out on Callie's bed.

As Callie turned her head, she found her daughter staring at her.

"That was fun." Karen happily stated as she displayed a huge smile.

Callie returned her daughter's smile.

"Hey, I thought we were going shopping?" Karen asked.

"We are going shopping baby, but I actually wanted to show you a couple of things and talk to you first if that's okay?"

"Ummm…sometimes…sometimes I don't really like to talk about certain things." Karen worriedly stated as she turned her gaze away from Callie.

Callie quickly saw her daughter's body language change.

"Hey, look at mami?" Callie tenderly requested.

As Karen turned back towards Callie her eyes were glistening with unshed tears and her lip was trembling. Callie reached over and pulled Karen closer to her.

"Baby, don't be scared…okay? I promise…it's not bad…and if you feel sad or don't want to talk you can tell me…we'll stop okay?"

"Okay." Karen softly whispered.

"Okay, now let's get ready to start the day."

Callie made breakfast, and she and Karen got ready for the day. She had decided to take one of things that she wanted to show Karen with her. Karen watched as she and Callie pulled up to a big house.

"Where are we?" Karen worriedly stated.

"Hey, don't worry Carebear. Nobody's here okay…it's just you and me."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should go."

"I'm sure. This is mami's house…I…I bought it for when you came back. It has so many things that you're going to love."

As Karen looked nervous, Callie decided to try and coax her some more.

"It has a treehouse, and…"

"A treehouse?" Karen excitedly asked.

"Yeah." Callie chuckled. Arizona was right, kids are resilient.

"Okay, I'll go…but…can you hold my hand?"

"Always." Callie stated with a reassuring smile, as the pair made their way inside.

"Wow, it's so big…and I can hear my own voice." Karen happily stated as she ran through the empty living room.

"It's your echo baby. Want to go see the upstairs?"

"Uh-huh." Karen eagerly shook her head up and down.

She had never been in a house so big. And it wasn't so scary, it had a lot of light and Callie was protecting her.

Callie couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's excitement. She was clearly having a better day than yesterday, and Callie loved to see her child happy.

"Callie, look!" Karen excitedly yelled as she pointed at the bathtub. It looked sooooo big.

"Yeah, that'll come in handy with your cast."

"I think I can go swimming in here." Karen stated in an awestruck tone.

"Yeah…oooorrrrrrr…you could go swimming in the pool out back."

"We have a pool?" Karen asked as her eyes almost bulged out of her head.

"Yeah, you and mami are from Miami…we need our pools." Callie chuckled, seeing her daughter like this was like a dream come true.

"Can we go see it?" Karen asked.

"Of course, and we can see the treehouse while we are back there too."

Callie and Karen made their way out back; Callie pulled back the safety screen for the pool to show it to her daughter. They saw a few more things and eventually she and Karen had climbed up to the treehouse.

"Why are these here?" Karen asked as she grasped the string of twinkly lights that hung all around the treehouse.

As Callie saw the lights in her daughter's hand, she couldn't help but smile as she thought about Arizona.

"Callie?"

"I'm sorry, what…uh…what did you say Carebear?"

"I said…when we move into the house, could we spend the night up here?"

"Here? Like here…like outside here?" Callie worriedly asked. She really didn't do the whole roughing it, nature thing too well.

"Yeah, like a camping trip…except for this is better because we have the treehouse."

"You know…I'm not…let's…we should ummmm…" Callie babbled, she really hated being outside overnight.

"Pleeeaaasssseeeee?" Karen begged as she awkwardly clasped her little hands together due to the cast, and then she pulled out the puppy dog eyes. If they worked on her momma, surely they would work on Callie…she was easier to convince.

Callie really couldn't resist that face, "Okay…fine…but I'm using the bathroom inside the house."

"Of course silly. When I take you camping for real, then you have to use it outside." Karen stated as she rolled her eyes and disapprovingly shook her head at Callie's lack of survival skills. Her grandpa, the Colonel, would be mighty ashamed of Callie.

"Can we go shopping now? I really need to buy something." Karen asked.

As Karen stated that she needed to buy something, Callie raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"You do? What Carebear?"

"It's a secret."

"Okay, well I guess we're all aloud a few secrets right?" Callie stated as she gave Karen a knowing smile and a wink.

"So can we go now?"

"In a little bit. Remember I wanted to talk to you?"

"Yeah." Karen stated, her voice just above a whisper.

"Hey, don't get like that…come…come sit here next to mami."

Karen made her way over and sat near Callie.

"Carebear…do you…do you understand why you came to live with me?"

"I don't know." Karen whispered as she shrugged her shoulders and sadly looked at Callie.

"Do you understand that I'm your mami?" Callie cautiously asked.

"I guess so."

"Do you know why I'm your mami?"

"Because the judge said so."

Callie let out a small chuckle, to which Karen furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her strangely.

"Isn't that why?" Karen asked.

"Well, the judge did say so baby…but he said so because I was the one who carried you in my belly and took care of you." Callie lovingly stated as she tucked some hair behind Karen's ear.

"And then the bad people took me away." Karen sadly stated as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

Callie couldn't help it as her own tears begin to surface. She picked up her crying daughter and sat her in on her lap.

"Yeah baby, they did…but I would pray every day so that somebody would find you and bring you back to me. But then days turned into months, and then years…and…and mami started to pray differently." Callie spoke, her voice constantly cracking.

"Differently how?"

"Well, I started to get worried…because…maybe…I thought that maybe you wouldn't come back to me…so I decided that the most important thing was that you would be happy and safe and that somebody would love you just as much as I did."

"Was that momma?"

"Yeah…it was. I didn't know it at the time…but I do now."

"I miss her."

"I know that you do…and I…ummm…I haven't been doing such a good job of being your mami Carebear. I used to be a really good mom, but I'm out of practice…but I promise I'll get better…I just need some time…and I know that you miss your momma…and I…I think that I need to talk to some people and see what they think…about you, and me, and Arizona."

"They? Like the experts?" Karen asked.

"Yeah…like a doctor that can help us sort out our feelings and make the right decisions."

"Like a shrink?"

Despite the fact that she was crying, Callie couldn't help but laugh at Karen's use of the word shrink.

"Yeah, like a shrink. Where in the world did you hear that?" Callie asked as she dried her and Karen's tears.

"I went to one before…grandpa told momma that the shrink was a quack and that she wasn't helping…oh, and that she was stealing momma's damn money."

Callie tightened her lip and tried to keep her composure. She really wanted to bust out laughing at her daughter's antics.

"So if we get one, make sure he's not a quack okay? Oh, and that he doesn't steal your damn money."

"Carebear, don't say…" Callie tried to be serious and not laugh, but she couldn't help it.

"Okay baby…I will…I promise, but let's not say the word damn okay?"

"Okay."

"Look, I wanted to show you this." Callie stated as she opened up the photo album she had brought with her.

"Is that you?" Karen asked as she pointed at a picture of a younger looking Callie.

"Yeah, and that's you."

"Me?" Karen incredulously asked.

"Yeah, you were only a few minutes old. You had just been born, and I fell in love with you right away." Callie stated as she gave Karen a big hug and a kiss.

"And is this me inside your belly?"

"Uh-huh. Abuelo took this picture…I didn't even know he was taking it."

"Hey, is that me in Disney World?" Karen huffed and crossed her arms. She couldn't believe she had been to Disney and didn't even remember it.

"Yeah, but don't worry…I'll take you again okay?" Callie chuckled at her daughter's mad face.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

Callie continued to show Karen pictures, and answer her questions about her abuelos, cousins, great aunts and uncles, her Aunt Aria and her Aunt Addison, which she understood was kind of like her Aunt Teddy…because she really wasn't her mami's sister, but they loved each other just the same.

A few weeks had passed and Callie had returned to work and Karen to school. They had moved into the house, and Callie was even getting better at keeping schedules as the 'shrink' said it would be good to help Karen adjust and feel secure. Routines were key in making her daughter feel safe and comfortable. She and Karen had started therapy and it seemed to be helping for the most part. During the day Karen was a joy to be around, but nights were a whole other story…she was still asking for Arizona constantly, and the last few days had been difficult. Karen had been withdrawn and sad according to her teachers, and she had been testing her limits with Callie at night. It pained Callie to see her daughter like this, and even though she knew what she had to do, she couldn't bring herself to let the blonde back in her life. The psychologist told her that it would be okay for Karen to visit with Arizona from time to time…preferably at Callie's house or somewhere that wasn't Karen's old home. But Callie was still conflicted about the blonde, she loved Arizona…but for some reason every time she saw her at work, it was like this weird, angry sensation would take over her body.

Her therapist told her that although Arizona wasn't to blame, Callie associated her with missing out on her daughter's life, and since she had a relationship with Arizona before everything came to light, it was easier to transfer her anger of what had been done to her onto Arizona.

Arizona was just as bad off, she and Callie wouldn't even cross words at work. The few times that they did talk were because they had a few cases together, and even then it was only the essentials. She missed Kay terribly, and the fact that Callie hadn't even acknowledged or updated her on anything was taking a toll on the normally bubbly, perky doctor.

To top it all off she had just had a particularly hard case, as she had just lost a young girl while in surgery. The girl had been abused by her foster father, and had to be brought in for internal injuries, but there was too much damage and she bled out. She and Bailey wound up calling the time of death just a few minutes ago.

The two doctors in question sat quietly in the attending's lounge. Bailey may not like Arizona, but she had proven to be a good doctor and she liked the fact that the blonde went above and beyond for her patients just like she did.

As they sat in the lounge, Arizona's cell phone started to ring…it was from Karen's school.

"Hello?" Arizona quickly picked up.

"Momma? Momma, please come get me…pleeeaaasssseee mmmooommmaaaa?" Karen sobbed and begged on the other end.

"Kay, honey…honey please…I…what happened? Are you hurt? Talk to momma." Arizona frantically spoke.

Bailey could hear Karen on the other end, and she watched as a distraught Arizona tried to calm her down.

"Noooooo…I…just…want…to…go…home. You promised…you…you promised…mmmm…you…would…always…come…moooommmaaa…yo u…promised." Karen continued to sob uncontrollably as her breathing became erratic.

As Arizona tried to figure out what was wrong with her daughter and tried get her to put the school nurse on the phone, Callie walked into the lounge as well. As soon as she did she could hear Karen wailing through the phone. She watched as Arizona had tears streaming down her face while the blonde tried to explain to Karen that she couldn't go and get her. As Arizona spotted Callie she angrily shoved the phone into the brunette's hands. As Callie put the phone to her ear, she couldn't help the tears that started to fall from her eyes.

"Carebear? Carebear, please don't cry…do you want me to go and get you?"

As Karen heard Callie's voice instead of her momma's, she quickly hung up.

"Karen, did your mom say she if she could come honey?" The school nurse worriedly asked, Karen was absolutely distraught on the phone.

Karen had been complaining that she didn't feel good so her teacher took her down to the nurse's office. The school nurse gave her the telephone so she could dial Callie, but she decided to dial her momma's number instead.

"No." She stated as she continued to softly cry, her earlier sobs calming down a bit.

"Okay, well maybe if you lay down for a bit you'll feel better."

Karen nodded her head and laid down. Meanwhile, Nurse Bradford decided to call back Dr. Torres.

When Arizona saw Callie hang up her phone she became irate.

"You hung up on her? Real nice Calliope." Arizona angrily spat.

"Wow…there you go again, giving me the benefit of the doubt…I would never hang up on my daughter Arizona, she hung up when…"

Before Callie could finish, her phone started to ring.

"Dr. Torres." Callie angrily answered.

"Dr. Torres, this is Nurse Bradford…Karen is with me, she…"

Callie quickly cut her off.

"I know, because my eight year old daughter just called her adoptive mother instead of me. How stupid are you people anyways? This is exactly why things happen the way they happen…because people don't do their jobs or pay better attention to children. My kid went missing for five years because of a _mistake, _and I thought I was pretty clear when I went to that school that another _mistake _would not be tolerated."

Bailey watched on as Callie went off on the school nurse. She had never seen her friend act like this…and she didn't like the way she had been handling the whole situation with Arizona either.

As Callie hung up her phone, she realized she still had Arizona's in her other hand.

"Great…" She angrily muttered as she realized she would have to return it to the blonde, who had ran out with tears in her eyes while Callie was on the phone with the nurse.

"Torres, can we talk?" Bailey asked.

"Not now Bailey, I have to…"

"Sit your ass down Torres." Bailey demanded.

As Bailey gave her the, _'you don't want to mess with me'_ look…Callie apprehensively sat down.

"Now I've been your friend for over five years, and I'm not even going to sit here and pretend that I know…even a portion of what you might be feeling. Yeah, sure…I was there when Karen first went missing…and as your friend I sympathized with you, I held you when you cried, I prayed day and night for your daughter's return…and a whole bunch of other things that we went through together…but feel what you felt? Nope, I could never even imagine it. But the blonde that just ran out of here in tears…her…she can. You know why?"

Callie simply shook her head from side to side.

"She knows because she is currently living it."

"You're going to compare what I went through to what Arizona feels?" Callie angrily scoffed.

"No, not exactly…I know you didn't know where Karen was, or if she was safe. I know her circumstances aren't the same…and I know that in her heart she knows Karen is loved and taken care of, but it hurts her still. She can't see her, or talk to her…you…Callie why haven't you tried to work out some visits or something? Doesn't it hurt to see your daughter like how I just heard on the phone a few minutes ago?"

"Yes, but…she already hates me…and if…I…I'm her real momma Bailey…I am…" Callie cried.

"Karen doesn't hate you, she's just confused and she misses Arizona."

Bailey watched on sadly as Callie continued to cry. After a few minutes of silence Callie started to speak.

"I'm her true mother Bailey, and I…I don't want her to hurt anymore."

"So fix it Callie."

Callie and Bailey talked some more, and eventually Callie set out to look for Arizona. She found her in the stairwell sitting on one of the steps crying.

"Hey, I ummm…I wanted to return your phone." Callie nervously announced.

As the blonde looked up, Callie couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her eyes were glistening with tears and her cheeks had tear stains running down them.

"Thanks." Arizona simply stated as she stood up and grabbed the phone from Callie's hand.

Callie nodded her head and walked pass Arizona and up the steps, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the blonde's voice behind her.

"Why are you punishing me Callie?"

At Arizona's question Callie closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, she closed her fists and turned around to face the now angry looking blonde.

"I'm not punishing you Arizona."

"Really, because it sure feels like you are. I mean, what did I do that was so wrong? Is it because of Kay? I didn't take her from you Callie…those people did, and I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry that that happened to you both, but why do you punish me for it?"

"Because Arizona, because…you may not have physically been the one to take her…but you did take her from me, believe me…she makes that veeerrrryyyyy clear almost daily…it's momma this, and momma that…that's not how my momma does it…my momma wouldn't want me to do that…my momma does this better and that better." Callie angrily stated.

"Oh, so because I was a good mother and I loved her…yeah that makes sense." Arizona scoffed.

"You're ungrateful Calliope…that's what you are."

"I know." Callie simply stated, which caught the angry blonde off guard.

"What?"

"You're right. I'm ungrateful. I tell myself that everyday…every time she laughs, or smiles, or says something super funny, or just…just when I look at her…she's…she's so perfect…and I think…God, I'm so blessed that someone as perfect as Arizona had her…that nobody hurt a hair on her head…I mean, you're the angel I prayed for every single minute of every single day…and then you came into my life…and you made me fall in love with you…and…I…I um…" Callie's voice was thick with raw emotion.

"But then there's this part of me you know…that looks at you and…I get angry…I…it's just this…maybe it's jealousy actually…I not really sure…but it's the part of me that thinks…she got to see what she wore her first day of kindergarten…and how she lost her first tooth. Did she freak out when she lost it? Did she pull it out on her own? Did you help her? How much money did the tooth fairy leave? Does she even believe in the tooth fairy? Or…or when did she learn to ride a bike? Did she use the training wheels? If she did…for how long?..." Callie trailed off as her voice cracked.

"I missed so much Arizona, and I have all these questions…and I…I…you took that from me…not on purpose but…I can't do this…I'm sorry." Callie mumbled the last part as she quickly ran up the stairs with tears in her eyes.

Once Callie walked out through the stairwell door, Arizona simply wiped her tears and went back to work. Callie wasn't going to budge on the custody situation, and Arizona really had to re-evaluate her life.

As Arizona got home later that night, she walked in to find her mother and Teddy sitting at the table. Barbara had come to town a few days ago as she was worried about Arizona. Every time the older Robbins would call and talk to her daughter, she heard her more and more depressed.

"Hey Ari." Teddy greeted.

"Hey…" Arizona responded back, but before the other two women knew what was happening the normally perky doctor started to cry.

Barbara and Teddy quickly ran over to Arizona.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Her mother worriedly stated.

"I…I lost Kay…I lost Kay…" Arizona repeatedly cried as her mother and Teddy tried to console her.

"Carebear, I know there's no school tomorrow…but it's late…bedtime…come on." Callie stated for like the fifth time as Karen continued to watch the TV and ignore her.

"Carebear, mami is talking to you."

"So!"

"Hey, that's not nice."

"I don't care…I don't want to be nice…and I don't want to go to stupid bed."

"Well, mami wasn't really asking or suggesting…I am telling you its bedtime."

"Make me." Karen challenged as she angrily glanced at Callie. She knew what buttons to push, and unlike her momma, Callie had yet to punish her…no matter how bad she could be sometimes. Maybe if she was bad enough, Callie wouldn't want her like the first time and she could go back with her momma.

"Karen, do not talk to mami like that. Now get upstairs." Callie warningly stated.

Karen turned off the TV and angrily tossed the remote on the couch.

As Karen walked passed Callie she grumbled under her breath, "If momma was here she wouldn't make me do anything. You're stupid. I want to go with momma."

"Karen, did you just call me stupid?"

Kay turned around to find a very upset Callie glancing at her, this was new. Callie's arms were crossed and her face did not look happy.

"I asked you a question. Did you call mami stupid?"

"Yes." Karen admitted, her voice barely above a whisper. Callie seemed very mad, maybe her plan would backfire and Callie would send her away with the bad people again? Karen didn't want that.

"No TV, or playing in the backyard for the whole weekend."

"Noooooo…please..." Karen began to cry.

"Yes, now let's get ready for bed." Callie simply stated as she walked over and took Karen by the hand.

"IIII…wannnnnttttt….mooommmmaaaaa."

Yup, and there it was…Callie had been waiting for it…she coined it the nightly tantrum. Callie had been having a really bad day, and her night wasn't looking up. She decided enough was enough. Instead of putting Karen in her pajamas, she grabbed her jacket and put it on her; she grabbed her own jacket, her purse and her car keys and carried her crying daughter to the car.

Arizona lay on the couch with her head on her mom's lap. The older woman was currently running her fingers through her daughter's hair. Teddy had gone home when Arizona had calmed down a bit, and now she and her mother were watching some comedy show.

As somebody knocked on her door, she shared a look with her mother and then got up to answer. When she opened the door, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the sight before her.

A very distraught looking Callie had a very asleep Karen in her arms. The little girl's cheeks were stained with dried tears, and Callie's cheeks looked the same, except for her tears weren't dry as she was still crying.

"I…ummm…she called me stupid…" Callie sadly cried as her voice cracked.

As Barbara looked on, she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Callie looked absolutely heartbroken and she felt so sorry for the young mother. She still remembered the first time Arizona called her stupid, Daniel found her in the middle of the living room floor crying her eyes out.

Arizona gave Callie a sympathetic smile, "She called me stupid last year when I turned off the TV during her favorite commercial…not even a TV show…a commercial."

"Really?" Callie asked with a bit of hopefulness, it was good to hear that Arizona wasn't perfect either.

"Yeah." Arizona reassured.

Arizona motioned for Callie to come in.

"You want to lay her down in my bed?" The blonde asked, as her mother was currently sleeping in Karen's old room.

"I…I don't know Arizona…I…" Callie hesitated.

"Callie, please? We'll go together. Just lay her down while we talk…we need to talk Calliope…for Kay's sake." Arizona pleaded.

Callie simply nodded her head and followed Arizona to her room. It was dark; the only light that shined through was the one from the window.

"Here, lay her down." Arizona whispered as she pulled back the covers.

As Callie laid Karen on the bed, she stood awkwardly next to the bed. She was nervous and scared.

"Why don't…why don't you lie down and rest for a while. We can talk later if you want, or tomorrow." Arizona lovingly stated.

"This wasn't a good idea Arizona…I ummm…maybe I should go?" Callie nervously stated. What would the therapist say? Maybe this would cause more harm than good for Karen.

"Calliope, please…it's just one night…we need to talk…please?"

**A/N: As always love to hear your feedback and ideas. I've been trying to incorporate a few from everybody into the story…I'm not sure if you've noticed. At any rate, thanks so much because they really are great and do help me when writing. What do we think should happen next? Should Callie stay or go? And what would be the consequences either way?**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

As Arizona stepped out of her room, her mother spoke up, "Where's Callie?"

"She decided to stay…or should I say I convinced her to stay. She was tired though and I thought it would be best if we spoke in the morning."

"I see."

As she heard the tone her mother used, Arizona rolled her eyes and huffed in frustration.

"Okay, what mom?"

"What? I didn't say anything."

"No, you made that face and you said _I see." _Arizona mimicked her mother's voice from just a second ago.

"I'm going to say what I have to say and I want you to listen and not get mad." Barbara stated as Arizona simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Arizona, Callie isn't tired…I mean she is…but she's really just overwhelmed with everything. She just got Kay back, and from what you told me today…my granddaughter has obviously been making it difficult on Callie. I'm pretty sure she uses the 'I want my momma' card every chance she gets. And poor Callie, she just wants to try and please her daughter…her daughter that she didn't get to please for five years…Kay is a smart kid and she's probably taking advantage of the situation. Now I'm not saying it's easy on Kay, but…she needs to give Callie a chance, and waking up here…with her momma…that's going to show her that all she has to do is throw a tantrum and she gets to see you. And I'm sure the only reason Callie came here was because it killed her to see Kay like that. They both looked miserable when they showed up on your doorstep. Do you think it's okay for that poor girl to be driving in the middle of the night in tears because her daughter called her a name…how many times do you think Kay probably says she wants you over her?"

Arizona sighed, she knew what her mother was saying was true…especially after what Callie divulged in the stairwell earlier today.

"I know…she… she kind of mentioned something today at work. But what do I say? Okay Calliope…you know what…I was wrong…I actually really don't mind you _not_ letting me see my daughter." Arizona angrily scoffed the last part.

"No Arizona Robbins, what I'm saying is to stop being so damn selfish." Barbara chastised as she gave her daughter what Arizona would refer to as 'the stare.'

Arizona's face held her obvious shock, but she simply stayed quiet as her mother looked like she had more to say and she didn't dare piss off the older woman.

At the look on her daughter's face, Barbara's tone softened.

"Honey, I know that you love your daughter and that not seeing her is killing you…as I am sure it killed Callie as well. So put yourself in her shoes and let her have this time. She needs for Kay to respect her and love her…for her…because she's her mother and that's the way it should be…not because she caves in to Kay's every demand…and especially not because of you." Barbara finished speaking as she gave her daughter a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"She uh…she said we could talk about me having visits with Kay. I…I don't know…I…Callie and I we were…we were together for goodness sake…and then all this happened and I feel like…I don't want to have just visits with Kay…I want to be there when she wakes up in the morning and when she goes to bed at night…but I know that I can't really ask for more…and I want to be with Callie…I do…but I just think we need to move passed this first…I want to be with her for all the right reasons…I want her to know that I want her for her...not because I want more time with Kay."

"So, then go in there and help both your daughter and her mother be exactly that…mother and daughter. Tell her to go home…tell her that you'll take whatever visits with Kay you can have… tell her you'll help with any questions she might need answered…and then…when the time is right…you can slowly start to woo her again."

"Woo her mom? Nobody woos anymore." Arizona teased.

"Well, woo…shmoo…do whatever it is you do." Barbara stated as she and Arizona shared a small chuckle.

She and Barbara talked a little bit more, before her mother decided to go to bed. As Arizona stood outside of her bedroom door she took in a deep breath. Although it was going to kill her to give up Kay and Callie, she knew it was only temporary...and that what she was about to do would ultimately benefit all three of them.

As Arizona walked back into her room she couldn't help but smile, Callie and Kay were completely knocked out. Callie clutched tightly to Kay, and their faces were inches apart from each other.

"Calliope?" Arizona whispered as she softly nudged Callie on the shoulder.

"Hmmm?" Callie mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"Hey." Arizona stated as she gave Callie a loving smile.

"Oh God, I'm sorry…let's um…let's talk." Callie spoke as she slowly sat up in bed, her voice still heavy with sleep.

She and Arizona slowly made their way out into the hallway right outside of Arizona's bedroom door.

"Callie, I…I really…I wanted to thank you so much for bringing Kay…and for giving me a chance to see her…but…I think that your concerns are warranted. Her waking up here is just going to send the message that she can call you stupid, or throw a tantrum and that's…that's not okay. I've seen her tantrums…they're…let's just say I single handedly may have kept the people who make ear plugs in business." Arizona stated as she and Callie shared a small smile.

"So it's not crazy that every time she does it I want to just run and hide in the bathroom?"

"No." Arizona stated as she lovingly smiled at Callie.

"But she only did them when she first came to live with me...so I think she may be playing you just a bit. I know this situation is hard on us…so it must be awful on her…and I want to help you and her so that she can adjust as easily as possible. I love her Callie…" Arizona trailed off as her voice cracked.

As Arizona began to cry, Callie reached out and hugged her.

"So what do we do Arizona?" Callie's voice cracked as well as tears already started to surface on the brunette's cheeks.

They continued to hug each other tightly, until Arizona stepped out of the embrace and wiped her and Callie's tears.

"I think we should um…we should work together you know. You can't keep letting her disrespect you Callie. And I can't keep being so hard on you…I'm sorry about that by the way. Let's take it day by day…you should go home and when she wakes up tomorrow you have to let her know that you're the parent. And also, you can decide when you think is the right time for she and I to visit…I'll leave it up to you." Arizona stated as she tilted her head to the side and smiled at Callie.

"Thank you…I promise…I…I'll try to do a better job and then you guys can…" Callie's ramble was abruptly cut off as Arizona gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

Arizona knew she shouldn't have kissed her, she knew that they still needed to work on so many things…most importantly Kay's well-being, but it had been weeks since she had touched those lips, and she felt horrible that Callie thought she needed to prove to her that she could be a good mother.

As she leaned back, she stared into Callie's eyes. She loved Callie's eyes…they always held so much truth.

"You're doing great…and we're…we're going to be fine, okay?"

"Okay." Callie stated as she nodded her head as the two of them gave each other a tender smile.

Callie had gotten home with Karen about an hour ago, her daughter was still sound asleep when they got home, so she carefully put on her pajamas and tucked her into bed. Callie was currently in her room watching late night infomercials when she heard her cell phone go off. It was her alert that she had just received a new e-mail. She opened the application for her e-mails on her phone and saw that it was an attached video from Arizona.

As Callie wanted to be able to see the video better, she grabbed her laptop from her dresser. She quickly opened the video that Arizona had sent her.

"_Hi Calliope…When we were on the stairs the earlier today, you said you had so many questions about Kay. You actually let me know a few of them so…I think I can help with that…I was thinking I can send you one video a day with anything you might want to know about our daughter…and you get to see my super cute face soooo…I'm thinking it's a win win." _Arizona flirted as she pulled out a big dimpled smile and winked at the camera.

"_Okay, let's see…ummm…okay, first lost tooth…it was one month after she started kindergarten, and she actually lost her two front teeth. Yeah, I know what you're thinking…and yes, I had to hear her sing that stupid song all the way until Christmas…and it was only like October or something…let's just say I currently hate that song." _As Arizona made a face Callie couldn't help but chuckle as she imagined her five year old daughter driving Arizona crazy with the _'All I want for Christmas is My Two Front Teeth' _song.

"_Yeah, that's not the worst part…she came home that afternoon and wanted a snack, so I gave her an apple…because I knew they were about to fallout and she wasn't letting anybody near her mouth. So she takes this apple, and she eats it and brings me the empty core…but when she smiles, her teeth are gone…so I'm freaking out because I'm thinking she swallowed her teeth…but no…turns out she went upstairs to brush them and she put them on top of the bathroom sink…inside of my dad's denture cup…yeah…" _As Arizona continued the story Callie was laughing uncontrollably.

"_So then nighttime is upon us and it's like two in the morning and she is finally really sleeping…so I get my chance and I run in there to put the money under her pillow…except she moves…so I panic…I quickly leave the money and run out of the room…stub my toe on the way out and hold in the painful yell that wanted to come out…next morning she runs into my room with a fifty dollar bill…yeah…apparently I panicked so much that I put a fifty instead of the five dollars I had originally planned. Worst part was, when she lost her other teeth she expected fifties all the time…I had to make up some story about how the tooth fairy gives you fifty for your first set only." _Arizona stated as she lightly chuckled.

"_I hope you liked the video, and if their okay to send you I'll keep doing it…but if not, I will understand. Let me know…I'm trying Calliope." _Arizona tenderly stated as she gave a small smile to the screen.

"_P.S. - I wish you were here so that we could hug and kiss, but this well have to do." _Arizona puckered her lips and kissed the screen, and with that the video ended.

As the video ended, Callie couldn't help but smile. She knew the blonde was trying, and she was willing to meet her half way.

She quickly sent back a reply e-mail.

_Thank you so much for that Arizona. I would love if you would send me one video daily. I have tons of questions, and I want to see pictures and videos if you have any. Also, thanks for the kiss…I wish it could be in person too. Could I maybe see some birthday videos next? _

_XOXO – Callie_

_P.S. – Videos of my kid and seeing your cute face on every video…definitely a win win._

The next morning Callie couldn't help the smile on her face. She and Arizona had actually had a really nice discussion yesterday, and the video had been the icing on the cake. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she felt a little more confident now that she had Arizona's promise to not interfere while she was reconnecting with her daughter. She still was confused about her feelings towards the blonde, but that kiss last night had stirred something in Callie…and she knew Arizona was right…in time they would be fine…she just needed to focus on her daughter for now…and now without the added stress she felt it would be easier. Karen was still probably going to throw Arizona in her face every chance she got, but Arizona was right…she couldn't allow Karen to disrespect her anymore. She could still be a loving parent and have rules and expectations that needed to be met.

She had just finished talking with her parents not so long ago, and they asked her if she could please bring Karen to see them, or vice-versa. They had been patiently waiting for the green light from Callie. The brunette told them that her daughter would have some time off of school soon, and that she and Karen would go and visit then.

Callie was currently finishing up cooking breakfast as Kay descended the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. She still had on her pajamas and she had a hairbrush and hair tie in her left hand.

"Callie could you help me with my hair?" Kay asked, her right hand still had the cast for a few more weeks and she couldn't do it on her own.

Callie simply looked over at her daughter, she had the brush and the tie in her hand and she really was the cutest thing ever. '_Focus Callie…you're the parent.'_

"Do you have something you want to say to me first?"

"Oh…could you pleeeaaassseeee help me with my hair?" Karen sweetly asked as she pulled out her puppy dog eyes, batted her eyelashes and gave off her winning smile to seal the deal.

"Thank you for saying please, but that's not what I'm looking for."

"Ummm…" Kay stated as she furrowed her eyebrows together.

Callie schooled her features and tried not to smile at her daughter's cuteness. She really did love her daughter with her entire being…and she would pinch herself a million times a day just to make sure that these moments were real…that her baby was really here with her, but Arizona was right…she couldn't let the time they've been apart weigh heavily on her parenting. She needed to find that balance…like when her daughter was younger.

As Karen continued to look at her expectantly, Callie decided to help her out.

"Do you remember being mean to mami last night?"

At Callie's question, Karen bowed her head in shame and answered Callie, her voice barely above a whisper, "Yes."

"Do you have something you want to say to me?"

Kay simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, well when you figure it out you let me know." Callie simply stated as she turned around and started to dish out a plate of food for her and her daughter.

They finished breakfast and Callie had helped Karen out with her hair...although her daughter still hadn't said she was sorry, but she couldn't let the kid go around looking crazy. After breakfast Karen decided that she wanted to watch TV. She ran into the living room and turned it on while Callie was washing the dishes.

As Callie heard the TV in the living room get turned on, she shut off the water from the faucet, dried her hands, and decided to go and check on her daughter.

"Hey, no TV…remember?" Callie spoke as she walked into the living room and shut it off.

"Wait, you were serious about that?" Karen asked as she furrowed her eyebrows, surprise evident in her tone.

"Yes, I was serious young lady. No TV and no playing out in the backyard." Callie reminded as she raised her eyebrows and waited to see what Karen was about to do.

Normally she would throw a tantrum and Callie would give in…and if that didn't work, she would just mention her momma…and bingo, Callie would pretty much cave to whatever she wanted. However…this version of Callie was new for Karen and she didn't know if throwing a tantrum would help in a situation like this…it certainly hadn't helped last night…that was why she was in her current situation now…and she had even been a little bit scared when Callie had put her in her jacket and they went driving…she really liked Callie and she didn't want to go away again.

Callie watched on, she could almost see the wheels turning in her daughter's head.

"Well, what…what can I do?" Karen cautiously asked.

"Anything that's not TV or playing in the backyard." Callie simply stated as she went back to clean up the kitchen.

Although Callie was in the kitchen, she could still see out into the living room. She discreetly watched as her daughter sat quietly on the couch. It looked like she was pondering her next move, it was if as she wasn't sure where she wanted to go with her punishment. Callie was a bit nervous, she was still expecting for a tantrum to start any minute now.

Karen decided that she didn't want an episode of last night repeated, especially since Callie had been acting weird today…she hadn't even given her a hug or a kiss, and she hadn't called her Carebear.

Callie watched as her daughter got up from the couch and went upstairs. Callie continued to clean and do laundry, but a few hours had gone by and she hadn't heard a peep from her daughter…so she decided to go and check.

As Callie opened the door to Karen's room, she saw a bunch of markers, paper, and crayons scattered all over the floor, but no Karen.

Callie's worst fear was losing Karen again…she would constantly find herself looking for her, she really wouldn't sleep at night…any noise or sound that came from the other room would have her on high alert…the only times she would really fall asleep was when her baby was in her arms…and even then any movement by her daughter and she would quickly wake up. She had even gone as far as getting a high tech alarm system for their home…she couldn't take any chances.

"CAREBEAR?"

"WHERE ARE YOU? CAREBEAR?"

Callie continued to yell frantically while running and opening every door in the house.

As Karen heard Callie crying and calling her name, she decided to come out of her hiding place. She had hidden underneath Callie's bed in her room.

As Callie opened her bedroom door, she saw her daughter emerge from underneath her bed.

"Oh my God…Carebear…I…please…please…don't ever do that again…you scared me." Callie cried as she tightly hugged Karen.

As Callie continued to hug her and cry, Karen spoke up.

"I'm sorry Callie…please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not…I'm not baby…I was just so scared…I can't lose you again…I can't…" Callie trailed off as she continued to cry and kiss Karen all over her face.

"I won't scare you anymore…or be bad…just don't make me go away." Kay sobbed.

"What?" Callie worriedly asked as she eased out of the embrace to look at her daughter's face.

Karen was crying and sniffling, and she looked so scared and worried.

"Baby…why…why would you think that?"

"Because…you…took…me…away…last…night…and…you…didn' t…give…me…any…cuddles…today…or…call…me…Carebear." Karen stated in between choked sobs.

As her daughter let out all she was feeling, Callie couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Oh…no…no Carebear…I love you…mami loves you so much…you're not going anywhere…do you hear me…you're staying with mami…okay?" Callie lovingly soothed in Karen's ear as she hugged her tightly.

"Okay." Kay cried back.

Callie had laid herself and Karen down on her bed. She continued to rub circles on her daughter's back and reassure her of how much she loved her until Karen's crying had subsided. She was just sniffling now and hugging onto Callie tightly.

"Do you feel better Carebear?" Callie's soft voice broke the tranquil silence that had fallen upon them.

"Yeah."

"Carebear…I'm sorry. Mami shouldn't have been such a meanie and not given you cuddles…I love you and I never want you to think otherwise."

"It's okay…I understand…it just hurt my feelings. Were your feelings hurt too?"

"A little bit baby."

"When I called you the 's' word?"

"Yeah baby...it really hurt my feelings when you called me stupid."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore…I made you something so that you can forgive me." Kay excitedly stated as she jumped out of Callie's embrace and off of the bed.

Callie watched as Karen ran into her room and then came running back and jumped on the bed. As she did, Karen handed Callie the paper she had in her hand.

"Is this for me?" Callie asked, her emotions starting to get the best of her as she looked at the drawing.

"Yes...see…it's me and you in the treehouse when we went camping. And it says…I am sorry…love Carebear."

As Callie looked at the drawing she couldn't help but start to cry.

"Do you not like it?" Kay worriedly asked as Callie started to cry.

"No baby…I love it…it's the best thing anybody has ever given me in my whole life."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"So do you forgive me?" Karen asked.

"Yes baby...a million times over I forgive you. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes." Karen happily stated as she and Callie hugged each other.

They continued to talk quietly while lying in bed. After a while Karen spoke up.

"Callie, can I watch TV?" Karen sweetly asked as she gave Callie her best puppy dog eyes, eyelashes, smile combo.

"What do you think?" Callie stated as she raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

"I think that we just talked about how I have rules to follow…and I learned that just because I have rules it doesn't mean you don't love me." Karen stated as she rolled her eyes.

"And what else did you learn?" Callie asked as she let out a small chuckle. Even though she knew that sometimes the new system wouldn't go over well with Karen, at least she obviously had understood everything they had just talked about.

"Well, recently I just learned that my puppy dog eyes have lost all of their power." She stated in defeat, as she slowly turned her gaze to meet Callie's…who had the biggest grin on her face.

"And what else smarty pants?" Callie amusingly asked.

"And just because you give me rules doesn't mean that I don't love you a lot either."

Callie hadn't been expecting that answer as her eyes started to glisten with unshed tears.

As she saw Callie's tears roll down her cheeks, she slowly reached up to wipe them.

"Callie?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can we at least have homemade ice-cream sundaes? I mean you can't expect a kid to quit everything cold turkey." Karen stated.

"You are so silly Carebear." Callie stated as she playfully begin to tickle her daughter, who started to squirm and happily giggle at her mother's tickling.

As their laughter died down, Karen spoke up, "So, can we?"

"Yeah, come on…then we can eat them in the front yard on the porch swing."

"Yes!" Karen happily stated as she jumped out of bed and ran towards the kitchen, Callie following close behind.

As Callie watched her daughter easily find all the ingredients for their sundaes, she couldn't help but smile. And although so many things were still confusing and unclear…like the fact that her daughter still didn't call her mami…and that she was sure that she hadn't seen the last of her tantrums…or that she didn't really know what the future held for her and Arizona…there was one thing Callie knew for sure…and it was that her baby loved her and that was enough for now.

**A/N: Okay, the reviews were divided as to whether Callie should have stayed or gone…and I thought about it, plus I took in everybody's ideas and thought that this was the best solution. I think Callie staying and Karen waking up in her old house would have definitely sent the wrong message…but if Callie would have been the one to not agree or change her mind she would have been the bad guy…so I thought it important for Barbara to be an outside observer and open up Arizona's eyes. I think that this way was better, because both of our girls got to talk…and Arizona was able to place herself in Callie's shoes for a while, while Callie was able to show Arizona that she still cared for her and was willing to set certain things aside. I wanted to leave them on a good note and try to slowly have them build up their relationship. I'm hoping you guys liked the chapter…as always love to hear from you guys…your reviews are awesome and the ideas really do help me out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings, or any other materials mentioned in this chapter. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

Callie walked into her daughter's room and observed her quietly. The little girl had her back to the door and was just lying in bed staring at the wall. She had been acting withdrawn for the last few days, and she hadn't been eating much either. Karen's teacher had voiced her concerns as well when Callie went and picked her up from school today.

"Hey, what you doing?" Callie tenderly asked as she went and sat on the bed next to her daughter.

"Nothing."

Callie nodded her head at the sad reply.

"You know what I was thinking…we should do something to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Karen asked as she finally turned her head to look at Callie.

"Well, you're getting your cast off tomorrow after school. That calls for a celebration…you'll be able to do all the things you haven't been able to do for weeks." Callie stated in an overly excited voice…trying to see if she could cheer her daughter up.

Karen just nodded her head and went back to looking at the wall.

"Okay, so what do you think we should do? Oh, I know…how about a movie night? We could finally watch your _favorite movie_." Callie kept her excited tone as she stated the last part in a sing song voice.

"I don't think I really like it anymore."

"What? The movie? You haven't even seen it yet…and that's all you wanted to watch for months…remember?" Callie asked.

Ever since Karen had come to live with Callie, she had tried to get her to watch the Teen Beach Movie DVD with her, but for some reason her daughter kept saying no.

"Yeah, but…I changed my mind. Besides, momma didn't really say yes…so…I just changed my mind." Karen sadly stated as she got up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Callie asked in a soft voice as she watched her daughter head for the bedroom door.

"I just want to change into my PJ's and go to sleep."

And with that Karen was out the door.

Callie sighed deeply and started to pick up her daughter's room a little. She was physically tired and emotionally drained, she hadn't been getting much sleep. Although Karen's tantrums had calmed down, they would surface ever so often…and if she wasn't lashing out at Callie, she was just quiet. She was worried for her daughter and she couldn't help but feel like she was constantly messing up.

As Karen walked back into her room, Callie spoke up as she helped her daughter climb under the covers.

"You all snug?"

"Yeah, thanks." Karen quietly replied.

"Okay…did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes." Karen stated as she turned over and closed her eyes.

Callie simply leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Okay, well sleep tight. I love you."

Karen stayed quiet as she kept her eyes closed. Callie chanced one last glance at her daughter before making her way towards the door.

Callie turned off the light and walked out of the room. As she leaned against her daughter's bedroom door, she didn't even realize she had tears falling from her eyes. Watching Karen act like this was killing her. She went to her room and decided to call her mother.

"Hola mija." Lucia happily answered as she picked up her phone.

"Hi mama."

At the sound of her daughter's voice cracking on the other end, Lucia immediately became worried.

"Mija? Did something happen? Is it Karen…what's the matter?" Lucia worriedly asked.

"It's…yeah…she…she's been depressed I think…I don't know what to do mama. She hardly eats, she doesn't want to play…I…I'm such a failure." Callie cried.

"Calliope…stop that right now. You are not a failure mija…this is just such a tough situation. She's adjusting."

"My daughter hates being with me…she doesn't even call me mom yet…and I…I'm just tired." Callie continued cry uncontrollably.

"Mija, please don't cry…oh, Calliope…I wish I could be there to hold you and tell you that everything is going to be alright…because it is mija…but not, not overnight…you want things to go back to the way they were before Karen went missing…but you can't have that Callie. She's not three anymore…she's eight…and whether you like it or not, her world doesn't consist of just mami and her abuelos anymore. Callie you have to let her see Arizona." Lucia stated. It pained her to hear her daughter like this.

"I will mama, but she…"

"But nothing…you're waiting and waiting…and for what? Till she calls you mom…tell she lets you know that she loves you more than Arizona…Callie…she can't just turn her feelings for Arizona off like some kind of a light switch. Oh, today I'll love Callie and tomorrow I'll love Arizona…come on mija…you know better."

"So what do I do?" Callie softly cried.

"Calliope…why are you making her choose?" Lucia sternly asked. She knew her daughter sometimes needed tough love.

"I'm not." Callie defended.

"Really? So your child is just sad and depressed because everything is as it should be? You're making her feel like she can't love you both…and as long as that's the case…she's never going to call you mami. She loves you Callie…she does, but she loves Arizona…and she won't dare betray her…and if she doesn't know that you and Arizona are okay with the situation…how can she be okay with it? She needs to see that you are both okay with her loving the both of you."

Lucia stayed quiet and she could almost hear the wheels turning in her daughter's head.

"Mija? Que es lo que esta pasando por esa cabecita?" (What are you thinking in that head of yours) Lucia lovingly asked.

"I'm thinking our shrink is a quack and she's stealing my damn money." Callie stated with a soft giggle, even though she had tears in her eyes, as she thought back to her daughter's words from not so long ago.

"Don't blame the therapist…she told you Karen could visit her other mother a long time ago."

"I know…I know…I just…"

"Mija…what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing."

"Calliope?" Lucia's voice became stern.

"I'm afraid…I'm afraid that if she sees Arizona than she'll never see me as her mom too." Callie replied.

Although Callie couldn't see it over the phone, Lucia gave a knowing smile. She knew that that's what her daughter had been worried about this whole time.

"I think you're wrong mija…it would be the total opposite. Callie, families come in all different types…two moms, two dads, just grandparents, or just one parent, only siblings, and so on…I learned that from you remember? But the most important thing about family is the love that they have for one another. She can love you both Calliope…she does love you both…besides isn't that how it works with you guys?"

"Us guys mama?" Callie chuckled.

"Yeah, you know…lesbians." Lucia whispered the last part.

"Yeah mama…that's how it works." Callie stated as a small smile graced her face…Lucia Torres had come along way, but there were still a few kinks to work out.

"Thank you mama." Callie sincerely stated.

"You're welcome mija. I love you."

"I love you too."

Callie and Lucia spoke a while longer, her mother making her feel a whole lot better, and helping her to reflect on her and Arizona's relationship. When she hung up she logged into her e-mail account to see if there was any new videos from Arizona. So far the blonde had sent pictures, and videos of Karen's first day of school, school plays, Christmas recitals, birthdays, first time she rode a bike, first soccer game and goal she scored. As Callie watched the videos, she could almost make a timeline for them. Arizona hadn't been sending them in any particular order, but she could tell the older ones from the newer ones, one obvious clue was her daughter's physical appearance…but what stood out to Callie was the way Karen had changed personality wise. In the newer videos she was confidant and outgoing, in the older videos she was clingy and would only allow Arizona to be near her. Callie had literally seen how Arizona had helped Karen come out of the traumatized state she had been in after the kidnapping.

Callie couldn't help but feel that Karen was all of her best qualities and all of Arizona's best qualities rolled into one perfect little person.

As Callie saw that the blonde had indeed sent her a new video, she quickly opened it up.

_Okay Calliope…now I'm going to show you this video, but no judging…I repeat NOOOOO JUUUDDGGGIINNG…"_ Arizona lightly giggled as she connected the plug onto her camera and the homemade video started to play.

Callie looked on as her daughter, Arizona, and Teddy came into view.

Karen started to speak and she stood on the couch holding a toy microphone in her hand, Arizona and Teddy sitting on either side of her.

"_Okay, so this is our weekly Friday night movie night…and we just watched the Little Mermaid and momma and Aunt Teddy have to give me their…ummmm…"_

"_What is it momma?" _Karen asked as she looked towards Arizona.

"_Our reviews honey…because we're the critics."_

"_Oh right." _Karen stated.

"_Okay, momma you start."_

"_Okay, well it was very nice and the music was beautiful."_

Callie let out a small chuckle as Teddy rolled her eyes and scoffed at Arizona's 'review.'

"_Got a problem over there Altman?" _Arizona asked as she looked towards her friend.

"_Yeah, that review sucked…let Aunty Teddy show you how it's done."_

Callie laughed as she watched Arizona cross her arms and huff when Karen completely dismissed her review and held the microphone up to Teddy.

"_The movie takes us through a magical world of rich and artistic visuals, which are only enhanced by the wonderful symphony of music that accompany our characters through a story of personal growth and love of family and self."_

"_That was really good Aunt Teddy." _Karen proudly stated.

"_Thanks Sweetcakes!" _Teddy happily replied as she smugly smirked at Arizona, who just rolled her eyes.

"_Yeah, that was greeeaaaaaat Aunty Teddy." _Arizona sarcastically mocked.

"_You're just jealous." _Teddy playfully stuck out her tongue.

"_Hey, don't be mean to momma." _Karen stated as she turned and gave Arizona a big hug.

"_Yeah, Teddy…don't be mean to me." _ Arizona playfully stuck out her tongue at Teddy while Karen was hugging her so she couldn't see.

"_Sweetcakes…your mom just stuck her tongue out at me." _Teddy tattled like a child.

"_Wow Theodora…I did no such thing. The things some people will do…just shameful." _Arizona pretended to be insulted by Teddy.

Callie laughed as Teddy rolled her eyes when Karen started to defend Arizona.

Callie watched as the video ended with Karen giving Arizona another kiss on the cheek.

Arizona's face quickly came back on the screen.

"_Okay, remember – nooooo juuudddgggiing. She saw it on an episode of one her kid shows so we started doing it...I don't know what was sadder though…that Teddy had no love life and would wind up at our house every Friday night…or the fact that when she did have dates…they would suck so bad that she would ditch them early and show up at our house anyways." _Arizona lightly chuckled, but then stayed a bit quiet.

"_Ummm…well I guess that's it for tonight…I…uh…I miss you both…alot. Please give Kay a hug and a kiss for me." _

Callie watched as Arizona gave a small smile that didn't quite show her dimples and then the video finished. Callie let out a small puff of air…she knew what she had to do…but bringing herself to actually do it was an internal struggle that she had yet to win.

The next day Callie had picked up Karen from school and had made her way to the hospital with her to take off the cast.

Once the cast was off, they were heading out towards the main exit of the building when Karen spotted Teddy.

"AUNT TEDDY!" Karen excitedly yelled as she let go of Callie's hand and ran towards Teddy, Callie quickly running after her daughter. She still was paranoid when it came to Karen being out of her sight.

As Teddy spotted her niece she quickly bent down and hugged her.

"Hi Sweetcakes." She happily greeted.

"Aunt Teddy, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too kid."

"Where's momma?" Karen quickly asked as she started glancing around to see if she could spot Arizona.

"She's…she's in surgery…but I'll tell her you were here okay?"

"She didn't want to see me?" Karen sadly asked and both Callie and Teddy quickly noticed the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"No that's not it…I'm sure if she knew you were going to be here she would have come to see you Sweetcakes." Teddy soothed as she gave Karen another hug.

After a meltdown from Karen, Callie had finally been able to calm her down enough so that she and Teddy could say their goodbyes and with that Callie left with a very upset child to deal with.

When they got home, her daughter decided that she was mad at Callie.

"YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!" Karen accused while she was crying as her little fists were at her sides, they were balled up so tight.

"I didn't do it on purpose, and do not keep yelling at me young lady." Callie sternly stated as Karen had been yelling at her for the last fifteen minutes.

"YOU JUST DON'T WANT ME TO SEE HER!" Karen cried as she ran to her room and slammed the door.

"Great." Callie muttered.

A few hours had passed since Karen had gone to her room; she was currently lying on her bed facing the wall when she heard the door being opened. She knew it was Callie and she knew she was wrong for yelling at her earlier.

As Callie cautiously approached the bed, Karen turned around to face her and apologize.

"Callie, I'm sorry for…" The little girl trailed off as she caught sight of Callie.

Callie had her arms full with a bunch of candy, popcorn, soda, and the Teen Beach Movie DVD.

"Okay, we are celebrating…because I love you and I want you to be happy…so we are celebrating the fact that you got your cast off…and that you are my daughter…and that I know that you're here…with me…in this house…and not being harmed in any way…and we are celebrating the fact that you have two of the most wonderful women in the world in your life…and that we love you more than life itself."

Karen looked on curiously as Callie continued to speak and tears were slowly cascading down her cheeks.

"And please…please don't say you don't like this movie…because you haven't even watched it…and you haven't watched it because…well maybe…maybe we just weren't properly prepared…so I made a checklist." Callie nervously rambled as she dropped all the snacks from her hands onto the bed and nervously took out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Let's see…Popcorn? Check. Soda? Check."

Karen watched as Callie would mention an item and then physically point to it to make sure she had it. The older brunette continued her checklist.

"Sweet candies? Check. Sour candies? Check. Chocolate candies? Check. Callie? Check. Karen? Check. Arizona? Check. Teen Beach DVD? Check." Callie finished as she looked at her daughter who had wide eyes from when she had mentioned Arizona's name.

"So what do you think? Can we please watch the movie?" Callie asked.

"I…I…you…you said…" Karen cried as her eyes silently pleaded with Callie.

"I said…Arizona? Check." Callie lovingly replied and smiled as she pointed to the door for Karen to turn her head.

As Karen turned her head to face the door she saw Arizona pop her head in and give her a great big smile. Callie watched as Karen practically leaped from the spot where she was sitting all the way into Arizona's arms.

"MOMMA!" Karen sobbed into Arizona's neck.

Callie couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes as she watched the emotional reunion. Arizona and Karen were both crying, and Arizona was kissing their daughter nonstop.

"I missed you so much Kay."

"Me too momma."

"Oh God…let me look at you…you're getting so big." Arizona happily stated as she put Karen down again. Both of them no longer crying.

"Momma, are you going to stay and watch the movie?"

"Well, I'm not sure…do you guys want me to stay?" Arizona teased.

Karen expectantly looked at Callie, who smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, we want you to stay." Karen happily replied.

The trio made their way downstairs and were currently on the couch watching the movie. Karen had her head in Callie's lap and her legs on Arizona's lap. She was comfortably sprawled out on top of both of her mothers as she happily sang along to all of the songs from the movie…Callie accompanying her on many of the songs as well.

"Wait a minute…so how come you know all the songs and yet you claim to have never seen the movie?" Arizona playfully asked as she suspiciously eyed her daughter.

"Ummm..." Karen trailed off as she looked up at Callie, who was currently blushing. She didn't want to put her mami on the spot.

As Arizona looked in the direction of Callie, she couldn't help but see the brunette's obvious embarrassment.

"Come to think of it…I noticed you've been singing as well Calliope."

"We may, or may not have the soundtrack…and we may, or may not dance it out while listening to it sometimes." Callie stated as she shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch the TV and not look towards Arizona…especially when all she heard was Arizona start to laugh uncontrollably.

"This coming from the same woman who said, and I quote 'I rather cut my foot on glass.'" Arizona continued to tease Callie.

"Don't be a meanie momma." Karen came to Callie's defense as she and Callie shared a smile.

They continued to happily watch the movie, Callie and Arizona stealing flirty glances every chance they got…glances which did not go unnoticed by their daughter.

Karen had fallen asleep a few minutes before the movie even ended.

"I can't believe she didn't even watch it to the end." Arizona giggled as she looked down at her sleeping daughter.

"Yeah, but she's had a pretty rough day." Callie sadly stated as she also glanced at her sleeping daughter and ran her fingers through the little girl's hair.

"From what Teddy told me, she wasn't the only one." Arizona tenderly stated which caused Callie to look over at her in surprise.

"Callie, is that…is that why you called me?"

"Why? Because I couldn't handle my own daughter…yeah actually that's why." Callie scoffed as she turned her face away from Arizona.

"Hey, don't get like that." Arizona lovingly stated as she reached over and cupped Callie's cheek to turn her head.

"Listen to me Calliope…you are doing a great job…I…I don't know what I would have done in a situation like this…and I love that you face your problems head on. She…she seems happy..."

Arizona trailed off as Callie let out an incredulous chuckle.

"Yeah right…she still calls me Callie and all she does is cry or get mad at me." Callie sadly stated.

"Yeah, because she's eight and she's an only child…who is a little bit spoiled…and who is as smart as her two moms…so of course she's going to milk this situation for what's it worth. And so what…so sometimes she throws a fit...but who wouldn't…she's been through so much already in her life...and she's actually pretty well adjusted and happy despite everything that has happened." Arizona stated as she gave Callie a reassuring smile.

"You think so?" Callie asked with a hint of insecurity.

"I do." Arizona stated as she stared deeply into Callie's eyes and slowly traced a finger down Callie's neck and towards the little bit of cleavage that showed through the top of Callie's v-neck t-shirt.

As Callie saw the blonde's normally bright blue eyes turn a dark grey…she swallowed thickly.

"It's late I…uh…I should put her to bed." Callie nervously stated as she got up and started to carry Karen upstairs.

Callie's nerves causing Arizona to shake her head in amusement.

After about twenty minutes Callie emerged back down into the living room and walked towards the kitchen. She watched as Arizona was cleaning up their movie night snacks.

"You don't have to do that…I'll get to it in the morning." Callie stated as she entered the kitchen.

"No it's fine. I'm almost done."

Callie giggled from behind Arizona, no wonder Karen would always ask when they would clean up their messes.

"What?" Arizona amusingly asked as she turned around to face Callie.

"No nothing…I just get it now."

"Get what?"

"Why I had to break our daughter of this bad cleaning habit she had." Callie giggled.

"Ummm…yeah, I'm sure you had to twist her arm." Arizona scoffed playfully.

"She actually gets her organizational skills from you Calliope."

"I feel like a should be offended by that last comment." Callie teased.

They chuckled a little at the easy banter which continued a while longer.

"Well, it's late maybe I should get going." Arizona stated.

"Yeah…let me ummm…I'll walk you to the door." Callie agreed, even though her mouth was saying yes…her heart, her mind, and her soul were all screaming…STAY ARIZONA…STAY WITH ME!

"Okay, ummm…see you soon."

"Yeah."

The two women stared at each other with lust filled eyes, they both looked like they wanted to just lean in for a kiss, but neither one of them daring to make the first move.

Arizona was the first to break the trance as she quickly grabbed her keys and purse.

"Goodnight Calliope." She quickly stated as she abruptly walked out the door.

"Goodnight Arizona." Callie whispered even though the blonde was already out the door.

Callie went upstairs to get ready for bed. She took a shower and was currently lying in bed watching TV. She heard her e-mail alert go off and smiled as she knew that Arizona must have sent her a new video.

She opened her laptop and pushed play. It wasn't how the video's usually appeared though. Usually Arizona would speak and give an intro then play an old video, or just tell some funny story like in live chat form…but this video was older and she didn't introduce it…it just started playing off the bat.

_Hi, you don't know me but…my name is Arizona Robbins…and about a year ago the most wonderful thing that could have ever happened to me did…and I owe it all to you. Your daughter Karen…she came into my ER and she seemed so broken and frail, but if you were to see her today you would be so happy…but not only did she come into my ER, she came into my life and my heart. She ummm…she won student of the month today at school, and she was so excited that for the first time ever she called me momma. I…she really didn't even react to it when she said it...meanwhile I looked like a weeping mess. But I have never ever experienced something so magical in my life and I wanted to thank you for that…I wanted to thank you, because although you can't be here…I want you to know how much she loves you…she has that kiss you made her, and she won't let anybody near it. She looks at it all the time and she won't let anybody call her Carebear…and when she sometimes has nightmares, it's you who she cries for…so I am thankful that you loved her so much that you taught her how to love, because she is perfect and I thought that from one person who loves your daughter more than life itself…to the only other person in this world that would understand how awesome it is to be her mom…I wanted to say thank you. _

The video ended and it cut to Arizona in her room. Callie had tears in her eyes.

_So I recorded that for you a little over three years ago. I know you're worried that she hasn't called you mom yet, but she will soon…she loves you Callie, even now when she has nightmares, she never cries for momma…she still cries for her mami…I love you both so very much._

The video ended with Arizona smiling and blowing a kiss to the camera.

Arizona was on the couch watching TV when she heard incessant loud knocking on her door.

As she opened her door a look of surprise quickly took over her features. Callie was standing there carrying a very asleep Karen.

"Calliope? What's…"

"Okay, so picture this…over five years ago the most horrific thing that could ever happen to me happened…my daughter got taken from me…and she…I was a mess…I didn't let anybody talk to me, or get too close…because…I just couldn't…all I needed to be happy again was my daughter. So a few months ago I get her back…and I have my daughter and I'm happy and I can see like…this is what I've wanted all along…but then I get angry because I realize…there's this whole chunk of her past that I lost…that I can never have…but there's a whole chunk of her past that you don't have either…her first words…first time she walked…so I'm crying and crying and I realize…we aren't happy...we aren't Arizona, because there's something missing for each of us…but together we work…and we can both have her future Arizona…we can both have her future…I…we need you…I need you…please…I…I should have never let you go home tonight…I should have never let you go period…I…"

Callie's ramble was cut off when Arizona abruptly reached up and dug her hands into the brunette's hair and quickly crashed their lips together. Her tongue softly passed over Callie's bottom lip seeking permission to enter as Callie quickly obliged and they both moaned at the contact.

Callie couldn't really move her hands as she was still carrying a sleeping Karen, but that didn't stop the kiss from quickly becoming very heated. Both women continued to passionately kiss until air became an issue.

Arizona was the first to break the kiss as she leaned back and stared into Callie's eyes, their mouths only inches apart.

Before any of the two women could speak, Karen's muffled voice broke through the silence as she was still being held by Callie, and her mouth was against her mami's neck.

"Thank God…you guys were squishing me." She sleepily complained as Arizona and Callie shared a smile.

**A/N: Okay, so once again thank you so, so, so, so much for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and followers. The response to this story has been amazing and I really have no words to express my extreme gratitude. I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter. And as always your feedback is awesome, love to hear your thoughts, ideas, what you want to see next, etc. **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: Wow – the response to the last chapter was incredible, especially because I was kind of iffy about it the whole time I was writing it…but that's why I love to hear from you guys…I really love your feedback, helps to let me know if I'm doing okay or not – so thank you so much. As always, I am super appreciative for all the reviews, favorites, and followers. Also, I am not a medical expert or professional, so please keep that in mind when reading this chapter.**

Karen woke up with a smile on her face; she remembered that she got to see her momma yesterday, and that she, Callie, and her momma got to watch her favorite movie. She slowly climbed out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and finally being able to brush her hair on her own again…she went downstairs to meet Callie in the kitchen.

But as she walked into the kitchen, she was a bit surprised by who she saw.

"Momma?"

"Good morning sweetie." Arizona replied with a bright smile.

"Did you sleepover?" Karen curiously asked.

"No honey, I went home and then came back really early."

_Actually really, really early and slept in Callie's bed…but there's no need to get into details with my eight year old – Arizona thought to herself._

"Does Callie know you're here?" Karen whispered.

"Yes, of course she knows. Who do you think opened the door for us?" Arizona chuckled.

"Oh." Karen stated as she shrugged her shoulders and sat down at the table.

"You want eggs and toast for breakfast?"

"Ummmm…no, I want cereal."

"No, no cereal honey."

"Why?" Karen whined.

"Because, you don't like when it gets soggy and then you practically leave the whole bowl. "

"Because you don't do it right." Karen huffed.

"Pour cereal…I think momma has mastered pouring cereal. You're having eggs."

"No. I want cereal."

"Kay, stop it. It's wasteful when you leave the bowl almost full."

"You don't do it right."

As Karen kept huffing and whining Arizona looked at her warningly.

"Fine…then I don't want anything."

"Suit yourself." Arizona calmly stated as she went back to making breakfast.

Karen quickly got up and made her way to Callie's room. As she walked in she caught sight of her mami putting on her shoes.

"Good morning Carebear." Callie happily greeted her daughter.

"Morning." Karen stated as she crossed her arms and sat down next to Callie on the bed.

"Ummm…are you upset?" Callie let out a small giggle at her daughter's 'angry' face.

Karen simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmmm…well did you go down into the kitchen already? There's a surprise there I think you might like." Callie stated the last part in a sing song voice.

"Can I have cereal for breakfast?"

"Yeah, come on." Callie simply agreed as she and Karen got up and made their way back down to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Callie happily greeted and walked towards Arizona to give her a kiss, but then temporarily stood still.

She didn't know if they should be affectionate in front of Karen or not, for many reasons, one she hadn't talked to the therapist yet, two…when Karen was younger Callie never really had girlfriends…she found it hard to be with anyone after the rape…and then when Karen went missing she would just have the occasional one night stand and even those were more to help Callie escape reality…but she never did this…never a relationship. If Callie was being honest, Arizona was actually her first real relationship.

As Callie stood still, Arizona couldn't help but smirk at her girlfriend…Callie was too cute sometimes.

"Good morning Calliope." Arizona flirted then went back to finishing up the breakfast she was cooking.

Callie simply smiled and started to get out a bowl, a spoon, a box of cereal, and the milk from the fridge and placed everything on the table where Karen was already sitting.

She poured a little bit of cereal in the bowl and added a bit of milk, she left the milk on the table and placed the box near Karen so she could read the back of it. Once she was done with that little bit, Callie would pour her some more…her daughter didn't like when the cereal would lose it's crunch…so Callie would just give it to her a little bit at a time.

"Did you just pour her cereal?" Arizona asked with a hint of anger.

"Ummmm….yeeeeaaaahhhhh…" Callie stated with a bit of confusion as she noticed Arizona seemed upset.

"I told her no cereal Calliope." Arizona spoke to Callie but directed her attention towards Karen.

"But I wanted cereal." Karen argued back.

"But you never eat it all Kay…and no means no."

"Well Callie said yes." She smugly replied as she stared Arizona down and slowly brought the spoon full of cereal to her mouth.

Once the cereal hit Karen's mouth she made an over exaggerated yum sound. Arizona looked like she was about to blow a gasket and poor Callie had just been caught in the crossfire between Karen and Arizona.

Arizona just let out a exasperated sigh…Karen one…Arizona zero. Obviously she and Callie would have to discuss certain things…they needed to be on the same page when it came to parenting. Arizona chanced a glance at Callie and gave her the 'we have to talk' look.

Callie simply nodded her head and quietly ate the breakfast Arizona had placed in front of her. She hadn't known Arizona said no…but truth was she didn't really see the big deal about the cereal.

It was Saturday, so after breakfast Karen went into the backyard to play in her treehouse, Callie and Arizona were currently cleaning up the kitchen and could see Karen from the window. The tension was thick in the kitchen until Arizona decided to speak up first.

"So, are we going to acknowledge the fact that after I told my daughter no she couldn't have cereal…you went behind my back and fed it to her anyways…and then proceeded to reward her by letting her play outside?" Arizona asked with a bit of an attitude.

"Ummm…first of all…ooouuuurrrrr daughter, and second of all…I didn't know you said no to cereal." Callie scoffed at the last part.

Before Arizona could continue, Callie decided to continue making her point…this is exactly the reason why she had been adamant about letting Arizona back into her life…she would always want to school Callie on how to raise Karen.

"I mean it's cereal Arizona…you act like I went out and bought her a gun to rob her first liquor store or something."

"That's not the point Calliope. You can't just say yes to everything she asks for." Arizona snapped as she looked directly at Callie.

"Oh my God…IT'S CEREAL…and also, while we are at it…thanks for once again being sooooo supportive of my parenting skills. This might be news to you Arizona…but before you knew Karen ever existed…I carried her, I gave birth to her, I breastfed her, I sung to her, I changed her dirty diapers, I stayed up with her when she was teething or got sick...and a million other things…now what's that funny name they call that? Ummmm…oh yeah, PARENTING." Callie angrily stated as tears had started to track down her cheeks. She was tired of Arizona making her feel like she was less of a mother than she was.

As Arizona saw that Callie was highly upset, and that she had once again belittled the brunette's parenting skills…she immediately felt terrible.

"Callie…I'm…I'm sorry. Please? Please don't be mad at me. I know you're her mother…and thank you…thank you for always acknowledging the fact that I am too…I…I don't always give you the same respect…I'm sorry."

At the sincerity in Arizona's words, and the fact that the blonde apologized, which Callie knew was not Arizona's strong point, she calmed down. She knew they had to work on some things…obviously their parenting styles differed, which means they would have to get to know each other and work with an united front when it came to their daughter. But Callie could push aside her own personal feelings if it meant seeing her babygirl happy like she had seen her last night.

"I'm sorry too…we…we just have to get it together or she's going to pulverize us." Callie softly stated…Karen was too smart for her own good.

"I know…did you see her face this morning, 'Well Callie said yes.'" Arizona mimicked as she and Callie shared a laugh.

As the laughter died down, Arizona squinted her eyes and playfully curled her lips as she stared at Callie.

At the cute look Arizona was giving her, Callie became nervous.

"Wh…what?" The brunette stuttered.

"Why didn't you kiss me this morning?" Arizona asked as she moved closer to the brunette and placed her hands on the back of Callie's neck as her arms rested on the brunette's shoulders and their lips were inches apart.

"I…I don't know you know…I have to talk to the shr…the therapist…and…see…what…" Callie's breath hitched and she trailed off as she felt Arizona's hot breath on her when the blonde seductively whispered in her ear.

"Are you going to tell the shrink what we did last night?"

Callie's face became beet red as she thought back to what she and Arizona did last night. They had come back to Callie's place and put a very asleep Karen back in her bed. The plan was that Arizona would sleep in one of the spare bedrooms…they never made it down the hall far enough to reach any of the other rooms.

Arizona could feel the heat radiating off of Callie's body. They had gone a few rounds last night and Arizona remembered how great of a lover Callie had been. Their chemistry was pure electricity and after a few months of not being together, the brunette certainly made up for it.

As Arizona whispered in her ear and nibbled it, Callie let out a nervous chuckle.

"Do you…do you think she has to know things like that?" Callie worriedly asked.

Arizona simply moved back and smiled that dimpled smile that killed Callie every time. She decided to let Callie off the hook.

"I was joking Calliope."

"No, yeah…I knew that." The brunette tried to act cool.

"Mhmmm." Arizona teased.

"Okay, so…I think that we should take this slow. You talk to the therapist…find out the do's and the don'ts about us being together…what we can and cannot do in front of Karen…that type of stuff. As far as the parenting thing…maybe we should sit down you know…write out a set of rules that we both agree to…let her know that from now on we will both be on the same page." Arizona suggested a bit unsurely.

"Yeah, that's perfect actually." Callie happily agreed.

"We actually go to the therapist on Monday, so I'll discuss everything with her. Also, ummm…I was planning a trip to Miami next week Friday. We would be gone for a whole week…my parents really want to see her…" Callie trailed off.

"That sounds like a great idea. I think it would be good for her." Arizona replied.

"Yeah, that's what I thought…see her cousins, my sister…my parents…Oh God, they'll spoil her rotten." Callie stated.

Arizona could almost see Callie picturing it in her head. She was sure Callie's parents had spoiled Karen when she was younger.

"You know…uh…if you want to come…you could…not that you have to…just…I thought maybe…" Callie nervously rambled.

At Callie's 'invitation' Arizona simply smirked, "Why don't you talk to the therapist and see what she thinks…okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

The rest of the weekend was spent with all three of the ladies going out to the mall, the park, and the zoo. Karen loved having her two moms with her and she hadn't lashed out at Callie once all weekend. Actually, it had been the complete opposite, she had been extremely affectionate, and she loved that Callie was a hugger and a kisser just like her.

However, she was smart and she had been able to easily manipulate her way around certain rules, especially when her momma would tell her no…she would just catch Callie before Arizona could get to her. Callie and Arizona were completely aware of what their daughter was doing and they had decided to let it pass for the weekend until Callie had a chance to speak to the therapist.

Which is where Karen and Callie currently found themselves. Karen had already had her session and was currently playing in the playroom. Callie was watching her through the glass window as she talked to Dr. Ayers.

"So, she seems happier." Dr. Ayers stated with a smile, which Callie returned.

"Yeah, I finally called Arizona and had her come over."

"Yeah, Karen mentioned that. You guys spent all weekend together."

"Yeah, I…I know that I should have waited, but…it was just one of those things that just kind of happened you know." Callie nervously stated as she didn't know what Dr. Ayers would say to that.

"It's fine Callie. I still think that Karen should definitely spend time with her…but the fact that she saw you both together is even better. It makes her feel secure with both of you…no picking or choosing…that's good. I do however have a question…and please tell me if I'm getting too personal…Callie, are you…are you and Arizona in a romantic relationship?"

"Well, we want to try…but…it all depends on what…" Callie trailed off and nervously looked at the doctor.

"On what the quack shrink says?" Dr. Ayers joked.

At the use of the word quack Callie looked like she had been caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

"Kids say the darndest things." Dr. Ayers teased as she gave Callie a knowing smile. Karen had told Dr. Ayers in her first session that her grandpa thought shrinks were quacks.

"So, what do you think?" Callie cautiously asked.

"I think that if you and Arizona are serious and you are willing to put in the work and the effort, than that's okay. What I don't want is for Karen to get her hopes up and then have Arizona be taken away again. If you guys are serious about being together and sharing the parental responsibilities then I would say go for it, but make sure you are both ready. You need to set ground rules, not only for Karen…but for you and Arizona as well."

"Like what?"

"Well, you can't take away Karen's stability. No sleepover's here or there…if you guys stay somewhere…always at your house…she has to know her home is with you. No having two sets of rules…I'm sure both of you have different ways of parenting, and she knows them both well…can't let her know that you guys are confused as to what's okay and what's not because it sends the wrong message to her…it tells her that you guys aren't sure and it makes her become unsure as well, and at first she'll take complete advantage of the situation…but later it will just cause more distress for her."

Dr. Ayers continued to speak to Callie and give her a rundown of things that both she and Arizona needed to set in place; she also suggested that Arizona could maybe join them for a few sessions. The green light for Arizona to go on the trip had been granted by Dr. Ayers, as long as they spoke with Karen first and explained everything to her such as the rules they expected her to follow and their dating status.

Therapy had gone great, and Karen and Callie had stopped off for a pizza on the way home. They were currently sitting on the couch eating their pizza and watching TV.

Although Callie's eyes were on the TV screen, she could feel her daughter staring at her. She turned her head and smiled as her daughter looked like she was deep in thought.

"We look alike." Karen stated.

"Yeah, I would hope so." Callie let out a small chuckle.

"I like looking like you." Karen simply stated as she took another bite of her pizza and went back to watching the TV.

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I look like my abuelos?" She asked as she turned her attention back to her mami.

"Hmmm…I don't know…let me see…let me get a good look at you." Callie teased as her daughter scooted closer to her.

Although Callie had memorized every pore, every freckle, and every single inch of her daughter's face ever since she came back, she pretended to study her.

"Well, you got your abuela's nose." Callie teased as she playfully grabbed at Karen's nose.

"Ewww…and unfortunately for you…abuelo's hair." Callie stated and then made a funny face.

"What? He's almost bald in his pictures." Karen protested.

"Besides, I have your hair." She quickly added.

"Oh you do? Hmmm…let me see…" Callie playfully examined her daughter's hair.

"Oh yeah, yeah…you're right…it's mine." Callie stated as she and her daughter shared a smile.

"When I get to Miami am I going to know spanish?"

"No, not right away Carebear…but I can show you if you want?" Callie chuckled.

"Yeah, I want to learn…I want to speak spanish like you." Karen stated as she sat up a bit and gave Callie a kiss and a hug.

"Thank you baby."

"Hey, grab your soda…let's make a toast." Callie excitedly stated.

Karen quickly picked up her soda can and brought it up to meet Callie's.

"Not yet baby, I have to say the toast." Callie amusingly stated.

"Oh, right…wait...can I say it?"

"Okay, go for it."

"Ummm…here's to learning spanish and having fun at my abuelos' house."

Karen expectantly looked towards Callie to see if she had done a good job, her mami simply smiled and they clinked their cans together.

They continued to watch TV until it got a bit late and it was Karen's bedtime. Callie had been eyeing her phone all night, it was strange that Arizona hadn't called or come by. The blonde had agreed to call Callie after her shift ended, and they would discuss what Dr. Ayers had said and Arizona was supposed to come over for dinner afterwards.

"Hey Carebear, it's getting late."

"Time for bed?" Karen asked.

"Yup."

"Oookkkaaayyy." She begrudgingly agreed and headed upstairs to get ready.

Once Karen had on her pajamas and brushed her teeth, she met Callie in the living room.

"I'm ready for you to tuck me in."

"Okay, come on."

"Callie are you and momma girlfriends?" Karen asked once she was under the covers, Callie lying next to her.

"How would you feel if we were?"

"Happy…because you're momma's Dr. Googly Eyes."

"What?" Callie laughed.

"Yeah, when she first met you she used her googly eyes voice…so I called you Dr. Googly Eyes…and I wanted to meet you, but you never came to see me."

"That's because I didn't know it was you baby…and I thought you were another little girl and I was too sad to meet any other little kids when I thought you were missing."

"I'm sorry for letting the bad people take me." Karen sadly whispered.

"Hey, is that what you think?" Callie tenderly asked, as Karen just nodded her head.

"No, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault…it…it took me a long time to realize it wasn't my fault either…I use to always get mad at myself that I didn't find you right away…because I just stood there crying…but now I know that it wasn't your fault, or my fault…" Callie trailed off as Karen's eyelids started to heavily close.

"Yeah, I agree." Karen sleepily replied as Callie had been rubbing her right eyebrow.

Callie leaned down and gave Karen a kiss on the cheek as her daughter's breathing started to even out and she was slowly starting to fall asleep.

Callie kept on rubbing her eyebrow for a bit longer.

"Goodnight Carebear." Callie whispered as Karen had already fallen asleep.

As Callie went downstairs, she heard a light knock on the door.

"Hey." Callie happily greeted as Arizona had shown up.

"Hey…I'm sorry about dinner…I had a last minute emergency peds case come into the ER."

"No, it's fine." Callie stated as she and Arizona made it to the sofa and sat down.

"So….how'd therapy go?" Arizona cautiously asked.

"Good news…we can still have sex." Callie teased.

"That is good news." Arizona playfully agreed as she leaned in and gave Callie a soft kiss on the lips.

"She also said that it was our homework." Callie stated as she wiggled her eyebrows at Arizona.

"Oh really, our homework is to have sex?"

"Hey, doctor's orders."

Arizona incredulously shook her head at Callie's silliness as she and the brunette shared a knowing smile.

"Are you hungry?" Callie asked.

"Starving."

"Where's Kay?" Arizona asked while Callie was in the kitchen.

"Sound asleep."

Callie heated some pizza for Arizona and they calmly talked about everything Dr. Ayers had discussed with Callie. They had decided to sit Karen down this week and go over some rules, also they would discuss the nature of their relationship with her and the fact that they were both her mothers and that she had to listen and respect both of them…the rest obviously would be up to Callie and Arizona to show her that they meant business.

"So, are you going to talk to the Chief about taking time off and accompanying Karen and I to Miami?"

"I…I think we should take it slow Callie…so maybe…maybe I'll go the next time. I meant what I said the other day…I want to take it slow…I want to woo you."

"Woo me?" Callie chuckled.

"Hey, wooing is a lost art."

"Okay, so then I will let you woo me." Callie happily replied

A comfortable silence fell over the two ladies, as they quietly watched TV and cuddled in each other's arms.

As Callie sat and thought about everything she and Arizona just discussed, she started to process everything better…after a while her voice broke the silence.

"Wait…so does wooing me mean no sex?" She worriedly asked as Arizona simply started to giggle uncontrollably.

**A/N: Okay, so please let me know what you think…I'm not sure what should happen in Miami? Maybe Arizona could pop up or something…as always, any ideas or things you would like to see just let me know…I try to take all your ideas into consideration and incorporate them into the story. I hope you liked the new chapter…I think it's a definite turning point in the story, because they are actually together now and new issues will surely arise, but we will be getting some happy fluff as well.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

Callie and Arizona had been sitting at the dining room table for about two hours, they needed to talk with Karen tomorrow about them being girlfriends and also go over the rules. Only problem was Arizona kept shooting Callie down. The brunette had been quiet for the last half hour or so…and Arizona quickly started to notice the change in her mood.

"Callie, are you mad?"

"No."

"Noooo? Okay, and yet you haven't said anything for like the last thirty minutes."

Callie let out an exasperated sigh, "Arizona…I…I need you to listen to me carefully okay?"

"Okay."

"I am Karen's mother. The rules that we are going to put in place are my rules…the only difference is that she is going to know that both you and I will be able to enforce them."

"I thought you considered me her mother too Callie?" Arizona asked a bit insecurely.

"Yes, I do…I do consider you her mother because you took care of her and you raised her for the last four years…but here's the thing…at the end of the day Arizona…that should have never happened…do you get that? Do you get that you weren't supposed to be her other mom? And now you want to control everything and that's not okay for me."

"I don't want to control everything." Arizona defended.

"No? Let's see…I haven't been able to give you one good idea since we sat down at this table and according to you…I went _'behind your back'_ and fed her cereal the other day…shall I go on…I have plenty more examples."

At Callie's confession, Arizona's face took on a look of shock. She hadn't realized that that's what she had been doing to Callie. She has always been so controlling and she knew she needed to take a step back and let Callie handle Karen…that's what she and her mother had talked about a few weeks back.

"Okay…I…I'm sorry…it's hard…it's hard to just switch it off…I…I'm sorry." Arizona sincerely apologized.

"I know it must be difficult…and believe me I am not trying to make you feel bad…so please don't…I just want Karen to know that I'm her mom." Callie confidently stated.

"I get it Callie…and I'm being selfish…I'm sorry. It's just this whole situation is so crazy…isn't it? Like…no matter how many therapists you talk to or books you read…nothing could have prepared us for this." Arizona sadly replied.

"That's true." Callie let out a small chuckle as she thought about the situation.

"And we are probably going to screw up along the way." Arizona quickly added as she looked at Callie with a worried expression.

"Come here." Callie lovingly stated as she motioned for Arizona to sit on her lap.

"What?" Arizona giggled.

"You heard me…come here."

As Callie watched Arizona look at her and give off a flirty smirk…

"Oh God…why do you always take a sweet moment and turn it into something sexual?" Callie chuckled.

"Don't blame me Calliope…I'm just following the doctor's orders." Arizona teased.

"Oh, that you listen to…but the rules thing…completely over your head…I see how it is." Callie playfully replied as she let out a small chuckle.

Arizona quickly made her way towards Callie and plopped down on her lap as she hugged the woman by her neck…their faces only inches apart.

"I have a selective memory." Arizona seductively whispered.

"So I've noticed." Callie whispered back.

As Arizona slowly kissed Callie's neck and nibbled on just the right spot…she softly whispered into her ear, "You know what I do remember though?"

"Uh…wh…what?" Callie swallowed thickly as Arizona slowly grazed that sensitive spot on her neck.

"I remember that really sexy thing you do with your tongue…I remember it all the time actually."

"We should ummm…" Callie trailed off as Arizona leaned back and her eyes looked like dark grey storm clouds instead of their normal crystal blue.

"Let's go upstairs Calliope." Arizona demanded.

Callie quickly made to stand up and so did Arizona as they quickly ran upstairs to Callie's room. Once inside, Arizona took no time to get started, her libido had kicked in while sitting on Callie's lap and she had never wanted anybody more in her life.

She slowly eased herself and Callie on to the king sized bed and begin to slowly run her hands up and down Callie's legs.

The brunette had on a black tank top and some dark purple boy shorts. Arizona still had on her jeans and t-shirt from when she left work.

As milky white hands ran across Callie's smooth, tanned legs…Arizona's lips softly kissed everywhere her hands touched.

Callie was currently lying on her back as she held herself up with her arms and had her head tilted up as she watched beautiful blonde locks cascade over her legs as Arizona slowly kissed her way up and down both of Callie's legs, taking time to slowly appreciate both of them. Callie licked her lips and slowly brought her hands up to run through Arizona's hair.

As Arizona made her way up Callie's thighs she slowly traced her fingers over several raised scars that the brunette had on both sides…she noticed as Callie's body stiffened at the contact and she looked up.

As dark blue eyes met chocolate brown ones, Arizona gave Callie a tender smile as she softly allowed her lips to slowly kiss each scar…never once losing eye contact with the brunette.

She slowly made her way up Callie's body and both women begin to explore with their hands. Callie's tank top and Arizona's t-shirt were slowly removed, as well as each of their bras. Arizona's hands softly cupped Callie's full breasts as she took one in her mouth…the brunette moaning at the contact as she felt Arizona's tongue swirl around her hardened nipple.

As she paid extra attention to Callie's breasts, she slowly grazed her teeth over the two dark nipples and kissed her way back down to rid Callie of her boy shorts.

As Arizona's mouth kissed the inside of Callie's thighs she slowly brought down Callie's boy shorts…she could feel the brunette shudder beneath her…small goose bumps had formed all over Callie's skin.

Callie sat up slowly and started to unbutton Arizona's jeans as she slowly brought them over Arizona's ass, she couldn't help but squeeze…she was an ass woman. Once the blonde was rid of her jeans and panties, both women were completely exposed in front of each other. Callie slowly reached up and brought Arizona's body down on top of her…both of them shuddering as pink hardened nipples made contact with dark hardened nipples.

Their lips met in a heated kiss, as Callie's hand traveled south and begin to tease Arizona's wet center.

"You're so wet baby." Callie huskily whispered.

"That's because…Oh FUCK…Calliope…" Arizona couldn't even finish her thought as Callie teased her clit with her thumb and had entered her with three fingers.

"That's because that's what you wanted from me right Arizona?" Callie steamily asked.

"Mmmmm…yes…oh fuck…" Arizona trailed off as she closed her eyes and tightly bit her bottom lip as Callie continued to pleasure her.

"Oh fuck is right." Callie smugly replied.

Callie could feel Arizona's nails slightly digging into her shoulders as the blonde continued to ride Callie's fingers. Her hips moving to match Callie's pace.

Arizona decided to reciprocate the wonderful administrations she was receiving from her lover as she too brought her hand down to Callie's wet pussy.

She slowly eased her fingers passed slick folds and swiftly entered the brunette…who let out a loud gasp.

"Can't let you have all the fun." Arizona huskily whispered near Callie's ear.

Both women continued to slowly ease their fingers in and out of each other in a rhythmic sequence until they each felt both of their bodies begin to tighten around their fingers, Arizona felt as Callie's legs stiffened and her fingers begin to pump quicker…Arizona followed along as she could feel her orgasm just at the surface.

They quickly pumped in and out as Callie hooked her thumb and begin to quickly rub over Arizona's clit…and that was all it took as the blonde felt a jolt of electricity run up and down her whole body. Arizona matched Callie's rhythm and could feel as the brunette's legs completely stiffened beneath her and she looked up as their lips instantly met, each of them moaning into the kiss as their tongues met each other in a sexual dance.

As Callie's orgasm took over, she closed her eyes and rode out the wave of pleasure.

"Oh God…feels so gooooood baby…" Callie moaned out as she felt pins and needles run through her whole body.

She quickly worked her thumb over the blonde's clit so that Arizona could follow…and that was all it took.

"Caallliiiioooopppeeee…." Arizona moaned out her lover's name as her body began to give out, she dug her nails into Callie's shoulder until her orgasm came to a halt and she softly fell on top of Callie.

Callie hugged Arizona tightly to her as they each tried to get their breathing under control. They looked at each other and shared a smile and a quick kiss.

After a while Arizona slowly eased herself off of Callie and laid her head on the brunette's chest. As Callie ran her fingers through Arizona's hair…Arizona slowly started to trace the scars on Callie's legs.

She quietly wondered when Callie had done them…she knew they were from cutting. She assumed that maybe when Kay had been kidnapped.

Callie could almost hear Arizona's thoughts, the blonde didn't know about the rape and Callie wasn't ready to let her in on it either. The only people that knew were her parents, Aria, and Addison. Even the rest of her family just assumed Karen had been some one night stand with a guy…they figured her being gay was more of a stage…or that she had been experimenting. She never wanted to tell them otherwise and her parents respected her privacy enough to not let out their daughter's deepest darkest secret.

As Arizona's hand stayed resting on Callie's thigh a comfortable silence took over the room and both women fell asleep in each other's arms.

As Karen got up the next morning she went and brushed her teeth, somewhat combed her hair and went downstairs to meet Callie for breakfast. It was a school day and she was surprised that Callie hadn't woken her up like usual with morning cuddles.

As she entered the kitchen she noticed it was still dark so she went to Callie's room…but as she turned the handle to the door it was locked.

"Callie?"

As Callie heard her daughter calling her name she quickly sat up in bed, causing Arizona to almost fall off the side.

"Ummm…give me a minute Carebear." Callie nervously answered.

"Why is the door locked?" Karen curiously asked as she yelled through the closed door so Callie could hear her.

Callie was currently scrambling to find her clothing and Arizona was just looking on in amusement…which was slightly pissing Callie off.

"Ummm…you know…I…I guess I must have locked it last night." Callie stated as she continued to fumble around the room.

"Why?" Karen continued to speak through the door…Callie never locked the door.

"I don't know baby…because…ummm…I just did…now why don't you go and wait for me in the kitchen okay?"

"Okay…can I have cereal?"

"Yes…I'll give you cereal."

As she heard her daughter step away from the door, Arizona took the opportunity to laugh out loud.

"It's not funny Arizona." Callie complained.

"Yeah…it really was…I…I wish…I wish I had a camera for your face." Arizona stated in between fits of laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha….our daughter almost found us doing the nasty and you seem to think it's hilarious." Callie stated as she let out a shaky breath and sat next to a naked Arizona.

"Okay, I know…I'm sorry." Arizona stated as she gave Callie a chaste kiss on the lips.

"We still have to talk to her…and we never even finished up the rules." Callie worriedly stated.

"I know…you're right. We will talk to her today about us being girlfriends…and as far as the rules…you're right about that too…your rules…you're her mom…she needs to get that…she already gets it with me…and now I'm your girlfriend that she has to respect…but under your rules." Arizona lovingly stated as she gave Callie a hug and a kiss on her temple.

"Thank you." Callie acknowledged as she and Arizona shared another small kiss.

As Callie started to head downstairs, she turned back to look at Arizona with a worried face.

"What?" Arizona asked with a hint of amusement at the look on her girlfriend's face.

"Ummm…you do know that I need you to hide up here until I leave to take her to school right?"

"Oooo…fun…I'm like your dirty little mistress." Arizona teased.

Arizona ducked as Callie playfully threw a pillow at her head. The brunette disapprovingly shook her head and walked out of the bedroom door…as she closed the door the only thing she could hear was Arizona giggling.

Callie had taken Karen to school and she and Arizona had gone in to work together, and now they found themselves trying to have the talk with their daughter.

Callie and Arizona were currently sitting at the dining room table and Karen was sitting across from them. They were trying to explain to her that they were in a relationship.

"So you and momma are girlfriends now?" Karen asked happiness evident in her tone.

"Yes…well…we were girlfriends before and then we took a little break and now were girlfriends again." Callie nervously stated, while Arizona looked on amusingly…she could tell Callie had never had to tell her daughter about any significant others.

"Okay." Karen simply stated.

"Ummm…okay?"

"Uh-huh…can I go watch TV now?"

"No honey…wait…we…we have to talk about the rules and stuff." Callie continued...still nervous as ever.

"What rules?"

"The rules you have to follow."

"We already talked remember?" Karen confusedly stared at Callie.

"Yes, but now…now Ariz…ummm…your momma's going to come over and visit sometimes so…"

Callie trailed off as Karen's face changed, she seemed worried and she glanced towards Arizona.

"What's the matter Kay?" Arizona asked.

Karen just shrugged her shoulders and avoided eye contact, which Callie had quickly learned was her daughter's way of not lying, but avoiding telling the truth or saying what she was feeling at the moment.

"You can tell us baby…we…we won't get mad at you." Callie lovingly reassured her daughter.

As Callie said it was okay, Karen decided to talk…Callie always let her say what she was feeling and she felt comfortable telling her.

"Well, it's just that…I like your rules and…the…the judge said…" Karen nervously bit her lip and tears started to form in her eyes as she finally looked up towards Callie. She didn't want to go away with the bad people again, why couldn't she just stay put?

Callie quickly got up and sat Karen on her lap.

"Hey, don't cry baby…the rules are the same okay…they're still mami's rules."

"They are?" Karen asked with a hint of hopefulness even though she still had little tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes, we just want you to listen to both us okay?"

"Okay." Karen happily agreed as she wiped away her tears and gave Callie a big smile.

"That's my girl…I love to see that smile." Callie replied as she and Karen shared a kiss.

Arizona looked on lovingly as Callie and Karen interacted…she was glad that everything had been resolved, especially as she thought back to her and Callie's conversation yesterday.

"Callie, can we dance it out?" Karen happily asked.

Callie just let out a nervous chuckle at her daughter's request, she loved to dance it out with Karen…but Arizona was here and she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the blonde.

"Oh, come on Calliope…I kind of want to see what you guys mean by dance it out." Arizona eagerly stated. She had been intrigued by what the two brunettes meant by 'dance it out' ever since they had mentioned it during the weekend.

"Pllleeeeaaassseeee?" Karen pleaded and gave Callie her best smile and puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. I can't say no to this face." Callie happily agreed as she lovingly gripped her daughter's face and they shared an eskimo kiss.

"Okay, let's go get ready." Karen excitedly stated as she jumped off of Callie's lap and ran upstairs.

"Go get ready?" Arizona asked with a hint of amusement as she expectantly raised her eyebrows at Callie.

Callie got up and walked near Arizona as she leaned down and huskily whispered in her ear, "Normally I would remind you of the no judging rule…but I have a feeling that as soon as you see me after I'm _'ready'_…your mind will be anywhere but on judging me."

Arizona's breath hitched as she felt Callie's warm breath in her ear and at the prospect of what the brunette meant by being_ 'ready.'_

Callie triumphantly walked away as she left a very flustered Arizona in her wake, she made sure to shake her butt as she slowly walked up the stairs and she could feel the blonde's eyes on her.

Karen and Callie emerged from upstairs, Arizona couldn't help but smile at the sight. Karen had on a pink pair of undies and a baby blue t-shirt that Arizona assumed was Callie's, and a pair of dark sunglasses. Callie also had on a pair of pink undies, a grey t-shirt and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"We look good don't we momma?" Karen asked.

"You look awesome sweetie." Arizona agreed as she gave her daughter a smile.

She watched as Callie walked over to the radio and pushed play, and the soundtrack to their daughter's favorite movie begin to play. Both Callie and Karen begin to dance around laughing and giggling.

"Come join us Dr. Robbins." Callie happily yelled above the music.

"Oh, no…I don't really…" Arizona nervously trailed off.

Callie made her way over to Arizona as Karen continued to dance on her own.

Callie lifted her sunglasses and stared into Arizona's eyes.

"So, will you join us?" She asked with a hint of flirtation.

"I'm not…uh…very…uh…coordinated…no rhythm whatsoever." Arizona nervously spoke as she lustfully stared into Callie's eyes. Callie looked so damn hot.

"Mmmm…I don't know about that…I think you have plenty of rhythm." Callie huskily whispered as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Arizona caught on to what Callie was implying and her cheeks became bright pink as she blushed.

"Besides, what you don't know…I can teach you." Callie stated as she grabbed Arizona's hands and brought her into the center of the living room so they could dance with their daughter.

The trio continued to dance happily until it was time to put Karen to bed.

As Callie came back downstairs after she tucked her daughter in for the night, she couldn't help but giggle when she found Arizona cleaning up again.

"I know…I know." Arizona stated as she put her hands up in surrender. She had been trying to finish before Callie came back down and found her cleaning.

"It's fine…I love all of your little quirks." Callie lovingly stated as she grabbed Arizona by the hips and brought her closer to her.

"Well then you are going to love what I'm about to say…because it may never happen again just so you know." Arizona informed as she and Callie stared into each other's eyes.

"Oh really? What is it?" Callie curiously asked.

"You were right…you know sometimes I call it wrong and as a control freak I never admit that so..." Arizona nervously trailed off as she let out a deep sigh and expectantly looked at Callie.

"What was I right about?" Callie teased as she gave off her megawatt smile. She knew that for Arizona to admit she was wrong was killing her.

"About the whole rules thing and Kay…and also the dancing thing and the fact that you said I could learn a lot from you…I don't think that it was only limited to dancing…you're a great mother Callie." Arizona lovingly stated.

As Callie and Arizona continued to stare into each other's eyes and at the sincerity behind Arizona's words…Callie couldn't help but have a few tears escape her eyes.

"Thank you Arizona." Callie softly whispered.

"Also you were ummm…you were right about the other thing too…" Arizona blushed as she trailed off on the last part of her sentence and shyly looked away from Callie.

"What's that?" Callie giggled at Arizona's shyness, as she lovingly pulled the blonde's face back so that they were looking at each other again.

"When you came down the stairs in your undies…let's just say…I was definitely not judging Calliope." Arizona softly whispered over Callie's lips as she and Callie leaned in for a tender kiss.

They continued to passionately kiss as both women eventually made it upstairs and Arizona and Callie 'wooed' each other.

Eventually Arizona had fallen asleep in Callie's arms. As the brunette looked down at the sleeping blonde on her chest, she couldn't help but smile. She knew that there was still a long road ahead for all three of them…but she couldn't help but feel like for the first time in a long time she was actually content in her life. She slowly eased out of Arizona's arms and put on her robe as she walked into her daughter's room to check on her.

As Callie walked into her daughter's room she noticed a soft light underneath Karen's covers. She slowly pulled the blanket back and caught a very awake Karen looking at her photo album with a flashlight.

"Uh-oh." Karen stated.

"Why uh-oh baby?" Callie lovingly asked as she sat down next to her daughter on the bed.

"I don't know…because it's bedtime." Karen reasoned.

"Well, it is bedtime…but I guess you wanted to look at your pictures?"

"Yeah, we're going to Miami in a few days and I really want to remember…I don't want my abuelos to be sad." She worriedly stated.

"Why would they be sad? They are so excited to see you." Callie reassured.

"Well, you're sad sometimes."

"Is that what you think? I'm not sad baby…I…I love that you're here with me."

"But I don't call you mami…that makes you sad." Karen replied as she looked at Callie.

At Karen's statement Callie swallowed thickly as her eyes started to glisten.

"Well, that's true sometimes I do get a little sad when you don't say it…but it's such a precious word and I know that it's not easy for you to just start to call me mami."

"Did I call you mami before?"

"Yeah, it was the second word you ever learned."

"Second word?" Karen asked as she made a funny face.

"Yeah." Callie chuckled.

"You're a Torres, so your first word was NO." Callie stated as she leaned in and lovingly touched her forehead to her daughter's.

As she leaned back and smiled at Karen, she couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of Karen's first word...her daughter had always been a bit head strong.

Callie watched as her daughter took in all the information she had just been provided with.

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"When I do say it…are you going to cry?"

Callie couldn't help but smile at her daughter, just the prospect of Karen saying that she would one day call her mami was making her want to cry…she could only imagine when it would actually happen.

"Probably…would that be okay?"

"Yeah…I guess. I just want to be prepared." Karen stated as she let out a sleepy yawn.

"Somebody's sleepy." Callie giggled.

"Yeah…will you sing to me and rub my eyebrow again?" Karen asked as her eyes started to close.

"Always baby…always." Callie replied as she softly started to sing to her daughter and rub her eyebrow.

Arizona quietly sat on the floor outside near Karen's bedroom wall as she listened to Callie sing to their daughter, she couldn't help the small smile that graced her face.

Once Karen was finally asleep again, Callie emerged from her room.

"Hey?" She unexpectedly greeted Arizona who was sitting on the floor next to the door.

"Hey yourself." Arizona happily replied as she tapped the floor next to her inviting Callie to sit.

As the brunette sat down, the blonde laid her head on Callie's shoulder, Callie lovingly brought her hand up to Arizona's hair and gently massaged her scalp.

"We're going to be okay right?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, we're getting there…one day at a time." Arizona lovingly replied.

A comfortable silence fell over them until Callie's voice broke the silence.

"Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to woo me some more?"

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and followers on the last chapter. As always I love your feedback, and just because you haven't seen an idea show up on this chapter doesn't mean I won't use it in the future...just have to try and weave the story together so that it flows nicely (and give everybody's ideas equal opportunities) but I love to hear from you all and the ideas and reviews have been super helpful...so thank you. Miami trip next chapter...yay! (I'm from Miami so it excites me...I have no idea why) I hope you enjoyed the fluff in this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: Don't sue...blah, blah, blah.**

**A/N: I know I must sound like a broken record, but I seriously do appreciate all the reviews, followers, and favorites...you guys are awesome!**

**To the guest who says I must be a sweet person in real life...meh...I have my moments LOL...I think I am more of a clown and a jokester more than anything...but that usually leads to sweetness so yeah...thanks for the compliment :)**

**To LesbianBatman2013 - I am glad that no matter what my answer is it won't affect anything...but here goes, I do ship Calzona...However, after 9x23 and 9x24 I was really pissed at what they decided to do with Arizona's character because that sh*t came out of nowhere...at any rate if you look at the other story's post date it was like a few days after the finale (I was lashing out...but then there were a bunch of readers, reviewers, followers, etc. and I finished up the story for my own personal therapy). I clearly marked it a Callie centric fic from the beginning and made sure that it was clear to everybody so that they wouldn't read it if it wasn't their cup of tea - and even still I made sure to give Arizona a happy ending as well. I am very interested to see where they'll take the Calzona storyline during season 10 and hopefully they can redeem Arizona's character because honestly cheating is cheating...not cool (They really screwed Jessica Capshaw over with that storyline). Which is why I also stated at the beginning of this story that there would be no McHomewrecker.**

**I hope I was able to express my thoughts and feelings in writing correctly and that nobody is offended by the answer. **

"Guess who?"

Arizona smiled at the sound of her daughter whispering in her ear as she felt Karen's two little hands cover her eyes from behind.

"Mmmmm…is it my favorite daughter?"

"Momma…it doesn't count if I'm your only daughter." Karen stated as she rolled her eyes and made her way to sit on Arizona's lap.

The blonde was currently sitting on the couch in Callie's living room.

Arizona laughed at her daughter's statement as she hugged her close when she sat down. She hadn't been as affectionate with her daughter ever since the little girl had come to live with Callie. Arizona had been trying to respect Callie's space and her time with Karen…she knew the brunette was still a little insecure when it came to her and their daughter…but if Arizona was being honest she was afraid that if she crossed the line maybe Callie wouldn't allow her to see Karen anymore.

"I missed you a lot when you weren't allowed to see me momma." Karen sadly stated.

"I missed you too sweetie…so, so much." Arizona replied as she brushed back a bit of her daughter's hair from her face.

"Callie's in the shower...she thinks I'm sleeping." Karen stated in a hush tone.

"You are too smart for your own good Kay." Arizona giggled. Callie had gone to take a shower after putting Karen to 'bed' about fifteen minutes ago.

"Momma…do you still love me?" Karen worriedly asked.

"What? Of course honey…why would…why would you think that I didn't?" Arizona asked as she looked at her daughter with a pained expression. She never wanted her baby to feel like she didn't love her.

"I don't know." Karen shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her hands.

"Mmmm…I think you do know." Arizona teased as she lifted her daughter's chin so that she could look at her face.

"Because sometimes…sometimes you don't give me hugs or kisses anymore." Karen stated as tears started to pool in her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby…I just…" Arizona trailed off and sighed…she didn't want her daughter to think it was because of Callie. In all honesty, Arizona knew she should voice her concerns to Callie, but she was afraid to do so.

"Please Kay, don't ever think that momma doesn't love you honey…I love you with all of my heart okay?" Arizona reassured her daughter and quickly hugged her tightly to her chest.

"Okay." Karen whispered as she hugged her momma tighter and laid her head to rest on Arizona's chest while the blonde kept passing her fingers through her hair.

A comfortable silence fell over them until Karen's little voice broke through a few minutes later, "Momma, I need a doctor."

"What?" Arizona chuckled at her daughter's serious tone.

"My little piggies have been bothering me and I need the best surgeon ever to look at them."

"Oh, well you're in luck because I just so happen to be the best little piggies' surgeon there is." Arizona playfully stated as her daughter started to giggle.

"Okay, let me take a look at them." Arizona stated in a mock serious tone.

Karen stuck out her feet towards her momma and wiggled her toes.

"Hmmm…so far so good." Arizona spoke as she pretended to exam her daughter's toes.

"Uh-oh." The blonde animatedly spoke in a worried tone.

"What is it?" Karen asked.

"Well, I think I may have found the problem."

"Is it bad doc?"

"Oh yes, but luckily it's nothing a little soap and water won't fix."

"Mooommmmmaaaaa…" Karen drawled out.

"Hey, you wanted my expert opinion…stinky toes." Arizona teased and playfully pulled at her daughter's toes, which caused Karen to giggle uncontrollably.

Callie had finished her shower a while ago and had been hearing the whole exchange from on top of the landing of the stairs, she watched as Arizona and Karen interacted a bit more before the blonde decided it was late and she should get their daughter back into bed. As Callie watched both of her girls get up from the couch she quickly ran into her room.

"Hey." Arizona stated as she walked into Callie's room a few minutes later.

"Hey." The brunette replied as she was currently combing her hair.

"I didn't realize you were already out of the shower."

"Oh yeah, a while ago…but I was just combing my hair and I guess I'm a bit nervous about tomorrow." Callie stated as she continued to comb her hair and look at Arizona through the mirror on her vanity.

"Do you ummm…do you still want me to take you to the airport?" Arizona shyly asked.

"Uh…yeah…if you want."

"Yeah. That's fine." Arizona stated as she went and sat down on Callie's bed, she knew that something was up with Callie, but maybe it was what she said earlier…she must be nervous about the trip.

After a few more awkward exchanges both women decided to go to sleep, and although both of their eyes were closed…they were wide awake. They could almost hear each other's thoughts as they laid in the dark on Callie's bed.

Callie was worried that maybe Arizona was holding back, with her and with Karen. She thought they were moving passed the awkwardness…maybe she hadn't been reassuring enough for Arizona to feel comfortable…she supposed that it didn't help that her own insecurities kept making an appearance.

Arizona on the other hand didn't know what to make of Callie's behavior, and she didn't know how to approach her or bring up the fact that she felt like a practical stranger when it came to her own daughter…and that she felt that Callie was being unfair.

Callie slowly reached over and hugged Arizona close to her.

"I'm really going to miss you when we're gone." Callie whispered.

"Me too…why can't we just live in our little perfect bubble forever?" Arizona teased, suddenly her worries easing slightly when she felt her girlfriend's embrace.

At Arizona's question, Callie let out a small chuckle, "Our bubble is hardly perfect."

"To me it is…I have you, we have our daughter…and none of the rest matters."

Although Arizona couldn't see it in the dark, a smile graced Callie's face. Arizona was right, they had each other and none of the rest mattered.

_**Miami International Airport – Miami, FL.**_

"Señorita Callie." Edgard, the driver for the Torres family greeted as he saw Callie and her daughter approaching the car.

"Let me help you with your bags." Edgard stated as he quickly walked over and grabbed the suitcases from Callie and Karen.

"Thank you Edgard." Callie replied.

She had told her father and mother that she didn't want them to meet her at the airport. She knew that they would get emotional and she didn't want her daughter to feel any awkwardness…it was bad enough she would probably be weirded out when they got to the Torres home…no need to scare the kid in a public place.

Edgard quickly loaded the suitcases into the trunk and made his way to open the back door of Callie's father's towncar for both Callie and Karen.

"Who is he?" Karen asked.

"He's our driver." Callie simply stated.

"You don't know how to drive in Miami?" Karen curiously asked which caused Callie to chuckle.

"No baby, I know how to drive…abuelo just thought it would be nice to pick us up okay?"

"Okay." Karen stated…she still didn't get it…why didn't her abuelo just come if he wanted to pick them up?

As they drove through the city Karen was completely marveled at what she saw.

"Callie look! I can see the beach." She excitedly pointed out the window as they passed over a big bridge.

"Yeah baby…I see." Callie joined in her daughter's excitement.

"What is that man doing?" Karen asked as she saw a man in the middle of the street.

"He's selling churros."

"What are churros?"

"They're kind of like cinnamon and sugar doughnuts, but their long sticks…and they are nice and warm."

"Like fresh doughnuts?"

"Uh-huh."

"Momma loves doughnuts." Karen happily stated as she smiled at Callie, who returned the smile.

"Can I have some?"

"Yeah of course."

Callie signaled over the gentleman and bought her daughter a bag of fresh churros, which she happily ate all the way until they got to the front of the Torres mansion.

If Karen thought the house she lived in with Callie was big…this place looked like the Disney Castle she had seen on TV.

"Wow…my abuelos live here." She stated in an awestruck tone.

"Yeah, this was our house for a while too." Callie chuckled at her daughter's surprise face.

Edgard got out of the car and opened the door for both Callie and Karen, he proceeded to take in their bags…Callie stayed behind to speak with Karen.

"Baby, listen…ummm…maybe abuelo and abuela, and Tia Aria…they might cry, a lot."

"Like you did?" Karen asked.

"Yeah baby, kind of like I did."

"Is it because they miss me too?"

"Yes, they missed you lots and lots…so don't be scared…it's just happy tears…yeah?"

"Okay." Karen worriedly agreed, her voice just above a whisper.

"Okay…and don't worry…mami is right here next to you okay?"

"Okay." Karen replied and her little face was the picture of complete worry. She reached out her hand so that Callie could hold it.

Callie quickly grabbed her daughter's hand and started to make her way up the steps towards the huge entrance.

"Carlos…oh my God…she's beautiful." Lucia proclaimed.

"She looks just like Calliope." Carlos Torres answered as they watched through the front window as their daughter and granddaughter made it up the steps.

"She looks the same…just a bit older." Aria nervously stated. She was so excited to see her niece…and also so that her niece could meet her two cousins.

Carlos watched as both Lucia and Aria already had tears in their eyes.

As soon as Callie walked in with Karen, they were bombarded by hugs and kisses, and crying relatives. Her daughter clung to her right leg like a lifeline. She could tell Karen was extremely nervous and scared.

After all the crying and the hugging and kissing died down, Callie went upstairs with Karen to show her their rooms.

"Callie?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can I stay in your room? I'm scared." Karen stated as she worriedly glanced around at the big room she was supposed to be sleeping in…alone.

"Of course…I'll protect you." Callie reassuringly smiled at her daughter, as she grabbed her hand and they made their way to Callie's room.

"So, it wasn't too bad right?" Callie asked as she and Karen unpacked their luggage.

"I guess…they cried…aloooooottttttt." Karen stated as she rolled her eyes, to which Callie let out an airy chuckle. If her daughter was rolling her eyes, she was starting to feel a bit more at ease.

After they unpacked, Callie and Karen went downstairs for dinner. Karen was starting to get used to the extra special attention she was receiving from everybody and now that they were no longer crying it kind of felt really nice. Her abuelos and her Tia Aria kept doing things for her, and they had promised to take her to so many places, even Disney.

She got to meet her two cousins, Liz who was ten and Jackie who was six. They were nice and they looked a lot like her and Callie. Well, she noticed that she, Callie, her Tia Aria and her abuela all looked alike. The only thing she didn't like about her cousins was that they kept getting a lot of hugs and kisses from Callie. Callie was supposed to be kissing and hugging her.

It was currently their second day in Miami and they were all lounging, swimming, and playing by the pool. Karen really liked the pool, it was a lot nicer than the one she and Callie had at home. This one had a tall slide and a little tiny pool attached to the big pool, it had cool rocks and a waterfall too. It looked more like the ones she would go to when her momma had taken her to the water park before.

Callie was currently playing in the pool with her daughter, and her two nieces.

"Tia Callie, lets race." Liz challenged her aunt.

Callie and her niece started to race while Karen looked on. She seemed angry and upset every time one of her cousins grabbed Callie's attention.

"Someone's jealous." Aria teased as she and her mother shared a knowing smile.

As the race was over, Callie high fived her niece because Liz had 'won.'

Callie watched as her daughter abruptly got out of the pool and started angrily walking towards the house.

"What did you do to her Calliope?" Lucia playfully asked as an angry Karen walked passed her.

"I didn't do anything." Callie worriedly stated as she quickly ran after her daughter.

Lucia and Aria started to laugh as they watched Callie run in after her daughter.

As Callie walked into the house she quickly followed behind an angry Karen, who was already walking up the stairs.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Callie called out to Karen for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Carebear…" As soon as the word left Callie's mouth she was quickly cut off by Karen.

"Oh now you want to call me Carebear?" She asked as she angrily turned around and had her two little hands on her hips, while she tapped her right foot.

If her daughter wasn't giving her the best 'Arizona Stare' Callie had ever seen it would almost be comical. Oh, who was she kidding…it was comical, and the fact that her daughter was channeling the cutest blonde known to man just added to it.

Callie tried to hold it in, but she couldn't and before she knew it, she had the hugest smile on her face, which she kept trying to hide by pursing her lips together.

"It's not funny Callie." Karen angrily stated.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry okay?" Callie apologized as Karen just looked away.

"Carebear, come on…please accept my apology?" Callie asked sincerely as Karen looked back towards her, Callie gave her best puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Fine." Karen huffed as she angrily crossed her arms.

As Callie kept making her pouty face, Karen couldn't help but start to slowly smile at her mami's silliness. As soon as Callie saw that her daughter was no longer mad at her, she called her over.

"Come here Carebear."

At Callie's request Karen walked a few steps down and sat next to Callie on the steps.

"Why were you so upset with me?" Callie lovingly asked.

"Because."

"Because is not an answer baby."

"You were hugging and kissing those girls."

"Oh, I see." Callie stated as she put her arm around her daughter's shoulders and gave her a side hug.

"But I was hugging and kissing you too."

"I know…but you don't like it when I kiss and hug momma…so I don't like it when you kiss and hug other little kids." Karen reasoned as she finally looked up at Callie, who had the most surprised looking expression on her face.

"Baby, who…who says I don't like it when you kiss or hug Arizona?"

"I don't know…I just think it."

"Carebear…I'm sorry…that's not true…I love you and so does your momma…and you can hug and kiss her whenever you want okay? And um…I'm going to make sure your momma knows that too…as soon as we get back…yeah?"

"Okay." Karen happily agreed as she and Callie shared a smile, she got up to give Callie a hug and a kiss.

"But I still don't want you to kiss and hug those girls." Karen warned while she hugged Callie, to which Callie let out a small chuckle.

She and Karen talked a little more, her daughter understanding that it was okay for Callie to show affection to her cousins, but that she would always be her Carebear.

Her talk with her daughter had opened up her eyes though; she would have to have a serious talk with Arizona when she got back to Seattle. She could no longer continue to be insecure about her place in Karen's life and make Arizona suffer because of it. She owed the blonde a serious apology.

The rest of the week had gone off without a hitch, Karen looked at old home movies, and pictures, and she got to hear stories from when she was a baby. Her abuelos and her Tia Aria had made good on their promises and took her everywhere she wanted to go. She went to Disney, Busch Gardens, The Seaquaruim, and Blizzard Beach in Orlando. Callie had taken her around to all the places she and Karen would visit when she was younger...restaurants, parks, beaches, you name it...they did it. Her daughter got to try out a lot of Spanish cuisine, and typical Spanish treats like pastelillos and batidos. Karen's abuelo had taken her to their farm in Davie, where she found out she owned a horse, she renamed him Doughnut…since he was cinnamon in color. They took a bunch of pictures so that she could take them back with her to Seattle and show them to her momma. She looked just like a real cow girl because her abuela had gone out and bought her a bunch of cow girl clothes and boots.

Callie, Lucia, Carlos, Aria and her husband Joseph all sat down on the back patio near the bonfire, while Karen and her two cousins ran around the backyard playing with the dog. Callie and Karen would be heading home in two days, and they had decided to spend the last few nights at home enjoying each other's company.

"Arizona did a good job with her Calliope." Carlos told his daughter.

"Yeah, she's super smart daddy and she's well adjusted despite everything." Callie stated as she looked out towards her daughter, she couldn't help but smile…she sometimes still thought she was in a dream and that she would soon wake up from it.

"You should have brought Arizona so we could have met her Cal." Aria stated.

"I…I know…just…this was about Karen you know."

"Calliope's right…but the next time yes…right mija?" Lucia lovingly asked.

"Definitely mama." Callie smiled at her family. She loved them and she wanted nothing more than for them to meet the woman she loved, and her daughter's other mother.

The next day, Carlos had asked to take Karen down to their private lake to fish a while. Although Callie was still paranoid when it came to leaving Karen with anyone but herself, she had agreed to it when Karen had begged her to let her go with her abuelo. Callie had to start to get used to leaving Karen with others…ever since her daughter had been back with her, her hours at the hospital had changed drastically in order to sync up with her daughter's schedule.

"Abuelo, do you have a phone?"

"Yes." Carlos stated as he smiled down at his granddaughter.

"Hmmm." Karen nodded her head as she kept fishing next to her abuelo.

They were both sitting on the dock of the lake and their bare feet hung over the edge, Carlos' touching the water...Karen's not quite long enough to do so yet.

"Hmmm." Carlos teasingly repeated.

"Can I use it?" Karen asked in a super sweet voice as she gave her abuelo her best mega watt smile.

"Do you have important business?" Carlos joked.

"Maybe."

"Okay, I'll let you use it…but maybe you should tell me who you're calling."

"Promise you won't get mad?" Karen quietly asked.

"Abuelo could never get mad at his princesita." (little princess)

"I want to call momma."

"Well, that's alright…let's call your momma then."

Carlos and Karen walked into his and Lucia's room, Lucia was on the bed brushing Callie's hair.

"Hello ladies, I just wanted to drop off La Princesita before I went to the office." Carlos happily greeted, as he plopped Karen down on the bed next to Callie and leaned in to give his wife a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you daddy." Callie replied as her father gave her, and Karen a kiss on the forehead before heading out the room.

"Were you good for abuelo?" Callie asked Karen.

"Yes, and I caught two fish…but abuelo put them back. He says they would get sad if they were away from their fishy families."

"That's true baby." Callie lovingly smiled at her daughter.

"Why is abuela brushing your hair? You're too big for that." Karen chastised.

Lucia let out a small chuckle as she heard her granddaughter.

"Well, I've always brushed your mami's hair. And no matter how old Calliope gets…she will always be my baby." Lucia supplied as she tenderly poked Karen's nose and then hugged and playfully gave Callie a raspberry kiss on the cheek.

"Mama." Callie complained as she wiped her cheek.

"Me and Callie have the same hair." Karen stated.

"I know…I used to brush your mami's hair and she use to brush yours. We would make really pretty matching braids for both of you."

"Can you make me one now?"

"Of course." Lucia smiled.

_**Seattle, WA.**_

"Psssst."

As Teddy heard a pssssst sound, she awkwardly glanced around.

Before she knew what was happening somebody had grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into an on-call room.

"Arizona, what in the hell is wrong with you?"

"Callie's dad called me." She nervously stated as she paced back and forth, back and forth.

"Wow…Mr. 'I can get a court date like that…I have a bunch of money…I make grown men cry' Torres." Teddy stated as she stared at Arizona wide eyed.

"Yeah, that's him. And get this…he's actually nice." Arizona stated as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Really?"

"Yeah, says how great his granddaughter looks…how happy I make her and Callie…how I'm apparently all they can talk about…we should do dinner…the man said, 'we should do dinner.'"

"So, this is a good thing riiiiggggggttttt?" Teddy confusedly asked.

"No, Theodora. God, what rock do you live under?"

"What are you talking about Arizona?"

"People like Carlos Torres don't just 'do dinner'." Arizona stated as she incredulously looked at Teddy and made air quotes on the 'do dinner' part of her statement.

"Do dinner is a code Teddy."

"A code?" Teddy asked a she raised her eyebrows at her apparently 'crazy' friend.

"Yes Teddy, a code."

"And what's the code…since you have obviously cracked…I mean...have cracked it." Teddy teased.

At Teddy's incredulous attitude Arizona simply eyed her.

"Laugh if you will Theodora, but I'm serious. Carlos Torres wants to pay me to leave Karen and Callie alone."

"What? You seriously need to stop watching crime TV."

"Seriously, it's fanfiction...and besides...come on Teddy, it makes sense…he legally paid for Callie to get back Karen…then his daughter winds up back with me anyways…and I heard that they are like all super super Catholic…so imagine, now Callie's a lesbian...that's like a big no no isn't it? Clearly he wants me gone."

"Well, what else did he say?" Teddy asked, but realized she probably didn't want to hear the answer...because her best friend was cray cray.

"He said that if I wanted to come down to Miami he could arrange for me to show up…it would only be one day because their trip ends tomorrow night, but still...he could make it happen…just a six hour flight."

"Yes, clearly he wants you gone…probably has a hit man waiting for you at the airport." Teddy stated as she rolled her eyes at Arizona.

"I'm being paranoid right?" Arizona asked with a hint of embarrassment.

"Ya think?"

Arizona let out a small sigh as she and Teddy shared a knowing smile...their moment being broken by Teddy's pager going off.

"Welp, gotta go…but oh how I do love our little talks Ari." Teddy teased as she walked out the door still laughing at her friend's behavior from earlier.

Callie and Karen were in the movie room watching a cartoon movie when they heard someone opening the door.

"Look what I found at the airport." Carlos Torres announced.

"Momma!" Karen excitedly yelled as she ran towards Arizona and hugged her.

"Hi sweetie."

"How did you?" Callie asked as she got up and made her way towards Arizona.

Carlos simply smiled as he walked out the door and left the girls alone to talk.

"Your dad set it all up. I'm spending the night tonight and we can spend all day together tomorrow before we all head back to Seattle tomorrow night." Arizona nervously rambled. She didn't know if Callie would be okay with this.

"Are you mad?" She worriedly asked as she looked at Callie.

Callie was currently standing in front of Arizona as she leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, while the brunette's hands instinctly reached up to bury themselves in Arizona's golden locks.

"Does that answer your question?" Callie happily whispered over Arizona's soft lips. The blonde currently had her eyes closed and a small smile made an appearance on her face.

"I didn't realize how much I missed that." She shyly whispered as blue eyes opened to meet brown ones.

"That makes two of us." Callie smiled in return.

Both women were brought out of their small reunion when they turned their attention towards the door and watched as their daughter headed out of the room.

"Kay, where are you going?" Arizona amusingly asked.

"With abuelo and abuela."

"Why baby?" Callie asked.

"Because you both have googly eyes…and there's only so much mushiness I can handle."

As Karen walked out the door, Callie and Arizona shared a small laugh.

"Jokes on her." Callie stated with a small smile.

"Why?" Arizona asked as she turned her attention back to Callie.

"Because abuelo and abuela make more googly eyes than we do." Callie teased as she lovingly grabbed Arizona's hands and leaned in for another hot kiss.

**A/N: Okay. Lets see...ummm...I tried to use some more of your ideas and there are a lot more that I will incorporate later...just trying to make the story flow. But I love some of the ones of maybe having Arizona get hurt or sick and Callie having to take care of her...seems like that would be cute...I don't know if she should have something simple happen to her or like a little drama again and then Callie to the rescue...either way lets see what you guys think on that one (let me know). Also, the whole having the kid call Callie mami...I love some of the ideas so far (which I will probably use when the time comes). What else, oh...I am trying to balance out the story by having both equal parts for Arizona and Callie and their relationships...especially with Karen, and I guess it looks like sometimes I'm leaning more towards Callie...but I'm trying to make their reactions towards the situation a bit more realistic...hopefully we can see a little bit more of that in this chapter, and eventually it is something that will allow both characters to grow in this story...Callie's insecurity and Arizona's need to be the head honcho. The whole Karen/Kay thing...I have tried to keep it as Karen when referring to her as I write...but when it comes to Arizona she calls her Kay...I kind of think that that would be realistic because she has always called her by her nickname although her name was Karen...so you'll hear it from her...and I've tried to have Callie slowly lean away from calling her Carebear...as she gets older obviously that won't workout anymore. So that's just more part of the characters growing and evolving with the storyline. (P.S. it's a pain in the ass to write it like that as well, switching her name and who says what...I have to go back and constantly check it lol). At any rate...this was a bit of fluff...I tried to keep the trip mostly about Karen and bonding with her family, but I kind of wanted Arizona to sort of show up...so that's how it worked out. I could have written things more in detail because I could talk about my hometown all day...but then it would just be boring to the reader and the story's essence would get lost...so hopefully you guys liked the way I wrote it. The next chapter will finish out the trip and then back home...and whatever else you guys want to see I guess. I hope I have answered all of your questions, and if I have missed one I'm sorry (let me know and I'll answer the next time). Can't wait to hear from you all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings, or any other outside material mentioned in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and ideas on the last chapter...I love the enthusiasm...it makes my little writer heart skip a beat every time I get an e-mail about a review, a follower, or a favorite. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! **

"Calliope, where are you taking me?" Arizona asked with a hint of amusement as Callie had her two hands covering Arizona's eyes as the brunette hugged her from behind.

"You have like no patience whatsoever." Callie teased.

"Well, to be fair you always like to take me places with my eyes closed…it's a little creepy actually." The blonde teased back.

"You didn't say that the other night when I…" Callie finished off her sentence as she whispered in Arizona's ear.

"Mmmmmm…good times." Arizona stated with a hint of mirth in her voice as she thought about the places Callie 'took' her a few nights before she had to come out to Miami. She remembers Callie saying she wanted the blonde to be held over until she got back.

As they reached their destination Callie brought down her hands and allowed the blonde to take in her surroundings.

"What is this place?" Arizona asked in awe.

"It's my families private land…it hasn't been cleared up yet…my father likes the way it looks like this...so he just left it."

The place was beautiful, they were surrounded by trees and they were on top of a small bridge that overlooked a lake. The sun was setting and the colors it let off were absolutely breathtaking.

Arizona and Callie slowly made their way over to a small bench and sat down as they watched the sunset slowly while the colors reflected off of the water.

"This is absolutely beautiful Calliope."

"It's peaceful isn't it? I use to come here a lot when I was pregnant…helped me to clear my head…focus on the future." Callie softly whispered.

Arizona watched as her girlfriend seemed to go back in time. She couldn't help but feel like there was something Callie was hiding from her.

An easy quietness fell upon them, Arizona wanted to ask Callie so many questions, questions about her past, about her pregnancy. It seems that before the kidnapping of Karen, she didn't know anything about her girlfriend's life back then…but as always, ignorance was bliss to Arizona so she choose to sidestep that conversation for another day…she didn't want to stir the waters.

"You know, I always imagined getting proposed to in a setting like this." Arizona slightly giggled at the memory of when a sixteen year old she and Teddy talked about their dream proposals.

"Oh yeah, how did it go?" Callie asked with a bit of amusement.

"Well, I would be sitting here and the love of my life would be walking by and she'd catch me eye you know?" Arizona smiled as she looked over at her girlfriend to make sure she wasn't making fun of her…what she found was a tender gaze and a loving smile from Callie.

"What else?" Callie encouraged.

"She would come over and sit down and say something like super romantic and…"

She was cut off by Callie.

"Romantic like what?"

"I don't know…I really haven't worked all that out…but it would melt my heart, that much I know." Arizona smiled at Callie.

"Okay, then what?"

"Then she would whip out the coolest ring ever and profess her undying love for me."

At Arizona's story Callie started to laugh a little bit.

"I knew you wouldn't get it." Arizona huffed.

"No, I'm sorry…I'm sorry babe…it's just that…you obviously have to work out the details, but I liked it. I know something about you now…that helps." She lovingly stated as she leaned in for a kiss from the pouting blonde.

Arizona kept her pout as Callie slowly moved in for another kiss…she playfully kissed Arizona's lips several times until the blonde gave in and reciprocated.

One they pulled apart they both shared a smile.

"I actually have something I want to show you, but our daughter would kill me if I don't let her show it to you…seriously, I've been warned…she pointed a menacing finger at me and all." Callie stated as she and Arizona shared a small chuckle.

"What is it?" Arizona asked with a hint of amusement.

"Nuh-uh…no tricking me Robbins. We'll show you after dinner little miss impatient." Callie teased.

"Okay." Arizona stated a bit disappointed for having to wait.

"Ummm…Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"About dinner…I uh…I'm…I'm kind of nervous."

At the look of utter fear on Arizona's face, Callie tried to reassure her.

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about. Look, I know that my parents can be…" Callie trailed off.

"My parents have never failed me Arizona, they had the best track record around and then one day I told them I was gay and…it…it was hard for them and me…but they eventually came around and they love me and my sister unconditionally…and they love whoever we love as long as those people don't hurt us."

"So what you're saying is as long as I don't hurt you I'm good…but if I do, then Carlos Torres will hunt me down and kick my ass?" Arizona spoke with a hint of laughter.

"Yeah." Callie stated in all seriousness.

At the look Callie was giving her, Arizona was no longer smiling.

"Uh…I…are you...uh..." The blonde nervously stuttered.

"Arizona, I was just kidding." Callie laughed as she patted the blonde's shoulder.

"My dad has too much money to go after you himself…he's got people for that." Callie smiled one more time as she got up and slowly started walking back towards the house, amusingly shaking her head and leaving a very nervous blonde in her wake.

"Calliope? Calliope? You're kidding…you're kidding right?" Arizona worriedly yelled after her retreating girlfriend, as she too got up and hurriedly followed after the brunette.

"Hi Callie!" Karen happily greeted as she saw her mami walk in the door. She was sitting on the kitchen counter helping her abuela with the dessert they would have after dinner.

"Hi baby!" Callie happily answered as she walked over and gave Karen a hug.

"Are you being good for abuela?"

"Yes. Is momma with you?" Karen asked as she looked around for Arizona.

"Um, yeah she'll be right in." Callie stated.

Lucia observed her daughter…she had been noticing a couple of things here and there ever since Arizona had shown up. It seemed almost as if Callie was insecure about certain things when it came to Arizona and Karen…and Arizona seemed almost hesitant to even approach Karen when Callie was in the same room.

"Momma!" Karen yelled and hopped off of the counter to greet Arizona, who had just walked into the kitchen behind Callie.

"Hi sweetie." Arizona happily stated as she gave Karen a small hug and glanced over to gauge Callie's face…a glance that did not go unnoticed by Lucia.

"Well, dinner is almost ready, why don't you and your momma go and wash up princesa?" Lucia suggested.

"Okay abuela. Come on momma." Karen happily agreed as she grabbed Arizona by the hand and dragged her towards the bathroom to wash up.

"I'll go wash up too." Callie stated as she made a move to leave the kitchen.

"Calliope?"

"Yeah mama?"

"Mija, can we talk?"

"Uh…okay…now or…"

"Now is good. We have some time."

"Okay, what about?"

"Callie are you…" Lucia trailed off as she let out a small sigh. She loved her daughter and she knew one of Callie's greatest fears was that Karen didn't love her as much as Arizona. And unfortunately maybe for the time being it was so…Karen had just started to get to know her mami again…things like that took time, but Karen definitely loved Callie…Lucia had been a witness to it all this week.

"Mama?"

"I'm sorry mija…I…I just…"

Lucia heavily sighed yet again, but quickly recovered as her daughter looked at her worriedly.

"Callie, listen to me…I've been noticing some things and I thought I should bring them to your attention."

"Like what?" Callie asked with concern as she heard the worry in her mother's voice.

"Mija, I think that maybe Arizona holds back when it comes to Karen."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like being affectionate towards her, or making the simplest of decisions…like for example when Karen wanted something to drink this afternoon…she didn't dare be the one to tell her she could have it, she waited for your approval…it was just a drink mija."

"That's right mama…but it's _my_ daughter and _my_ decision as to what she can and can't have, or can and can't do." Callie angrily stated as she glared at her mother. Was she seriously taking Arizona's side?

As the words _'my daughter'_ left Callie's mouth, Arizona had walked back into the kitchen.

"Ummm…Kay says she wants to watch some TV before dinner. Thought I'd ask you first, what with her being _your daughter _and all." The blonde stated, hurt evident in her tone as she quickly exited the kitchen, tears already making an appearance on her cheeks.

"Arizona? Arizona? I didn't…" Callie quickly went after her girlfriend, but was stopped by her mother's hand on her arm.

"Mama…I need to…" Callie angrily spoke.

"You need to make sure that before you go after her you know exactly what you're going to say…and not only say it, but mean it Calliope." Lucia chastised.

"I will."

"Will you?"

"Of course…what are you…" Callie confusingly stared at her mother.

"Don't give me that look Calliope. You know that I am right…until you can stop being insecure about your place in your daughter's life, don't feed your girlfriend lies to keep her 'happy'…you'll just be hurting her and yourself more in the end."

"I don't want to feel like this mama…I…I hate it…I hate it…" Callie trailed off as she started to cry.

Lucia immediately felt terrible for making her daughter cry. She quickly cradled Callie in her arms, she hated to see her hurting like this.

"I know mija…I know…shhh…I'm sorry…it's okay."

"What do I do mama?" Callie sobbed against her mother's shoulder.

"Talk to her mija…but don't tell her what you think she wants to hear…tell her how you feel, and let her do the same. You guys are going to have to learn to work on this little by little…but you will figure it out…want to know why?" Lucia asked as she pulled out of the embrace and gently held Callie's face in her hands while she wiped away her daughter's tears.

"Why?" Callie asked, her cries calming down as her mother kept soothing her.

"Because you both have two things in common…your love for each other and your love for Karen."

"Yeah." Callie agreed, her soft voice cutting through the quiet that had overtaken the kitchen.

"Callie?" Karen worriedly asked as she walked back into the kitchen and saw her mami crying.

"Yeah baby?" Callie tried to quickly wipe away any of her remaining tears and then quickly turned to face her daughter.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine baby…I'm fine." She smiled at her daughter.

Karen quickly ran over and hugged her mami.

"I don't like it when you're sad."

"Well, after a hug like that…I don't think I'm sad anymore babygirl." Callie replied as she lifted her daughter up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know who else might need a hug from you?" Callie asked Karen as she placed her back down on the floor.

"Who?"

"Momma…I might have hurt her feelings before." Callie sadly stated as she looked at her daughter's face.

"Then we should both go…that way I can give her a hug and you can give her a kiss and say you're sorry…then she'll feel better."

"I'm not sure momma wants to see me…maybe you should just go baby."

"No, trust me…she needs both of us. Come on." Karen stated as she dragged her mami by the hand and out towards the stairs.

As Callie went with her daughter, her mother gave her an encouraging smile and a wink.

"Hey." Callie shyly greeted Arizona as she walked into their room.

"Hey." Arizona greeted back, the hurt in her voice not going unnoticed by Callie.

"Momma, I came to give you a hug and Callie has to kiss you." Karen stated as she climbed on the bed and hugged Arizona.

"We're waaaaiiittttiinnngggg." Karen stated in a sing song voice as she hugged Arizona and looked over towards her mami that had yet to come and kiss her momma.

Callie let out a nervous chuckle, she would love nothing more than to kiss the blonde…but she wasn't sure it would be well received.

"Well Calliope…we're waaaiiiitttiinngggg." Arizona mimicked their daughter and teasingly smiled at an obviously nervous Callie. She was still mad at the brunette for her earlier comment…but she knew where it came from.

Callie slowly made her way over and placed a small kiss on Arizona's lips. She leaned in and whispered into the blonde's ear.

"I'm sorry for earlier and I know we have a lot to talk about…but I never meant to…" Callie trailed off as Arizona leaned back and softly shushed her as she pressed her finger against the brunette's soft lips.

"You're right…and we will talk, later." Arizona stated as she leaned her head and signaled towards their very smart and aware daughter.

Callie gave her a knowing look and they both shared a small smile, it was genuine and it was a peace offering. The brunette eased into their small cocoon, and they quickly wrapped their selves up in each other's arms. Karen was in the middle, and both of her mothers had her in a tight hug.

"Callie?" Karen's little voice broke the comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can we show momma how to play the 'what if' game?"

"I don't know…you think she could keep up with two masters like us?" Callie teased.

"Yeah, you're right…nevermind." Karen replied.

"Hey." The blonde protested.

"I can keep up...you guys think you're soooo cute." Arizona playfully feigned annoyance.

"Uh…that's because we are soooo cute." Callie spoke, her tone holding a hint of 'isn't it obvious' as she slightly turned her head to look at her daughter.

"Can you believe her Carebear?" She asked.

"No, I can't…we are as cute as they come."

"I know right?" Callie teased, as she and Karen looked over towards Arizona and playfully batted their eyelashes at her.

As the two loves of her life glanced her way with those beautiful vibrant smiles and the world's most magical set of eyes she has ever seen, she couldn't help but melt.

"Okay…okay…you're right…but you two were still being mean to me." Arizona replied.

"We're sorry momma." Karen apologized as she leaned over and gave her momma a big kiss on the cheek.

The small family continued to play and cuddle until it was time for dinner.

Dinner was going well, Carlos had plenty of questions for Arizona…to be honest questions Callie had wondered herself but had been too nervous to ask Arizona. Since Karen had already eaten and was in the playroom with her cousins, Carlos didn't hold back.

He asked Arizona anything and everything from the time Karen was left at the hospital, till Callie had discovered the truth not too long ago.

After dinner, Carlos made his way over to Arizona, she was in the family den staring out the window. The Torres property was breathtakingly gorgeous, and you could get lost for hours just looking at it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

At the sound of Mr. Torres' voice, Arizona had turned to face him, "Yes, it really is."

"I didn't mean to scare you or make you nervous earlier…I hope you know that? I just love Calliope very much and Karen as well. My daughter hasn't had it easy…her mother and I sometimes feel like...like we failed her when she needed us the most and we have tried so hard to make up for it…but I don't think we ever really will be able to do that. I feel that no matter how hard I tried...I couldn't protect her enough when she needed me the most…she still needs that protection…I can see it in her eyes."

He gave Arizona a sad smile, which the blonde returned.

"Calliope loves you both very much Mr. Torres, and if there is one thing I know is that Callie wears her heart on her sleeve…I think that what happened with Kay was horrible…but it wasn't anybody's fault...and Calliope definitely doesn't let her past determine her future…she'll get through this…we'll get through this…I…I protect the things I love Mr. Torres, and at the top of my list are Calliope and Kay."

"I know." Carlos simply stated.

Arizona simply fell silent…Mr. Torres gave off a 'speak when you are spoken to' vibe.

"So your name…it's like the battleship right?"

"Uh…yeah…how did you…" Arizona trailed off, she was surprised that Carlos knew that bit of information…she hadn't really shared it with Callie.

Carlos just smiled at the look on the blonde's face.

"I protect the things I love too…I had to make sure you were sincere."

"You…you investigated me?"

"Nooooo." Carlos stated with a small chuckle, amusement evident in his tone.

"I have people for that." He lightly patted Arizona's arm as he winked at her and started to walk away from the stunned blonde.

"Arizona?" He called back to a frightened looking Arizona.

"Yes Mr. Torres?" She nervously spoke. As she turned around to face the man.

He gave her a knowing smile, "Please, call me Carlos…and thank you...my daughter and my granddaughter are lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one." Arizona stated as she returned Carlos' smile…he wasn't so bad…and she could see why Callie was a daddy's girl.

One last smile was exchanged and with a slight nod of his head Carlos Torres was out of the room.

A little while later, she, Callie, and their daughter all headed out to walk the grounds.

"Come we have something to show you." Karen excitedly spoke as she grabbed her momma's hand and pulled her and Callie along the bridge.

Karen and Callie had brought Arizona back to the place she and Callie had been at earlier, except for this time they traveled in the opposite direction of where Callie had taken her this afternoon.

They happily walked a ways up the bridge until they came to a stop. Arizona looked down and saw what Karen was pointing at.

"What are these?" She asked as she looked over at the fence her daughter was pointing at.

"Tell her Callie." Karen excitedly demanded, to which Callie and Arizona shared a knowing smile. Their daughter was definitely a bit spoiled.

"It's something my father started when we were little. He and my mom traveled to Paris one year and they saw it there…he completely loved the idea and decided to do it for us when they got home."

It was a bunch of padlocks, they were locked onto the chain link fence attached to the sides of the bridge. They were all different sizes and they had different colors, designs, and names on them. Arizona slowly started to read all the names.

"Who are all these people?" Arizona curiously asked.

"It's sort of our family tree…like this one over here is Aria and her husband…this one is his and each of their kids…this one is my grandparents on my mom's side…this one was my brother…uh he died when he was only two, my parents each did one for him and so did Aria and I." Callie stated as she passed her hands over the lock.

As Callie looked over towards Arizona they shared a sad smile, their were more locks but Callie didn't go into details.

"It's beautiful." Arizona stated.

"Thanks….this one is mine and Karen's." Callie happily stated as she pointed over at a small pink lock. Arizona assumed that it was probably from when Karen was a toddler.

"So, where are all the keys…and how do you keep track of them?" Arizona asked with a hint of amusement.

"Momma." Karen shook her head at her mother's lack of knowledge.

"That's just it." Callie stated with a hint of amusement at their daughter's antics.

"You don't just put any lock up here and lock it…it has to mean something. If you share a lock with somebody it means that you know that no matter what…you are going to keep that person around forever…so you close the lock and throw away the key in the lake."

"Sooooo…you lock your love forever?" Arizona caught on as she and Callie shared a smile.

"Yeah." The latina softly whispered.

Karen rolled her eyes, there they go again.

"We have a surprise for you momma." Karen stated as she stuck out her hand for her mami to hand her the surprise.

"Okay, hold your horses baby." Callie amusingly stated as she glanced down at her overly anxious daughter.

The older brunette brought out a lock and handed it to Karen.

"See momma…it's got red, because it's my favorite color, and a soccer ball because I love soccer, and it's got bones because Callie loves bones, and butterflies because you love butterflies, and my name because you both love me, and it says momma and mami…because you're both my moms and I love you." Karen stated as she happily pointed out all of the designs she and Callie had come up with.

"Do you like it momma?"

"It's beautiful baby." Arizona stated, her voice thick with emotion as she looked over at an equally emotional Callie.

"Do you like it Calliope?" She asked the brunette. She knew that Karen had written the momma and mami parts, she could tell by the handwriting…and although their daughter hadn't quite said the word yet…she knew Callie was very pleased with the reference.

"Yeah, I helped design it." Callie stated as she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

Arizona smiled at the brunette…Callie tried to be 'badass' about the situation, but Arizona could tell she was just as much of a mushy wreck as she was.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Karen proposed as she stepped closer to the fence.

She linked the lock through the fence and then gestured for her moms to come over.

Both women walked over and crouched down as they placed their hands over their daughter's smaller one.

"Okay, on the count of three we lock our love and our family forever…are you guys ready?" Callie asked as she lovingly stared at her daughter and her girlfriend.

Both of her companions smiled and eagerly nodded their heads in agreement, she returned their smile, "One…"

"Two…" Arizona joined in.

"THREE!" Karen happily yelled as both of her mothers and she locked the padlock tight.

"Okay, now let's throw away the key." Karen excitedly stated as she grabbed the key and ran over towards the center of the bridge.

"Kay, wait for us." Arizona warned as she and Callie ran after Karen.

Arizona and Callie met up with their daughter as they stood on either side of her. Callie lifted her up over the railing of the bridge making sure to hold her securely.

"Okay, toss it really far Carebear."

Karen tossed the key really far and then looked over to Callie and Arizona for their approval.

"Good job." Callie chuckled and smiled at her daughter's happiness.

"Thank you." The little girl stated.

A quiet comfortableness took over as they all looked over the serene water in front of them. The reflection from the moonlight and the special lights that were installed along the private property lighting the night for all three of them.

Karen had her arms around Callie and Arizona's necks, as she kept hugging them, looking over the water and swinging her legs over the railing, while her two moms stood close to her and held her tightly by her midsection as they slightly leaned their bodies on the railing.

"Knock, knock." Karen's voice broke the silence that had overtaken them.

"Who's there?" Both women asked in unison.

"Jimmy." She stated as she looked over at Callie and gave her a knowing smirk while she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Jimmy who?" Both Callie and Arizona played along.

"Jimmy a kiss on the cheek." She stated as she happily puffed her cheeks and removed her arms from her moms' necks and pointed at her cheeks.

Both women shared a loving smile with each other and then slowly leaned in and gave their daughter a kiss. They continued to kiss her and a small tickle war broke out…as their daughter happily laughed and squirmed in their arms.

After a bit more rough housing and playing all three of them were a bit exhausted.

They had eventually sat down on the bench and started to talk about random things, as Callie ran her fingers through Karen's hair and Arizona had taken off her daughter's shoes and softly massaged her feet, Karen had fallen asleep.

"She is completely knocked out." Callie stated as she looked down at their daughter.

"Yeah, she was full of energy today wasn't she?" Arizona slightly giggled as she remembered all of her daughter's antics from earlier today.

"Yeah." Callie quietly agreed.

"Arizona?"

"Hmmm?"

"I…I want to apologize for earlier…"

"Callie…don't…we're having such a nice night…" She really didn't want to have a full blown conversation about this now...especially because it could lead to an argument.

"That's just it…we can't keep living in this lie…I want to communicate…I want you to know how I feel…and I want to know how you feel…do you…do you hold back from expressing your feelings for Karen around me?"

Arizona apologetically looked over at Callie, she had so much she wanted to say…but now wasn't the time...keep it simple Arizona.

"Sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because of comments like…it's my rules…my daughter…mine, mine, mine…"

As Arizona spoke, small tears started to track down her cheeks. She internally berated herself, she was supposed to keep it simple.

Callie reached over and gently wiped Arizona's tears with the pads of her thumbs as she stared straight into those beautiful crystal blue eyes.

She gently cupped the blonde's cheeks, "I know that I have a lot of faults Arizona, and I'll admit I am soooo insecure when it comes to you and our daughter…and I am trying really, really hard to get over it…and sometimes I am going to screw up…but please, please don't ever think that you can't show our daughter how much you love her…I…I want her to know that she has two moms that love her very much and I want to make sure we show her that love every day."

"Thank you Callie. I needed to hear that." Arizona sincerely stated, she really did love that Callie was trying.

"I know…and I'm sorry that I've been such an idiot…but I am trying…I…therapy is going to help me, it's helped me in the past…and it will help me again. I don't mean for my minimization of you to…" Callie trailed off as she noticed Arizona's face.

Arizona amusingly smiled at Callie's last statement, "Minimization Calliope? That's a nice technical term."

"I know…I know…I sound like a professional psychiatrist…so, I've had a lot of therapy." Callie admitted with a hint of embarrassment as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't say anything." Arizona teased as she threw her hands up in mock surrender.

"Good news though." Callie whispered as she leaned in closer to Arizona.

"Oh yeah, what?" Arizona asked, her lips just centimeters away from Callie's.

"I'm all cured."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh…my eyes no longer roll to the back of my head like they used to." Callie teased as she leaned back and stuck out her tongue at Arizona.

"Oh you." Arizona chuckled as she playfully slapped Callie's arm. She was a bit disappointed that she didn't receive the kiss that she had been anticipating.

A comfortable silence once again fell over them once again.

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"I kind of really wanted that kiss...and you know…it's been over a week since we've...you know…" Arizona trailed off as she looked over at Callie, her normally blue eyes a dark shade of grey as she lustfully stared at her partner.

At the look Arizona was giving her, Callie swallowed thickly.

"Uh…we could…we uh…" Callie squeaked.

Arizona squinted at Callie, and that was all it took for the latina to jump into action.

She grabbed Karen into her arms and lifted her sleeping body up as she held her with one arm. With her other arm, she reached out her hand and grabbed Arizona's hand as she pulled her up and pulled her along. She started leading them back towards the mansion in a hurry.

As they finally made it inside, Karen lifted her head from her mami's shoulder.

"Can I sleep with abuelo and abuela?" She sleepily asked her mami.

"Oh, bless your little heart…of course Carebear." Callie happily agreed as she placed a small kiss on her daughter's forehead.

At Callie's antics, Arizona couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend.

"What?" Callie amusingly asked.

"Nothing, I just love it when a plan comes together…don't you?" Arizona teased, to which Callie wiggled her eyebrows and she and Arizona shared a loving smile.

**A/N: Okay, so that was pure fluff, with a small talk between the girls...hopefully they can slowly move pass all the holding back and insecurities as far as each of their individual relationships with their daughter is concerned. I know you all want to see Arizona sick/hurt and Callie take care of her...I'm definitely doing that next chapter...I just haven't decided as to what and the extent there of...you guys seemed split on that one, and in my head I'm trying to figure out a way to make it work for everybody to be happy...hopefully. Anyways, as always love to hear from you all.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Author's Thank You - like how I switched that up on you guys? :) Seriously all the reviews, followers, and favorites are great and I am really appreciative when I receive them. So thank you so much from the bottom of my heart because I know you guys aren't obligated to do so and yet you still do, so thank you.**

"Are we really doing this right now?" Callie angrily asked her girlfriend.

"Yes…because I'm not having a great day Callie…and you know what? I'm tired of your insecurities getting in the way." Arizona stated, to which Callie simply rolled her eyes.

"You're not having a great day so let's what? Pick a fight with Callie? Besides you want to talk about my insecurities? What about your insecurities?" Callie scoffed.

"Oh that's right…I'm insecure…let's remember why we are fighting in the first place…definitely not due to my insecurities." Arizona argued back.

"Oh I see, that's right it's me…it's _aaaallllwwwwways_ me and yet you're the one who just had to go and give her permission because you're jealous that she's actually starting to bond with me."

"Don't be ridiculous Callie." Arizona defended.

"That's the only explanation that makes sense Arizona, because you know I've been trying to include both of us in the decision making, but that's not good enough is it? No, because you always have to be the one in control. And again I repeat…do you really want to be doing this here?" Callie asked, frustration very evident in her tone.

They were at work in the staff lounge and a few of their colleagues had already left the room when the argument ensued. They had been back from Miami for about two weeks now, but it seemed that every time they were together they were fighting about Karen. Who should do what? How should it be done? When should it be done? And they knew their daughter wasn't making it any easier on them...she seemed to know both of their weak spots and played it to her advantage.

"Well Callie, where would you prefer? Huh? Because it seems to me the only time you want to talk is when our daughter is around…which is all the time due to your paranoia…I'm surprised you haven't decided to homeschool her for goodness sake…she feels cooped up and suffocated by you."

As soon as the words left Arizona's mouth she instantly felt bad at the look of hurt that crossed Callie's features.

"I didn't…Callie I'm sorry." She quickly apologized.

"She…she said that…did she say that?" Callie asked as her voice cracked and she was on the verge of tears.

And here they were back at square one again. The whole argument had started because Karen's friend from school was having a sleepover at the end of the month and Callie was too afraid to let her go, Karen knew this so she had asked Arizona first and the blonde had given their daughter permission without talking it over with Callie. Callie knew she was being a bit paranoid and overprotective when it came to Karen, but she had been talking about that with Dr. Ayers, and she was slowly working on it.

"No…she hasn't…she…she just really wanted to go, she doesn't go anywhere unless it's with us…she misses being with her friends and hanging out with Teddy, and with Mrs. Emily's granddaughter, and my parents…I…we're just always around her now is all." Arizona shamefully stated as she watched the wave of emotions on Callie's face. She didn't mean to call Callie paranoid...she couldn't imagine what she would be like if she had lost Karen for five years and then got her back...she would probably hide her inside of a glass case and watch her 24/7.

Callie rapidly blinked her eyes and tried to hold back her tears, but was unsuccessful.

"I'm not ready for her to be out of my sight." Callie stated as her eyes silently pleaded with Arizona for understanding.

"Bad things happen when you're careless, bad things happen to good people, you could be minding your own business and…just...bad things happen." Callie whispered the last part, the faraway look in her eyes not going unnoticed by her girlfriend.

"I know…I'm sorry. Why don't we…" Before Arizona could finish her pager started to go off.

"I'm needed back at Peds." She quietly stated while she looked down at the screen of her pager. She didn't want to leave in the middle of their argument, especially at the look of hurt Callie currently had...but she had a job to do.

Callie simply nodded her head; she knew that this discussion and this topic in general were far from over.

Callie watched her girlfriend exit the lounge, after a few moments she decided to follow suit and go back down to her lab and work on her research. She needed to keep her mind busy…they had a counseling session coming up in the next few days, and Dr. Ayers was already a bit upset with both women as they hadn't really been following her suggestions when it came to certain limitations within their relationship and how not following those limitations was affecting Karen...the playing Arizona and Callie against each other was a clear example.

Bailey was currently at the nurses' desk on the Peds floor when her pager went off. Before she had a chance to even look at her screen she heard an echo of pagers beeping throughout the whole floor.

"What does this mean?" Asked one of the younger nurses as he looked down at his screen and didn't recognize the code that ran across it.

"We are on lockdown…we…" Bailey trailed off as she looked around at her staff, these people had become her family and now they were on lockdown because the code meant there was a shooter in the hospital.

"Where is Dr. Robbins?" Bailey asked, she needed the blonde to come and instruct the staff as to what they should be doing since she was the head of the department.

"She's in with Lindsey Griggs, she has her surgery tomorrow and Dr. Robbins was just checking in on her." Nurse Anne informed.

"Okay, listen to me…get all the kids into one space…uh…" Bailey was trying to think she needed to get a hold of herself...now was no time to panic.

"The playroom maybe?" Anne asked a little bit unsure, she too knew what the code meant but that didn't mean she knew how to handle it.

"Yeah, just make sure you get the rest of the nurses to help transport the kids…keep the door locked. I'll go get Robbins and Lindsey and we'll meet you there."

At Bailey's instructions Anne nodded her head in agreement and started to direct her team of nurses right away.

Bailey walked off towards Lindsey's room in search of Arizona.

"Dr. Robbins?" Bailey asked as she popped her head in through the doorway.

"Hi Dr. Bailey." Arizona greeted while she directed one last smile at her patient and then slowly walked over towards Bailey. The shorter surgeon was standing in the doorway of Lindsey's room.

"Dr. Robbins we are on lockdown…we…"

"Oh, I got the page too…but I was trying to remember the code and I…" Before Arizona could finish her sentence she noticed a man with a gun standing in the middle of the corridor looking lost and nervous.

At the look on Arizona's face, Bailey slowly turned her head around. As soon as she did she saw Gary Clark looking around with a gun in his hand, she remembered him instantly. She noticed that he seemed to be ignoring the staff in general…the staff of nurses. At the sight of him they had all stopped dead in their tracks and were shielding some of the kids they had started to transport.

Bailey quickly finished stepping into the room effectively pushing a shocked Arizona inside with her. Bailey knew that Derek had operated on Mrs. Clark about a week ago and they had lost her, she also remembered Mr. Clark had been very affected by her passing.

"Dr. Robbins…hide…hide in the bathroom."

"I…uh…" Arizona nervously spoke as she choked on her own words and couldn't find her voice.

"HIDE IN THE BATHROOM!" Bailey yelled as she pushed the blonde towards the bathroom. Once the blonde was situated Bailey turned to Lindsey.

"Lindsey, listen to me…just stay here under the covers and close your eyes…no matter what…keep them closed okay?" Bailey spoke to the fourteen year old girl that seemed oblivious to the fact that there was a gunman out on the hall but knew something scary was happening none the less.

Lindsey simply nodded her head and closed her eyes as Dr. Bailey covered her up and then hid herself under the bed.

As she heard the door to the room open, Bailey unconsciously held her breath and closed her eyes.

The silence in the room was deafening. Throughout the years as a doctor you learn to tune out the sounds and background noises of the OR, the ER, and the hospital in general, but they are always there...present in the background...and although you're not focused on them you are aware...but now, here, in this moment...the sheer terror that coursed through Bailey's body didn't allow her to hear anything...you could hear a pin drop in this room.

_Please go away...please go away...please go away... _She kept thinking the same thing over and over again...trying to will him away with her thoughts.

She could hear Mr. Clark's erratic breathing and heavy pacing around the room. She could tell that he obviously had no clear plan in mind when he had entered the hospital other than being here to seek revenge for his wife's death. This made this situation all that much worse...a man out for the vengeance of a loved one's death was highly volatile and would kill anyone.

Bailey automatically opened her eyes and was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the bathroom door open and the mumbled conversation that Mr. Clark was having with Arizona.

"Are you a surgeon?" Gary Clark asked as he looked down and pointed his gun at the blonde woman with the doctor's labcoat that was currenlty on the floor and cowering in the corner.

Arizona's whole body was shaking like a leaf, she felt as her throat closed up and she couldn't breathe...the barrel of the gun staring at her...taunting her.

"Please…I...I…please...oh please?" Arizona begged, she thought of Callie and their daughter…Oh God, was Calliope even alive still? Had she been in harm's way? She thought about how the last thing she had said to Callie was that she was being paranoid, but she got it now…she got it now...and she was scared to death.

Before she knew what was happening Mr. Clark had lifted her up by her left arm with his left hand while he held the gun in his right hand and pointed it to her chest near her clavicle and her heart. His strength seemed to out power her own, or maybe it was just the adrenaline of the situation helping him out? Or the sheer terror that Arizona felt making her weaker? She didn't know at this point because she was frozen in fear and couldn't fight back.

"I SAID ARE YOU A SURGEON?" He angrily yelled in her face.

She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she…he looked down and she followed his gaze. Her badge…her badge…did it say she was a surgeon? She couldn't remember…she couldn't remember.

"Yes." She meekily answered, she didn't know why…maybe he would appreciate her honesty…she was a peds surgeon she had nothing to do with…

As the reply left her mouth he looked back up to meet her gaze, she gasped as pure and unadulterated hate stared back at her. She didn't know when it happened, but all that could be heard throughout the stark silence that had overtaken the room was the series of gunshots fired into her chest and abdomen.

He watched with slight pleasure as blue eyes, filled with sheer terror, widened and she slowly fell limp in his grasp. He moved her out into the room and lowered her body to the floor. While kneeling down he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and walked around towards the end of the bed.

Bailey watched in horror as Arizona struggled to speak and looked at her with such helplessness, the blonde's blood filled hands reaching out for assistance. She needed to help her friend…she needed to…

Before Bailey could finish her thought Gary Clark had grabbed her by her left ankle and dragged her out from under the bed and pointed the gun at her.

"Are you a surgeon?" He asked.

"I'm…I…I…I'm…" She nervously babbled. Yes she was a surgeon, she saved lives, she was the Nazi, people were afraid of her, not the other way around. She needed to not be a chicken right now or a sellout…she was a surgeon…tell him who you are Bailey...tell him who you are.

But she was also a mother, and a wife, and a daughter, and a friend…and she needed to stay alive…she needed to stay alive to help Arizona who she could here struggling in the background.

"I'm a nnn…nnnurse. I'm aaaaa...nn...nnnurse." She stuttered while she lay on the floor with her hands up in surrender.

Gary Clark reloaded the ammunition in his gun and Bailey looked on, she had been a coward and now she would die anyways.

"I'm very sorry to have caused you any trouble ma'am." He stated and with a slight nod of his head and then he simply walked out the door.

Bailey laid there…she just laid there for what seemed like forever…she didn't know for how long, but as she heard the painful whimpering and gurgling coming from Arizona she quickly gained her bearings.

Bailey quickly got up off the floor and noticed a wide-eyed Lindsey looking down at Arizona.

"Lindsey, I need you to follow me towards the playroom with the rest of the staff and kids please." Bailey stated as she reached out to catch Lindsey's attention. She gently placed her hands on Lindsey's arm, the young girl screamed and recoiled in fear.

"Lindsey, it's me…it's okay…I need you to go with the other kids so I can help Dr. Robbins okay?"

Lindsey nodded her head and followed Dr. Bailey, never once taking her eyes off of her favorite doctor who was currently lying in a pool of blood.

Bailey quickly came back towards the room, she asked Nurse Anne to accompany her so that they could move Arizona together and take her towards an OR. The other nurses stayed behind to take care of the kids.

At the sight of Arizona, Anne nearly lost it...she loved working with Dr. Robbins...she couldn't believe this was happening...there was a gunman in the hospital...how many more of her friends and family had been shot today?

Both Anne and Bailey pulled off the sheet from Lindsey's bed and rolled Arizona's body on top of it. Arizona's eyes were wide open and filled with fear, she was aware of everything that was going on, but couldn't speak and kept babbling incoherently. Anne and Bailey worked quickly to set up and IV line and start to transfer their boss to an OR.

"Arizona, we have to try and carry you." Bailey stated, as she grabbed one end of the sheet while Anne grabbed the other and on the count of three they lifted. They couldn't however, the surgeon's body was heavier than expected and they struggled to keep her up off the floor for an extended period of time.

"We have to drag her." Bailey suggested as she continued to look down at poor Arizona.

"That's going to hurt her like a bitch." Anne stated, earning a glance from Bailey. The nurse had never exhibited a potty mouth before...but certain situations call for certain behaviors.

"We have no choice, she needs an OR." Bailey reasoned.

"Arizona, we have to drag you towards the elevators...once there we will get to an OR...everything is going to be fine...everything is going to be fine..." Bailey stated as she grabbed Arizona's hand and kept reassuring the blonde.

As they moved her body, Arizona screamed bloody murder…she could feel the extent of her injuries now as the initial shock of being shot was wearing off and now the excruciating pain in her chest and abdomen being very much evident.

Arizona's body was heavier than usual, and she was slipping in and out of consciousness. Somewhere along the way towards the elevators Bailey and Anne would take breaks. The shock and scariness of the situation making them jump at every noise or shadow they thought they heard or saw. Clark was still loose and could come back at any minute.

As they finally made it to the elevators, Bailey pushed the call button. She quickly noticed something was different…something was wrong…something was off…something was…

"There's no hum." Bailey stated as she pressed her ear up against the elevator doors.

"What?" Anne asked from her position next to Arizona.

"There's no hum…there's no…there's no damn hum…elevators…elevators make a humming noise…they…when they work…they hum…they're OFF…THE DAMN ELEVATORS ARE OFF!"

Anne watched as Bailey literally lost it in front of her eyes, she was currently holding Arizona's hand while Dr. Bailey was screaming and crying in front of the elevators, causing tears to start to trail down her own eyes.

"Dr. Bailey please calm down...you're going to scare her...please Dr. Bailey?" Anne pleaded as she watched the look of panic cross Arizona's face.

"WE NEED TO GET TO AN OR…PLEASE…TURN ON THE DAMN ELEVATORS…TURN ON THE DAMN ELEVATORS!" Bailey yelled and frustratingly banged on the elevator doors.

"Dr. Bailey please?" Anne begged.

"TURN THEM ON! TURN THEM ON!...WHY?...WHY?" She yelled into the air as she had separated herself from the doors.

"Dr. Bailey? Dr. Bailey, please?" Anne tried again in a soft whisper, Arizona seemed so scared.

"NO…NOOOOO…OH GOD! OH GOD...WHY WOULD YOU TURN THEM OFF? WHY WOULD YOU TURN THEM OFF? OH DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Bailey continued to hysterically cry and angrily yell into the empty hall.

She started to process their current situation, their predicament, she watched Anne plead with her silently and Arizona slowly lose her resolve. Bailey hunched over and started to cry profusely.

Anne watched as Dr. Bailey brokedown towards the other end of the hall with her back turned to her and Dr. Robbins. She watched as the always put together Dr. Bailey slowly wiped her tears and then turned around and made it back to where she sat and where Dr. Robbins was lying down on the bloodied sheet. A trail of her streaked blood showing the path that they had taken to get here…only to have it be all for nothing in the end.

Bailey lowered her body dejectedly, slowly sliding down the wall near Arizona's head. She gently reached out and placed the blonde's head on her lap, while Anne continued to hold Arizona's hand, both women with tears in their eyes. Bailey slowly comforted Arizona while she ran her fingers through blonde locks.

She looked down at Arizona's face, her normally sunny disposition now pale, small amounts of blood spewing from her mouth, but even with all that the injured surgeon started to laugh. And after a few minutes, the other two women that accompanied her joined in...obviously their nerves winning over.

"Why the hell are we laughing Robbins?" Bailey asked as she and Anne's laughter slowly started to die down, the seriousness of the situation taunting them all over again.

"Because…because…" Arizona coughed slightly in between small chuckles.

"You hate my guts…you hate my guts and now you're being nice and stroking my hair and…I…I always wanted to be off of your _'I just don't like you list'…_but Calliope…she would…she said that once you were on it…you didn't get off…but…I'm off of it now right? Because I'm dying...that's why…that's why you're being nice to me." Arizona stated.

Her laughter slowly turning into small cries, tears beginning to pour out of her eyes and she started to cough more, while Bailey and Anne sadly looked on.

"But…I…I don't want to die Bailey…I need Callie…I need Callie and…Oh God…Kay…she won't understand Bailey…and Callie...the last thing I said to her was so mean...I was so mean...please tell her I'm sorry...she won't...she can't handle losing anymore people...and...and I don't want to die...I don't because I'm scared...I don't want to die Bailey, please...please Bailey..."

Before Bailey could answer she watched Arizona's eyes slowly start to flutter and close. At the same time a shadow came running towards them. It was Callie, she quickly reached the group of the three women near the elevators. Bailey noticed that the brunette had her right arm completely covered in blood, and what seemed to be small shards of glass as well.

"Arizona…" Callie shockingly whispered as she saw her bloodied and broken girlfriend lying on the ground.

"Callie how did you…how did you get up here? Most of the doors are all locked and the elevators are off." Bailey asked her friend, who had yet to peel her eyes away from her dying girlfriend.

"I…I took the stairs, I had to break the glass on one of them to get by, somebody must have locked it…but some are open…I…uh...I broke…I broke the glass." She absentmindedly answered all the while never taking her eyes off of Arizona.

"We have to get her to an OR." Callie abruptly stated while finally looking towards Bailey and Anne, as if she had suddenly been snapped out of whatever trance she had just been in.

Bailey sadly looked at Callie and she shook her head from side to side, "Elevators are off Callie."

"So...ummmm…think…think…I have to think...come on Callie..." Callie angrily argued with herself. She hit her head with her hands trying to will her brain to snap into functioning…this was no time to lose it…she had done it when her daughter had gone missing…and look what that got her.

"I'll carry her…I'll carry her and Anne takes the IV, and you open the doors of the stairwell…ummm…and if…uh…if one is locked I'll break it open okay?" She nervously suggested as her eyes wildly darted back and forth between Anne and Bailey, desperately pleading with both of them...this was her plan...she needed them to help her...she needed her girlfriend to live.

Bailey and Anne shared a worried look, Callie was clearly desperate to save Arizona, but they didn't know how she planned to carry Arizona's body all the way to the OR when they barely had been able to drag her to the elevators together. But Callie was determined and they owed Arizona a fighting chance.

It was almost as if they had had a whole silent conversation with each other, because at the same time they quickly turned back to Callie and nodded their heads in agreement. Both women begin to jump into action as Callie bent down to lift up Arizona's limp body into her arms.

Arizona had lost consciousness earlier, but as she felt familiar arms lifting her up she slowly opened her eyes.

"Calliope…I'm sorry…" Arizona stated as she looked into her girlfriend's eyes. They were completely filled with fear…Arizona always loved Callie's eyes, she always said they held so much truth.

"Oh, no you don't Arizona Robbins…you think getting shot and saying your sorry is going to get you out of our fight this afternoon…well it's not okay…so don't you dare say you're sorry...because I plan on finishing our fight and I have a good feeling I was actually going to win this one." Callie lovingly stated as tears slowly sprang from her eyes. She looked into her girlfriend's eyes, Arizona giving her a weak smile in return.

"I love you Calli…" Arizona trailed off as she started to cough up more blood.

"Hey…shhhh…just relax…don't talk…okay? I love you too Arizona…so much. I love you and I am going fix everything okay?"

Arizona simply nodded her head, she didn't have the strength to argue with Callie and she secretly hoped that her girlfriend was right...but she knew her own body and she was slowly slipping away. She leaned her head closer to Callie's chest and closed her eyes.

Callie, Anne, and Bailey were running towards the OR's like a well oiled machine, they had gained a rhythm…unfortunately they had stopped along the way for Callie to 'unlock' a few more doors, the brunette's arm was completely covered in glass and blood, Bailey wouldn't be surprised if it may actually be broken, and Callie just hadn't noticed due to all of the adrenaline.

They frantically ran towards the entrance of the OR's when they spotted a haggard and scared looking Meredith Grey and April Kepner sitting on the floor outside one of the OR's. Meredith had blood dripping down the leg of her scrub pants.

"Grey are you..." Bailey couldn't finish as she was quickly cut off by Meredith.

"I'm fine...it's...Derek...Derek was shot...but Cristina she...their almost done...he's...he's fine...he..." Meredith trailed off as she finally took in her surroundings and noticed a frantic looking Callie holding a bloody and almost lifeless looking Arizona in her arms.

"Please Grey we need..." Callie couldn't even finish her plea.

"Kepner get up and scrub in." Meredith demanded as she quickly walked passed everybody and into the OR scrub room, the rest of the team of three doctors and Scrub Nurse Anne following her.

They had no time to waste, they needed to save Arizona.

As they began to work, Callie looked down at her beautiful girlfriend...even with the extent of her injuries...Callie never ceased to be completely amazed with Arizona's beauty both inside and out. Arizona was the love of Callie's life and the mother of her child, she would be damned if she was going to let someone else come and take another thing that she loved and valued away from her.

**A/N: Okay, so please don't kill me for going with the shooting - 'eek' – but it seemed like the best go to for the story and was the most suggested as well. At any rate, as always I love to hear from you...likes, dislikes, wants..no wants (is no wants a thing? IDK). Peace, Love, and Hairgrease!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Grey's Anatomy…entertainment purposes…don't sue.**

**Author's Thank-you: Thanks for all the lovely feedback. The reviews, the followers, and the favorites have been amazing. You don't know how much it means to me every time I get a notice in my e-mail. I think I may have upset a few of you on the last chapter with the shooting…so to you guys I say, "I am really sorry." This is only my second story and I'm still learning the lay of the land…so I hope you stick with me and allow me time to redeem myself.**

All four surgeons and Nurse Anne jumped when they heard the door to the OR swing open. The team had been diligently working on saving Arizona's life for hours. They quickly discovered she had a bullet wound to the abdomen and one to the chest. As they opened her up they stopped the bleeding in her abdomen and noted that no other vital organs had been hit.

The bullet wound near her heart had been a whole other story, and none of them specialized in Cardio. Cristina was still finishing up with Derek, so they had to make do with two general surgeons, one ortho surgeon, and a trauma surgeon.

So when the door swung open to reveal a frazzled looking Teddy, Callie had never been more grateful.

"What do we got?" Teddy hurriedly asked already gowned and gloved.

"She had two GSW's, one to the abdomen and one to the chest. Abdomen is stable, her vitals have been dropping, we've been trying to…uh… we couldn't…the second bullet nicked an artery, we stopped the bleeding but there is still a fragment of the bullet in her left ventricle." Callie rushingly informed Teddy.

The cardio surgeon easily noting the desperation in Callie's movements and in her voice.

Teddy quickly took over an assessed the situation. She was rather impressed with what had been done, but she knew too much stress had already been put on her best friend's heart to attempt to take out the fragment. Her vitals continued to drop and if they kept on she would go into cardiac arrest.

"We should close her up and put her in a medically induced coma." She sadly informed the team of surgeons and watched as Callie's faced dropped at the suggestion.

"Why?" The brunette angrily asked. They had risked so much to bring Arizona to the OR and now Teddy didn't even want to try and help them finish what they started.

"Callie, it would only be for about a week or so…we shouldn't risk putting any more stress on her heart. I can go back in when I'm happy with her numbers." Teddy spoke, compassion clearly evident in her tone. She knew Callie was desperate, she could tell how much trouble they had all gone through, but her best friend's body was in no shape to continue such a risky surgery.

"You're…you're not even going to try? I…I can't…we...we went through all this trouble...we...we went through...what…what will I tell Karen? What will I tell Karen?" She pleaded with Teddy as the other doctors and nurse sadly looked on.

They all knew what this meant for Callie, but they also knew Teddy was right. They needed to let Arizona's body rest before anything else could be done. They had all thought it, but the brunette had been all over the place.

"Callie, I don't have time for this. Her vitals are dropping and she won't make it passed my first cut. It's already a risky surgery as it is without the added stress and complications on her body." Teddy angrily spoke. She didn't mean to snap at Callie, she could tell Callie was scared, but so was she.

At the stare down Teddy was giving her, Callie begrudgingly nodded her head in agreement. She knew Teddy was right, but she was scared to lose Arizona, and to have to face their daughter.

They quickly worked to close Arizona up and stabilize her as best they could. She was moved to the ICU and Callie was currently by her bedside holding her frail hand.

The hospital had been evacuated and cleared a few hours back. Chief Webber had been able to locate Gary Clark and confront him, the man had eventually taken his own life and although he had shot some more of the hospital staff, Derek and Arizona had been the worst of the cases.

The Chief was already taking steps to get the hospital back in working order, even calling in a few trauma counselors to work with any staff members that had been affected by the day's events. The hospital's lawyers and board representatives started talking to the media in order to begin damage control, letting patients and their family members know the hospital was safe and secure.

Callie scoffed when she thought about it, if it was so 'safe and secure' than why was her girlfriend lying in a coma and fighting for her life. Arizona's vitals had yet to stabilize and she feared the worst. And it was only the early afternoon, Karen would be getting out of school soon and she had to go and pick her up, but she was also afraid to leave Arizona's bedside. She had no clue what she would tell their daughter when she asked for her momma.

"Callie?" Teddy cautiously called from the doorway of Arizona's hospital room.

Teddy had been a bit rude with Callie earlier and she didn't know if the brunette was angry with her or not. It was in the heat of the moment, but still.

"Hey." Callie greeted Teddy with a sad smile, which she returned.

She motioned for Teddy to enter the room, the tears in her eyes not going unnoticed by the cardio surgeon.

Teddy stepped into the room and sat down near Callie. She sadly looked at her friend lying in that hospital bed; Arizona looked so pale and lifeless at the moment.

"I um…about earlier…I'm…you know…for getting mad at you." Teddy sort of apologized.

Callie let out a small nervous chuckle and then began to laugh even harder when Teddy gave her a confused look.

"What?" Teddy asked at the latina's strange outburst.

"No…it's just that…I could tell your friends with Arizona…because…because you can't really say you're sorry…I mean seriously that was like the worst non-apology I have ever received in my life." Callie teased as her laughter started to slowly die down, tears appearing suddenly on her cheeks.

"I…I hate that she never apologizes. She...she tries, but...she sucks at it." Callie stated in a sad whisper.

It drove her nuts, but what she wouldn't give right now to see Arizona's beautiful eyes and smile. That smile that Arizona knew drove Callie crazy and could let her get away with anything.

Teddy and Callie shared at sad smile.

"Well, when she gets better you make sure to tell her that okay?" Teddy stated and then leaned in to give Callie a much needed hug. Even though Callie had been so closed off when Teddy and she first met, she knew now that it had been because Karen was missing. Ever since Arizona and Callie have been together, and Karen had been found by Callie, Arizona would tell Teddy how affectionate Callie actually was.

When Teddy leaned in, she couldn't help but hear as Callie hissed in pain.

"Oh my God! Callie I'm sorry." Teddy apologized as she leaned back and saw the pain that crossed Callie's features.

Callie's arm and hand were killing her and she had yet to get them looked at.

"Let me see your arm?" Teddy requested and reached out to look at the brunette's arm.

It was covered in bruises and had cuts and scrapes all over.

"It looks broken Callie."

"I think it's just my hand and my wrist actually." Callie answered. Ortho was her specialty and she could pretty much feel the breaks.

"We should go get it looked at."

"No, I…I have to pick up Karen soon and I don't want to leave Arizona alone for too long."

"Callie, Arizona isn't going to wake up…you know that. And as far as Karen, we could take a look at your hand before she gets out of school and then you could go pick her up…if not maybe you could have Mrs. Emily do it." Teddy suggested.

"No, I can't…um…I took her off of the pick-up list from Karen's school…I…I took everybody off of it actually." Callie shamefully admitted. She felt bad because Teddy had been on that list as well.

"I get it." Teddy stated. And she did, she knew Callie had been a little over protective when it came to Karen, and with good reason.

"Honestly, I would have done the same at first…but things are different now Callie, and you're going to need help…you can't keep taking on all of the responsibility of Karen alone..." Teddy trailed off; she didn't know if she was overstepping her boundaries.

Callie simply nodded her head in agreement; she knew she had to start taking steps to allow her daughter to interact with others. Dr. Ayers had suggested Callie get to know Mrs. Emily and allow her to stay at her house some afternoons after school. Karen had talked about Mrs. Emily in therapy before and how she used to go over and stay with Mrs. Emily's granddaughter while her momma had to work.

Dr. Ayers noted that Callie's work schedule had been compromised due to her having her daughter back and suggested Callie try to go back to her old schedule once she was comfortable with Karen staying with Mrs. Emily. Arizona had assured the brunette that she had known Mrs. Emily ever since she herself was about five years old. Karen had also asked about sleepovers with her Aunt Teddy...those Callie would have to slowly build up to, not because of Teddy...but because she wasn't ready to have Karen be gone overnight.

"Hey, I'm going to go and get somebody to come and check out that hand of yours okay?" Teddy suggested.

"Okay."

Teddy and Callie shared a small smile, then the blonde got up and patted Callie's upper arm. As Teddy headed towards the door she heard Callie's voice.

"Thanks Teddy."

Teddy simply nodded her head and quietly slipped out the door.

Once Teddy was out the door, Callie took Arizona's hand in hers and leaned up close to the blonde's face. She softly kissed Arizona lips and then pressed each of their foreheads together and closed her eyes.

"I love you and I need you Arizona…Karen and I…we need you…so just try to get better so Teddy can operate…and I know you're probably scared because it's a risky and complicated surgery…I'm a little scared too...because I can't...I can't live my life without you anymore...but don't worry...Teddy and Yang are the best right? I know…I know Yang is…what do you call her? _A mean robot_…" Callie slightly leaned back and chuckled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"But she's good you know…and…she uh…she wouldn't let anything happen to you…because who else could she make fun of and call rollergirl? Nobody…that's why I know you're going to be alright…so…I…I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to let you know that I love you and that I'm going to be here when you wake up okay? So please...please wake up for me and your daughter?" Callie pleaded and then gave Arizona a loving kiss on the top of her head.

It had been two weeks since the day of the shooting, and things at the hospital were slowly returning to normal. Arizona's vitals had been stable for the last three days and Teddy had decided that it was time to go in and repair the damaged ventricle to Arizona's heart. Her abdominal wound had healed nicely, and Teddy had been confidant that Arizona would pull through this surgery. Arizona had been in surgery for about five hours and Callie was currently sitting anxiously in the staff lounge waiting for Yang or Teddy to come and inform her.

Miranda Bailey sat across from Callie and was observing her friend quietly. In the last couple of weeks the brunette had lost a noticeable amount of weight, her eyes had bags underneath them, and she just looked ready to pass out, Callie looked absolutely exhausted.

Her hand had indeed been broken and was currently in a cast. She was still able to offer consults and follow ups, just no surgeries. Callie had been practically living in Arizona's room, when she wasn't there she was taking care of Karen or working. Despite being completely overloaded, Callie was still managing her work and her personal life pretty well, but Bailey could see it…she was tired, Callie needed to rest or she was going to break soon.

Callie currently had her very asleep daughter in her arms. The little girl had been extra clingy ever since Arizona had been in the hospital. Callie hadn't told her that Arizona had been shot, just that she had been hurt really badly at work and that her Aunt Teddy would have to wait for her to feel better in order to give her a special operation in her heart. Karen hated hospitals and had refused to go to Arizona's room. She would go as far as the playroom on the Peds floor, or the staff lounge…but she didn't want to visit Arizona. It worried Callie but she supposed it was for the best; Arizona had tubes and wires everywhere…not really how she wanted her daughter to see her momma anyways.

Callie was lost in thought when Teddy came rushing into the lounge, she looked up expectantly at Teddy but she couldn't gauge the blonde's face.

"It was touch and go for a while there…we um...but we…um…she…she came out of the surgery just fine…she should be waking up from the anesthesia soon, but you can go see her already." Teddy stated with tears in her eyes as she remembered how Arizona had coded during surgery, but her friend was alive and Teddy couldn't be more relieved and thankful.

Callie slowly eased Karen onto the couch and walked over to give Teddy the biggest hug, while Bailey sat smiling at the scene in front of her.

"Thank you Teddy...thank you so much."

"Do you want to go see her?" Teddy asked.

"Yes." Callie quickly answered, but faltered when she remembered her sleeping daughter might not want to be in the room when she woke up from her nap.

Bailey noticed Callie's hesitation and how her eyes had drifted towards a sleeping Karen.

"I'll watch her Callie. When she wakes up I'll let her know Arizona's all better and see if she wants to see her…if anything happens or she's upset I'll page you." Bailey reassuringly stated.

"Thank you Bailey." Callie walked over to Bailey and hugged her tightly as well.

Bailey awkwardly hugged Callie back, although they had been friends since before residency, Bailey was not into public displays of affection, but she had a soft spot for Callie…and truth be told, Callie was probably the only one who could ever get away with hugging Miranda Bailey.

"Thank you for everything Bailey." Callie whispered into Bailey's ear, her voice thick with emotion as she had heard from Anne everything Bailey had done to try and save Arizona's life.

Callie was thankful to all of her friends, she knew that they had all played a part in Arizona still being here…and she would be eternally grateful to all of them.

Callie gave Karen a quick kiss and then followed Teddy to Arizona's room.

As Callie stepped into Arizona's room, Teddy decided to give her some privacy.

"Just page me if you need anything." Teddy offered with a smile and quietly walked out the door.

Callie sat quietly near Arizona with her hands nervously clasped together while she anxiously waited for her girlfriend to wake up.

After a while she noticed Arizona's eyes started to flutter and she slowly started to stir.

As Arizona started to wake up she felt like she had a massive headache…the kind you get when you've slept too much and her chest and abdomen were killing her…she felt like they were on fire...her whole body ached and she felt like crap.

As she opened her eyes, the light quickly caused her eyes to close again, but when she heard an all too familiar voice, despite all the pain she was currently feeling she couldn't help but smile.

"Calliope." She lovingly stated while she reopened her eyes.

Although Arizona's voice was raspy, probably do to the breathing tube she had during her coma, Callie had never been happier to hear her full name being called.

"Hey you." Callie softly whispered. She brought her un-casted hand up to gently brush some hair off of Arizona's face. She lovingly tucked the loose strands behind the blonde's ear as she leaned down to give Arizona a kiss on the forehead.

Callie leaned back with unshed tears glistening in her eyes and smiled at Arizona.

"You're not scared anymore." Arizona quietly stated when she looked into Callie's eyes.

"What?" Callie confusedly asked.

"You were scared before...when I...I remember being shot…and I was scared…but you…you came for me Callie…and you were scared…your eyes they…they've always given you away…but…you didn't…you didn't give up on me…and I was…I'm sorry Callie…I'm so sorry…please…please Callie? I'm sorry." Arizona desperately pleaded as she remembered how awful she had been acting towards her girlfriend.

"Arizona, hey…shhh…it's okay…it's okay." Callie tried to reassure her clearly distraught girlfriend, while she continued to lovingly pass her hand through Arizona's hair.

"No it's not Callie…I was so mean…I was so mean to you…I called you paranoid…but you're right…you're right you know…" Arizona trailed off while she started to cry harder.

"Arizona, please…please don't cry…you just had a major operation…Arizona calm down." Callie frantically pleaded with her girlfriend. She reached for the call button, she had a feeling Arizona may need a sedative to calm down.

"You could just be minding your own businesses…and…and bad things happen remember…remember…you said that…you said that and...and you were right…he just…I was so scared Callie…and some asshole…some asshole can just shoot you…out of nowhere...he just shot me…I wasn't doing anything…I wasn't…" Arizona cried as she tightly grasped Callie by her shirt.

"I know you weren't…shhh…it's okay…it's okay…you're okay now Arizona…you're okay now. Please baby...please calm down." Callie desperately tried to reassure Arizona as she held her tightly by her shoulders and tried to get her to lay back down.

"Kay? Callie, where's Kay? We have to keep her safe…" Arizona sobbed as Callie leaned in and gave her a hug.

"Arizona, we will…we do…please calm down. She's safe." Callie lovingly whispered into her girlfriend's ear as she soothingly rubbed her hands up and down the blonde's back.

"You promise? He…he…I was so scared Callie."

"Yes, I promise. I know you were but you don't have to be scared anymore…you're safe…we're all safe…I promise." Callie stated as she continued to hold the blonde.

Just then a nurse walked in and looked towards Callie, who gave her a knowing look. She quickly understood the situation and decided to go and clear with Dr. Altman a dosage of pain medication for Dr. Robbins. That would allow her to get some rest, and also help with any discomfort she was feeling due to the operation.

Once the pain medication had been administered, Arizona had quickly fallen back asleep.

"I think she's shaken up because of the shooting…it won't be such a bad idea to have her talk to one of the trauma counselor's Callie." Teddy worriedly suggested.

Callie knew the signs; she had experienced some of the same ones when she had first been raped. She hadn't sought professional help until her parents had brought her back home. Counseling and group had helped her with the cutting and to accept the fact that she was not a victim but a survivor…she had continued her therapy well after Karen had been born and even took self-defense classes, which she still kept up with till this day.

"She's hates counselors, shrinks…you name it, she hates it…she says anybody that thinks they know more than her pisses her off…she hates going with us to Dr. Ayers, she told her that she only went for Karen and I…but that she didn't need it…we were the ones that had struggled with the change, not her." Callie explained to Teddy as she heavily sighed. Arizona had been difficult to say the least during their counseling sessions.

At Callie's last remark, Teddy scoffed.

"Yeah, that's why I found her crying in her bed when you first got Karen back."

Callie raised her eyebrows at Teddy's admission. Although she knew Arizona had struggled at first with Karen being back with her because of the few times she had witnessed it, she never heard from Arizona how badly she had actually felt because of it...and as always the blonde refused to talk about it during their counseling sessions.

"Now that I didn't know."

"Yeah, well now you do…she needs the counseling Callie. And I know she hates it...her dad...her dad doesn't believe in that stuff you know...and he was always telling her to 'suck it up' and 'be a good man in a storm'...but if you ignore a problem for too long, you'll just wind up being carried away by the storm winds."

"I know." Callie sadly stated and let out a small sigh.

"I'll talk to Dr. Ayers about it…let her slowly touch base on it when we go for our family sessions. I don't want her to feel forced."

Teddy smiled at Callie, she could tell how much Callie really loved Arizona, and she hoped that her best friend would cherish the person she had found in Callie.

**A/N: Okay, so I kind of wanted to update so that you guys would know Arizona was okay, and I plan on using the next chapter to focus on her recuperation, physically and mentally. I think I needed something like this to happen to Arizona so that she could understand where Callie was coming from when it came to Karen and also maybe learn to be a bit less controlling when it comes to allowing Callie to parent Karen, they need to learn to work together. I think this will allow for some of Callie's past to come out and not only have Arizona realize how much Callie has overcome, but it will help Callie realize it as well. I will try to update again tomorrow with a nice revealing chapter…trying to see if I get into Callie's rape a little bit (I've been trying to see a nice way to tie it in with Arizona's recuperation). After that I think that I will stick with Calzona fluff and Callie and Karen's relationship because season 10 is starting this week, and we all know no Calzona fluff will be going on there anytime soon :( - As always your ideas are welcomed…and I will try to get another chapter out tomorrow. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Author's Thank You: Thank you once again for all the lovely reviews, followers, and favorites...you guys are awesome! **

Arizona smiled at the sight of her girlfriend walking into her hospital room with yet another bouquet of flowers for her.

"Calliope, how many more are you going to buy me? My room looks like a florist shop." She happily teased.

Her room had vases filled with flowers and balloons everywhere. Some had come from her friends, but about ninety percent of them had come from Callie.

"Well, this is actually your last one because I have good news." Callie excitedly replied as she placed the flowers down near the window and made her way over to give Arizona a peck on the lips.

"Oh yeah, what's the good news?"

"You my beautiful girlfriend are going to be blowing this popsicle stand tomorrow." Callie happily informed Arizona.

"Really? Teddy gave me clearance to go home?"

"Uh-huh, but not home…you'll be at my place with Karen and I…I mean...if you want…it's just for a little while until you're more mobile…I didn't mean to assume…I just…"

Arizona effectively cut off Callie's nervous ramble, "Calliope, I would love to go home with my girlfriend and my daughter…I was practically living at your place anyways silly."

She and Callie shared a small smile before Arizona spoke up again, this time her voice had a hint of sadness in it, "Besides I…I miss seeing Kay."

Callie sadly smiled back at Arizona, ever since Arizona had been in the hospital Karen refused to see her.

"You know it's not because she doesn't miss you…we keep doing all those video diaries for you to watch while you're here…she just…I don't know, getting her to come to the hospital is like pulling teeth." Callie explained.

"No, I know…ever since she was little she never liked the hospital…I guess it just reminds her of when she was kidnapped or something…bad memories I guess. Is she at least excited that I'm coming home?" Arizona asked with a bit of trepidation. She knew her daughter hated hospitals, but she thought she would at least make an exception to come see her.

Callie noticed the tears glistening in Arizona's eyes, "Hey, our daughter loves you Arizona, of course she's excited to have you come home…it's all she could talk about ever since Teddy came over last night and told us."

"Wow, you and Teddy have been hanging out a lot."

"Ummm…she's been helping me with Karen so that I can be able to come and see you." Callie stated as she worriedly glanced at Arizona. She didn't know if Arizona was okay with her and Teddy getting closer.

At the look of worry that crossed Callie's features, Arizona couldn't help but giggle, her tears from earlier quickly forgotten.

"Calliope, it's fine…I…I like it…she's like a sister to me…and I'm glad that you guys can get along."

"Besides, you've been leaving Kay with her…that's good right?"

"Uh yeah…I'm working on it. Haven't really gone to see Dr. Ayers with everything that has been going on but...I think she would be proud."

"What about me? I'm the one who noticed the progress." Arizona teased.

"What about you?" Callie teased back as she brought her lips closer to Arizona's lips and leaned in for another kiss…the blonde leaning back and not letting their lips connect quite yet.

"You know Calliope, I really think that Dr. Ayers has a thing for you…that's probably why I don't like her…makes me kind of…jealous." Arizona huskily whispered over Callie's lips and brought her index finger up to slowly trace over her girlfriend's jaw line.

She slowly trailed her finger down her girlfriend's neck and to the v-neck of Callie's t-shirt. A v-neck which exposed so much of Callie's perfect cleavage when Callie leaned over…so, so much of Callie's perfect cleavage.

Callie swallowed thickly but before she could answer Arizona, Teddy walked into the room.

"Hey you two!" Teddy playfully chastised them both.

"Arizona is supposed to have no strenuous activities remember." Teddy stated with a giggle as both of the women nervously jumped apart from each other.

Arizona huffed and crossed her arms while she rolled her eyes at her best friend…Theodora Altman really did have the worst timing.

"Hi Teddy." Callie greeted, her face still a little red from the embarrassment of being caught by the blonde surgeon.

"Hi." Teddy answered and gave Callie a smile to let her know everything was fine.

"Sweetcakes is in the playroom with Cristina by the way, I just wanted to come and check on Ari." Teddy informed Callie, as Callie had left Karen with her in order to be able to come and visit Arizona.

Although Callie had been getting better at leaving Karen in the hands of others, Teddy still new she constantly worried, especially since the first time she had left her with Teddy the brunette had called her twenty-six times, and she had only been gone for about four hours to visit Arizona.

"Cristina? Really?" Arizona asked a bit worried.

"It's fine…I promised her OR time if she promised to keep my niece in one piece and happy." Teddy replied while she continued to check Arizona's stats.

"Calliope, maybe you should go check on her?"

"Will you be alright by yourself? Maybe I could just go check on her really quickly...and when Teddy comes back I'll leave Karen with her and come back to see you again."

"No, it's fine…I have Teddy and…Kay shouldn't be here for so many hours Callie…it's not good…she needs…she should go to the park…or she should get some fresh air…she…" Arizona trailed off and a small choked sob escaped her lips. She missed seeing her daughter and she was afraid that Kay didn't love her anymore.

"Hey, don't get like that…everything's fine, but I'll take her home for a while…besides, tomorrow you'll be home okay? And we will go back to our normal schedule before you know it." Callie lovingly stated as she tried to reassure Arizona.

The blonde dried her tears and nodded her head in agreement. She and Callie shared one last kiss and then Callie left to pick up Karen.

As soon as Callie left the room, Arizona warningly glared at Teddy. Her best friend was currently giving her a 'what was that look?'

"What Teddy?" Arizona asked with a slight hint of attitude.

"What Arizona? I didn't say anything." Teddy defended.

"Yeah, but you gave me that look of yours, just please don't start to try and psycho analyze me."

"I'm not…it was just weird is all, and you have obviously gone through a traumatic experience…it would be okay if yo…"

Arizona cut Teddy off, "If I went crazy?"

"Look Teddy, seriously, it's nothing…so give it a rest…you and Callie always with your counseling crap…I just miss Kay…is it a crime to miss your own child? I am not some basket case suffering because of my _'traumatic experience'_ as you call it."

"Okay." Teddy stated as she lifted her hands up in surrender and dropped the subject.

Back at home Callie and Karen were preparing for Arizona's arrival tomorrow.

"Ummm…higher." Karen called out to Callie who was currently on a bar stool and trying to put up a welcome home banner for Arizona.

"How's that?" Callie asked.

"Uh…a little bit higher on the other side."

Callie continued to follow her daughter's instructions as her mini me kept helping her.

"Ummm…now a little lower on the other side." Karen stated with a slight giggle as she brought up her little hand to try and stifle it. The truth was the banner looked straight a while back but she decided to trick her mami a little bit.

As Callie heard her daughter giggling, she decided to turn her head around and look at her daughter. As soon as she did, she knew Karen was just messing around with her. She quickly climbed down from the bar stool and made her way towards her hysterically giggling daughter.

Callie pretended to eye her daughter suspiciously and brought her hands up in a tickling position, "You weren't trying to trick me were you?"

"Noooo…I would never do that." Karen stated as she shook her head from side to side and slowly moved back a few feet so her mami couldn't tickle her, but the whole time she was laughing and looking forward to when Callie finally made her move to 'attack' her.

"Uh-huh." Callie pretended to be disinterested and then out of nowhere started to chase her daughter around the house.

Karen made a break for it when she saw her mami started to chase her. The two of them had headed towards the den, and Callie blocked the exit so Karen couldn't 'escape';both of them in complete hysterics by now.

"Now you're stuck Carebear…what are you going to do?"

Karen simply shrugged her shoulders, but darted her eyes around the room to try and figure out an escape route.

"You should just surrender." Callie suggested.

"Never." Karen stated as she tried to run passed Callie, who scooped her up in a big hug and began to tickle her sides.

The little girl was a fit of giggles as Callie continued to tickle her.

After a few more minutes of tickling, Callie made her way over to the couch and plopped herself and Karen down on top of it. Both of them were currently still laughing and trying to get their breathing under control.

"So are you excited about momma coming home tomorrow?" Callie asked.

"Uh-huh…and you promise she isn't going to look scary or have any needles stuck in her right?"

"Yes baby, I promise…I told you she looks just fine, but we can go see her if you want to make sure."

"No, I'll just wait till she gets home." Karen stated and then quickly looked away to avoid eye contact with Callie. She had kept asking her and asking her if she wanted to go see her momma…but she just didn't…why couldn't Callie understand?

Callie gently grabbed Karen's little chin and turned her head to look at her, "Baby, it's okay…I won't make you go if you don't want to…what do you say we finish getting momma's surprise ready okay?"

Karen smiled and eagerly nodded her head.

The next day Teddy had come over so that she could watch Karen while Callie went to pick up Arizona from the hospital. The brunette had left a while ago and Teddy was currently waiting with her over anxious niece.

"You nervous about seeing your momma?" Teddy chuckled as she looked over at a clearly nervous Karen.

"Callie says she is going to look the same. Is that true Aunt Teddy? She's not going to have any blood is she?"

"No, she's looks all fine. She just has a couple of scars from where she got her operations, but that's okay right Sweetcakes?"

"Yeah, just no blood…or needles." Karen affirmed.

Teddy and Karen shared a small smile.

"Kay, remember you have to be gentle with momma also."

"I know." Karen stated and then rolled her eyes…her Aunt Teddy and Callie sounded like broken records...and this morning on the phone her grandma and grandpa had reminded her of the same thing.

Just then she heard the keys being put into the lock of the front door.

"They're here Aunt Teddy!" She excitedly bounced up and down.

As soon as the door swung open, Karen darted towards Arizona. Although Arizona still had some pain from her operation, she didn't care…she quickly bent down to meet her daughter for a much needed hug. Arizona instantly started to cry as they hugged each other.

"Momma, I missed you so much."

"I did too Kay, so so much…I…I just…it feels so good to hug you and see you sweetie."

"We made a surprise for you." Karen announced as she pulled out of Arizona's embrace. The blonde instantly missing the contact.

As Arizona slowly pulled herself back up to an upright standing position and reached up to dry her tears, she winced in pain…the wince not going unnoticed by Callie.

"You did sweetie? Will I can't wait to see it." Arizona stated.

"We made you a banner, and a card, and we baked a welcome home cake, and I bought you a special pillow so you can rest." Karen excitedly rambled the list of things she and Callie had prepared for her momma.

Teddy had stayed a while longer, but had eventually gone home. Callie, Arizona, and Karen enjoyed some much needed family time and now they were just sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Carebear, it's bedtime...come on." Callie stated as she got up and motioned for Karen to follow her.

"Okay, goodnight momma…I love you." Karen stated as she hugged and kissed Arizona, this time trying to be a bit gentler as she had gotten in trouble today for being a bit too rough.

Arizona watched as Callie and Kay ascended the stairs, she was worried about Callie, she seemed tired, and Arizona noticed the significant amount of weight Callie had lost…and not in a healthy way. She wondered if Callie had even been taking care of herself this whole time she had been in the hospital.

"Callie, do you think momma liked her surprise?" Karen asked as her mami was tucking her under the covers.

"Are you kidding me...she loved it." Callie replied as she laid down next to her daughter and tried to get her to fall asleep.

They played a couple of rounds of the 'what if' game she and Callie had invented until Callie finally noticed her daughter's eyes starting to droop. She quietly eased herself off of the bed, gave Karen a kiss on the cheek, turned on her night light, turned off her room light, and left her bedroom door slightly ajar.

After Callie had tucked Karen in, she made it back downstairs to find an empty living room, which was weird because Arizona had decided to stay downstairs most of the night because she was still feeling a little pain and didn't want to go upstairs alone, they had agreed Callie would help her when it was time for them to go to bed. Callie decided to make sure all the doors were locked, lights were turned off, and that the alarm was set for the night before she finally headed upstairs to look for Arizona.

"Hey." She hesitantly greeted from her bedroom door as she saw the blonde pulling at the neck of her shirt and tracing the scar on her chest.

At the sound of Callie's voice Arizona quickly readjusted her t-shirt and covered up her chest.

"You should knock first Callie." She angrily snapped.

"Ummm…it's my room and the door was wide open Arizona." Callie teased. Although Arizona seemed upset, Callie knew it was what Arizona did…lash out when she was upset…so she was going to just let it roll off of her back for now.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Arizona stated but never looked Callie's way.

"Oh, I could help if you want." Callie offered.

"NO! I mean…I…I'm fine…I will be quick." Arizona stated as she turned around to face Callie and then abruptly turned back around and walked towards the bathroom.

Callie shrugged her shoulders and then went about getting herself ready for bed, she internally laughed at the fact that she would be going to bed almost at the same time as her eight year old daughter…but she was exhausted, the last couple of weeks had really taken their toll on her and she just really wanted to get some rest. She was glad tomorrow was a weekend day and that they could all sleep in.

Arizona hadn't even hopped in the shower yet, she was currently standing naked in the middle of Callie's bathroom just looking at herself in the mirror, she kept tracing the scars on her chest and the one on her abdomen. They looked hideous and she felt super disgusted with herself at the moment. She had been in the hospital for weeks due to an infection after her surgery. She had finally been able to be a bit stronger, and had eventually broke her fever which was a good sign…so Teddy had discharged her, but she still had slight pain and had to take the rest of her antibiotics and pain meds.

As she continued to trace the scars, she nervously jumped when she heard a knock on the bathroom door, it was Callie.

"Arizona, I…I left a bottle of water and your medicines on the night stand near your bed along with the scar cream…ummm...are you sure you're alright?"

Arizona heard Callie worriedly ask through the closed door. She supposed it was the fact that she had been in the bathroom a while now and she hadn't even taken a shower yet.

"Yeah…you know I'm fine…I'll be out in a minute…just…I'm moving a bit slower due to the pain…but nothing to worry about…you go ahead and get some sleep."

"Are you sure…I could help if yo…"

"No, no…really Callie…go to sleep." Arizona stated with a bit more force than she had itended to…she couldn't let Callie see her like this…she had always prided herself on being hot and sexy, and Callie was all kinds of hot and sexy…chest tube, bullet wound, and surgery scars were not sexy at all. The scars were so pink, and thick and raw at the moment…Teddy had explained that with the cream and with time that they would eventually look better and fade, but Arizona had her doubts…everybody's skin healed differently...and they didn't seem to be getting better at all.

With Arizona's clear dismissal Callie sadly said goodnight through the closed door and went to lie down.

Arizona finally emerged from the shower a while later, she stepped out to find the lights all off and Callie already under the covers. She slowly made it over to the night stand and took her medications.

"Do you want me to put the scar cream on you?" Callie quietly whispered into the darkness of the room.

"You scared me." Arizona stated with a hint of anger as she slightly jumped when she heard her girlfriend's voice.

Callie sat up and turned on the lamp from her night stand, "I'm sorry. I was worried about you and couldn't really sleep."

At the look of mixed emotions all the way from love, to hurt, to concern on her girlfriend's face, Arizona instantly felt guilty for being so snippy with Callie.

"I know I'm sorry…I still feel a lot of pain…I…Kay killed me with those hugs today, but I think not being hugged by her in the last few weeks has been worse so…" Arizona trailed off with a bit of shame.

"I know what you mean." Callie replied with a sad smile.

At Callie's answer, Arizona raised her head once again to meet Callie's gaze. At the look on Callie's face a cloud of realization fell over Arizona.

"How did you do it?" Arizona asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she looked deep into Callie's eyes.

As soon as the words left Arizona's mouth, Callie's eyes glistened with tears. They hadn't really talked about what Callie had felt while Karen had been missing…somehow the conversation always turned into Callie not being understanding enough with Arizona, especially after she had lived through the same thing herself.

Callie simply shrugged her shoulders, "I still don't know…I guess I held onto hope. So many things ran through my mind constantly…everything was a constant reminder that my daughter was missing and who knows what else…I would see mothers with their little girls and have this feeling of hate and loathing towards them…perfect strangers just living their lives and…and I hated them. Or people would be trading cool stories about all the cute things their kids were doing and I had no clue…I mean what was she doing…was she even safe…and I couldn't talk about what cute things she used to do because…then they would just look at you with pity…and then that…that would make me lose hope…and that was all I had left…so I couldn't…I couldn't lose that too."

Arizona watched as tears started to cascade down Callie's cheeks, her own face matching that of her girlfriends.

"I'm sorry Callie, for…I…this whole time I've done nothing but think about my feelings and what it meant for me to lose Kay…and I never once really tried to put myself in your shoes…I half assed tried to understand you…but I would always just get mad at you and use it to my advantage…I mean, 'how could you do to me what had been done to you?' I would constantly throw that in your face...and when I got shot...I didn't know if I would ever be able to tell you..." Arizona trailed off as her whole body trembled and she started to cry as she thought back to some of the awful things she had said to Callie.

Callie got up onto her knees and crawled her way over towards Arizona's side of the bed. She gently took the blonde in her arms and laid her down. They laid there together for a few minutes as Arizona cried into Callie's chest. Callie was rubbing soothing circles on the blonde's back and whispering reassurances of love and comfort in her ear.

"I'm scared Callie...and I'm angry at what he did to me." Arizona stated as she lifted her head from Callie's chest to look into the brunette's face.

"I know...but you can get pass this Arizona, with time you'll heal...not completely, but you'll learn to be a survivor of your circumstance and not a victim...and I know you don't want to hear this right now, but maybe...maybe talking with Dr. Ayers about it wouldn't hurt."

"No, I...my dad raised me to be a 'marine's daughter'...but that's why I have authority issues and that's why Kay wouldn't really talk about what happened to her...or why she is so afraid of hospitals that she wouldn't even go see me, even though she clearly missed me...because I passed that onto her...shrinks are quacks...hide your feelings...put on a brave face...but I don't want her to think that that's okay...we have to show her differently Calliope." Arizona let out a small sigh and smiled sadly at Callie.

"So, you're saying..." Callie trailed off.

"I'm saying that I want to be better for you and Kay, but for me also...so that I can learn to not hide behind this mask...so that I don't have to be afraid of my own shadow thinking that any minute now somebody's going to pull out a gun and kill me...I'm saying that I love you and I don't want to continue to fight with you and try to control everything in our relationship, especially when it comes to our daughter...I'm saying that I don't want to keep sweeping things under the rug...because one day there's going to be so much crap underneath it that it's going to cause one of us to stumble...and I don't want to stumble Calliope...I want to stand firm next to you and be the woman you deserve...I'm saying I'll go get help."

**A/N: Okay, let's see...I will bring up Callie and Arizona talking about Callie's rape soon (I know I keep saying that). I just want them to really connect during it. I have some ideas floating around in my head for that part of the story, but I have to work up to it. Also, I went back and fixed Ch. 17 a little bit, added a bit more detail in the character's actions...I went back and reread it today and I was like 'what the heck?' **

**But then I remembered one of my daughter's had woken up that night while I was updating and she was constantly sneaking into our room so I just kind of thought it was fine...and now I was like I missed a few attention to detail type things so I fixed them...no biggie, just thought I'd let you know. **

**As always let me know what you think...I'm not going to go the extreme PTSD route...I just wanted this to kind of be an eye opening experience for both women and help them to get closer and connect...so I'll probably start to get into a bit of fluff and lovey dovey connecting with them and also with their daughter...and I might do a cute sickness chapter...small fever or flu for one of them IDK. **

**Anywho, can't wait to hear from you, hopefully?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Trigger Warning: Mentions of rape and self harm in this chapter.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for the wonderful reviews, the followers, and the favorites. Thanks for sticking with the story and for your continued support. I think I may have lost a few of you along the way…that's cool…sad… but cool. Everybody's entitled to their opinion. Like I said, it's only my second story and I have never really done anything like this before so I'm learning as I go along, and when I hear everybody's take on the storyline it helps for any future chapters, or stories.**

As soon as Arizona opened the front door for her daughter, Karen excitedly ran inside the house and headed upstairs towards her room. Both of her mothers had promised her she could finally spend the night at her Aunt Teddy's house.

Arizona had stayed true to her word and had been actively participating in the counseling sessions with Callie and their daughter. The little family was starting to make strides in the recovery process. She and Callie were learning to work together when parenting their daughter, rather than competing and therefore working against each other like they had been.

Callie was still stuck at the hospital, but Arizona made sure to assure her that she and Karen would wait until she got home so that she could see Karen off before she left to stay the night at Teddy's.

The brunette had also been making great personal process with not being so over protective when it came to their daughter, and although Arizona wasn't too sure how she would react tonight, Callie was making an effort. The fact that their daughter had been so excited about it all week, and that it was Teddy who she would be staying with had certainly helped to ease Callie's worries.

"Kay, please be careful sweetie." Arizona called out to her daughter who had already started to run up the stairs. The kid was always running.

"I have to pack before Aunt Teddy comes." She explained, the frustration in her tone not going unnoticed by Arizona.

"I know sweetie…but just slow down…come on, momma will help you."

Both of them quickly made their way up the rest of the stairs and into Karen's bedroom. Arizona pulled out the same suitcase she had brought with Karen the first time she had to drop off her daughter...their daughter...with Callie.

Arizona smiled as she passed her hand over the small suitcase…they had certainly come a long way since then, and she knew that they would only continue to move forward. The circumstances as to how they became a family were _extra_ordinary to say the least, but they were a family none the less and she loved her family…she would do anything for her girls.

While packing Karen's bag, they heard Callie entering the house; Karen and Arizona both sharing a huge smile at the brunette's arrival.

"Anybody home?" Callie yelled from downstairs.

"We're up here." Arizona yelled back and waited for her girlfriend to make it up to their daughter's room.

"Hey, what you guys doing? Packing? Are we planning a trip or something?" Callie feigned ignorance as she saw her daughter packing, but shared a knowing smile and a playful wink with Arizona.

Karen immediately became worried, she knew her mami still wasn't okay with her being away sometimes, she said it was because of the bad people taking her away for so long…but she had promised her she could go to Aunt Teddy's…didn't she remember?

At the look of disappointment that appeared on Karen's face, and the small tears that started to glisten in her eyes and threatened to spill, Callie instantly regretted teasing her daughter.

"Oh, Carebear…I'm sorry. I am so sorry…I was just teasing. I know you're going to Aunt Teddy's…come here baby." Callie apologized and opened her arms to give Karen a hug.

Karen quickly made her way over into Callie's embrace, Arizona and Callie smirking at each other the whole time.

"Are you sure I can go?" Karen asked in between sniffles.

"Of course, momma and I have been anxiously waiting to get rid of you all week." Callie teased.

"Hey, that's not nice." Karen huffed.

"Just for that, I'm not going to give you and momma your surprises." Karen angrily stated and turned away from her two mothers with her arms crossed.

"Wait a minute now…I didn't do anything. Can I still have my surprise?" Arizona asked.

"You are such a suck up Arizona." Callie playfully scoffed, to which her girlfriend simply stuck out her tongue.

"Okay, Carebear…we are BOTH sorry." Callie stressed the word both and gave Arizona a playful, yet challenging stare.

"Momma and I love you and can't stand to be away from you…you believe us right?" Callie whispered the last part.

Her voice now thick with emotion as the realization that she and her daughter weren't going to be under the same roof for the first time again in months was starting to dawn on her.

Arizona lovingly reached out and grabbed her girlfriend's hand. She motioned for Callie to sit next to her on Karen's bed, all the while giving her a sympathetic smile. Arizona's eyes were filled with love and understanding.

At the sound of her mami's voice turning a little sad, Karen quickly turned around. She was now glad she had thought of making her moms their surprises for when she was away with Aunt Teddy. They were going to need them.

Karen quickly made her way over to where both of her moms sat on her bed and gave them both a hug.

"I believe you and I'm going to miss you too...but don't worry, I have something so you won't be sad."

Both women looked on curiously as Karen walked over to her desk and pulled open the middle drawer. The little girl grabbed a few items and made her way back over towards her moms.

She opened her little hand to reveal two bracelets. One was made out of pink craft string, the other purple…both bracelets had small XOXO letters sewn into the craft string. She quickly handed the pink one to Arizona and the purple one to Callie.

"Did you make these?" Callie asked in awe, tears already starting to track down her cheeks.

"Uh-huh. It's just like our kisses, but different because our kisses are our special thing only, right?" Karen asked.

She knew how much their kisses meant for her and for Callie, but she wanted to make sure her mothers wouldn't be sad again while she went away to Aunt Teddy's…especially Callie.

"That's right baby." Callie agreed and let out a small whimpered cry at Karen's words, Arizona instantly squeezing her hand in comfort.

When Callie looked towards her girlfriend, she couldn't help but see all the love conveyed in Arizona's cerulean blue eyes. They each shared a loving smile and Callie quickly dried her tears…this was a happy moment, she had her daughter and her girlfriend…and this wasn't a dream that would end once morning came...like it had so many times before.

Both women quickly made work of helping each other to put on their bracelets. Karen happily helping her mothers, she was happy they had liked her surprise.

After helping each other with the bracelets, and a few rounds of thank you hugs and kisses, all three of them finished up Karen's packing.

"Kay, you're only staying for one night…why do I feel like you're moving to Alaska?" Arizona teased her daughter as they had packed an endless amount of toys and clothes.

"Because it's hard to make decisions momma…a girl needs choices." Karen reasoned and then expectantly looked towards her mothers to see if they agreed.

Both women raised their eyebrows and shared amused looks with each other, but turned their heads and nodded in agreement with their daughter…Karen was too grown for her own good.

Just as they were done packing, they heard the doorbell ringing from downstairs. Karen quickly ran to open the door and receive her Aunt Teddy.

"Kay, wait for us." Arizona called out as she and Callie quickly followed their daughter downstairs.

Although Teddy had a key to Callie's house which had been provided by Arizona…with Callie's approval of course…the cardio surgeon still felt weird using it. She and Arizona were close and she had no worries when barging in on Arizona in the past, but with Callie and Arizona it was different…what if they were _'busy'_ or something?

"Great Teddy…now you have a mental picture!" The blonde chastised herself.

_Arizona is like a sister to me…Arizona is like a sister to me…Arizona...is like a sister to me…_ The blonde mentally chanted.

Before Teddy could finish her thoughts, the front door swung open.

"AUNT TEDDY!" Karen happily yelled and jumped up to be caught in a hug by Teddy.

"Hi Sweetcakes." Teddy greeted her niece.

"Hey, are you still going to be doing this when you're thirteen?" Teddy teasingly asked as she caught her eight year old niece with a bit of difficulty. Kay was growing more and more each day.

"Aunt Teeeedddddyyyyy." Karen drawled out and rolled her eyes…of course she wouldn't do it when she was bigger.

They both crinkled their nose and shared an Eskimo kiss.

Once Teddy put Karen down, a round of hellos were shared among the three adults. They made slight conversation before Karen started to get antsy about finally wanting to go and have fun with her Aunt Teddy.

"Okay sweetie, be good for Aunt Teddy." Arizona lovingly warned and then gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye.

Arizona was used to having Karen stay with Teddy, or her parents, or even sometimes with her school friends when Karen would get invited to sleepovers and birthday parties.

Poor Callie on the other hand was trying her hardest to put up a good front, but was failing miserably. She was clearly worried about Karen leaving, although Arizona had to hand it to her…she was trying not to let it show in front of Karen.

"Okay Carebear, you be good…and uh…have lots of fun and…just…ummm…you stay close to your Aunt Teddy okay…no matter what…and…I love you…okay?"

Karen simply nodded her head and smiled…she was ready to go hang out.

Karen and Callie shared a kiss and a hug goodbye as well.

A few more rounds of goodbye waves were given until Teddy reached her car and she and Karen finally drove off.

"You okay?" Arizona affectionately asked.

She and Callie were standing at the front door, Callie's eyes still following Teddy's departing car down the block.

Arizona had her arm around the small of Callie's back; she leaned in and gave Callie a reassuring squeeze.

At the feel of Arizona's touch, Callie gently turned her head to face her girlfriend.

"Ummm...I will be." Callie honestly replied, both women sharing a small smile.

Eventually they made it inside and decided to cook dinner.

"Hey, I really want to shower and get rid of this hospital smell." Callie stated as she made an icky face.

Arizona just let out a giggle.

"Okay, I'll finish up dinner…meet me down in the formal dining room?" Arizona shyly asked.

Callie raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"What's the occasion?" Callie inquired with a flirtatious smile as she watched her girlfriend slowly walked towards her.

Arizona took her by her hips, allowing both of their centers to collide, the heat from their bodies coming off of them in waves.

"Well, there doesn't have to be an occasion for me to want to have a romantic dinner with my girlfriend…buuuuuuuut…it just so happens that tonight we are celebrating Calliope." Arizona seductively stated with a flirtatious grin.

"And what are we celebrating Dr. Robbins?" Callie's voice lowered an octave, instantly making Arizona's libido kick in.

"Firsts Calliope…we are celebrating firsts. This is the first time you let Kay have a sleepover after having her back…and this is the first time I've felt sexy, and hot, and ready to do things ever since the…" The blonde trailed off and turned her head away slightly.

Arizona had started out well, but faltered as she thought about the shooting. She kept doing this to Callie, turning her on and then just chickening out.

She and Callie had yet to be intimate with one another ever since the shooting and it was driving her crazy. Callie was hot, and sexy, and Arizona was sooooo, sooooo ready to be with her girlfriend again, but every time they would get close and Callie would start to ease her hand under Arizona's shirt, she would freak out.

She was still having trouble about the scars and her body image was suffering because of it…she just…she wanted to try, and she had been discussing it with Dr. Ayers…she was trying.

Dr. Ayers had explained to Arizona that body image was the mental representation that we create for ourselves of what we think we look like. Sometimes we over exaggerate or are too hard on ourselves, and all the while it bears no resemblance as to how others actually view us. Arizona internally scoffed as she remembered the doctor's words…easy for her to say.

"Hey." Callie tenderly stated while she gently reached out to turn Arizona's head back towards her. She cupped Arizona's cheek and softly caressed it with her thumb.

As soon as their gazes met, the brunette instantly gave Arizona a loving smile…the blonde had tears pooling in her eyes.

"Romantic dinner sounds great…very G rated romantic dinner. We will have flirty glances, and stolen kisses…and maybe…maybe a little tongue?" Callie suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. She then wiggled her eyebrows, to which Arizona let out a small chuckle.

Arizona slightly tilted her head and just stared at Callie in awe. What did she do to deserve her? She still hadn't figured it out, but she was immensely thankful for it.

"Why are you so perfect Calliope?" Arizona lovingly whispered.

Although Callie heard it…she had a feeling it was actually something she wasn't meant to hear. It was almost as if one of Arizona's thoughts had escaped her lips.

Callie answered with a soft kiss to plump pink lips.

"I'll be back okay?"

Arizona simply nodded and watched as Callie walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, the brunette turning around to share one last smile with the blonde before heading upstairs.

Although Arizona hadn't mentioned it to her, Callie knew Arizona was uneasy about exposing her body because of the scars from her injuries, due to all of the operations and procedures she had endured because of the shooting.

Although they had been making great progress in counseling, any discussions that would have to do with the shooting, Dr. Ayers would counsel Arizona separately for. So Callie didn't know how that was going...but it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. Callie was willing to be patient with Arizona and not force her into anything she wasn't ready for…like exposing her body to her. She knew what is what like to be forced into doing something you were not okay with, and she wouldn't wish that upon anybody.

After her shower Callie made it downstairs to meet her girlfriend in the formal dining room. However, as she walked back downstairs and into the living room she was taken by surprise.

Arizona had turned the lights down low and lit a bunch of candles. She had the fire going and she had set up a make shift dining room table on top of the plush carpet near the fireplace.

"What's all this?" Callie asked in awe, a nervous school girl giggle escaping her. She liked this side of Arizona; she missed this side of Arizona.

At the sound of her girlfriend's voice, Arizona's head snapped to look towards Callie. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't even heard when she entered the living room. She slowly got up and sexily sauntered her way over towards Callie.

She softly grabbed Callie by the hips and pulled her close to her own body, the brunette's hands and arms instinctively mirroring Arizona's position.

Arizona simply shrugged her shoulders, "Plans change…and why with all that mighty fine counseling you keep dragging me too…I'm learning that it's okay to think outside the box."

Arizona studied Callie's face, she hadn't seen Callie this relaxed in soooo long, she had a feeling tonight would be an awesome night…tonight would be the sexy night.

Callie bit her lip and slowly leaned in to meet Arizona's lips for a kiss.

Soft moist lips connected passionately, Arizona's tongue slowly passing over Callie's bottom lip seeking entrance, which was eagerly granted.

The blonde started to giggle, causing both women to separate slightly.

"What's so funny?" Callie confusedly asked.

"Nothing…you're just like an eager little beaver." Arizona teased.

"Can you blame me?" She huskily whispered over the blonde's mouth. "Now finish what you started Dr. Robbins."

Arizona watched as brown lust filled eyes of her stared back at her, the blonde quickly reconnected their lips in an intimate kiss. Her hands desperately grabbing at Callie's ass.

The brunette's hands slowly traveled up Arizona's sides, her nimble fingers intimately trailing up to meet the sides of Arizona's breasts.

Callie searched Arizona's face for any signs of discomfort, but found none as the blonde was currently being over taken by Callie's sensual touches.

Arizona's eyes were closed and she was heavily breathing, she needed Callie to touch her some more.

Callie's hands cupped Arizona's breasts through her shirt, the blonde letting out a moan as she felt Callie's thumbs rub against her hardened nipples. As they continued to kiss, one of Callie's hands slowly made it down towards the hem of Arizona's shirt, as soon as the latina made a move to have her hand touch Arizona's stomach, the blonde's eyes snapped open and she quickly clutched Callie's hand, effectively stopping it from moving any further.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Callie continued to apologize as she saw the look on her girlfriend's face.

"No Callie, I'm sorry…I thought…I thought I was ready…but I'm just…I'm not…I'm sorry." Arizona stated with worried eyes.

"It's fine…this was supposed to be a G rated dinner remember? But I forgive you, I get it…I'm hot…there's no way you could have controlled yourself." Callie teased, as she and Arizona shared a knowing smile. The blonde thankful for her girlfriend's patience.

Both women eventually settled in, they ate dinner and had done just as Callie had proposed; flirty glances, sharing bites of their food, stolen kisses, and a whole lot of tongue.

They were currently lying down on the rug, wrapped up in each other's arms. Their hands and legs wrapped around each other intimately. Brown and blues eyes lovingly stared back at one another.

They had used the couch cushions as pillows, and all the candles that Arizona had lit where slowly starting to burn out…the only real light illuminating their faces coming from the fireplace. The soft crackle from the fire creating a peaceful atmosphere.

"Okay, so I have a confession to make." Callie's soft voice broke the comfortable silence.

"What?" Arizona curiously inquired.

"I may have called Teddy's phone to check on Karen when I was upstairs taking a shower…twice." Callie guiltily stated as she slowly traced circles around Arizona's upper arm.

Arizona giggled slightly, and Callie raised one questioning eyebrow.

"I know, she called and told me." Arizona supplied.

"Okay, now I kind of feel a little betrayed." Callie chuckled.

"And here I thought she and I had formed a little bond…we even bonded over the same show…you know the one about the doctors that all sleep with each other, turns out she's a fan…which is refreshing, especially since you don't like it and we can never discuss…" Callie trailed off as she blushed with a little bit of embarrassment at the look Arizona was giving her.

"I was rambling again wasn't I?" Callie asked.

"Uh-huh…but it's okay, I love your nervous ramblings."

"Anyways, back to my original point…I feel betrayed." Callie stated with mock indignation.

"She's my best friend…what did you think was going to happen?" Arizona playfully raised her eyebrows.

Callie conceded and simply shrugged her shoulders…she really should have known better.

All of a sudden a flash of lightning lit up the house, and at the sound of the thunder that followed it Arizona slightly jumped in Callie's arms.

"You okay?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, just caught me off guard." Arizona admitted.

They stayed downstairs cuddling a while longer, before Arizona decided she too wanted to go and take a quick shower before they went to sleep for the night.

"Oh, so I had to sit here in smell you all night…and now you want to take a shower?" Callie teased.

"Hey, I do not smell Calliope."

"I know…I know. You go ahead, I'll clean up down here real quick and meet you upstairs in bed." Callie stated as she gave Arizona a small peck on the lips. She then got up and started picking up their used dishes.

Arizona let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Callie asked with a hint of amusement.

"Am I starting to rub off on you? Since when do you do dishes at midnight?" Arizona teased.

They shared a knowing smile and gave each other another chaste kiss. The blonde quickly made her way upstairs to hop in the shower while Callie finished cleaning up downstairs.

Once she was done cleaning, she made sure the all doors were locked and that she set the alarm for the night. Callie started heading upstairs, but as soon as she set foot on the first step of the stairwell, a flash of lightning once again lit up the night; the lightning causing for the lights to go out in their house.

"Great." Callie muttered to herself. She slowly made it over to one of the hall closets in search of flashlights. She found a few and decided to head upstairs to find Arizona. The blonde had been frightened earlier; no doubt she was a little scared now.

Callie stepped into their room, and as expected it was pitch black. The only light in the room was coming from the flashes of lightning outside and now the flashlight Callie was holding in her hand.

"Arizona?" Callie called out while placing one of the flashlights face up on top of the dresser, so that it could give off as much light as possible.

She walked towards the bathroom with the other flashlight turned on.

"Arizona?" Callie called out through the closed door.

When Callie and Arizona had first reconnected after Karen had been returned to Callie, they had never had any problems with seeing each other naked, or sharing showers…but after the shooting it had been a whole other story.

"Arizona?" Callie worriedly called out once again, only to once again be met with silence.

The brunette slowly turned the knob and found that the door was unlocked. She cautiously stepped into the bathroom, and called out for Arizona once again.

As she flashed her flashlight around the dark bathroom, she finally landed on the glass shower doors. She saw her girlfriend's silhouette; it looked like she was cowering in the corner of the shower. Callie quickly placed the flashlight upwards on one of the bathroom fixtures and quickly made her way towards the shower.

At the sound of the shower door opening, Arizona's head snapped towards it.

The blonde's eyes looked fearful, and Callie noticed as small tears slowly made their way down Arizona's cheeks.

Arizona wasn't mad that Callie was there, she felt safe and relieved actually. The lights had gone out while she had been taking a shower and she just panicked.

She didn't know why...but she just started thinking about the shooting, and how she had felt when she heard the desperation in Bailey's voice, or when she had seen it in Anne's eyes. She was thankful to be alive, to be able to see Callie's super magic smile, to be able to listen to Kay run around and play in the backyard, to be able to hear about Teddy's horrible online dating experiences, to be able to hear her mother and her father bicker while talking to her through their speaker phone…and thinking that they are 'hip and modern' because they can work the speaker on their land line…and as she thought about never being able to have those things again…she became scared and had a small panic attack.

Gary Clark was always there, in her dreams, in her thoughts, around every corner of the hospital, in the shadows…

"He doesn't go away." She sadly whispered while she helplessly looked up at Callie.

"Oh, Arizona." Callie sympathetically stated as she looked down at her scared girlfriend.

It quickly dawned on Arizona that she was currently naked. She effectively hugged her chest and brought up her knees so that Callie couldn't see her marred skin. Although Callie was fully clothed she stepped into the shower and bent down to be at eye level with her girlfriend.

Now the brunette was completely soaked from head to toe, the running water from the showerhead completely drenching her within seconds. She reached out and cupped both of Arizona's cheeks with her hands, while lifting the blonde's head a little so that their eyes could meet.

Arizona's eyes glanced down towards her body and then back to meet Callie's gaze. The gesture not being missed by Callie.

"I know he doesn't go away…and…and he may never go away…but you…you don't have to be scared of him…you are so strong Arizona…and smart, and beautiful…he doesn't get to win Arizona…you win…you win every day when you wake up every morning and live your life."

At the truth in Callie's eyes and voice, Arizona couldn't help but get emotional…her tears finally escaping.

"Can I?" Callie asked as she gestured towards Arizona's arms and legs, which the blonde was using to cover her markings.

"Callie, please…don't…I…" Arizona softly cried.

Arizona watched as her girlfriend stood up and slowly started to shed her clothing. She slowly took off her shirt, then her bra, her pants, and lastly her panties. Her eyes never once leaving Arizona's stare.

Once she was completely naked as well, Callie closed her eyes and reached out her hands for Arizona to take.

"I won't look, I promise…just…please stand up with me?" Callie asked.

Arizona slowly allowed her hands to find Callie's, and her girlfriend gently pulled her up so that they were standing in front of each other completely exposed…not only physically, but emotionally as well.

Callie grabbed Arizona's right hand and placed over left shoulder.

"I got this scar when I was ten years old…Aria made me so angry, so I decided to take her down…but she kicked my ass and I cut myself on the corner of her desk." Although Callie's eyes were closed, she heard Arizona let out a small chuckle.

She brought Arizona's hand down and placed it over her abdomen.

"These are stretch marks…and they suck ass…I got them obviously when I was pregnant with Karen…thank you for not pointing them out the first time we had sex by the way." Callie smiled, her eyes still shut tight.

"I honestly didn't notice them…maybe it was dark." Arizona teased, all of a sudden feeling safe and secure in Callie's presence.

The truth was Callie didn't really have many…just a few light lines…they just looked like she had been heavy at one point and had loss some weight.

Lastly Callie brought both of Arizona's hands down towards the scars on her thighs. She allowed her own hands to instinctively find the scars on Arizona's chest, and the one on her abdomen…this causing Arizona to shiver under Callie's touch.

Callie held her left hand over the scar on Arizona's abdomen, which was about three inches long and stopped at her belly button, she aloud her right hand to sit in the middle of Arizona's two chest scars. Her thumbs and fingers slightly grazing over all of the scars.

The blonde's breathed hitched as Callie's hands easily found her healed wounds…especially since the brunette's eyes were still closed. Arizona's own hands slowly starting to trace the scars on the brunette's thighs.

Callie slowly opened her eyes and looked deep into Arizona's.

"You are so beautiful Arizona, and I know that you've been trying to hide your scars from me…but don't, because I know what they look like…I…I put them there…I put them there because I wanted to save your life."

"And I still think you are completely beautiful…and it's not just about your looks…it's who you are…you are smart, and funny, and a great mom to our daughter…and you can be a complete monster sometimes…but it's who you are…it's who you are and I love you for it."

"And everything that has ever happened to you…good or bad, that's what made you who you are…so don't ever be ashamed of your scars…scars are badass…these scars make you a survivor, NOT a victim."

Arizona's couldn't help but feel a shiver up and down her spine at the words coming out of her girlfriend's mouth.

"And these…" Callie trailed off as she brought down her own hands to sit on top of Arizona's hands that were still resting a top of her thighs.

"These make me a survivor as well."

At Callie's last statement, Arizona slightly tilted her head.

"What did you…what did you think when you first saw them?" Callie asked in a soft whisper.

Arizona noticing how her girlfriend's gaze fell slightly.

"I thought…it was just another complex part of the mystery that was Calliope Torres. And I thought about how badly I wanted to bring you out of the darkness that seemed to overshadow you all the time. But after I found out about Kay, and that she had been missing for five years…I guess…I just put two and two together."

At Arizona's confession, Callie closed her eyes tightly…she knew that it was now or never. Talking about the rape always brought up feelings and emotions that she was never really able to completely heal from…but she was a survivor, and she was not a victim of her circumstances…or the cards that were dealt to her.

"They're…they're not from when Karen was missing." Callie sadly stated, her eyes still closed, and her head slightly bowed.

At Callie's admission, Arizona furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I was…I was in medical school and…ummmm…there was this guy you know…he uh…he would always hit on me…I was…I tried to be polite at first, but he wouldn't…he just he didn't get the hint…so finally…Addie she uh…she tells him…she's gay you idiot." Callie let out a small bitter laugh.

Arizona noticed Callie's body tense, and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like where this was headed.

"So, then he would…he'd say things like…what a perfectly good waste of a woman I was…or ummm…So, who are you?...The guy or the girl?"

"He said that ummm…maybe…maybe I just hadn't had a real man yet…that…that maybe that's what I needed to get _'fixed'_..." Callie bitterly stated.

Even though the water from the shower was still running on top of Callie's head, it would fall down the back of her head and towards her back; so Arizona could clearly see the tears that began to trail down Callie's cheeks.

"Ummm…one night I was…I went to the library to study…it was Friday and…everybody would ummm…they would go out to party you know? But not me…I was such a nerd…I was…I…" Callie let out a small sob.

She used to study so hard, she wanted to be able to prove to her parents that she was the same person that they had raised, and that she was going to make it with or without their love and support.

"Anyway…ummm…when I got out of the library it was pretty late and I started to walk to my dorm…he…he was drunk and…he…I guess he spotted me or something…I don't even know…I…I don't know where he came from…he just…he showed up…" Callie whispered, and Arizona could see it in her face that she was remembering it like if it was yesterday.

"He just started to follow me and…and he started saying stuff…I…I couldn't walk fast enough…he kept blocking me…he would…he was walking and I'm…I'm trying to ignore him…I…I only had a few more blocks to go…but he…" Callie trailed off and shook her head.

Callie's body started to tremble and she pulled her hands away from the top of Arizona's hands. The blonde reacted quickly and held them tight. Arizona brought them up to her chest and clasped them together with hers as she held them close to her heart. She started to place soft kisses on all of Callie's knuckles.

Callie finally opened her eyes, she was afraid to look up and see a look of pity, or disgust from her girlfriend. However, when she finally met Arizona's gaze, the blonde had her head tilted slightly and she had nothing but love in her eyes.

"He didn't let me go Arizona." Callie sadly whispered.

Arizona's own tears made an appearance and she instinctively reached out to hug Callie. She held Callie close to her chest and allowed her to cry.

"He's not here anymore Callie…it's just you and me…it's just you and me."

As soon as Arizona's arms wrapped around her, Callie couldn't help it and she let out a choked sob. It had been so long since she had to talk about it. And although she knew she wasn't as affected by it as she used to be, it still wasn't easy to discuss.

"Calliope, I love you so much…I love you so much…" Arizona continued to softly whisper into Callie's ear and kiss the top of her head repeatedly.

"And they can't hurt us anymore…_HE_ can't hurt you anymore."

Arizona continued to whisper words of comfort in Callie's ear. They stood holding onto each other tightly and a comfortable silence fell upon them, the only sounds that could be heard was the running shower, and the booming thunder from outside.

Arizona continued to softly kiss Callie, the brunette slowly pulled back from Arizona's embrace. She gently grabbed Arizona's face and leaned in to place a sensual kiss on the blonde's lips.

Arizona's hands automatically reached up to dig themselves inside of Callie's hair.

"Make love to me Calliope." Arizona begged in between fervent kisses...and Callie knew that they each needed to let go and just put their trusts into one another.

At Arizona's request, Callie quickly stopped to look into her girlfriend's eyes. As soon as she did she saw all she needed to see. Arizona's normally bright blue eyes looked like dark storm clouds.

Callie reached behind her and turned off the shower. Both women's lips crashed together, their tongues fighting each other for dominance. Callie slowly started to maneuver both herself and Arizona towards the bedroom.

Their hands roamed all over each other's bodies and their lips never once separating.

Arizona felt the back of her knees hit the mattress, Callie slowly allowing her girlfriend's body to gently fall back onto the plush pillow top.

Callie lovingly smiled at Arizona, and the blonde slowly crawled back on the mattress and towards the head of the bed, Callie mimicking her movements, her eyes lustfully following all of Arizona's movements.

Callie's hand slowly started tracing a path up Arizona's legs until she reached her center. Her fingers slowly circled Arizona's wet pussy, and the blonde arched her body in order to have them connect with her clit.

"I love you." Arizona stated.

Callie gently spread Arizona's legs and placed her fingers near Arizona's slick folds. She slowly teased her entrance, her other hand starting to trace over Arizona's scars…she noticed as Arizona's body tensed slightly.

Callie brought that same hand up to gently caress her girlfriend's cheek.

She softly whispered over the blonde's lips, "You are so beautiful you know that?"

Callie stared down into blue eyes that stared back at her. They were filled with so much love and desire.

"I am so in love with you Arizona Robbins." Callie stated, her voice thick with emotion.

Arizona moaned as Callie's fingers continued to tease her clit, her other hand quickly finding its way back towards Arizona's hardened nipples.

Arizona could feel the heat radiating off of Callie in waves.

"Tell me what you want?" The brunette breathed out.

Although Callie hadn't entered Arizona yet, her fingers were wet from Arizona's desire. She pulled her hand back a bit and spread the blonde's thighs open even wider. She leaned down and started to place soft kisses everywhere her fingers touched. The scent from Arizona's desire driving her crazy.

I want to give myself to you Callie, please…please make love to me? I just want for both of us to let go."

Callie's mouth had traveled a little higher and her tongue was currently swirling in and out…and around Arizona's belly button. She slowly traveled back down towards Arizona's center and allowed for her tongue to do the same around the blonde's clit.

She felt Arizona's finger nails dig deep into her hair and scalp. Callie pulled back and both women stared intently at one another, Callie giving off a showy smirk before allowing her fingers to tease Arizona's entrance one again. The blonde let out another pleasurable moan and they brought their lips together to meet for a fiery kiss. Arizona quickly melting into the kiss and under Callie's touch…she could taste herself on the brunette's lips.

"Oh God, please Callie…please?" Arizona desperately begged.

"Please what baby? Tell me…let me hear you Ari…say it."

"I need you, I need you to touch me…please just take it already." Arizona husked out.

"You want me to take it? I don't want to take it...I want you to give yourself to me."

Arizona arched her back and willed her body to make contact with Callie's fingers.

"Oh God, yes Calliope…I'm already yours…I've always been yours…I'm already yours…just please…" Arizona begged with desperation as she closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes Arizona. I am about to make you cum for me…and I want you to watch." Callie stated.

At Callie commanding her to open her eyes, the blonde slowly opened them to look at her girlfriend cockily smirking at her.

Callie swiftly entered Arizona, and the blonde let out a gasp of pleasure.

"Touch me back…I need to feel your hands on me." Callie demanded in a soft whisper.

Arizona reached out her hand to make contact with Callie's center, she could feel the heat radiating off of the brunette and her fingers easily found her girlfriend's clit. She flicked her thumb over Callie's clit and swiftly entered her with three fingers.

"OH FUCK!" Callie yelled out in pleasure.

Although Callie had begged for it, she hadn't been expecting it so quickly...but damn it felt so good.

"You feel so good Calliope…I…fuck baby..." Arizona breathed out as Callie and she matched each other's movements. Both of them gaining a study rhythm.

Both women continued their rhythm. Fingers pumped in and out, in and out, until Callie felt Arizona clench tightly around her fingers. She felt the blonde's legs start to tense, and her fingernails dug tightly into Callie's back as she rode out her orgasm.

Callie's own body followed. Her toes started to curl, her nipples became more hardened and she had to close her eyes and bite down on her bottom lip.

"Oh God baby!" She moaned in pleasure.

Both women's orgasms simultaneously taking over their bodies, as both of their bodies and legs stiffened and trembled with pleasure. Callie's lips came up to kiss Arizona's, both of them moaning into each other's mouths.

As both women finished riding out their orgasms, Callie's body fell limply on top of Arizona's.

The brunette's head was resting comfortably on top of Arizona's sweaty shoulder. Both women tried to get their breathing back to normal, and Arizona felt Callie's body forming goosebumps all over. Probably because of the sweat, and the fact that the lights had returned sometime during their love making, and now the air conditioner was on at full blast.

Callie pulled her head back and turned it to the side to meet Arizona's loving stare.

The blonde tenderly smiled at her girlfriend as she pulled Callie closer to her with her left arm. She reached out with her right hand and brought up the comforter at the end of the bed to cover them both up.

"There that's better." She happily stated in a soft whisper after she covered up both of their bodies.

She looked back over at Callie, only to find that she had tears in her eyes.

"Calliope? What's wrong?" She worriedly asked in a hushed tone as she brought her hands up to dry Callie's tears.

Callie shook her head from side to side, "Nothing just…this moment…here…now…with you…it's so perfect. I have you, and we have our daughter…and I just…"

"There were days that I never thought I'd get here you know? But…I'm here…and there's nowhere else I'd rather be." Callie lovingly stated.

At Callie's confession, Arizona reached over and gently placed soft kisses on her lover's eyes, the brunette closing them instinctively.

"There's no other place I'd rather be either." Arizona whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: Reviewers, favoriters, followers…you know who you are. Thanks so much for all the support. XOXO**

Arizona watched as her girlfriend's chest rhythmically rose and fell with each breath she would take.

She and Callie had fallen asleep completely naked and wrapped up in each other's arms. They had talked a little more about Callie's rape, the brunette strongly expressing to Arizona that she never wanted their daughter to find out and that it wasn't a subject that she would ever bring up again. Callie had explained to Arizona that she never pressed charges against the guy, and that although she knew who he was…she didn't want to give Arizona his name. She had never given his name to anybody…and she wanted to keep it that way.

She said that often times she had felt guilty about letting him be out there, maybe doing the same to other women. But in the beginning she had struggled with so many changes after the rape, emotionally and physically. She felt like she wasn't in a position to fight back at that time. Shortly after that, Karen had been taking away from her and she had basically given up on life in general. The only thing that kept her going everyday was that somehow she could feel that her daughter was alive out there...somewhere...waiting to be found by her.

Callie didn't get into many details after that, but apparently the asshole had died in a car accident a few years back. He had been drinking and driving and wrapped his car around a telephone pole. Arizona couldn't help but notice the look of relief on her girlfriend's features as she had explained that part of the story to her. Arizona wanted to question Callie about the fact that their daughter might one day ask for her 'father'...but she supposed they would cross that bridge when they got to it, if they ever got to it...maybe Karen wouldn't question it.

Arizona truly felt like last night had been a major turning point for both of them and that the dark shadow that seemed to plague their relationship and their lives had finally been lifted. Callie confiding in Arizona about her rape had been huge and Arizona felt such an admiration for her girlfriend, for the mother of her child. Now she understood so many things. If she was being honest…she doesn't know if she would have been able to handle things like Callie had…she was truly a strong woman, and Arizona was proud to be her girlfriend.

Arizona continued to silently appraise her sleeping beauty. She slowly reached out a finger and started tracing it around Callie's collarbone and down to the valley of her perfect breasts.

A small smile tugged on Arizona's lips as she thought about how they had connected so deeply last night. They had been able to let go of so many insecurities and the baggage they had both been carrying around.

As Callie felt Arizona's hands slowly explore her body, she started to stir out of her slumber. Waking up to Arizona's caresses had always been a highlight for Callie. She loved the delicate touches, the soft whispers of love, the quiet of the morning in the background reminding them that a world _did_ exist outside…but that they could enjoy each other's company a bit longer while the world waited on them.

Callie slowly turned in Arizona's arms and hugged her lover closer to her own body. Their warm bodies quickly reacting, as their nipples hardened and they could feel the heat radiating off of each other.

"Mmmm…you're so warm and cuddly in the morning." Callie sleepily mumbled, her eyes still closed.

Arizona simply giggled and nuzzled her nose deep in Callie's neck, causing the brunette to slightly squirm and giggle.

Callie's squirming continued as she felt her girlfriend's lips against her neck. The action causing her to feel ticklish all of a sudden. She tried to pull away but the blonde only held on tighter and purposely started blowing raspberry kisses against tanned skin.

Both women were a fit of giggles as they continued to playfully tease each other. As the laughter died down, Arizona pulled back to find brown eyes lovingly staring back at her.

"I love waking up next to you so much." Callie stated as she tucked some of Arizona's hair behind her ear.

"I do too." Arizona shyly replied.

A comfortable silence took over the room once again as they each traced lazy circles on each other's bodies.

"What time do you think it is?" Callie asked.

"Hmmm…probably eight or nine." Arizona responded.

The alarm clock in Callie's room was blinking due to the power outage they had experienced last night, and their cell phones? Who knew where those were at. They had just been so deeply invested into each other last night. Although they continued to lie in bed quietly, Arizona knew Callie was probably dying to hear from their daughter.

"You want to call her?" Her voice broke the silence.

No sooner did the words leave Arizona's mouth Callie tossed back the comforter and hopped out of bed, causing Arizona to chuckle.

Callie finally found Arizona's cell phone in the pocket of her jeans. The blonde had left them folded up on top of the bathroom sink…she had never gotten around to removing the cell phone from them.

"Put it on speaker." Arizona suggested as Callie walked out of the bathroom and plopped back down on their bed. The brunette put the phone on speaker and sat next to her girlfriend, who was now seated in an upright position.

_Ring, Ring, Ring…_

Karen and Teddy were currently sitting down to breakfast when they heard Teddy's cell phone go off.

"It's one of your moms." Teddy supplied without looking down at her call screen. Callie had called twice yesterday, and although it was a new all time low record for the brunette…she knew it wouldn't be long before she would hear from her this morning.

Karen shared a smile with her aunt. She had had so much fun with her Aunt Teddy, but she missed her moms lots and lots.

"Do you want to answer Sweetcakes?" Teddy asked her niece.

Karen eagerly nodded her head up and down as Teddy handed her the phone.

"_Hello?"_ Karen answered.

"_Hi baby!"_ Arizona and Callie both greeted simultaneously.

"_What are you doing answering the phone sweetie?"_ Arizona amusingly asked.

"_Aunt Teddy said I could. We're eating breakfast and last night we watched a movie marathon…and guess what?"_ Karen excitedly rambled.

"_What baby?"_ Callie asked.

"_I got to make my own pizza and pick out the toppings all by myself, and I got to set the timer and Aunt Teddy didn't give me the right time because it got burned…but she ordered real pizza and we got to eat that…" _

"_That's so awesome Kay, and I see Aunt Teddy's cooking skills are still as good as ever." _Arizona teased.

"_And we ate a lot of candy...one whole big bowl full but she said not tell you beca…Oh…"_ Karen realized her mistake a bit too late.

She looked over to her aunt apologetically, Teddy looking slightly worried…Arizona never liked it when she fed Karen so much junk food.

"_Kay, you know better than that sweetie, I…mmmm…"_ Arizona began to argue, but moaned as she was silenced by a kiss from Callie.

The two women pulled apart and shared a knowing smile. Arizona had been discussing in therapy trying to hold back a little, while Callie had to step up and be more forceful with Karen. They had to try and find that balance.

"_Momma?"_ Karen asked. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit at the strange noise she had heard coming out of her momma's mouth.

"_Baby, it's okay about the candy…that's what fun sleepovers with Aunt Teddy are for. But we really miss you…any chance you want to come home to momma and mami?" _Arizona asked.

"_Yes, I miss you guys bunches and bunches. Aunt Teddy says she'll bring me home after breakfast."_

"_Okay, see you in a bit…we love you."_ Callie stated.

After they hung up with their daughter, they quickly got up to take a shower. Now they were just sitting on the couch, watching TV and waiting for their daughter to get home.

They were sitting sideways, their bodies facing each other, their knees touching, and their bare feet slightly intertwined with one another.

They had both opted for jeans, a t-shirt, and being barefoot around the house. It was a lazy Saturday morning and they planned on taking full advantage of it.

They heard Karen and Teddy's voices as the pair made it up the porch and to the front door. Teddy knocked and heard a muffled come in…so she decided to use her key.

As Karen saw her moms were barefoot on the couch, she too decided to get rid of her sneakers and socks and go barefoot for the day. She quickly kicked off her shoes and made it towards the couch; she jumped in between her moms and gave them each a kiss. Teddy simply stood in the doorway smiling at the whole exchange.

"Okay guys, I am off because I have a date tonight." Teddy happily stated as she waved goodbye.

"Oh, ho…ho…wait a minute. Why is this the first I hear about it?" Arizona asked.

"Because it's new and I know how you are so…" The cardio surgeon trailed off.

At the look Arizona was giving her, she quickly spoke up again.

"I promise, I'll tell you everything tomorrow…yeah?"

"Okay, fine. Just because we've been best friends since like the ice age…but whatever…have your little date…don't mind little old me." Arizona tried to guilt trip Teddy.

She huffed and gave off her trademark eye squinting, head tilting thing she did when she wanted to make people feel uncomfortable and nervous…which would usually allow her to get her way.

Arizona's antics only caused Teddy to roll her eyes, therefore making a small chuckle escape Callie's lips. Arizona really hated to not be in control of everything.

"Yeah, that cute eye thing only works with Callie…see ya." Teddy simply stated and triumphantly walked out the door, she didn't have to look back to know what kind of face her friend was currently making.

Teddy's actions causing both Karen and Callie to laugh at Arizona who sat opened mouth and in shock at her friend's dismissal.

"She got you good momma." Karen teased.

"Oh yeah…" Arizona playfully replied and then leaned over to give a tickle attack to her daughter, Callie joining in as their daughter was happily squealing and squirming with laughter.

Once the laughter had died down, Karen spoke up.

"I like this." She simply stated.

"What baby?" Callie curiously asked as she looked down at her daughter.

"This. You, me, and momma hanging out and being happy." Karen stated as she looked up and smiled at both of her moms.

At Karen's statement Callie and Arizona smiled down at their daughter. They hadn't realized how much their one sided parenting had been affecting their daughter…Dr. Ayers would surely be proud with today's progress.

Their lazy Saturday was turning out to be 'awesome' as Arizona would say. They had wanted to go swimming in the pool, but the summer weather in Seattle had yet to get started and they had had a very rainy spring, causing it to be a bit nippy out. So they had opted for hanging out in the treehouse instead.

They had come inside about an hour ago to eat lunch and now were playing 'spa day' upstairs in Callie and Arizona's bedroom.

They had out all of Callie and Arizona's make-up, nail polishes, nail polish remover, cotton balls, nail clippers, and files.

All three of them were sitting in a triangle in the middle of the bed with their legs stretched out. Callie had her upper body turned towards Karen, but her legs stretched towards Arizona, so that her girlfriend could paint her toe nails. Karen had her legs towards Callie, as the brunette painted her daughter's toe nails, and Arizona had her legs stretched towards Karen as the little girl painted her momma's toe nails.

"Can you pass me the nail polish remover?" Arizona asked for what seemed like the hundredth time since starting Callie's pedicure.

At Arizona's request Callie looked over towards her girlfriend and questioningly raised her eyebrows.

"Arizona, this is like the fourth time…what are you doing over there?" She teasingly asked.

Arizona sheepishly looked over at her girlfriend, "I know. I'm sorry…I keep smudging it. I told you I wasn't very good at this."

"You're a surgeon…of tiny humans…how the heck can't you keep your hands steady for a simple pedicure?" Callie questioned.

"Hey, tiny humans…whole other playing field…your stubby little toes on the other hand…not so easy."

Callie disapprovingly shook her head, but continued to smile at her girlfriend trying to defend herself…Arizona really hated to not succeed at certain things.

"Here momma." Karen stated as she handed Arizona the polish remover.

"Thank you baby. Somebody who understands me." Arizona teasingly stated as she playfully stuck out her tongue at Callie, causing the brunette to let out an airy chuckle and once again just shake her head…Arizona really was too much sometimes.

Once the pedicures were done, they decided to do facials and then apply makeup. Callie had just exited the bathroom from washing her face with Karen in tow. Arizona was already on the bed; her face was facial mask free as she had washed it off just minutes before.

"Okay, who's first? Because we can't all three do makeup like we did with the pedicures." Arizona reasoned.

"ME FIRST…ME FIRST…ME FIRST…" Karen yelled as she jumped up and down and raised her hand.

"OKAY…OKAY…OKAY…" Callie mimicked her daughter's excitement.

Karen excitedly ran and jumped on the bed. She sat crossed leg in the middle of the bed and bounced excitedly with anticipation. She loved playing dress up and makeovers.

"Okay, why doesn't mami do the makeup and I'll be her assistant…since according to mami, I have no skills." Arizona stated.

As Callie sat down next to Arizona, the blonde leaned into whisper in her ear, making sure that Karen was out of earshot and couldn't overhear.

"Although, mami wasn't complaining about my skills last night." She huskily whispered.

The blonde continued her flirtation, "And if you're a good girl Calliope…we can play 'big girl spa day' again later. I think you'll like my version…my game has 'special massages'."

Callie's eyes widened at just the thought of she and Arizona playing 'big girl spa day.'

As Arizona leaned back she couldn't help but satisfactorily smirk at the flushed look on her girlfriend's face, and the fact that she saw her swallowing thickly. Callie was obviously very turned on…clearly Arizona's work here was done.

"Okay, so who's ready for makeup?" Arizona asked and clapped her hands together while reveling in the fact that her girlfriend looked like a fish out of water right now.

Their daughter was none the wiser and was just excited to get on with their spa day.

"Callie, hurry up." Karen demanded.

At the sound of her daughter's voice, Callie quickly shook her head and got back to the task at hand. Maybe they could tire Karen out so she would want to go to bed early? Callie really wanted to play 'big girl spa day' with Arizona later.

They started to play regular spa day again with Karen. Arizona handing Callie all of the light shades and colors to apply to their daughter…they didn't need her looking too grown up.

"Lipstick please." Callie stated as she was just about to apply Karen's lipstick. She stuck out her hand almost as if she was waiting to be handed a scalpel by one of her scrub nurses.

"Okay Carebear, go like this." Callie stated as she showed Karen how to do form her lips in order for her to be able to apply the lipstick.

Karen mimicked Callie's actions as the brunette leaned in and started to put on the lipstick.

Callie had her own mouth kind of opened so that her daughter could still mimick her actions. She figured this helped so that Karen could keep her lips the same while she applied the makeup.

Arizona intently watched on as Karen's face did that funny thing she would always do when she was younger. It would always happen right before Karen would think she remembered something, or associated something she had seen, smelled or heard.

Although Callie was still applying the lipstick onto her daughter's lips, she slightly pulled back when she saw her daughter's face change. She worriedly chanced a glance towards Arizona, who simply nodded her head letting her know that it was alright to let this play out.

Karen tightly shut her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows.

"_What's this for mami?"_

"_This is mami's super smart idea."_

She could hear Callie's voice and see her face.

"_Are we gonna play dress-up?"_

"_No silly, it's almost bedtime…but we can play dress-up tomorrow. Okay?"_

Karen could see as a younger version of Callie had her sitting on top of her lap. They were sitting on the bed just like they were now.

"_This is for us not to miss each other."_ She heard Callie's voice again.

"_Here, you kiss yours just like mami did."_

It was their 'kisses'.

Karen's eyelids fluttered open and her eyes wildly darted as she scanned Callie's face. It was the same like in her memories…the same one that she would see when she would dream at night…except for she hated those dreams, because Callie would always go away and the bad people would never let her see her…even though she tried to tell them that her mami had promised her ice-cream…she tried to tell them.

Tears slowly started to glisten in Karen's eyes and her lower lip started to quiver. She slowly brought up her hand and reached out to touch Callie's face. She could feel her…in her dreams she could never feel her like this.

"Mami?" She whispered…she remembered…she remembered in that moment. She remembered that Callie was her mami.

"Oh..." Callie's tears instantly made an appearance as she let out a small choked sob.

"Yes, yes Carebear…Oh God, yes!" Callie cried as she reached over and scooped her daughter up into her arms.

She started to pepper her daughter's face with kisses everywhere as she continued to cry uncontrollably. Her daughter had finally called her mami.

"I've…I've waited so long to hear you say that." She cried in between the kisses and hugs she was giving Karen.

"I…God…I love you...I love you so much baby. I love you so much…" She kept on repeating it over and over again as she held on tightly to her daughter.

She couldn't believe this was happening…she had been dreaming about this moment for so long, she had been researching it on the internet…going into adoption websites, forums, and blogs…trying to see the do's and don'ts for trying to get your child to call you mom.

The day Karen had been returned to her had been the happiest day of her life…and she was willing to maybe never hear her daughter call her mami again, because she was just so thankful to have her back in her arms again…but this right here...she never knew that it was going to feel so good.

Arizona quietly sat back with tears in her eyes, and the brightest smile known to man. Her dimples in full force as she watched the joy coming from her girlfriend, causing her own heart to melt at the sight before her. Callie looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

As Callie continued to hug and kiss Karen, she chanced a glance at Arizona. As soon as their eyes connected they shared a loving smile.

"She called me mami." Callie softly stated.

"I know." The blonde stated with a small chuckle as she leaned in and gave Callie a small kiss on the forehead.

The blonde pulled away and lovingly tilted her head as she just stared at her girlfriend. She slowly reached up and gently wiped Callie's tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

Callie pulled back her daughter's body slightly…she had had her in a bone crushing hug. Once she saw Karen's face again, she couldn't help but smile. Her daughter was no longer crying and she had the toothiest grin on her face.

"Say it again." Callie requested with a tender smile as she lovingly stared back at her daughter's face.

"Say what again?" Karen teased, to which Callie simply raised an expectant eyebrow and let out a boisterous laugh. Could her babygirl be any more perfect?

"I'm just kidding." Karen giggled.

"I love you mami."

"God, I will never get tired of hearing you say that. I love you too…so much Carebear. So, so much." Callie whispered as she leaned down and gave her daughter a tender kiss on her forehead, and then on both of her cheeks.

"So, so much."

Callie turned her head, "And I love you too."

The brunette stated as she looked up from Karen and over towards her girlfriend.

Arizona moved in closer to sit behind Callie, as she enveloped both of her girls from behind with a big bear hug.

"I love you both very much also…because you're my girls…and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you two." The blonde lovingly stated as she gently placed a small kiss on Callie's temple.

The brunette instinctively closing her eyes at the tender kiss. She reached up her free hand and buried it in blonde locks, their heads now touching.

Callie loved this feeling of safety…of being enveloped in love.

Her girlfriend hugging her from behind, and her daughter hugging her from the front. What more could she ask for?

**A/N: As always I love to hear from you. I think it's pretty much going to be fluff from here on out…the girls have been through enough. Let me know what you think of the chapter. **

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT - references to last week and this week's episodes. **

**Completely off topic with the story, but Arizona's last scene with Sofia last week, and she and Callie's last scene this week...um wow! I kind of think it still shows that Callie loves her, she let her stay in the apartment because she knows it's probably more comfortable for Arizona. I don't think she had the intention of going to the counseling session because she is not ready to talk about Arizona sleeping with McHomewrecker, but she still went so that Arizona wouldn't feel stood up…and she still let Arizona know she needed to get the help for herself…which I think is important. Also, Arizona is realizing how badly she hurt Callie.**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Author's Thank-you: Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited and followed for the last chapter, and throughout this whole story. I really appreciate it so very, very much. **

"Hii…iiiii…" Callie trailed off as she attempted to greet her daughter that had just come home from school with Arizona, but stopped when she saw Karen hysterically crying.

Callie worriedly looked over towards Arizona, who looked like the veins in her neck were about to pop.

"I know this question is going to sound a little bit stupid but, did something happen?" Callie asked as she hugged their crying daughter and questioningly raised her eyebrows at the frustrated looking blonde.

"Yeah, she got invited to another stupid sleepover." Arizona supplied.

"Maammmmiiiii…pppleeeeassssse…mmmm…pllleeeaassseee e…lllleeettt…mmmmeeeee…ggggoooo…mmmm…mmmmooommmmaa aa…saaaaiiiddd…nnnnooooo…" Karen continued to cry hysterically and beg Callie in between sobs. Her breathing was completely erratic as she continued to plead with her mother.

"Carebear, calm down…honey…please calm down…you're going to make yourself get sick." Callie soothed.

"IIIIIII…wannnnnnaaaaaa…ggggoooooo…" Karen continued to cry as she angrily stomped her foot.

"Kay, I didn't say no...mami's right, calm down sweetie."

Callie picked her up and Arizona came and rubbed soft circles on her back. They hated to see their daughter so upset.

It took a while of Arizona and Callie both trying to calm her down, but they finally did. Once Karen had calmed down a bit, they asked her to go wait for them upstairs.

"Whatever happened to regular birthday parties? You know, the ones were you would take your kid over for a few hours, they'd have some cake, ice-cream, pull a string on a piñata…and go home with a sugar high and a bag full of candy." Arizona exasperatedly stated as she blew out a small breath.

"So what exactly happened?" Callie asked, now that Karen was upstairs she could get the full story.

"She got upset because I told her we would have to discuss it first before we could let her know if she could go or not…which she obviously translated it into me saying no…so she then proceeded to pout and whine because we, and I quote, 'never let her have any fun'…and…'are the meanest moms ever'…and something about…'I broke my promise the last time I said she could sleepover at a friend's house'…" Arizona trailed off.

"Selfish me for nearly getting shot to death and all." Arizona finished with an angry huff and an incredulous shake of her head.

As Arizona defensively crossed her arms, Callie slightly chuckled at the cute pout she was sporting. However, she quickly became worried when she saw tears begin to glisten in Arizona's eyes.

Callie quickly made her way over to her distraught looking girlfriend. She gently reached out and grabbed her by the hips as she brought Arizona's body closer to her own.

"Hey, you know she doesn't mean it…she's just upset…we'll talk to her." Callie comforted in a hushed whisper, as she lovingly stared into Arizona's eyes and placed a few soft kisses on her lips.

Arizona quickly melted into the kisses as she started to return them; she passed her tongue over Callie's bottom lip seeking entrance. The brunette quickly obliging as their tongues met in a searing dance. Callie's lips tasted exquisite, and Arizona slowly reveled in all things Calliope Torres. They slightly pulled back when she felt the need for air, Arizona's forehead gently resting near Callie's lips, as the brunette hugged her even closer, the tips of Callie's fingers slowly trailing up and down Arizona's back.

Callie placed a few soft kisses on Arizona's forehead as the blonde closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, her whole body quickly relaxing as she begin to feel comforted by Callie's intoxicating scent and soft caresses.

"I'm sorry." Callie apologetically stated, her voice breaking their little moment.

Arizona leaned back a little bit as she confusedly stared back at her girlfriend, "Sorry for what?"

"That she's taking it out on you. You know as well as I do that the reason she can't go is because of me. I'm still scared to let her out of my sight…Teddy's house is one thing but…"

Arizona effectively cut Callie off with a small peck on the lips, "Hey, that's not it…you're working on it. I'm fine. I just hate to see her get so upset."

"I know me too." Callie stated, both of them sharing a sad smile.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Callie asked with a hint of concern.

Yes it was true that she hated to see their daughter so upset, especially in the state she had been in when she came home, but she wasn't ready for this type of stuff just yet. She wished she could be, but it was easier said than done.

"Ummm…I have an idea…but you have to be okay with it and you have to honestly let me know what you think…if you like it we'll go from there…if not, then the answer will just be no." Arizona stated.

Callie nodded her head signaling for Arizona to go ahead and explain her idea.

"I think that maybe we should have a trial run, here at our house."

Callie slightly smiled at the fact that Arizona referred to the house as their house. The blonde still had her old apartment, but Callie was thinking it was time to maybe ask her to move in permanently. She had been considering it for weeks now, but she wanted to ask in a super romantic manner and she had yet to think of a good way of doing so.

Also, she was worried that maybe Arizona would think it was too soon…they had met each other six months ago, but for almost two of those months they weren't really together together…since it was during the transitional period of when Callie got Karen back.

"So what do you think?" Arizona apprehensively asked at the dumbfounded look her girlfriend was giving her, her voice bringing Callie out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"About the trial run?"

"Like what…a practice party? How does that help…she'll be here…I like it when she's here." Callie was confused…she seriously didn't get how this would help.

"Calliope, keep up." Arizona teasingly chastised her girlfriend.

"We have her little friends come over for a sleepover and that way you get to meet the parents and the kids. Maybe after meeting them you'll feel more comfortable and then you can let her attend the sleepover at her friend's house."

"Okay, we'll try it out. But we make it clear that it's not a yes…it's a maybe." Callie agreed but the apprehension in her voice was clearly evident.

Arizona knew this was a big deal for Callie, and although she had definitely been easing back when it came to Karen, some things were going to be harder than others.

Arizona simply gave Callie a reassuring smile and they both went upstairs to talk with their daughter.

As they made it upstairs, Arizona knocked on the door to Karen's room.

"Hey." They both greeted as they stuck their heads inside their daughter's room. She was lying down on the bed; her cheeks had dried tear stains on them.

"Hi." She sadly greeted back, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Kay, can we talk to you for a minute?" Arizona asked.

"About what?" Karen curiously asked.

"About the party baby." Callie supplied.

"It's okay mami…I thought about it…I don't really want to go to that stupid party anyways." Karen answered as she sat up on the bed and shrugged her shoulders.

At Karen's statement, Arizona and Callie shared a woeful look. They knew their daughter wanted to go to that party, and it saddened them that she thought she had to protect their feelings. They both walked over and sat down on either side of her.

"Baby, I know you want to go…and it won't hurt my feelings if that's how you really feel."

"It won't?"

"No, I get it…sleepovers are super fun, you get to be with your friends and be silly. Of course you want to go, and I'm sorry that I…" Callie trailed off as she sadly smiled at her daughter...her eyes shining with unshed tears. She really hated to be the cause of her daughter's unhappiness.

"It's okay. I know you're trying." Karen thoughtfully stated as she patted her mom's hand, causing a chuckle to escape both Arizona and Callie's lips.

"She is trying." Arizona spoke up as she shared a knowing smile with Callie.

"And since she is trying soooooo hard, and we are all trying soooooo hard...and still getting use to all these changes that we've had happen to us...we came up with a plan that we think will be good for everybody." Arizona stated in an overly happy voice, trying to shift the mood.

"What plan?" Karen asked as she looked back and forth between her moms.

"Well, what would you say if we have a practice sleepover at our house? That way I can meet all of your friends, their parents…and maybe after I can think about letting you go to the real sleepover?"

"Really mami?" Karen hopefully asked.

"Yes, now I am not saying it's a yes Carebear…you know that." Callie made sure to be clear.

"Yes, I know. Oh, thank you…thank you…thank you…you guys are the best moms ever." Karen happily stated as she sat up even more to hug and kiss both of her moms.

"Oh, now we're the best moms ever? I thought earlier in the car you said we were the meanest?" Arizona teased as she raised her eyebrows and expectantly waited for her daughter to answer.

"Momma, let's not cheapen this wonderful bonding moment by bringing up things from the past." Karen answered in all seriousness and then gave off one of her winning smiles and innocently batted her eyelashes at both of her moms, causing Arizona and Callie to chuckle at their daughter's silliness.

The rest of their week had been pretty uneventful, and today was Friday…which meant tonight was the night of Karen's sleepover.

Arizona and Callie had gotten home about an hour ago to get everything ready for their daughter and her friends. Teddy was set to arrive any minute to help out.

"I'LL GET IT!." Karen yelled as she heard the door bell.

Arizona quickly following her daughter to help Teddy who had just arrived and had her hands full.

"Thanks." Teddy stated as Arizona grabbed one of the grocery bags from her.

"Aunt Teddy, what did you bring me?"

"What did I bring you? Wait a minute…this stuff is for you? Nobody told me that...I may have to take it back." Teddy teased.

"Aunt Teddy…" Karen simply rolled her eyes.

"Fine…I brought cupcakes, candies, juices, sodas, and popcorn." Teddy explained as she smiled at her niece, but then got a look of puzzlement on her face when she realized she had supplied most of the snacks for the evening.

"Now that I think about it…what did you and Callie buy for this party?" Teddy questioned Arizona.

"Hey, we have to deal with eleven rambunctious girls for the whole night…we bought aspirin…lots and lots of aspirin."

"Besides, you do it because you love your niece…so suck it up Altman." Arizona stated as she walked passed Teddy and dismissively patted her on the arm, causing Teddy to just shake her head disapprovingly…Arizona and Callie were sure lucky that she loved their kid so much…or else…

"Teddy?" Arizona called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Could you set up the snacks, Callie and I have to greet the parents."

"Wow, anything else you want me to do...I mean really...it's no problem." Teddy sarcastically stated but started to do as her friend had asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"No, you're awesome. Thanks." Arizona gave Teddy a dimpled smile and walked away.

Once Arizona was out of the kitchen, and out of earshot...Teddy grumbled under her breath as she realized she was at an eight year olds' sleepover...on a Friday night, "When did this become my life? I really need to get a man."

The evening continued and eventually parents started to drop off their daughters. Callie and Arizona spoke with most of them, and Callie had a chance to speak with Tara's mom a bit longer since she was the one hosting the birthday sleepover at the end of next week.

Teddy was currently in the kitchen when Arizona came in from the backyard. She and Callie had been outside playing freeze tag with the girls, but Arizona decided to come back in and get them some more drinks.

At the sight of her sweaty and exhausted looking friend, Teddy spoke up.

"Looking tired there Robbins…old age must be a bitch." She stated with a bit of a chuckle.

"We're the same age Theodora." Arizona stated as she sarcastically smirked at her best friend.

Teddy simply rolled her eyes and began to help Arizona pour out more juice for the girls.

"Oh, only ten cups for the girls…Callie and I will have bottled water."

"Ten cups?" Teddy questioned with a hint of confusion, she thought it was eleven girls.

At Teddy's questioning Arizona looked over towards her friend and shared a sad smile.

"Yeah, ummm…one of the moms wasn't…she's not okay with Callie and I…you know…" Arizona trailed off as she shrugged her shoulders, she and Teddy sharing a saddened look.

"Sorry." Teddy simply stated.

"Yeah, what are you going to do you know? Anyways, Kay hasn't really realized that that's the reason why her friend couldn't come...and Callie and I…we haven't really…we just don't want her to get upset with us because of it…or maybe even embarrassed because of our lifestyle…we just…"

"Hey, you know she would never be ashamed of you two…Kay loves you both…and one woman's narrow minded opinion isn't going to change that." Teddy stated.

At Teddy's statement, Arizona gave off a grateful smile. Teddy was right, this was just something that Kay would encounter in the future, but she knew that her daughter's love for both of them would triumph over all of that.

Arizona was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the back door swinging open as her very out of breath and very tired looking girlfriend walked in.

"Remind me why I thought this was a good idea again?" The brunette asked right before greedily drinking from the bottled water Teddy handed her.

"Oh, look at you." Arizona lovingly stated as she walked over and gently brushed back some of Callie's hair that had escaped her ponytail because of all the running around she had been doing.

"No, seriously…I need you to remind me." The brunette stated as she and Arizona shared a small peck on the lips.

"Because you wanted to feel more comfortable with Kay spending the night at a sleepover that didn't include any family members."

"Yeah, I think I've been cured…turns out we didn't need therapy…I just needed to invite our daughter's friends over for a few hours." Callie stated in all seriousness, the brunette still trying to catch her breath.

Teddy and Arizona both letting out a small chuckle as they continued to observe the condition poor Callie was in.

The rest of the night was spent playing games, then they had homemade tacos for dinner…the girls wanting to 'help'… and now they had just finished getting everybody settled into their sleeping bags for the night so that they could watch a movie.

Teddy had gone home a while ago; the girls were all in the den watching TV, while Callie and Arizona were cuddled up together on the couch in their living room just a few feet away.

"Momma? Mami?"

Both women turned their heads when they heard their daughter had entered the living room.

"What's up baby?" Callie asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you for letting my friends come over. And for all the fun things we got to do tonight." Karen stated in her sweetest voice possible.

"Hmmmm…that's all?" Arizona asked in a playful tone as she suspiciously eyed her daughter.

She knew Kay probably wanted to inquire if she and Callie had thought about their answer as to whether or not she could go to the sleepover next weekend.

"Yup, thaaaatttttt's it." Karen stated as she made a small popping noise with her lips. She remained standing in front of her two moms as she nervously fiddled with her hands and anxiously bounced on the heels of her feet.

"Este huevo quiere sal." Callie spoke in spanish causing both Karen and Arizona to look at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"What does that mean?" Karen curiously questioned her mami.

Although Callie had been teaching both Arizona and Karen a little bit of Spanish, they still had a long ways to go.

"Well, the literal meaning is…'this egg wants salt', but basically it means that you're probably being all sweet and cute because you want something from us." Callie explained.

Karen nodded her head in understanding, "Well, now that you mention it…I was just wondering if you thought about me going to Tara's sleepover or not?"

"Yup, we have." Callie simply answered as she too popped her lips much like her daughter had done earlier. She then looked away from Karen and just started watching the TV again.

Arizona giving Callie a knowing smirk as Karen just stood there. Obviously that wasn't the answer their daughter was looking for.

"Calliope, stop teasing her." Arizona finally stated as she chuckled and playfully swatted Callie on the arm.

"Okay, okay…momma and I give you permission to go."

"Really?" Karen asked, her mouth and eyes opened wide with excitement.

"Yes, really." Callie chuckled at her daughter's excitement.

"YES!" Karen happily stated as she balled up her fist and pumped it close to her body in a sign of victory.

As Karen started to walk away Arizona spoke up, "What? No thank you momma and mami...or at least a hug, or a kiss...or something?"

At her momma's questioning Karen turned around as she warningly held up her hand and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Momma…not in front of my friends."

With that Karen was out of their sight.

At their daughter's clear dismissal of them both, Callie and Arizona were left in shock, however they quickly started to laugh at what they heard when their daughter had apparently walked back into the den.

"GUYS, THEY SAID YES!" Karen proudly announced only to have a chorus of yays and yes' follow. Apparently the whole group had been anxiously awaiting their answer.

The sleepover was going great, but Callie and Arizona were thankful it was slowly coming to an end. The girls finished watching their movies a while ago, most of them falling asleep midway through the second one. About an hour ago, Callie and Arizona had shut off the movie, made sure everything was all closed and secure for the night, and then headed off to bed.

They were only brought of their slumber when they felt a presence in their room standing near the foot of the bed.

"Kay, what are you doing up honey?" Arizona asked, her voice still heavy with sleep.

Callie sleepily sat up, her eyes squinting as she tried to adjust to the light that was coming from the hallway. Thank goodness she and Arizona were completely dressed since they had decided to leave their bedroom door open to hear the kids better…just in case of any emergencies.

"Is it alright if I cuddle with you guys for a little bit?" Karen asked as her eyes silently pleaded with her mothers to let her stay.

"Of course, cuddling with you is the highlight of our day." Arizona answered.

As Karen climbed on the bed, Arizona glanced over towards her girlfriend. The brunette had yet to utter a word, and she looked completely confused and still half asleep…Arizona simply smiled, an asleep Callie was just too cute.

Karen happily crawled her way over in-between her mothers and under the covers; both women instinctively wrapping their arms around her.

"Can you guys set an alarm? I want to make sure I'm back downstairs before my friends wake up." Karen whispered into the darkness.

Callie simply giggled, as Arizona turned over to set the alarm. After a few minutes they heard their daughter's breathing even out…a clear sign she had fallen asleep.

"When did we become _'those parents'_?" Arizona quietly asked, as she could feel her girlfriend was still awake.

"What do you mean _'those parents'_?" Callie amusingly asked.

"You know…the kind that their kids are embarrassed of…so you have to set an alarm so that they can…'_be downstairs before their friends wake up'_." Arizona teased, causing both she and Callie to giggle slightly.

"Oh God…we're no longer young and sexy…" Callie stated in between giggles.

The more they thought about it…the more they giggled…the more they giggled…the louder it got…until finally they were laughing uncontrollably.

"I think we're sleep deprived." Arizona stated, only causing more laughter to generate from both of them.

At all the laughing, Karen couldn't sleep. She angrily sat up and piercingly stared at her mothers.

This only causing the women to laugh more, and their daughter to become increasingly agitated.

"Carebear, where are you going?" Callie called out as Karen had jumped off the bed and started to angrily stomp out of the room.

"With my friends, you guys are impossible." She huffed as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Arizona and Callie only starting to laugh even more.

Once the laughter had died down, Callie spoke up, "Oh God, we are terrible...terrible people. Are we bad? We're bad mothers aren't we?"

"For what? The laughing, or the not going after her part?" Arizona teasingly inquired, she was still giddy from their earlier laugh fest.

"Both."

"No." She simply stated.

"Buuttttttt…if you really want to be bad…we could be bad." Arizona huskily whispered, as she slowly reached out and passed her finger in slow motion, carefully forming a trail down her girlfriend's neck.

She continued to slowly pass it down Callie's neck, over her collarbone, and then landed it right at the opening of Callie's v-neck t-shirt.

Callie swallowed thickly as she looked up from where she had been following Arizona's finger with her eyes.

As she looked into her girlfriend's eyes, her libido kicked in…Arizona was doing that cute… sexy…and insanely hot eye squint thing she did when she was in the mode.

"Ari…we uh…we can't…we…oh God…" Callie trailed off and moaned as Arizona slowly pulled back on her shirt and planted a soft kiss in between her breasts.

"What was that Dr. Torres? We can't what? You seem to be having trouble speaking coherently baby." Arizona seductively whispered in Callie's ear as she moved to sit on top of Callie's lap.

Their heated centers were now touching and Arizona was placing sensual kisses on every exposed part of Callie's body, soft pink lips meeting with Callie's warm and perfectly tanned flesh.

"We have…ummmm…ten…ten little girls downstairs…we uh…this is…" Callie couldn't finish her sentence; Arizona was currently nibbling on that part of her neck that drove her crazy.

"I want you so bad right now Calliope…I would do aaaannnnnyyytttthhhiinnng to have you."

"Any...anything?" Callie squeaked out.

"Aaaannnyyytthhhiiinnnggg."

"We should…we should at least lock the door." Callie reasoned, causing Arizona to cockily smirk at her handy work.

"Sometimes you're too easy Torres."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Callie flirtingly stated.

"Hmmmm…that it is…that it is." Arizona agreed as she got out of bed to lock the door and then quickly made it back towards her hot girlfriend, who was now giving her a lustful stare.

As Arizona crawled back onto the mattress, Callie quickly pulled her to sit back on top her, her mouth crashing into the blonde's plump lips.

Callie slowly bit down on Arizona's bottom lip as her hands quickly found the hem of Arizona's t-shirt.

Arizona raised her arms as Callie rid of her of her top. The brunette slowly removing her own top.

Callie's hands reached out to cup and massage Arizona's perfect and pert breasts. Pink nipples hardened at the touch as Callie's tongue slowly darted out and licked circles around the blonde's areolas. Callie took Arizona's left breast in her mouth, causing a moan to escape Arizona's mouth.

"Oh God Calliope…mmmm…"

Callie did the same for Arizona's right breast before deciding to ease Arizona off of her lap and lay her down on the bed. Once Arizona was lying down, Callie slowly started to run her hands up and down Arizona's body. She begin to place small kisses on Arizona's nipples, and all around each of her breasts. She slowly continued to trail down Arizona's chest and abdomen…paying extra attention to each of the blonde's ribs and her scars, until she finally made it down to hemline of Arizona's yoga pants.

Callie quickly grabbed at the sides of Arizona pants and gently eased them down her girlfriend's legs along with her panties in one swoop. Now Arizona was completely naked, and Callie couldn't help but lovingly gaze and appraise her lover's every dip and curve. Her fingertips softly traveling over every inch of the blonde's body. Arizona's body reacting to every tender touch.

"You are way to overdressed right now Calliope." Arizona stated as she sat up and begin to rid Callie of her t-shirt, shorts, and panties.

Now both women were completely naked and Arizona felt the need to feel her lover's skin connect with her own. She grabbed Callie by the back of the neck and maneuvered her to follow as she laid herself back down.

Callie lovingly smiled at Arizona as she eased her own body on top of her girlfriends. Their bodies instinctively molding to one another's.

"You are so damn beautiful." Callie whispered, her face just inches apart from Arizona's.

"I find myself just staring at you from a distance sometimes…and I have to resist the urge of pinching myself…because I just can't believe that you are really with me…that you chose me." Callie's voice thick with emotion as she swallowed heavily.

"For the record Calliope…I love you…and I will always choose you." The blonde lovingly replied.

As she stared deeply into Callie's eyes, they looked back at her with such love, and devotion, and intensity…they always held so much truth…that's what she had always said…that's what she had first noticed in Callie…her eyes…her eyes were…

"Magical." Arizona stated in a hushed whisper.

Callie furrowed her eyebrows at the random word, but then lovingly smiled at her girlfriend as she finally closed the distance and allowed for their lips to hungrily meet in a deep kiss.

One of Callie's hands reached out to grab the back of the headboard of their bed, her other hand slowly making its way down towards Arizona's sex.

As Callie grabbed the headboard, Arizona let out a small giggle.

"Preparing yourself for when I rock your world?" The blonde teasingly asked.

Callie simply raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows, "A little sure of our selves aren't we Dr. Robbins? But no…I was just getting my hand in position to support you…because I'm about to rock your world."

At Callie's cocky answer, the blonde tilted her head and watched as her girlfriend reached out for both of her hands and brought them up to lock them in a hold with her own hand above the blonde's head.

"Well, I do love a challenge." Arizona stated, as both women shared a knowing grin.

Callie's other hand slowly started tracing circles around Arizona's clit, the blonde instantly becoming wetter. Callie's mouth once again found its way back up to Arizona's chest and breasts, instantly taking them in her mouth one at a time.

As Callie continued to suck on Arizona's breasts, her teeth would gently graze the blonde's nipples. As Callie continued to tease her clit and skillfully take her breasts in her mouth, Arizona's nipples became super hard, and she could feel the wetness seeping from her pussy.

Callie's fingers kept working their magic, causing Arizona's body to react…her whole body ached with desire for Callie…she needed Callie to enter her.

"FUCK CALLIOPE!" Arizona moaned out loudly.

Callie moved her mouth up and whispered in Arizona's ear, "That's not proper English baby…it's fuck mmmmmeeeeee Calliope…fuck mmmmeeeee…"

"Oh…God…Please…" Arizona begged.

Callie ignored Arizona's pleads…she wanted to hear her say it.

"Calliope…no teasing…I…uh…fuck…"

"Magic words Arizona…magic words…" Callie teasingly stated as she continued to drive her girlfriend insane.

"Fuck me Calliope…please…just…"

"Good girl." Callie whispered in her ear as she moved her head back and crashed their lips together. Three of Callie's fingers separated Arizona's wet, slick pussy lips and entered her girlfriend.

At the feeling of Callie finally plunging herself inside, Arizona let out a moan…which was muffled due to the fact that she and Callie were still kissing.

As they continued to kiss, Callie eased off on her grip from one of Arizona's hands…the blonde quickly catching on and making her way down to her girlfriend's pussy.

She teased Callie's entrance and then made her move to delve her fingers into Callie's slick, and also very wet pussy.

"Oh…God…" Callie stated as she broke their kiss…she hadn't been expecting Arizona to enter her so quickly.

As Arizona continued to pump in and out of her girlfriend, Callie slowly removed her hand from the top of the headboard and came to rest it on top of the mattress, she held herself up as she clutched onto the sheets. Arizona was making her feel so good right now and she could feel her body getting close to climax.

Arizona watched as Callie closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, the brunette allowing her hips to move at the same rhythm as Arizona's hand…as she expertly rode Arizona's fingers.

Callie's legs started to tense up and she felt pins and needles all over her body, her nipples became hardened and she was ready to let go...she was ready for that release.

"I'm close Arizona…I want you to come with me." She picked up the pace of her own fingers and curved her thumb on Arizona's clit.

"Calliope…please…Oh...fuck…"

Arizona's toes curled, and her whole body stiffened as her orgasm hit.

As her lover went over the edge, and she heard her moaning out her name…Callie soon followed, her whole body crashing in wave after wave of pleasure, until she just fell limply on top of Arizona's body.

Both women had yet to remove their fingers from inside of each other, and they were heavily breathing. Callie's head laid on top of Arizona's chest. She could hear the blodne's heartbeat…it sounded like it wanted to jump out of the Arizona's chest.

After a few quiet moments, their breathing had evened out…and Callie eased herself from on top of her girlfriend, the blonde let out a small whimper as Callie removed her fingers…her own fingers coming out of Callie when the brunette moved.

Callie turned over and brought Arizona's body closer to her own, so that they were facing each other.

A comfortable silence fell over the room, as loving caresses and kisses continued to be given.

"Move in with me?" Callie's voice broke the comfortable silence as she intently looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I can't Callie."

At Arizona's answer a look of disappointment instantly crossed Callie's features, then her nerves set in…and when she became nervous she babbled.

"You can't?" Callie sadly asked.

"Great…see I knew…I just had to blurt it out…I should have stuck to my guns and gone with a romantic moment…but none of them ever seemed perfect, or good enough for you…because I wanted it to be perfect…I'm sorry…this sucks…the way I went about it sucks…I'm sorry…I just…I really wanted you to say yes and now…" She sadly stated as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Arizona decided to put Callie out of her misery; she leaned over and placed a long, wet, sensual kiss on Callie's lips.

"Calliope…shut up and let me talk. I can't move into somewhere I already moved into silly." Arizona stated in a teasing tone.

"What?" Callie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, causing Arizona to simply giggle and shake her head at her clueless girlfriend.

"Callie, all my stuff is already here…my clothes, my shoes, my work scrubs, my laptop, my filing cabinets, and a bunch more crap…I actually think I may have more things in this house than you and Kay combined."

At Arizona's last statement, Callie couldn't help but smile.

"But more importantly, and above all else…you and Kay…I have you and Kay here…you guys are my world Callie…and I want to be wherever you guys are."

Both women shared a knowing smile, as they leaned in for a kiss. They were quickly brought apart when they heard a knock on their bedroom door.

"Mami? Momma?"

"Uh…yeah baby…hold on." Callie nervously answered as she and Arizona scrambled around to get dressed, straighten up the room, and wash their hands.

"Can I come in please?" Karen asked after what seemed to be a long wait.

Ever since her moms had started sleeping in the same room, they kept locking the door and taking long to answer. This never happened when they both lived alone.

"What's the matter baby?" Callie asked as she finally opened the door for her daughter.

"Can I sleep with you guys?"

Callie opened the door wider signaling for her daughter to come in. Karen quickly accepting the invite as she ran and jumped onto the bed.

"Did you have a bad dream? Are you scared sweetie?" Arizona asked, as she and Callie worriedly looked at each other.

Their daughter usually slept in her own room, and hadn't had one of her nightmares in a long time…so the fact that she had come to their room twice tonight was a bit out of character for her.

"No." Karen simply stated.

At the look of ease on Karen's face when she gave her answer, both Arizona and Callie instantly relaxed.

"Then why do you keep sneaking up here?" Callie amusingly asked her daughter, as she had finally made it back to bed and laid down.

"Kelly snores…I can't sleep with her snoring."

At Karen's answer, Callie and Arizona let out a small chuckle.

"Don't start that again." Karen warned.

"Geez…little miss bossy." Callie teased as she playfully poked her daughter in the stomach a few times, Arizona joining in.

Now the little family was a fit of giggles, as the two mothers continued to playfully tease their daughter.

"Okay…enough silliness everybody…it's late…we have to sleep…come on." Arizona announced as all three of them settled under the covers and cuddled together.

The room became quiet, sleep starting to take over all three of them.

After a while, Karen's voice broke the silence.

"Momma?"

"Hmmm?" Arizona sleepily replied.

"Don't forget to set the alarm...I have to be back downstairs before my friends wake up."

**A/N: Okay, so I got a PM as to what was the timeline of this story from when Karen went missing/got kidnapped until now. I answered the PM, but I figured I would just post it here in case anybody else was wondering. I try to put little hints throughout the story…by mentioning the weather, or sayings things such as…a few weeks had passed, it had been a month since, but with this story I feel like dates and months are important because of everything that went down…so here be the timeline folks:**

**Dec. of 2003 – Callie raped**

**Sept. of 2004 – Karen is born**

**Jan. of 2008 – She is kidnapped at 3yrs. and 4mos. old**

**Oct. of 2008 – She's left in the ER where Arizona worked…eventually adopted by Arizona**

**Jan. of 2013 – Kay and Az move back to Seattle on the anniversary of when she was kidnapped, since Callie was hired on that day…I tried to make it the day for new hires at the hospital, which is why Arizona started on the same day.**

**It's been about six months since Arizona and Callie met each other on Arizona's first day of work…and only about four months since Callie got Karen back and everything that has happened in between, so for purposes of this story it is now July 2013.**

**Obviously Karen's b-day is in Sept., but Arizona would have celebrated it in Oct. when she first met her…so I will actually incorporate that into the story later. I will probably do small time jumps here and there.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites on the last chapter. Okay, so this chapter is pure fluff...hope you guys enjoy it.**

Arizona was currently sitting on the couch with her laptop; she was doing some research for a few of her upcoming surgeries. Although she was paying attention to the work on her computer screen, she couldn't help but smirk when she once again heard her daughter sighing loudly.

Today was officially the first day of summer for Karen, but she was bored and had been moping around the house all day. Karen's last day of school had been yesterday, and last night she had gone to the sleepover at Tara's house. Callie had been a nervous wreck at first, but after calling Tara's mother three times, Arizona decided to keep her girlfriend 'occupied' so that she could relax.

Arizona discreetly looked up from her computer screen as her daughter tried to get her attention. Karen yet again let out another loud sigh and dramatically flopped her body down on the couch; she then proceeded to purposefully let her body slowly slip off of the couch…until FINALLY her mother glanced her way.

"You alright over there?" Arizona amusingly inquired at her daughter's antics.

"Yeah, I guess." The little girl replied with yet another heavy sigh.

"Come over here you." Arizona chuckled as she set aside her laptop and opened her arms for Karen.

Karen got up and happily made her way over into her mom's embrace; Arizona quickly giving her daughter a hug and a few kisses. Her daughter nestled into her side and Arizona gently passed her fingers through thick brown locks.

"Why are you being so silly today?" Arizona asked with a hint of amusement.

"I'm bored…and mami left us to do God knows what…and I can't even play outside because of the ugly weather."

"Yeah, kind of a bummer for your first day of summer huh?" Arizona sympathized.

"Yeah."

"When is mami getting back?" Karen expectantly looked up at her momma with big brown eyes.

"I don't know baby, she said she had errands to run."

"Well she could have at least taken us with her." Karen huffed and crossed her arms, Arizona giving her a small smile.

Truth was, Arizona was surprised Callie hadn't taken Karen with her…she would always want to take their babygirl wherever she went.

"Momma?"

"Yeah sweetie?" Arizona asked as she continued to brush through Kay's hair.

"Did mami find us, or did we find mami?"

"Well, I think we found each other."

"Want to know what I think?"

"What baby?"

"I think I picked mami when I was a little tiny baby…then I had to leave to find you…and then we came back for mami together so she wouldn't be sad."

At Karen's statement Arizona gave her a tender smile, "I think you summed it up pretty perfectly Kay."

Karen proudly smiled back at her mother.

"Momma, can we play a game…or color?"

"Ooooo…let's color." Arizona responded as she opened her eyes wide to show her excitement, she and her daughter sharing wide smiles.

They were now sitting on the living room floor using the coffee table to color in their coloring books while making light conversation.

"Are you excited for grandma and grandpa's visit next week?" Arizona asked.

"Uh-huh…grandpa says he's going to take me on our annual camping trip…now mami's really going to have to learn to pee outside." Karen stated matter of factly, this causing Arizona to look at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" She asked with amusement.

"When we first moved here…she said we could camp in the treehouse, but that she would use the bathroom inside…I told her that when we really went camping she would have to go outside." Karen said with a bright smile.

Arizona let out a laugh, one because she had a feeling their camping trip this year was going to be epic…especially now that she knew Callie wasn't a nature type person…and two, it warmed her heart every time she would hear fun stories of Callie and Kay when they first reunited.

Arizona and Karen sat around the coffee table as they continued to color when they heard the front door being opened. They watched as Callie pushed opened the front door with her foot as her hands were completely filled with shopping bags. Karen instantly jumped up and ran over to greet her mother.

"Hi mami!"

"Hi baby!" Callie happily stated and then bent down to give her daughter a kiss.

Arizona continued to watch Callie; the brunette had placed down all of her shopping bags on the kitchen counter with a thud and then moved to go outside again. Arizona and Karen shared a curious look and then decided to follow Callie outside so that they could offer her some help…and see what the heck she was up to.

"Calliope? What's all this?" Arizona asked as she noticed her girlfriend unloading beach chairs from the back of her SUV.

"This is my super smart idea." Callie giddily stated as she handed some of the folded up beach chairs to Arizona and then continued to unload a plastic kiddie pool from the SUV.

At her mami saying this was her super smart idea Karen perked up…she loved it when her mami had super smart ideas.

Arizona watched as Callie walked passed her with the baby pool and into the house, their daughter quickly following the brunette. Arizona stayed behind and chanced a glance into the back of the SUV, this only making her become even more curious.

Callie quickly walked out again with Karen in tow, while Arizona was still standing at the back of the SUV looking at the rest of Callie's purchases with her mouth wide open.

"Calliope?"

"Yeah?" Callie asked with a smile.

"Is that…are those bags of beach sand?"

"Yeah." Callie replied with an airy chuckle as she picked up a bag and headed into the house again.

"Momma...mami bought us a beach!" Karen excitedly stated as she once again ran inside to follow her mami.

Callie continued to walk in and out bringing in all of the things she had shopped for, Arizona finally bringing in the beach chairs when she had snapped out of her daze.

Karen and Arizona looked on as Callie set up a bunch of white sheets in their living room and dumped the plastic kiddie pool right in the middle.

"Can I help?" Karen asked when she saw Callie opening the bags of beach sand and dumping them into the kiddie pool.

"You sure can…come on."

"Momma, don't just stand there…come help." Karen excitedly spoke…she didn't know what her mami was doing…but she liked it.

Arizona quickly made her way over to help her girlfriend and their daughter, "Calliope…why are we doing all of this?"

"Ummm…it's summer…we need to have a family tradition…this…this is our new family tradition…indoor beach day." Callie nervously explained…she knew her girlfriend was not much for them making a mess in the house.

At Callie's answer Karen excitedly gasped.

"You like the idea baby?" Callie asked joyfully as she caught the look of sheer happiness on her daughter's face.

Karen enthusiastically nodding her head in agreement…this was awesome.

"What about you momma? Do you like it?" Callie worriedly asked Arizona as she raised her eyebrows questioningly…she didn't know if Arizona would be okay with her turning their living room into an indoor beach.

Arizona simply letting out a small chuckle, "I love our new summer family tradition."

She lovingly replied and gave Callie a reassuring smile. She knew her girlfriend was probably worried, Callie really did have some of the craziest ideas around…but they were so awesome and they made Kay happy.

All three ladies worked hard to finish preparing their indoor beach getaway. Callie had made a makeshift tent cabana looking thing in the living room and placed their kiddie pool filled with sand right in the middle as well as their three beach chairs. She had turned up the heat in the house so that it could feel like a nice hot Miami day, and she had bought a nature sounds CD.

All three of them sat around the kiddie pool in their beach chairs, their feet immersed into the beach sand inside of the kiddie pool. Callie and Arizona sitting on either side of their daughter, as the sound of waves crashing gently played in the background.

They each had gone upstairs and changed into their bathing suits and sunglasses, and they were all currently sipping on fresh squeezed lemonade from cute coconut shaped mugs, which contained little cute umbrellas that decorated their drinks.

"Hey, you guys never let me in on the 'what if' game." Arizona spoke, her voice breaking through the tranquility that had taken over their living room.

"Ooo…can we please play…pretty, pretty please?" Karen begged.

"Okay, I'll start." Callie agreed.

"Carebear, what if you were the queen of a country…how would you use your power?"

"Ummm…that's a tough one…Oh, I would make sure everybody got to eat ice-cream every day…and that no little kids would be sad."

At their daughter's answer, Callie and Arizona both smiled.

"That was a sweet answer Kay."

"Thank you." The little girl proudly stated.

"Okay, my turn to ask mami...then I'll ask you…okay momma?" Karen stated as Arizona simply nodded her head.

"Okay, hit me with your best question." Callie told her daughter.

"What if all your clothes could only be one color…what color would you choose?" Karen asked Callie.

"Oooo…good one baby…let's see…I guess black." Callie answered.

"Why?" Arizona curiously inquired; causing Karen to huff and cross her arms…it wasn't her momma's turn yet.

"Because…my leather jacket is black…and I happen to know someone who just loooovveeesss when I wear my leather jacket." Callie stated as she and Arizona shared a knowing smile.

"Good call Torres." Arizona teased.

"Momma…you cheated…I was supposed to ask you a question…but you asked mami one instead."

"I'm sorry baby…that was an unofficial question…I'm still learning the game."

"Okay, I forgive you." Karen stated and then proceeded to ask her question.

"Momma, what if you could make up a holiday…what would it be called and what would you do to celebrate it?" Karen asked.

"That's another good one Kay." Arizona proudly stated. Karen just grinned back at her momma…a lot of these she started memorizing from when she had first learned how to play with her mami.

"I guess I would have to say an Arizona day…" Arizona began to answer but was quickly cut off by Callie.

"Seriously? An Arizona day? Conceited much. I picked black leather jacket because of you." Callie mumbled the last part.

"_Yes_, an Arizona day…and I would make everybody wear Heelys…and if they _fall_ and _break __bones_ they would have to go and visit my super talented Ortho Goddess girlfriend." Arizona smugly stated as she raised her sunglasses and knowingly looked at Callie.

"Oh I get it. So it would be an Arizona _slash_ Callie day?" The brunette asked.

"Exactly…so next time don't be so quick to judge Dr. Torres."

"I'm sorry." Callie apologized with a cute little pout and puppy dog eyes, the blonde simply chuckling at her girlfriend's antics.

"Okay, momma's turn to ask a question." Karen stated.

"Okay, let's see…hmmm…" Arizona trailed off with a pensive look.

"Momma…if you don't have a good question ready within one minute you lose." Karen brokedown the rules for her mom.

"Wow, is that how you had to play?" Arizona asked Karen but then incredulously looked over at Callie.

"Yup…mami says a game is a game…either you learn how to win…or you lose...age is just an excuse…and taking it easy on me would teach me nothing…and it wouldn't prepare me for the real world."

At Karen's statement, Arizona questioningly raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend, who simply shrugged.

"She's eight Calliope."

"Yeah, and…rules are rules Arizona." Callie lifted up her sunglasses so she could stare back at her girlfriend.

"What else would I say Carebear?" Callie asked Karen.

"That if you take it easy on me then it's not really winning and that all is fair in love and war." Karen proudly answered her mami's question.

"And don't you forget it." Callie smugly replied.

The brunette put her sunglasses back down and looked away from Arizona as she comfortably settled back into her beach chair. Arizona just opening her mouth in shock.

"P.S. …your minute is up Ari. Round one…one point Karen…one point Callie…and at the bottom of the 'leaderboard' is Dr. Robbins…although I'm not sure we can call it that when somebody has a score of zero." Callie chuckled at her own funny.

"This is a stupid game." Arizona stated.

"Don't be a sore loser momma…you'll have plenty of opportunities to catch up." Karen somewhat 'comforted' her mother, this only causing Callie to laugh even more.

The next thing Callie felt was a couch cushion flying her way and hitting her head.

"Laugh at that Torres." Arizona challenged.

"Hey now." Callie playfully warned as she menacingly pointed at Arizona.

"All's fair in love and war Calliope." Arizona replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That is true…" Callie trailed off as she pretended to go back to settling into her chair…but Karen knew better.

"Run momma." Karen suggested as she and Arizona got up to escape Callie's impending 'attack'.

Callie quickly got up to start chasing her girlfriend and her daughter around the house.

"Oh, you guys ran upstairs…yup, not really the best go to move when you're trying to escape me." Callie stated in a sing song voice from downstairs.

She ran upstairs and easily caught Karen; she was holding her by the waist as their daughter was a fit of giggles. She cornered Arizona in their master bedroom.

"Give yourself up Robbins or the kid gets it." Callie teased as she held her hand near Karen's ticklish feet.

"Momma…please…help." Karen stated in between breaths as she continued to laugh.

"Yeah momma…please help." Callie mimicked.

"Sorry Kay, but…you've had a good run…momma can't let mami win." Arizona playfully stated as she looked over at Karen and shrugged her shoulders.

Callie shook her head from side to side.

"Your only baby…tsk, tsk, tsk…oh well…" Callie trailed off as she too shrugged her shoulders.

Karen knew what was about to happen…but was surprised when her mami leaned in to whisper in her ear.

Arizona got suspicious when both Callie and Karen looked at her with wild grins and slowly made their way towards her.

"Calliope…don't…it's not nice…I'm serious…and you too Kay." Arizona warned.

"This from the same woman who just told her daughter…what was that again Carebear?"

"She said, I'm sorry Kay…but you've had a good run." Karen answered.

"Yeah…that was it." Callie agreed as she winked at Arizona and wiggled her eyebrows.

Before Arizona knew what was happening, Callie wrapped her up in a huge bear hug, as Karen started to tickle her sides. The blonde was a fit of giggles until they eventually made their way towards the bed and dropped in a heap on top of it…all of them still laughing and giggling.

One their laughter died down, Callie placed a soft kiss on Arizona's lips.

"You Arizona Robbins are a sore loser…but…" Callie trailed off and playfully poked Arizona on the nose.

"You're also incredibly adorable and I just can't help myself." Callie lovingly whispered as she stared directly into her girlfriend's crystal blue eyes.

"I'm hot." Karen's voice broke them out of their little moment.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." Callie flirted with Arizona as she suggestively looked her girlfriend up and down from head to toe.

Arizona and Callie shared a knowing smile as Arizona leaned in to seductively whisper in her girlfriend's ear, "If our daughter wasn't in this room…oh the things I would do to you."

As Callie leaned back she swallowed thickly at the look Arizona was giving her…damn her and her sexy eye squint.

Karen was none the wiser…she thought they were talking about the heater; she climbed over Callie and comfortably settled in between her mothers.

"I'm hot." She stated again…maybe they didn't hear her the first time because she didn't see any of her mothers getting up to fix the problem.

"We still have the heater on, but I think it's about time we turn the air back on…mami needs to cool off." Callie stated, Arizona giving her a knowing smile.

"I wish we could go swimming." Karen huffed.

"Yeah Kay, but it's raining out." Arizona stated.

"I know." The little girl dejectedly stated.

Arizona simply smiled, they had been doing a good job of keeping Karen occupied all afternoon but she was getting bored again.

"What do you guys say to cleaning up downstairs and then getting ready to go out to the movies and dinner?" Arizona asked. They had been cooped up all day, maybe getting out would ease their cabin fever.

"Yes to the movies…no to the cleaning." Karen hopefully suggested as she gave her momma one of her winning smiles.

"I'm with the kid on this one." Callie spoke as she gestured towards Karen with her head.

"Nice try you two…come on." Arizona chuckled as she led a grumpy Karen and Callie back downstairs to clean up.

Once they had cleaned up downstairs, everybody went off to get ready to go out. Callie had just stepped out of the shower and Arizona was looking at herself in the mirror and putting on her earrings.

"Hey, do you think we should ask her if she wants her little friend to go…ummm…the curly haired one…" Callie trailed off waiting for Arizona to knowingly supply the name.

Arizona just smiled, rolled her eyes and shook her head…Callie never remembered any of their names.

"It's Stefanie."

"Yeah, what did I call her?"

"Uh…the curly haired one."

"Oh…I have to really start learning their names…but we like her right?"

"Yeah, she's a good kid…Kay likes her also." Arizona teasingly stated…Karen was the one that had to hang out with her.

"Wait…she's not the one who's mom is a homoph…"

"Calliope!" Arizona chastised.

"Sorry."

"But to answer your question…no, she isn't….anyways, how come you want her friend to go all of a sudden?" Arizona asked.

"I don't know…she's eight going on twenty five…she needs to hang out with kids, especially now that school's out for the summer."

Arizona simply chuckled at Callie's statement, "Yeah, eight going on twenty five…except for when she doesn't get her way."

"Oh yes, her meltdowns are epic." Callie agreed as she continued to get dressed.

"Yeah well, she doesn't get that from me." Arizona defended.

Callie simply scoffed at the blonde's statement, causing Arizona to challengingly raise her eyebrows.

"Oh come on Arizona…you are miserable when you don't get your way…or when you're wrong about something…I don't even want to be in the same room as you when that happens."

"That's just not true Calliope." Arizona answered and smugly smiled at her girlfriend.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Callie asked.

"Because…I'm awesome…and I'm never wrong…because I'm always right." The blonde simply stated with a shrug of her shoulders as she walked out of the bathroom, leaving Callie to incredulously shake her head and chuckle.

They had gone to pick up Stefanie and to eat dinner, and now they were at the movie theater playing arcade games, the movie wasn't due to start for another half hour.

Karen and Stefanie were currently each sitting on one of those motorcycle race games.

"Momma, mami…look…I look like a real biker in my leather jacket." Karen happily stated. Callie had bought her a leather jacket just like hers so they could match.

"You do baby."

Karen and Stefanie continued to play and talk amongst themselves.

"Wait, so you had a beach day inside your house?" Stefanie excitedly asked.

"Mhmmm." Karen responded while she continued to concentrate on the game screen.

"My parents never do anything cool like that." Stefanie dejectedly stated.

"Maybe you can come over for the next one." Karen suggested.

"Okay." Stefanie agreed and continued to play her video game as well.

After a while of concentrating on their racing game, Stefanie spoke up, "Wait till we get back to school again and we tell everybody."

Arizona and Callie simply chuckled as their daughter and Stefanie continued their conversation.

Eventually they had gone to see their movie, and were now on the way home from dropping Stefanie off at her house. As Callie pulled into their driveway, Arizona glanced back and saw that their daughter was completely knocked out.

"Who's turn is it to carry her upstairs?" Arizona asked with a hint of amusement.

"I think it's mine." Callie replied as she lovingly looked back towards her slumbering daughter.

"She's getting too big for all of this carrying." Arizona stated as a small chuckle escaped her lips, Callie joining in.

"And my back definitely lets me know every morning after I do carry her." Callie stated.

"Oh that's not Kay's fault Calliope…she can't help it if you're old."

"Uh…you're older than me slick." Callie replied, earning a pout from Arizona.

Both of them gathered their belongings and Callie picked up their sleeping daughter and carried her upstairs. Both mothers worked quickly to take off Karen's shoes, jacket and pants…the little girl never once stirring.

Once they made it to their room, Arizona slowly walked over to Callie…they were standing a few inches apart.

"Kay had an awesome first day of summer break." Arizona lovingly stated as she pulled Callie in by the lapels of her leather jacket.

"You think so?" Callie shyly asked.

"Oh yeah…and it looks like you're going to be a really big hit next school year…especially when they start telling their, 'what I did for summer' stories." Arizona smiled.

"What can I say? I am pretty badass." Callie smiled back.

"Yup…kiddie pools and cute drink umbrellas are super badass…super." Arizona teased as she patted Callie on the chest a few times and then walked away chuckling.

"Hey, those cute umbrellas were for you and our daughter." Callie defended, Arizona simply throwing her a smile.

They had eventually gotten into their comfortable pajamas and were now massaging each other's feet. Arizona was sitting up against the headboard of their bed, while Callie lay opposite of her with her head towards the foot of the bed.

Arizona had her right foot on top of Callie's chest as her girlfriend was massaging it, and Callie's foot was resting comfortably on Arizona's lap while the blonde was massaging it.

"I love our simultaneous massages." Arizona hummed in contentment, to which Callie let out a scoff.

"What?" Arizona asked.

"Simultaneous my ass…we both start out doing them…but then you get all relaxed and start closing your eyes and then I continue to massage your foot…and mine just sits there…waiting and waiting and waiting and waiti…"

"Okay Calliope…I get it." Arizona huffed, Callie sending her a playful grin.

They continued to massage each other…Callie doing most of the massaging.

"You can't blame me you know." Arizona stated as the brunette crawled her way up towards the headboard and both women settled in under the covers, both of their heads laying on the same pillow and facing each other.

"Oh really, and why is that?"

"Well, you are an excellent Ortho Goddess…how could you not expect me to get sucked into the wonderful magic that are your hands."

"True…my hands are pretty magical…and I am very Goddess like." Callie stated as she leaned over to give Arizona a kiss.

Once they broke their kiss, Arizona leaned back and flirtatiously eyed Callie.

"What?" The brunette asked.

"Nothing, I just really, really love you."

"Awe…well I really, really love you."

"And I really, really, really love your massages Calliope."

"Awe…I wish I could say the same but…you never massage me so…" Callie teased, as Arizona leaned over.

"I do when we play big girl spa day." Arizona seductively whispered in Callie's ear, causing the brunette to swallow thickly.

"Do you…are we gonna play tonight? Because…if we are…I take back everything I said, and then some…I really, really love to play big girl spa day with you and…" Callie was cut off by Arizona's lips on her own.

"Calliope…shut up and play with me."

**A/N: Okay, so this is just a little side note...but when I was writing the part where Kay called Arizona a cheater while playing the what if game...I had to go back and reword it a few times, because every time I read it, it reminded me of McHomewrecker and I was like...that sounds accusatory, let me reword it again...anywho, just a little tidbit I thought I'd share. I want to write like one or two more fluff chapters and then maybe a time jump? IDK. As always, love to hear from ya!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: Thank you guys so, so much for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and PMs. I really love to hear from you and I try to take everything you guys say and suggest into consideration…it helps me to work on certain things within my writing. This is my second fanfic, but I feel I've learned so much because of all of you. I know you guys don't have to review, favorite, follow, or PM…but you choose to…so thank you very much.**

**Also, CaseyJr…sorry about the names in every sentence LOL…like I said, still learning here…but I did try to tone it down in this chapter, and when I have time I will try and go back and fix it on other chapters…thanks for the feedback. Just, in other fanfics it irks me when I have no clue who is talking, so that's why I initially did it…but I took in what you said and went about this chapter's dialogue differently. Muchas Gracias and Thank You Very Mucho!**

"I got a last minute surgery added to my schedule for today." Arizona stated in an apologetic tone.

"Okay, no problem. I'll just pick up Karen a little lat…" Callie trailed off once she realized why her girlfriend was looking at her with that 'I'm sorry' face.

"Your parents' flight arrives while you're in surgery doesn't it?" Callie hesitantly asked.

Arizona gave her girlfriend another apologetic smile and slowly nodded her head up and down, she knew how nervous Callie had been when she found out about her parents' visit. The brunette had been cleaning daily and making sure everything was perfect for when her parents arrived.

"It won't be so bad, you briefly met my mom a few months back, and you've called them to talk on the phone…it's fine…you'll be fine…everything is fine." Arizona tried to reassure Callie.

"No, it's not fine Arizona…I…your mom saw me when I was a crying mess because our daughter called me stupid…Oh God, she's going to think I can't discipline Karen." The brunette worriedly stated.

"No she won't she'll…"

"And as far as the phone calls go…I just dial and Karen talks…I…Oh man…your dad…he's a Colonel…what if he wants me to do push-ups…I can't do push-ups Arizona…I'm…"

"CALLIOPE!" Arizona yelled to cut off Callie's nervous ramble, the brunette instantly blushing with embarrassment.

"He's not going to make you do push-ups after just meeting you…he usually waits till he knows you for at least a week." Arizona teasingly stated.

"That's not funny…I'm nervous."

As Arizona saw that her girlfriend's face was the epitome of panic, she grabbed her by the shoulders and slowly started rub out some of the tension from her girlfriend.

"Okay, I know…sorry. Look, I know that meeting my parents officially as my girlfriend is going to be a bit nerve wrecking, but I met your family and they were great…and mine is just as awesome…you'll see…besides, you'll be taking a secret weapon." Arizona smiled, as Callie questioningly looked at her.

"Kay…she's their kryptonite."

Callie smiled at Arizona's statement, the blonde instantly rewarding her with a huge dimpled smile of her own. They stayed inside the attending's lounge a while longer, talking and exchanging kisses until Arizona had to go prep for her surgery.

Callie finished up at the hospital and headed to pick up Karen from Mrs. Emily's house. Daniel and Barbara were set to arrive in about an hour and she wanted to make sure she had enough time to make it to the airport, find parking, and be on time to meet them at their gate…Colonel Robbins was a Marine…being on time was of the utmost importance.

After picking up Karen, Callie and her daughter headed towards the airport.

"You seem nervous." Karen pointed out.

"I…I…ssseem nnnervous?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well I'm not you know…parents love me…like…really…they love me…and I won't suffer from word vomit either…I won't…because everything is fine...everything is fine." Callie stated and then nervously looked towards Karen…she needed reassurance from her daughter…just a little reassurance.

As her mami stuttered and nervously chewed her hair Karen just raised her eyebrows.

"Whatever you say." Karen stated in a sing song voice.

_Okay, so much for reassurance…anyways, what does she know? She's eight. _Callie thought to herself.

Callie pulled into a parking space and turned to face her daughter, "Okay, look I'm…we're…they're…"

"Mami…it will be fine. It's just grandma and grandpa." Karen stated as incredulously shook her head from side to side and rolled her eyes at her mother's silliness.

"Yeah, and I'm…I'm great with parents…I've never really met any parents…probably because I've never been in a real relationship…Oh God…you don't think that they'll think I am a commitment phobe do you?"

Karen stared at her mother wide eyed…what was she talking about? What the heck was a commitment phobe?

At the look her daughter was giving her, Callie snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous."

Karen gave her a huge smile, "Just be yourself. That's what you and momma always say to me…and so far so good."

"You're right. Thank you baby." Callie happily returned her daughter's smile.

They had made it to the gate with enough time to spare. Karen and Callie were currently sitting down and sharing an orange juice and a glazed donut.

"So when are they supposed to…"

Callie watched as her daughter instantly stopped speaking and froze. Callie's line of vision followed that of her daughter's. She noticed a mother trying to feed her toddler aged daughter some chips, the little girl was crying and the young mother was quickly becoming frustrated with the toddler.

As the mother roughly sat the child down, Karen's lips started to quiver and tears slowly trailed down her cheeks.

"Carebear?" Callie cautiously asked. Her daughter seemed to be completely frozen in fear…she was afraid to make any rushed movements. She gently reached out towards Karen, she wanted to slowly turn her face away from the young mother and her little girl.

"Karen? Honey…look at me…" Callie trailed off when she touched Karen's face and she flinched.

As her daughter continued to cry and her little body started to shake, Callie decided to kneel down in front of her, effectively blocking her view.

"Karen, it's okay…hey…"

"Mami?" Karen cried.

"Yeah honey, it's me." Callie stated as she quickly enveloped her daughter in a hug. Her daughter quickly latched on for dear life while she continued to cry.

Once Karen had calmed down, Callie decided to question her about what just happened. Arizona had mentioned that she used to do it a lot when she first had started to foster Karen, but with time she would zone out less and less…and although they had been going to therapy, Karen still refused to talk about when she was kidnapped. Dr. Ayers said that she probably didn't remember much of it, and had decided to suppress whatever bad memories she did carry from that time.

Arizona had explained during the sessions, that she would zone out every so often, but she would never be forthcoming with any information…even when she had bad dreams, she would just beg Arizona not to leave her. The blonde felt bad that she hadn't continued with her daughter's therapy back when she was younger, but despite everything Karen was well adjusted so Arizona never really saw the need to force therapy on her daughter. Callie hadn't experienced any of Karen's bad dreams yet, or any memory zone outs either…except for when Karen had called her mami and now this one.

"Hey, you feeling better?" She tenderly asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm better now." Karen stated as Callie gently dried the tears from her cheeks.

"Do you want to talk about what you felt, or what you might have remembered just now?" Callie cautiously asked.

"No." Karen softly whispered.

Callie tucked some of Karen's hair behind her ear, "You know, maybe if you talk about it…"

"I SAID NO!" Karen angrily yelled and moved one chair over.

Callie let out a sigh, she got up from her kneeling position on the floor and decided to sit back in her original chair. The last thing she needed was to cause a scene at the airport when Barbara and Daniel were set to arrive soon, but she couldn't help but be worried.

After a few more minutes of silence, Karen spoke up, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Callie stated as Karen came to sit next to her again, each of them sharing a small smile.

"I still think it's important that we talk about what…"

"Grandpa says I don't have to talk…so I'm not gonna…okay?" Karen warned as she stared Callie down.

"Well, no…it's not okay. Karen you have to…"

Before Callie could answer she saw a smile run across her daughter's face, she looked back to see that Mr. and Mrs. Robbins had arrived and were happily waving at their granddaughter.

"GRANDMA!" Karen stood up and ran towards Barbara.

"Oh my gosh…have I missed you." Barbara stated as she hugged her granddaughter.

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" Daniel playfully asked.

"Of course not grandpa." Karen stated with a giggle and then moved to hug Daniel.

"Okay, now let me get a good look at you…show me your guns." Daniel requested.

Callie laughed as she saw Karen move back and make a grunting noise while flexing her upper arm muscles for her grandfather.

"You call those guns?" Daniel teased

"You have to check them grandpa." Karen proudly suggested as Daniel reached out and squeezed Karen's 'muscles.'

"Ow! I almost broke my fingers…what have your mothers been feeding you?" Daniel smiled and kissed the top of his granddaughter's head.

"Grandpa…" Karen drawled out and then giggled.

"Uh…ummmm." Barbara cleared her throat and nudged Daniel in the stomach with her elbow. Callie was awkwardly standing a few feet away and nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

As Daniel looked up, Callie tried to greet her in-laws.

_Oh God, did I just call them my in-laws? Hmmm, I kind of like the sound of that._

"Hi Daniel…Colonel…Colonel Daniel…Robbins…Daniel Robbins…Colonel…sir…Colonel Daniel Robbins…sir…Colonel…sssir…" Callie nervously trailed off and gave a sheepish smile.

Daniel amusingly raised his eyebrows and then looked down towards his granddaughter that was currently pulling on his pant leg.

As Daniel bent down, Karen brought her hand up and tried to whisper into her grandpa's ear, not very successfully, as Barbara and Callie could both still hear her.

"She says she's great with parents…and that they just love her…and that she wouldn't suffer from word vomit…so take it easy on her because she's sinking faster than the boat you named momma after…Oh, and tell her she's doing great…she likes it when momma tells her that."

Daniel let out a huge chuckle at his granddaughter's statement.

"I'll do my best." Daniel mockingly whispered back and then he gave Karen a knowing wink, which she returned.

Daniel stuck out his hand towards Callie, "You can call me Daniel...and please don't get so nervous...I think you're doing great."

At her grandpa doing as she instructed and telling her mami that she was doing great, Karen gave him a smile which her returned. He then directed the same smile towards Callie, the brunette instantly becoming less nervous. She shook Daniel's hand and then greeted Barbara, who was anxiously waiting to say hello to her daughter's girlfriend and the mother of her only grandchild. The older version of Arizona quickly embracing Callie in a hug. They exchanged a few more pleasantries, Callie explaining why Arizona hadn't been able to come with her and Karen. They quickly made it over to baggage claim and then headed home.

They made conversation in the car and made it home in record time. Now Daniel was out back with Karen exploring…she was giving her grandpa a tour of her treehouse and the rest of the backyard. Barbara and Callie were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Arizona couldn't help the smile that crossed her face when she stepped into her home. She could hear the distinct voices of her mother and her girlfriend talking and laughing, and she could hear her daughter's laughter coming from the backyard…no doubt enjoying her grandfather's attention.

"Hey, what are you two up to? Something smells great!" Arizona cheerfully proclaimed when she entered the kitchen.

"Hey you." Callie greeted.

The blonde waited for a kiss from her girlfriend that never came. Arizona simply smiled, Callie had made it clear that there would be no public displays of affection around the 'Colonel' and the 'Colonel's Wife.'

"Where's Kay?" Arizona asked Callie as she made her way over to give her mother a huge hug.

"Out back with your dad…you were right…total secret weapon." Callie smiled.

Barbara just chuckled, "Thank God for Kay or we would all still be at the airport…and Callie would still be trying to greet your father."

She and Arizona shared a teasing grin and chuckle at Callie's expense.

The women continued to talk and get dinner ready. Arizona had gone outside to greet her father and her daughter, she then headed upstairs to take a quick shower, and now Barbara and Callie were in the kitchen alone. They heard the backdoor swing open and in walked Karen.

"What are you doing?" Callie amusingly asked her daughter as she saw her pull open the pantry door.

"I'm getting cookies for me and grandpa." She simply stated and proceeded to look for the bag.

"Ummm…dinner will be ready soon…so no snacks." Callie informed her daughter.

Karen ignored her mother and grabbed the bag and then proceeded to head towards the back door.

"Hey, did you hear me?"

Karen's back was turned to Callie, she rolled her eyes and then turned around.

"Yeah, but grandpa and me want cookies."

"Grandpa and I…and why do I have the feeling it's mostly you…put them back…you know better." Callie stated.

Barbara watched as her granddaughter angrily glared at Callie, she was sure Daniel hadn't asked for cookies…he didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but she didn't want to get in the middle of this impending argument.

"But I want cookies." Karen huffed.

"After dinner if you are still hungry then you may have some cookies."

"I want them now." Karen slowly stated and angrily squinted her eyes even more.

"Don't start, you know momma and I do not tolerate this type of behavior. Give me the cookies." Callie demanded and reached her hand out so that Karen could hand her the bag.

"HERE!" Karen angrily yelled and threw the bag towards Callie's feet.

Barbara looked on as Callie's face instantly turned beet red, she figured it was a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Get upstairs." The brunette demanded. The look on Callie's face letting Karen know not to push her luck and say another word.

Karen angrily stomped her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room, muttering under her breath, "I don't care what you think."

"Barbara, if you'll um…excuse me for just a minute…I'll…I'll be back." Callie stated. The quiver in her voice and the tears that threatened to spill from her glistening eyes very apparent to the elder Robbins.

"Of course sweetheart." Barbara compassionately stated.

"Thanks."

Barbara watched as Callie headed towards one of the rooms downstairs, she didn't remember if it was the office or the den. Callie had given them the tour, but this house was huge.

"Hey, where's Kay?" Daniel asked as he came in from the backyard.

"In her room." Barbara informed her husband as she pointed to the bag of cookies thrown on the ground.

"Uh-oh…what happened?" He inquired.

"She said she wanted cookies before dinner and Callie put her foot down."

As Barbara continued to detail the events, Daniel disapprovingly shook his head. Arizona had just entered the kitchen when Barbara had brought her husband up to speed.

"Where are Callie and Kay?"

"Kay's upstairs in her room, she pushed Callie's buttons…and your girlfriend is probably behind those doors crying her eyes out." Barbara told her daughter as she pointed to the room where the brunette had entered and then explained the recent events to Arizona, the blonde quickly making it to the downstairs office to check on Callie.

Although Arizona knew that Callie had been trying to be more forceful with disciplining their daughter, the brunette stilled struggled when Kay would act up…and she suspected that the fact that it happened in front of her mother did nothing to ease Callie's struggle.

"Hey." Arizona cautiously stated as she stepped into their home office.

"Hey." Callie replied, she had her back turned to Arizona.

The blonde watched as her girlfriend quickly tried to discreetly wipe her tears away from her eyes before turning around and plastering on a fake smile.

"Even if you wipe them away it doesn't work…" Arizona trailed off as she slowly inched her way closer to Callie and gave her a sad smile.

"Want to know why?" Arizona tenderly whispered, Callie simply nodding her head.

"Because your eyes and your nose get this cute red tinge to them, and your freckles pop out even more…and this might sound a bit mean but…I kind of like it when you cry." Arizona slightly smiled.

"That is kind of mean." Callie stated with a chuckle even though she was still upset.

"I know…but you just look so beautiful and breathtakingly perfect when you cry…most of the time when I look at you…I see somebody strong…the woman who loves me unconditionally…the woman who I know keeps me safe in her arms…but when you cry…I just want to protect you from everyone and everything…it's the time when I get a chance to show you that I can be strong for you as well." Arizona lovingly stated as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Callie's lips.

The brunette instantly melting into the kiss as her eyes fluttered shut. They both leaned back but allowed for their foreheads to touch. Callie's eyes were still closed and she breathed in a deep calming breath. She loved to feel the connection between her and Arizona...she always felt at peace and secure in her girlfriend's presence.

"Our daughter embarrassed me in front of your mom." Callie's voice broke the comfortable silence as she opened her eyes.

"I know." Arizona gave her another sad smile. The blonde reached up and combed back some of her girlfriend's unruly hair.

Callie simply sighed, "I don't know what happened…I said no cookies and it's like she flipped."

"Well, isn't that how it usually goes?" Arizona chuckled. She often wondered how their daughter could go from being a perfect angel to a monster in seconds. Were all kids the same way? She only had her tiny humans to base it off of, but sick tiny humans exhibited different behavior…because they were sick.

"Yeah, I think it was more than that though…today at the airport she had one of her zone outs…I had never really seen her do it before…I wanted to get her to talk but your parents arrived so I couldn't."

"What…what triggered it?" Arizona worriedly asked.

"She saw a young mom getting angry at her little girl. I can't help but feel like she associated herself with the little girl…I hate that I don't know what those people did to her…she doesn't talk about it and…" Callie let out a choked sob.

Arizona couldn't help the tears that formed in her own eyes as she quickly hugged her crying girlfriend tightly to her chest. She too hated not knowing what Karen had gone through, but their daughter refused to talk. The only thing that had ever eased Arizona's mind was that when she had first met Karen and examined her, there were no signs of any physical or sexual abuse.

After a while Callie calmed down, Arizona once again reassuring her and reminding her that Karen hadn't come to her ER with any signs of abuse.

"Do you want to go and talk to her?" The blonde asked Callie.

"Yeah." Callie answered as she dried her eyes and tried to make herself a bit more presentable before stepping out into the living room again.

"Aren't you coming?" The brunette inquired when she didn't see Arizona making a move to follow her.

Arizona simply gave Callie a small smile, "I think that whatever happened in that airport and in that kitchen today is something a little deeper…and I think that maybe this is one of those times where you have to handle it alone."

Callie begrudgingly agreed and headed upstairs towards Karen's room.

As she stood outside of her daughter's room, she took a deep breath and cautiously opened the door.

"Hey." Callie greeted as she walked into Karen's room and closed the door.

"What do you want?" Her daughter angrily inquired.

"And it would be nice if you learned to knock." Karen continued with her attitude.

"Okay, you have about a few more disrespectful comments like that left and you can kiss camping with grandpa goodbye." Callie warned.

"Nooooo." Karen started to cry.

"Well then get it together."

"I'm sorry mami…please…please…" Karen pleaded as she begin to cry hysterically.

As her daughter quickly became distraught, Callie felt horrible. She walked over and sat down on the bed next to Karen.

"Come here baby." Callie stated as she reached over and hugged her daughter close.

"I'm sorry…I was just…just mad…mad…at you." Karen stated in between sobs as she buried her face into Callie's chest.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be bad…I didn't mean it." Karen continued to cry.

"I know…you're not honey." Callie reassured.

"Calm down…it was just cookies and I said not before dinner…you just had to wait…you know better than that."

"It wasn't…be…because of…of…the cookies." Karen continued in between hiccupped sobs.

"Then why?" Callie continued to comfort her crying daughter. She had her in a tight hug and was soothingly rubbing the little girl's back.

"Because you didn't come get me…you didn't come get me…mmmm…" Karen hysterically cried.

"What? Baby…look at me…Carebear, please look at me?" Callie begged as she tried to get her daughter to look up from her chest.

As Karen finally met her gaze, Callie's heart broke at the look of hurt and fear in Karen's eyes, "Baby, what do you mean I didn't come get you?"

"She said…she said you didn't want me because I was a crybaby and a bad girl." Karen stated as her lips quivered and she tried hard not to cry…she didn't mean to make her mami upset, but if she had to go away for being bad at least she could leave with grandma and grandpa…because now her momma and her mami were together…she couldn't stay with them if one of them was mad.

Callie sadly shook her head from side to side, her tears quickly finding a path down her cheeks.

She gently grabbed her daughter's face and slightly lifted her gaze even higher as she peppered her face with kisses.

"Listen to me Carebear…don't ever…ever…ever think that mami didn't want you…do you hear me?"

Karen nodded her head up and down.

"Your momma and I…we would…we would chop off our limbs to make sure that you are happy and safe…I…I Iooked for you all the time baby…I wanted to find you so badly Karen…I tried…all the time…and I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…I can't live without you…you and momma are my life…I love you…I love you so much…I looked for you…for so long…please believe me…" Callie cried.

Karen quickly latched onto her mother's neck and embraced her. She believed her, the bad people just always wanted to make her feel sad…she hated them.

Even though her mami and her momma always say that hate is a strong word and that she should say that she dislikes things instead…but she _hated_ the bad people and she was scared of them…that's why she would always hide under the bed.

Once her daughter had calmed down, Callie pulled back so they could look at each other again.

"Baby, no matter what you do…momma and I will always love you…we would never send you away…you got that?"

Karen nodded her head.

"Listen…" Callie stated as she wiped away Karen's tears.

"I know that talking about the bad people upsets you, but…I think that maybe if you talk about it with momma, myself, and Dr. Ayers…it can help…so you won't be scared or confused when it comes to certain things." Callie tenderly stated.

"Are you gonna tell momma?" Karen shyly asked as her gaze fell slightly.

"Well, she was really worried about you."

"Okay, I guess you can tell her…and I'll try to talk with you guys and Dr. A…but sometimes maybe I won't want to talk. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's okay. Little by little." Callie agreed as she kissed her daughter.

"Am I still punished for throwing the cookies?" Karen cautiously inquired.

Callie simply smiled, "I think you've learned your lesson yeah?"

"Yeah." Karen agreed.

"When will you tell momma?"

Callie chuckled, "I don't think I have to actually."

Karen just looked at her in confusion…didn't she just say she would be telling her?

At the look on her daughter's face, Callie leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Karen simply smiled and quietly got up and made it to her door. She brought her finger up to her lips reminding her mami not to make a sound. Callie simply winking her eye and nodding her head.

Karen quickly opened the door and Arizona almost fell over. She had had her ear to the door and had been listening in on Callie and Kay's conversation. The blonde gave a sheepish smile to her girlfriend and her daughter, although Callie could so they remnants of dried tears on the blonde's cheeks as well.

"Momma…we caught you." Karen playfully accused.

"Yeah, you did." Arizona mimicked Karen's excitement and then gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

The little family all laid down together in Karen's bed for some much needed cuddles and family time.

After a few lingering moments, Callie bolted up into a sitting position.

"Guys, what are we doing up here? Come on…grandma and grandpa are here." Callie excitedly stated as she, Arizona, and Karen made it downstairs for dinner.

"Aunt Teddy!" Karen excitedly yelled when she stepped into the formal dining room and saw her Aunt Teddy sitting down.

As dinner progressed, everyone got more and more settled into their conversations. Karen had excused herself ten minutes ago to go upstairs and play before bedtime. All the grown-ups had stayed sitting at the dinner table and were now enjoying some coffee.

"So Teddy dear, your mom and I were talking and we wanted you to check out this website." Barbara stated as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"See, it's for online dating." Barbara informed as she handed the strip of paper to Teddy.

"Clarice's son joined last month…he's already got a girlfriend. Your mother is worried about you Teddy, and quite frankly so am I."

Both Arizona and Callie snickering at the look on Teddy's face.

"Oh Barbara, leave the girl alone…she's a fine young woman. She will meet someone when she's ready." Daniel told his wife.

Teddy offering a thankful smile to the Colonel.

Dinner had gone great, and now Callie and Arizona were tucking Karen in for the night.

"Song or story?" Arizona asked her daughter.

"Grandpa said he would read me a story…so you two can get out." Karen quickly dismissed her mothers.

"Wow, hurtful much?" Callie teased.

"For real." Arizona stated, as her father walked into the room.

"Grandpa…they won't leave." Karen stated.

"Maybe it's because you didn't ask nicely." He stated, Karen just shrugging her shoulders.

"She didn't." Arizona supplied.

"But it's fine…because grandpa goes home at the end of the week…and she'll be stuck with us." Arizona teased.

"Then we'll see what she's going to do about getting any stories read or songs sung." Arizona continued as she took Callie's hand and they both started walking out of the room, each of them sharing a knowing smile.

"I was just kidding you guys." Karen rushed to clarify before her mothers could leave. They were right…grandpa wasn't going to be around every night.

Arizona and Callie turned around and couldn't help but smile at the look their daughter was giving them, she was batting her eyelashes and showing off her million dollar smile.

They both walked back towards the bed, each of them giving her a kiss on the cheek, they said their goodnights and left her with grandpa.

"What story do you want me to read ya?"

"A made up one grandpa…with soldiers and grenades."

"Okay, but just don't tell your mothers." Daniel whispered. He never got too graphic, it was mostly stories about fighting off bad robots, or monsters…and super soldiers that would save innocent villages from the bad robots or monsters.

Arizona and Callie lingered outside of Karen's door a bit longer, the brunette raising a questioning eyebrow when their daughter requested a story with grenades. But her heart soon melted when she heard the laughter coming from Karen as her grandfather told her the story and allowed her to fill in some of the storyline…he made it even more fun by adding sound effects and making funny robot voices and different soldier voices.

As Callie and Arizona retired to their room, Arizona couldn't help but giggle at the goofy smile her girlfriend was sporting.

"What?" Callie asked.

"No nothing, just…what's with the goofy smile?"

"Earlier tonight, when Karen talked a little bit about when she had been taken…"

Arizona simply nodded her head so that Callie could continue. She had been able to hear everything that their daughter had said to Callie.

"I felt so helpless when she said she was bad and that that's why I didn't come for her." Callie sadly replied.

"Oh, Calliope." Arizona stated as she closed the distance between her and Callie. The brunette instantly reaching out to take Arizona's hands into her own.

Callie shook her head, "No, it's fine…we talked and…she knows that it's not true…and I think it's actually a good thing, I think she'll open up more in therapy."

Arizona and Callie shared a smile, it was true.

"Okay, so the goofy smile?" Arizona teased, lightning the mood.

"Tonight…seeing her with your dad…and just the whole time during dinner. The way her eyes light up when she sees Teddy…the laughter that is just non-stop when your dad and she are hanging out…or the way she jumps into your mom's hugs whenever she can…I am so thankful that she has that…and that she had it when I wasn't around…and now…she has my family too…I love how we all mesh together so perfectly…despite everything that has happened…I am thankful…because I…I just love you and I love our daughter…I love to see her happy…and I love this family that we've created you know?"

"I do." Arizona lovingly replied with a smile.

**A/N: Spoiler Alert for episode 10x05**

**Ummm, okay…What the heck is up with the whole Arizona and Baby Intern thing? I like the possibly new Arizona and Kepner friendship buuuttt…back to Baby Intern…**

**First of all, she goes to Arizona's apartment and picks her up off the floor, that's great and dandy and all that (sleeping drunk in the hall, not the best thing for someone with a prosthetic…or anyone really), but how the heck does Arizona invite her to scrub in on a major important surgery with Derek when ummm, the night of the gala he was on 'Paternity Leave'…and when the 10x05 episode started, he and Mer had been back at work for only four days. So, how did drunk Arizona remember a non-existent surgery? Oh, Shonda, Shonda, Shonda…(shaking my head)**

**Mer, Der and Callie in a relationship – Derek kisses Mer on the cheek, she kisses Callie on the mouth – LOL (they've come a long way since panties on the bulletin board)…that's why they are sister wives…but Callie broke up with them sooooo…CalDreamy was cute while it lasted.**

**Also, felt sad when Cristina and Mer had a little tiny confrontation. I hope Shonda doesn't ruin their friendship now too.**

**OKAY, that's it…hope you enjoyed the chapter because Season 10 of Grey's is just uugghhh right now…damn Baby Intern…damn! Up next, camping with the Colonel…yay! **

**Also, I touched a little bit on Karen's kidnapping from her point of view because some people PM'd be about it. I want to make it clear, she was definitely emotionally and verbally abused obviously, but it never became physical. I have tried to touch on that throughout the story.**

**As always, love to hear your thoughts on the chapter and anything you want to see, I try to work it in little by little. Can't wait for you guys to give me your psychological analysis of this one.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Author's Thank You: I almost sound redundant, but seriously you don't know how much it means to me every time I get a review, a follower, or a favorite…gives me all kinds of happy go lucky feelings…thanks you guys!**

Callie was extremely excited at the moment. This weekend was their big camping trip and they were currently out buying supplies.

Arizona had to smile at her girlfriend's enthusiasm, Callie had never been camping before and she was going all out for her first trip, she had even printed out a checklist from the internet for must need camping supplies. However, never one to miss an opportunity, Arizona, along with her father, decided to tease the inexperienced camper.

"How many do you think we'll need this time?" Arizona asked as she glanced at the product on the shelf.

"Hmmmm…I do not know…remember what happened the last time." Daniel gravely reminded.

"Wh…what happened the last time?" Callie nervously squeaked.

Barbara couldn't help but purse her lips, Arizona and Daniel were horrible. They were currently looking at snake bite kits.

"Oh, nothing…nothing." Daniel supplied.

"There was really a minimal amount of blood…and maybe some twitching." Arizona turned and answered Callie, but then looked back towards her father and began to speak again.

"Your friend Art recovered most of his motor functions again didn't he dad?"

"Yeah, except for you know…the one arm." Daniel sadly looked at Arizona and bowed his head.

Arizona was fighting with all her might not to burst out laughing, but the look on her girlfriend's face was priceless.

The blonde decided to continue her teasing, so she reached out and patted her father's shoulder, "It's alright dad…I'm just…I'm just glad we got to him before…"

"Yeah, yeah." Daniel cut in as he looked back up at his daughter.

Daughter and father shared a sad smile, and Arizona let out a dreary sigh before she threw in one of the snake bite kits in their shopping cart and walked away with her father.

"What…what happened to Art?" Callie worriedly asked her daughter and Barbara.

Karen and Barbara played along, each of them exchanging a solemn look.

"We don't really like to talk about it." Karen told her mother, as both she and Barbara walked away to try and catch up to Daniel and Arizona.

After her daughter and her 'mother-in-law' walked away, Callie looked around to make sure nobody was watching her and then decided to drop a few extra snake bite kits into her shopping basket. She did not know what happened to Art…but she definitely knew she didn't want it happening to her or any of her loved ones.

As they finally made it to the register, Arizona and her father couldn't help but smirk when they saw Callie placing fifteen snake bite kits onto the counter.

"You think you got enough there?" Daniel teased.

"You don't think I need more do you?" She worriedly asked.

"Nah, you should be good...hopefully." Daniel couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Callie's eyes widen. He had a feeling camping with the brunette was going to be fun.

They had all gone home before lunch, and had enjoyed a nice afternoon poolside…but Arizona had other plans for her and her girlfriend this evening.

"Hey mom, do you think you and dad could stay in and watch Kay for us tonight?"

"Of course, you know your father and I love to spend time with Kay." Barbara smiled.

"Thanks." Arizona smiled back and happily made her way upstairs to inform her girlfriend.

"Hey you!" Callie happily greeted Arizona, who had just come into their master bedroom.

The blonde quickly walked over and placed an electrifying kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Mmmmm…what was that for? Not that I'm complaining." Callie sexily grinned.

"Because, you are my hot, hot girlfriend…and I want to take you out on a date tonight. And I don't want you to say no, or worry about our daughter...because she is fine…she will be with my parents, who spoil her rotten…and I…we…WE…US_..._AND ONLY US…need adult time…our lives are about more than just…" The blonde was abruptly cut off when Callie crashed her lips against hers.

"Is that a yes?" Arizona giddily asked when Callie pulled away.

"Yes, that's a yes. I'm actually looking forward to it. I know that I am anything but easy when it comes to leaving our daughter with somebody else, but I trust your parents…she couldn't be in better hands…and I'm…I know what you mean…we need adult time."

The brunette continued to speak, "I just want to go out and let loose, maybe drink a little…I can't remember the last time I went drinking, just to drink for a happy reason…not to drown in my sorrows. Oh, and I want to dance…I love to dance, you and I, we hardly ever dance…we need to dance. Better yet, _you_ need to dance _for _me." Callie stated and then wiggled her eyebrows.

Callie finished speaking and Arizona let out a happy squeal as they shared a peck on the lips, "That can definitely be arranged."

Both women decided to get ready for their evening out. They had already taken their showers and had gotten dressed, now they were each putting the finishing touches on their hair and make-up.

Callie looked absolutely stunning. She had on a beautiful off the shoulder black dress that fit her hips and curves just right. Her calf muscles jumped out as she had on three inch high stilettos, and she had her hair loose and over the shoulder to one side.

Arizona opted to wear her red dress. She knew Callie loved her in red, so it was a no brainer. She had recently gotten a haircut, and so she decided to let her golden wavy locks hang loose and accentuate her face.

"Why can't I go?" Karen asked both of her mothers as they got ready. She was sitting in the middle of their bed. She had been complaining and pouting when she found out they would be going somewhere without her.

"Because momma and mami need adult time Kay."

"It's not fair." Karen huffed as she crossed her arms.

"You know what's not fair? The fact that you're making grandma and grandpa feel bad by not hanging out with them." Callie lovingly tried to coax and reason with an angry Karen.

"But I never get to do anything." Karen pouted.

"Carebear, we do fun stuff with you all the tim…"

"Don't coddle her Calliope." Arizona cut in.

"We are going out Kay, and you are going to be just fine with grandma and grandpa. This whole week we've done things with you and this weekend we are going camping…so just stop it. You are the one that is not being fair with us." Arizona warningly stated.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Jeez." Karen answered and rolled her eyes.

Callie smiled as her daughter came over and gave both she and Arizona a hug and a kiss. Their daughter exited the room and headed downstairs to be with her grandparents.

"Have I ever told to you how sexy you look when you get all 'Don't mess with momma'." Callie huskily whispered into Arizona's ear.

"No, but if you're a good girl…I may let you show me tonight." Arizona flirted, she pulled back to look at Callie. The blonde slowly slid her tongue out and sexily licked her own lips.

"Oh, I will be on my best behavior tonight Dr. Robbins."

They had eventually made it out of the house and out to their destination. Arizona had made dinner reservations at a fancy restaurant, and then they would head to their hotel room. The blonde had also made reservations, but Callie had no clue.

She knew Callie wanted to just drink, dance, and let loose…so she figured they could have dinner, go out dancing and drinking, and afterwards they would head back to a hotel instead of home.

"Do you want to check on Kay?" Arizona asked, causing the brunette to smile.

She knew Arizona wanted this night to be all about them, so she was grateful with how understanding her girlfriend could be.

"Nope." Callie simply stated.

Arizona raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"This night is supposed to be about us. We are more than just moms Arizona…we're sexy...and young."

"Okay, well I'll toast to that." Arizona giggled and then raised her wine glass.

She and Callie clinked their glasses and drank. Dinner had been excellent, and now they had made it to a dance club. They had been at the club for a few hours, and Callie was definitely starting to feel tipsy…good tipsy.

Arizona couldn't help but get turned on as she felt her girlfriend move her hips to the music. Callie was behind Arizona, and her hands were tightly resting above Arizona's hips, while the blonde's hands rested on Callie's. Even though they weren't facing each other, Arizona could only imagine how badly Callie wanted her right at the moment…the lust was radiating off of the brunette in heat filled waves.

"Just follow my movements." Callie seductively whispered into Arizona's ear. This only causing the blonde's own libido to kick in.

The pounding of the music in the background, the way Callie's hands ran up and down her body, the way the sweat glistened off their skin in the reflection of the club's lights…Arizona was more than ready to take Callie back to their hotel room and make love to her.

Arizona turned around in her lover's arms.

"What do you say we call it a night?" She asked Callie, her breath hitching at the dark chocolate lust filled orbs that stared back at her.

Callie simply nodded her head and swallowed thickly, Arizona was doing that damn sexy eye thing…she needed to take her now.

"Okay, why don't you wait for me at the bar, I just have to freshen up a bit." Arizona suggested, all of sudden feeling a bit dizzy from the alcohol.

Callie simply agreeing as she shared a small kiss with her girlfriend and then headed towards the bar.

"I'll have two shots of tequila." Callie informed the bartender. She and Arizona were within walking distance of their hotel, and they had left their car parked with the hotel valet. She wanted to make sure that they could drink with no worries.

"Wow, a woman after my own heart." Somebody called out beside her.

Callie just looked over to find a young blonde smiling back at her. Callie simply smiled back politely and then looked around to see if her girlfriend was on her way back.

"Here you go." The bartender stated as he placed the drinks in front of Callie.

"Thanks." Callie paid for the drinks and then brought one of the shot glasses up to her lips.

"You know…someone as pretty as you drinking all by yourself…shame really." The young woman continued…with what Callie now realized was probably some sort of flirtation…really bad flirtation…but none the less flirtation.

"Look, uh…" Callie abruptly trailed off as she too was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol she had consumed.

However, the young blonde must have mistaken Callie's trailing off as an invitation to introduce herself.

"La…" The blonde begin to speak and even stuck out her hand to greet Callie, but was cut off by the brunette.

"Yeah, no…I wasn't asking your name…nor do I care to know it. I'm just drunk and felt a little dizzy…what I was actually going to tell you was that I am in a committed relationship…with the _mother_ of _my daughter_…so if I were you I'd…"

"I'd leave." Arizona finished for Callie, as she angrily stared at the young stranger that was currently undressing Callie with her eyes. She had noticed that this woman had been eyeing Callie all night and she wasn't the least bit amused by it.

Arizona territorially placed her arm around Callie's waist and brought her closer to her own body, all the while she gave the other blonde a challenging glare.

The younger blonde put her hands up in mock surrender, gave one last wink towards Callie, and then smugly smiled at Arizona before walking away.

The smug grin did Arizona in…

"Da' fuck is she…" Arizona heatedly spoke and tried to turn on the younger blonde, but Callie was quick to restrain her girlfriend.

"Hey, Ari…hey…calm down." Callie pleaded as Arizona struggled against her grip. The other woman had been smart enough to decide to hastily walk away before a very pissed off looking Arizona could beat the crap out of her.

"Oh what? You like the attention?" Arizona furiously turned back to face her girlfriend.

"What? No."

"I just…tonight is about fun remember? Letting loose." Callie softly spoke while she brought her hand up and gently placed it behind Arizona's ear and on her neck; the brunette's thumb coming up to caressingly stroke her girlfriend's cheek.

"I'm sorry." Arizona apologetically whispered.

"She just…she was eyeing you all night, and then she sneakily comes and flirts with you? Really, who does that? Homewreckers that's who." The blonde complained.

"Well, I didn't even notice she was looking at me, or notice her at all actually…because, I just so happen to have the hottest date in this joint." Callie lovingly smiled at Arizona, but now Callie was even more turned on…jealous Arizona was insanely hot.

"She's younger, and prettier." Arizona mumbled with insecurity.

"I wouldn't even know, because like I said, I didn't even notice her…but I find that very hard to believe…you are soooo beautiful to me Arizona…but beyond all that…are relationship, our connection…our life together is about more than just looks…you know that don't you?" Callie leaned in and placed a kiss on the corner of Arizona's mouth.

She continued to place soft kisses and tease the blonde, "Come on…smile for Calliope…please…pretty, pretty please…with a cherry on top?"

Arizona finally letting her dimples make an appearance because of her girlfriend's playfulness, Callie placing a kiss on each one.

"Can we go back to the hotel room? I've been a good girl, and you promised if I was a good girl…" Callie couldn't even finish. She had to swallow thickly, there it was…Arizona licked her lips and lustfully stared back at her girlfriend…head tilt, sexy eye squint…damn!

Callie returned the lustful stare and Arizona possessively grabbed her by the waist and led them out of the dance club and back to the hotel. She made sure to pass by the _'blonde wannabe homewrecking twit'_ and return the favor of a smug smile on her way out.

As they entered their hotel room Callie wasted no time. She abruptly slammed Arizona's body against the door and started to quickly remove the blonde's dress.

"Mmmm." Arizona moaned at the contact of her and Callie's heated centers touching.

"What's the rush baby?" Arizona huskily whispered as she pulled back from one of Callie's kisses.

"I want you so bad right now."

"Only right now?" Arizona teasingly raised her eyebrows, she enjoyed torturing Callie, but if she was being honest with herself, she couldn't wait to make love to her raven haired beauty.

"No, all the time…I want you all the time." Callie supplied.

"Mmmm…good answer Calliope." Arizona praised as she turned the tables on her girlfriend and now Callie was against the door.

"You promised me a dance remember?" Callie mischievously grinned.

Arizona simply returned a seductive grin of her own and led Callie to a chair. She forcefully pushed the brunette down to sit on it, and then brought her high heel to rest on the chair and in between Callie's thighs, she pushed the chair slightly with her red heel clad foot. The chair roughly slid across the room and stopped somewhere in the exact middle.

Callie was still sitting down, but she had the goofiest grin on her face, Arizona was not playing around tonight. The brunette tightly gripped the sides of the chair and anxiously awaited her lap dance.

Although there was no music, you would never know the difference the way Arizona was moving her body. She stood in front of Callie, her body slowly moving up and down in a seductive manner as her hands dug sexily into her own hair. The blonde slowly circled around her girlfriend.

"When I'm done with you tonight, you are going to remember who that pussy belongs to." Arizona whispered in Callie's ear.

Callie swallowed thickly; she loved her peds surgeon girlfriend's potty mouth when they were in the bedroom.

"Did you hear me?" The blonde demanded.

"Uh-huh…yy…yeah…it's yours…it's always been yours." Callie nervously squeaked, her whole body was nervously anticipating what was about to happen.

"And don't you forget that shit." Arizona stated as she forcefully crashed her lips against the brunette's.

Callie's hands instinctively reached up and delved into blonde locks, her hands slowly trailed down and found the zipper on Arizona's dress. She slowly eased it down and let it fall off of her girlfriend's shoulders.

Arizona was now sitting on top of Callie's lap and her dressed had bunched up, she slowly rose off of Callie and started to let her dress slide slowly down her body.

Callie hungrily stared at her lover as she stood there with nothing but her red lace panties and bra.

Callie reached out to touch Arizona, but the blonde slapped her hands away, "Uh…uh…uh…not until you're told young lady."

Callie nodded her head in understanding and Arizona slowly begin to shimmy and dance in front of Callie.

She slowly pulled at the bottom of Callie's dress and brought the fabric up and over the brunette's head. Callie's arms instinctively going up so that Arizona could rid her of her clothing.

Now both women matched, except for Callie's panties and bra were dark purple…and the way the soft light in the room glistened off of her golden skin made Arizona…so, so wet.

Arizona slowly kissed her way down Callie's body, she started to slowly remove the brunette's bra in the process and then made it to her panties. She gingerly pulled down on the fabric and placed delicate kisses on the area surrounding Callie's very wet center.

Arizona could smell the arousal in Callie's sex, it was tantalizing to the blonde, and she just knew she had to have her lover soon.

She continued to slowly kiss down and around Callie's pussy, the brunette simply leaning her head back and moaning at how wonderful Arizona was making her feel.

Dark purple panties slid down perfectly tanned legs, and then soft, moist, pink lips kissed their way back up those perfect legs until she reached Callie's center.

Callie felt when Arizona's hands push her thighs apart and the blonde's mouth latched on to her clit.

"Oh, God…damn…shit…" Callie moaned in pleasure as Arizona's tongue darted out and started to work her clit.

Strong hands reached out and connected with Arizona's head. Callie maneuvered Arizona's head so that the blonde would continue to hit her in just the right…

"FUCK!" Callie screamed…Arizona was driving her crazy.

"Please Ari…I…I…uh…" She couldn't speak, she couldn't form words. Arizona was making her feel…

"So good." Callie breathed out, her head was still back and her eyes closed…she was just enjoying the moment.

Arizona slowly hit Callie's g-spot a few more times, but then pulled her mouth away and sat herself on top of Callie.

She slowly leaned in to whisper in her lover's ear, "Touch me back baby…make me feel good."

Callie reached around and removed Arizona's bra, she then latched her mouth tightly around Arizona's left breast, her left hand squeezing and toying with the blonde's right breast and nipple.

She switched on and off like that from both of Arizona's breasts, until pink nipples hardened and Callie softly bit down on and around them.

"Oh, keep doing that." The blonde husked out.

Callie's other hand traveled down to Arizona's center and moved her panty to the side, without removing it completely. Callie's hand found Arizona's clit and three fingers playfully teased Arizona's slick folds.

"Please…" Arizona begged with a whimper, Callie just grinned. She loved knowing just where to touch her lover.

"What's the rush baby?" Callie repeated the blonde's words from earlier.

"I…Oh, fuck." Arizona bit down on her lip, closed her eyes and let her head fall on Callie's shoulder.

"You're driving me crazy Calliope."

Callie simply smiled and allowed her fingers to continue their teasing.

"Mmmm…I don't think that that was quite what I wanted to hear from you. Come on…you can do better than that Dr. Robbins."

"I need to feel you inside of me…please…ple…"

"Good girl." Callie stated and then plunged three fingers deeply into her girlfriend.

"Yes! Yes!...Fuck…" Arizona pleasurably rode Callie's fingers.

She used her left arm to wrap around Callie's neck and shoulders, and her right hand gripped tightly to the back of the chair as she continued to ride Callie.

Callie continued to take Arizona's breasts into her mouth and make work of her own finger's inside of her girlfriend's pussy, the blonde decided to reciprocate.

Arizona brought down her right hand and eased it in between her and Callie's middles. She slowly pulled apart Callie's pussy lips and gently eased in and out of the brunette's heated sex.

"Mmmm." Callie moaned loudly.

"Who's is this Callie?"

"Yours…yours…yours…" Callie kept repeating over and over, and every time she did, Arizona would plunge her fingers even further and deeper into the brunette. Callie matching the blonde's movements.

Callie could feel as Arizona's walls started to tightly clinch around her fingers, she slowly curved her thumb and rubbed circles around the blonde's clit.

Arizona matched her girlfriend's movements and was quickly rewarded as she felt Callie's body stiffen and slowly release her orgasm, the brunette's free hand slightly tightening and digging into Arizona's neck. Arizona quickly followed her lover over the edge, as she let out a guttural moan and fell limply on top of Callie, who was still sitting down.

After a few quiet minutes, all that could be heard was the sound of both women's breathing trying to even out. Callie removed her fingers and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's body. She elevated herself off of the chair and lifted Arizona's ass slightly. She picked up Arizona, the blonde quickly wrapping her legs around her girlfriend's body, her heels slipping off in the process. They both pulled back and shared a flirty smile as Callie walked over to the king sized bed of their hotel suite, kicked off her own shoes and then snuggled both of their bodies underneath the covers. The blonde quickly stretched out fully, but still remained laying on top of Callie. After a while they both fell into a restful sleep.

Arizona started to stir when she couldn't feel Callie's body near her anymore…she could no longer sleep without having Callie's arms wrapped around her. She sat up in the bed and allowed for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, she saw her girlfriend standing by the large window of their hotel room, she was staring out into the city.

The blonde slowly made her way over to where Callie stood. The brunette was wearing one of the hotel issued bathrobes; Arizona had put hers on as well.

She hugged Callie from behind and nestled her head on the brunette's shoulder. Callie smiled at the contact and brought her hands to rest above Arizona's hands.

"What you doing?" Arizona asked.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"How beautiful the city looks at night…Seattle actually looks beautiful." Callie stated, and Arizona couldn't help but feel if it was the first time the brunette had ever really noticed the beauty of the city.

"Yeah, it does look beautiful." Arizona agreed.

Callie turned in Arizona's arms to face her.

"I never…I never realized how beautiful it was before. Have you?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, I…I thought it was very beautiful the first time I ever went sightseeing." Arizona smiled.

Callie nodded her head.

"I used to think it was the worst city in the world." Callie let out a small scoff.

"I hated having to live here…to wake up every morning and face the day was excruciating. I found myself just wanting the day to end and night to come…want to know why?" Callie asked with a sad smile.

"Why?" Arizona tenderly asked.

"Because the moon comes out at night…stars do too, but you can't always really see them in the city…but the moon…even in the city you can see it…and I couldn't help but think and hope…that maybe…maybe Karen was out there…somewhere…looking at the same one." Callie admitted.

Arizona gave Callie a sad smile, "Kay loves the moon…we would sit out on the steps of my parents' front porch sometimes and just look up at it."

The blonde took Callie's hands in her own and brought them up to her lips, she placed gentle kisses on the brunette's knuckles.

"Thank you." Callie stated, she and Arizona shared a knowing smile.

"And now?" The blonde asked.

"Huh?" Callie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"The city…you said you hated it and that you never noticed how beautiful it was before…how about now? Do you still hate it?"

"Now, no...I don't hate it anymore. I find myself…surrounded by beauty." Callie whispered the last part and then lovingly tucked some hair behind Arizona's ear, both women leaned in slowly and shared a tender kiss.

The rest of their hotel stay had been filled with love making and room service. They had come home the very next day to an overly excited eight year old. She chatted on and on about their upcoming camping trip, so both of her mothers were more than happy when the day had finally arrived for them to leave.

They had packed the car and made it out to the woods for the annual Robbins Summer Camping Trip.

They had brought everything from flashlights, to batteries, to a radio, a first aid kit, canned goods, bug repellant, peanut butter and bread, their tents and sleeping bags, and an endless supply of snake bite kits, which Callie hoped to never have to use. You name it, and if it was used for camping they had brought it.

Daniel had to laugh though, because this year they brought some supplies that they hadn't used in the past…but Callie was a city girl…so he decided to allow it. Like for example, the 'fully functional camping shower with enclosure'…he still didn't get it? There was a lake, and they'd only be gone for the weekend, but it made the brunette feel better…so they had bought it for her at the camping supplies store.

Daniel had his doubts, but turns out Callie was a natural. She had easily helped Arizona put up their tent for the night and set up their campsite as per the information she had downloaded from her, 'How to Camp the Right Way' website she had been reading almost daily.

Daniel, Callie, Karen, and Arizona had gone to fish, while Barbara had stayed behind to keep watch over their campsite.

"Wow, great job Callie…you caught another one. We won't be starving tonight thanks to you."

Arizona simply rolled her eyes as her father praised her girlfriend yet again.

Callie proudly accepted her 'father in law's' compliment.

"You're a natural." He continued.

"Yeah mami, you're a natural!" Karen enthusiastically agreed with her grandfather.

"Yeah, she's a real Davy Crockett." The blonde muttered, to which Callie let out a laugh.

"You are such sore loser." Callie playfully teased.

"Whatever, I'm going to go help mom…we can't live off of fish alone."

"That's right sweetie…you go ahead and open up a can of beans and weenies." Callie continued her teasing as she smiled at her departing girlfriend.

Arizona turned around as Callie continued, "It'll be the perfect _**side dish **_to our _**main course**_…which _**I**_ caught. You're welcome by the way."

Arizona turned back around and rolled her eyes, all she could hear when she walked away was the laughter coming from her treacherous father, daughter, and girlfriend.

Callie quickly ran to catch up to her girlfriend, "I was just joking babe."

"Oh, I know." The blonde stated and then winked.

"This is what camping is all about Calliope…joking and playing pranks on each other…P.S. it's my turn to get you back." The blonde informed her now very worried looking girlfriend as she lightly patted Callie's cheek twice and then walked away laughing.

It was now nighttime, and they were all sitting around the campfire roasting marshmallows, singing songs, and telling stories.

"You have a beautiful voice." Barbara complimented Callie.

"Thank you." The brunette shyly smiled. She did love to sing, but never really in front of people.

"I didn't know you played the guitar." Arizona added. Her father had brought his guitar and she was pleasantly surprised when Callie had asked if she could play it.

"Yeah, I was actually supposed to be taking piano lessons, but my parents would drop me off at my music teacher's studio…and me being the rebel that I was…I would tell her to teach me the guitar instead." Callie chuckled.

They continued to tell stories, Callie was currently laughing at the one about when Karen went on her first camping trip.

"It was the worst experience ever. I'm surprised she wanted to ever go again after that." Daniel stated with a laugh as her rubbed his hand playfully on top his granddaughter's head and tousled her hair.

Apparently Karen had first gotten scared when a raccoon had come onto their campsite and ransacked all their food, she thought the raccoon was going to attack Arizona. She cried out and got scared when the raccoon had started to chase after her momma. The second thing that went wrong was that Arizona wanted to help her daughter catch a bunny so she could bring it home as a pet. Callie amusingly glanced at the blonde, her girlfriend giving her a knowing look…Arizona would never bring home a bunny as a pet…too messy. But none the less, she indulged Karen and had set up a box with a forked twig and placed a carrot underneath it. When Karen felt movement in the box she hastily pulled at the string attached to the twig…she was supposed to wait so that Arizona and Daniel could see what was underneath the box eating the carrot, but she was just too eager and excited. Daniel slowly approached the box with his granddaughter close behind; low and behold they got sprayed by a skunk.

"It was fun wasn't it grandpa?" Karen asked with a smile.

"Sure was." Daniel agreed.

"Easy for you two to say. We were the ones that had to drive home with that ratchet smell." Barbara playfully made a stinky face, to which Karen giggled.

"But you still love me grandma." Karen declared and made her way over to give Barbara a hug and a kiss.

"Always my sweet girl…always."

"So did you have to bath in tomato juice?" Callie amusingly asked her daughter.

"Uh-huh…that was the most fun of all."

"Not for momma it wasn't." Arizona clarified, her and her daughter sharing a knowing smile.

They continued to tell stories and eventually decided to head off to their tents to sleep.

Arizona and Callie would be sleeping in one, and Daniel, Barbara, and Karen in the other.

"OH GOD!" Callie squealed as she ran out of the tent, effectively knocking it over in the process.

Barbara, Karen, and Daniel worriedly ran out of their tent at the sounds of Callie screaming.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Daniel's Marine instincts taking charge as he looked around the campsite for any suspicious behavior or movement.

Callie was jumping up and down and looked like she had just seen a ghost; Arizona on the other hand was doubled over with laughter, while still comfortably sitting in her sleeping bag.

"You…Oh God…I can't…" She spoke in between breaths as she continued to laugh and point at Callie.

Arizona had to wipe away the tears from her eyes because she was laughing so hard. Callie on the other hand no longer looked scared, and she was definitely not amused…beyond pissed…that's probably the best way to describe her current mood…yup…beyond pissed.

Barbara and Karen started to join in Arizona's laughter, Daniel was still wondering what was going on.

Arizona finally was able to control her laughter and held up the reason for all the raucous, a rubber snake she had placed inside of her and Callie's sleeping bag.

"Quick dad, get out the snake bite kit…all sixteen of them." The blonde knowingly teased, causing Callie to quickly become embarrassed.

Daniel tightened his lips; he was trying hard not to laugh…he felt sorry for Callie…but his daughter could sure do payback like nobody's business.

The commotion finally settled down, and Barbara, Daniel, and Karen helped the girls put back their tent. They quickly departed to their own tent and Arizona and Callie were left to settle back inside their sleeping bag.

Arizona watched as Callie unzipped her sleeping bag from Arizona's. They had bought one each, but made sure that the zipper was interchangeable…which meant that they could turn their individual bags into one large one by attaching them. However, apparently now the brunette was going to sleep in her own sleeping bag…away from her girlfriend.

"It was all in good fun." Arizona stated in an apologetic tone. Callie hadn't spoken a word to her since she pulled the prank.

"Oh come on…it was funny." She continued.

Callie simply turned her body away from Arizona and closed her eyes.

"Hey, you made fun of me first." Arizona argued. Callie remained quiet.

"So, you're not going to talk to me? That's fine." Arizona stated and then laid down her own head. Callie would eventually have to come around.

After about an hour of tossing and turning, Arizona angrily sat up and huffed.

"I…I can't sleep without your arms wrapped around me." The blonde softly whispered into the dark, she knew that Callie was still awake.

"So, that's not my problem." The brunette stood her ground…although it was killing her not to have the blonde wrapped up in her arms as well.

"I'm s…ry" Arizona mumbled a barely audible apology.

"What was that?" Callie asked, and although Arizona couldn't see it…she could hear the smile in Callie's voice…she hated apologizing…she was never wrong for goodness sake…she was awesome.

"Huh? Nothing? Okay, sleep tight." Callie stated when the blonde refused to properly apologize.

"I said I was sorry." She mumbled out, this time a little louder.

"How sorry?"

"Seriously? Let's not push it…baby steps Calliope…baby steps."

Callie simply chuckled.

"You cannot apologize to save your life. You are so lucky I freaking love you…or else." Callie stated as she brought her girlfriend and snuggled her close to her own body. The blonde quickly melting into her girlfriend's embrace.

"You have to admit, I got you pretty good though." Arizona teased, Callie quickly removing her arms and trying to turn away.

"I'm kidding…I'm kidding." Arizona chuckled as she tightly held on to her girlfriend.

"I love you." She tenderly stated, both women sharing a smile and then leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you too."

**A/N: So, just some sexy adult time and then fluff. Hope you liked. I kind of wanted to finish up with Arizona's parents, because Callie's parents got two chapters and I wanted it to be equal. That being said, technically as far as the timeline on this story goes they would be having a lot of important dates and events coming up, birthdays, holidays, etc. But for purposes of a time jump (because I think it's time), I will add what occurred during those times within the storyline of the next chapter, so we can move it along yet still have a glimpse as to how the characters got to where they got to. Hope you guys are okay with that? Let me know.**

**Nothing to say about episode 10x06…it was what it was I guess. Anywho, hope to hear from you all in the reviews section.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings. Any other materials mentioned in this story do not belong to me. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Author's Thank You: You review, you follow, you favorite…and I personally couldn't ask for a better bunch. You guys rock! Thanks…Besos y Abrazos…Hugs and Kisses.**

Callie smiled as she plopped down on the chair in her bedroom and a picture of Karen and Arizona stared back at her. She lovingly passed two fingers over the framed picture. It was one that she took of them this last New Year's Eve. The two loves of her life were sound asleep and Karen laid on top of Arizona, they had just watched the ball drop on TV, and a few minutes later, both of her reasons for living had fallen asleep.

The brunette couldn't help but be all smiles these days. It was already February and Valentine's Day was at the end of the week. Funny thing about holidays and special occasions, they always make you reflect on your life, everything that has happened and occurred…good or bad, that has led you up to this point in time.

Callie had no complaints about this last year, because today marked a year and one month since she and Arizona met, and she was going to go all out for the love of her life this Valentine's Day.

Callie had no complaints period…because admittingly, she would have to say that last year had been one of the best years of her life. She had gotten her babygirl back, and she was in a relationship with the most exceptional woman, who just so happened to also be the mother of her child. That is why she couldn't help but smile as she reminisced about how their relationship and how it had progressed ever since the first day that Karen had come into the ER with a broken wrist.

Sure there was some rough patches here and there, Karen not accepting being away from Arizona, her and Arizona finally getting back together…only to have it be a rocky start due to them adjusting and having control issues when it came to their daughter. Then the shooting had occurred and it had all been awful, but to every dark cloud there is a silver lining.

Silver linings that came in the form of events and milestones, such as celebrating Karen's birthdays for instance…that's right…birth_**days**_…she got two last year. Callie had to chuckle at the thought. When Karen first came into Arizona's life it was October, so naturally the blonde celebrated her daughter's birthday in October.

It had been difficult to explain to their daughter that she had actually been born in September and that now she would only celebrate the one day, so they opted for celebrating her real birthday in September and her 'Got You Day' in October.

Callie spared no expense for Karen's birthday…it had been the first one she had been able to celebrate for her daughter in over five years, so of course she wanted to do it up big…and that they did. Karen wanted a Rodeo themed birthday party, so Carlos Torres jumped into action right away calling his business contacts and renting out a huge ranch in the Seattle area. They had a rodeo show, pony rides, cotton candy machines, popcorn machines, bobbing for apples, a dunk tank, hay rides…Arizona didn't know whether she was at the fair or her nine year old daughter's birthday party. Every child got a special tailored made rodeo outfit just for them so they could wear it the day of the party and then keep it as a gift, plus they got goody bags and parting gifts that included a year of free riding lessons for all of Karen's little friends.

They went a little more traditional for Karen's 'Got You Day', she got to choose two of her best friends to go out with her and her mothers. They went to the spa, a mini shopping spree at the mall, dinner, the movies, and then back home for cake and ice-cream.

They also celebrated the rest of the traditional holidays, such as Halloween…Karen went as one of the characters from Teen Beach Movie…of course…and she went as one of the Bikers. Callie and Arizona dressed up as well. Callie smiled as she thought about how hot Arizona had looked in her black leather boots and jacket…and how later that night she got to play trick or treat with her super sexy biker chick.

Then came Thanksgiving, they stayed in Seattle and made a day of it at Meredith and Derek's place. Christmas was spent back in Denver with Arizona's family, because Karen loved the snow and she wouldn't get to see any in Miami. Carlos and Lucia, along with Aria, her husband Joseph, and their two girls all came to Denver. They couldn't be away from Karen on her first Christmas back, and probably any Christmas' moving forward.

Arizona's parents had been great about the overcrowded house, and although Callie's father could have easily paid for them to all have a nice hotel stay nearby, Daniel and Barbara Robbins would hear of no such thing. Both of the families actually got along splendidly, which was something Arizona and Callie worried wouldn't happen, but it wasn't the case.

Callie was brought out of her thoughts when her phone rang,

"Hello?" She answered.

"Oh yes, thank you so much for calling me back." The brunette told the man on the other end of the line.

Arizona had just pulled into the driveway of her home when she heard her pager go off. She had left the hospital about an hour ago and had been out running errands, Valentine's Day was at the end of the week and she had gone to pick up her presents for Callie and Karen. She was exhausted and had been looking forward to some cuddle time with her girlfriend before they had to go and pick up their daughter from school. However, the sound of her pager had now put a dent in her plans. She decided to just run inside and let Callie know she had been paged back to work. At least this way maybe she could steal a quick kiss from the brunette.

"CALLIE?" Arizona called out as she came into their house and saw an empty living room.

"Oh, I have to go…no, no…she's here…yeah…" Callie hurriedly tried to get off the phone.

"Callie?" Arizona spoke a little less loudly this time since she was nearing her and Callie's bedroom.

"Okay perfect. Yes…tomorrow." Callie whispered and then quickly hung up.

"Hey, I was calling you." Arizona stated as she walked into their master bedroom. She furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed that her girlfriend had whispered something into her cell phone, and then quickly hung up.

"Hey, no…yeah…I was…doing…the thing…the thing that um...I was doing." Callie awkwardly rambled and nervously scratched her head.

Arizona just nodded her head up and down slowly and then eyed her suspiciously, "Rrrriiiiiigggghhhtttt."

"So, what's up?" Callie attempted to steer the conversation another away.

"Nothing, I just stopped in because I was supposed to be home for the rest of the afternoon, but turns out I was paged when I pulled into the drive…emergency case…ambulance is set to arrive soon." Arizona informed Callie and then gave a sad pout.

Arizona watched as Callie quickly walked over to her and gave her that kiss she had been hoping to steal.

"I was kind of looking forward to spending some time together before we had to pick up Karen." Callie sadly stated.

"Me too." The blonde softly replied.

"You think you'll be home for dinner?"

"Yeah, should be."

Both women shared another kiss and Arizona headed out. Callie spent the rest of the afternoon making calls and getting things in motion for her Valentine's Day surprise for Arizona. She was currently standing outside of Karen's classroom waiting for the bell to ring.

"Hi baby!" Callie happily greeted as her daughter ran into her embrace.

"Hi mami!"

"Did you have a good day today?"

"Uh-huh. Where's momma?" Karen asked, normally today was the day that both of her mothers would pick her up.

"She got paged to go help one of her tiny humans…but she'll be home for dinner." Callie informed Karen as they got into the car and headed back home.

They were now back home and Karen was helping Callie prepare dinner.

"So what's the difference? She's already my momma." Karen curiously asked, Callie was trying to explain to her about one of the surprises that she had for Arizona.

"Well, it's just…it's a special piece of paper that says momma can make decisions for you if you're ever sick, or hurt…it's an important piece of paper for other people."

"But not for us right?" Karen asked.

"No, not for us…because like you said, she is already your momma…especially where it counts the most."

"Here and here." Karen supplied as she pointed to her heart and to Callie's heart.

"That's right baby." Callie smiled at her daughter and then gave her a kiss.

"Do you think she'll remember to bring my cards?" Karen asked.

Callie had to chuckle at her daughter, they went from such a sentimental conversation…to Karen once again asking about her Valentine's Day cards for her classmates.

"I'm pretty sure she did baby…you know momma never forgets anything."

Karen nodded her head in agreement.

"When are you going to give momma her surprise?"

"On Valentine's Day…at night. I planned something very special for her, so you keep quiet little missy."

"I know…I know." Karen rolled her eyes. She had been hearing the same thing for weeks.

As Karen heard the sound of keys in the lock, she jumped off of the step stool in the kitchen and ran to greet her mother.

"Momma…did you remember my cards?"

"Hello to you too…I missed you also…my day went well, how about yours?" Arizona teasingly stated as she raised her eyebrows and questioningly looked at her daughter.

"Oops. How was your day?" Karen supplied and then gave her most cutest smile.

"Pretty good. I had a tiny human with short gut syn…" Arizona trailed off at the look on her daughter's face.

"That's more of a conversation that I should be having with mami isn't it?" Arizona stated with a funny face.

"Uh…yeah." Karen answered with wide eyes.

"Anyways, did you get my cards?"

"Yeah…yeah…here." Arizona stated in defeat as she handed her daughter the cards.

"Yes!" Karen excitedly grabbed the cards.

"Mami, can I use your phone to call Tara?"

Callie agreed and handed Karen her cell phone, the little girl grabbed it and ran up the stairs to call her best friend.

"You're welcome." Arizona yelled after her retreating daughter.

"Let it go babe." Callie teased as she made her way over, grabbed Arizona by the hips and brought her close to give her a peck on the lips.

"Mmmm…I needed that."

"Bad day?" Callie asked with concern.

"No…but I just love to be kissed by you." Arizona winked.

"Oh...well there is plenty more where that came from then." Callie whispered with a flirtatious smile as she leaned in to place more soft kisses on Arizona's lips.

"You got the wrong ones." Karen huffed. She had come back downstairs and was now standing a few feet away from her mothers with her hands on her hips.

"You said Valentine's Day cards…and those…" Arizona pointed upstairs to where she assumed the cards had been left by Karen.

"Are Valentine's Day cards my friend." Arizona finished up.

"They're the baby kind…I wanted the big kids kind."

Callie jumped in to defend Arizona, "Hmmm…well you're not acting like a big kid right now…and you're being kind of mean to momma…who was nice enough to do you the favor of getting the cards."

"I'm sorry." Karen stated as she bowed her head in shame.

Arizona and Callie sharing a knowing smile when Karen apologized.

"I forgive you." Arizona lovingly replied. Karen looked up smiling and gave her momma a hug.

"I'll make do." The little girl conceded.

"Wow, thank you for your sacrifice." Arizona chuckled.

"What's the problem anyways? I thought you loved Phineas and Ferb?" Callie asked.

"That was like way a long time ago."

"Yeah Calliope, that was like…way a long time ago." Arizona mocked Karen.

"Oh, I see." Callie teased. She and Arizona had planned it that way…they knew Karen wanted the cards with the character's from Teen Beach Movie, which Arizona had hidden in her purse.

"Oh wait a minute, there seems to be…hmmm…what's? What's this?" Arizona feigned surprise as she pulled the cards out from her bag.

Karen gasped when she saw what her momma had pulled out of her purse.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Karen happily exclaimed as she snatched the cards from her momma's hands. The little girl then ran off to go back upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Both Arizona and Callie called out.

"To call Tara back and tell her that you didn't screw up and buy the wrong ones."

"The words every mother longs to hear." Arizona playfully stated as she and Callie shared a smile.

The next few days went by pretty quickly, and Arizona couldn't help but notice Callie continued acting rather suspicious. She had actually been acting weird for more than just a couple of days, and Arizona couldn't help but worry about her girlfriend's strange behavior.

"No, no…it's like…for instance this morning…she was staring at me…while I slept." Arizona explained to Teddy.

"Awwweee…that's super romantic and…" Teddy trailed off at the look on her best friend's face.

"Okay, why are you making that face?" Teddy asked.

"What if…what if she wants to break up? I mean…Calliope is a very emotional person, she just…what if she's not into me anymore and she just can't find the way to kick me to the curb and break my heart into a billion little bursted pink bubble pieces?"

Teddy simply rolled her eyes, she knew that Callie wanting to break up was far from the brunette's plans.

"Arizona, I'm going to say this as nicely as possible because…well…because you and I are best buds, sisters if you will, BFFS." Teddy stated in a soft tone as she placed both of her hands on her best friend's shoulders.

Arizona simply nodded in understanding.

"STOP BEING SUCH A CONTROL FREAK!" The cardio surgeon stated with a small shake to Arizona's shoulders.

"You don't have to always be in control of everything…just…just go with the flow." Teddy finished in a soothing, mellow voice.

Arizona squinted her eyes and nodded her head in understanding, "Go with the flow…I can…I can do that…yeah."

"See? Nothing to worry about." Teddy smiled.

The cardio surgeon walked away happy. She had been able to talk some sense into her paranoid best friend and maybe now Arizona wouldn't keep snooping around and ruin the surprise Callie had for her.

"Yeah, I'll go with the flow…when hell freezes over." Arizona muttered, Callie was up to something and she was determined to find out what it was.

"Hey, you alright?" Arizona asked her girlfriend as she sat down to a late morning coffee in the hospital cafeteria. _Operation Break Calliope was in motion._

Callie had been on the phone, but at the sound of her girlfriend's voice she quickly hung up.

"Ummm…yeah, why…www…why wouldn't I be? Callie nervously rambled and then tried to play it cool by shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, no reason…you've just been acting weird is all…and…you know…I can just tell when you're lying to me Calliope." Arizona stated in a serious tone and then gave Callie her sexy glare…the brunette could never resist the sexy glare.

"Lying? Who's lying? I'm not lying…no…I hate lying…and liars…which is essentially the same thing when you think about it, but not really…lying is bad…" Callie slowly trailed off, still as nervous as ever.

_Crap, the cat was out of the bag. Must have been Karen…she should've known better than to trust a nine year old…or Teddy, little miss…Oh, don't worry Callie, my lips are sealed…yeah right._

Arizona continued to eye a nervous Callie, but her pager went off, "Hmmmm…saved by the bell Calliope."

Arizona got up to head off to the Peds Department, but before she left she leaned in and whispered in Callie's ear, "I know you're lying…and just for being a bad girl, I may just have to teach you a lesson young lady."

"Www…what…what kind of a lesson?" The brunette squeaked.

"Hmmm…I don't think you deserve to know, do you? You like keeping secrets so much…I'll just have to surprise you…and you know what?" Arizona husked.

"Wh…what?" The brunette swallowed thickly as Arizona's hot breath was doing things to her body…good, good, things.

"You need to brace yourself Calliope…because it can happen at aaannnnyyyy moment." Arizona leaned back and knowingly winked at Callie. The brunette's face was completely flushed, and Arizona's work was done for now.

The rest of Callie's day went off without a hitch, and now it was one o'clock in the afternoon. Arizona was still stuck in surgery, and wouldn't be out for another thirty to forty minutes…which was good because that way Callie could sneak away with Teddy and Bailey to finish getting the details of tomorrow night squared away.

"Torres, where the hell are you taking us? This is like the middle of nowhere. You're going to scare the poor girl." Bailey stated, in her...well…in her Bailey tone.

Teddy just laughed, Bailey was in a class of her own.

"Oh, so now you care about her?" Callie teased.

"Hey, I have always cared about her." Bailey defended.

At the general surgeon's statement, both Teddy and Callie turned to give her an incredulous look.

"Okay, fine…I've warmed up to her. Look, whatever…again I ask, why are we in the middle of what could be the set of the next Friday the Thirteenth movie?"

Teddy chuckled, "God, what number are they on by now?"

"Friday the Thirteenth…Number 100." Bailey teased, causing all three women to laugh. They continued to lightly joke on the drive in.

"Now that I think about it, Bailey's right…when night falls this place might look a little scary." Teddy thought out loud as they got deeper into the property.

"It has to be a certain way you guys, and this place is perfect…believe me." Callie smiled at just the thought of Arizona's reaction tomorrow night.

"Besides, once we are done decorating and the company that I hired puts the finishing touches…it will be breathtaking."

They got out of the car and Teddy and Bailey started to work, while Callie went to finalize a few details. Callie spoke to the owner of the property and got everything settled with him in order to be able to have access for the rest of this afternoon and all of tomorrow. Teddy knew that it was probably costing Callie a pretty penny, but she also knew that her best friend was going to flip out. The three women proceeded to get everything ready.

"So what are you and Ben doing tomorrow night?" Callie asked Bailey.

"He made reservations at one of my favorite restaurants, so dinner…and a little surgery afterwards if you know what I mean." Bailey joked with a flirty chuckle, causing both Callie and Teddy to laugh.

"What about you?" Bailey asked Teddy.

"Well, Henry and I are…we're getting pretty serious, so…" Teddy trailed off with a goofy grin.

"Uh-oh…Teddy Altman is in love, she may become Mrs. Burton pretty soon." Callie stated as she and Teddy shared a knowing smile. The cardio surgeon had been seeing Henry for a while now, and she was genuinely happy.

The women continued their banter while working.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Oh, excuse me a minute." Callie spoke as she stepped away to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Torres?" Asked the voice on the other end of the line.

"Speaking."

"I'm calling from your daughter's school, there's been an incident…" The man on the other end of the line kept talking, but Callie could no longer hear him.

Callie just kept replaying those same words over and over again, _I'm calling from your daughter's school, there's been an incident…there's been an incident…there's been an incident…_

It was as if a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown on top of Callie, she quickly started to shake and her cell phone came crashing down onto the concrete beneath her.

At the sound of Callie's cell phone crashing on the ground, both Teddy and Bailey turned their heads. They quickly became worried as they saw Callie was shaking uncontrollably.

"Callie? What's wrong?" Teddy asked as she placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder, Callie recoiling at the touch.

Bailey decided to pick up the discarded cell phone while she kept a watchful eye on Callie.

"Dr. Torres? Dr. Torres? Hello?" The man on the phone spoke, he didn't know if the call had been disconnected.

"No, this is…this is Dr. Miranda Bailey. I'm a friend of Dr. Torres'…is something wrong?"

"Yes, we need her to come down to the school right away. Karen has been in a fight…she isn't badly hurt, just typical bumps and bruises from a fight…but we still need for Dr. Torres to come down and speak to the principal and the parents of the other girl."

"Yes, of course…I'll let her now right away."

Bailey and the gentleman said their goodbyes and Bailey hung up. When she looked towards Callie. She was crying and clinging tightly to Teddy, the cardio surgeon trying her best to console the brunette.

"Callie, please calm down." Teddy supplicated, she had never seen Callie like this.

"I can't lose her again Teddy. I can't…I…I have to do something…I always freeze up…that's…that's what I did last time…I just stood there crying…I can't do that again…she'll be scared…she needs for me not to freeze up…I have to…" Callie rambled and cried.

"Callie…listen to me…look at me." Bailey tried to get the brunette's attention, Callie finally glancing her way.

"Karen is fine sweetie. She's at school…she's fine."

"She is?" Callie asked in a childlike tone, Bailey and Teddy both giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, she…she got into a fight though." Bailey chuckled, she liked Karen…the kid was as bullheaded as both of her mothers.

"They need one of her parents to come down and speak to the principal and the other girl's parents." Bailey supplied.

"See, everything is fine." Teddy smiled at Callie.

Callie nodded her head and started wiping away her tears, "I'm sorry guys. I don't know why I…"

"It's fine sweetie." Teddy stated as she rubbed her hand up and down Callie's back. She could only imagine what it must feel like to have a flashback like that…to be reminded of when you were told that your daughter went missing, a person doesn't just get over something like that.

"Do you want me to call Ari? She should be out of surgery…she's closer to the school than you are." Teddy offered.

"Ummm…I'll call her. I'm good now…I promise." Callie reassured her friends as she sniffled lightly. Both women nodding and then proceeding to finish up their work for Callie's surprise to Arizona. However, this time they worked a little quieter, it was hard to watch their friend relive such a horrible experience.

"Hey you." Arizona perkily answered her phone as she saw that it was Callie calling her.

"Hey…"

"What's the matter?" The blonde quickly asked with concern evident in her tone. She could tell by Callie's voice that she had been crying.

"No, I'm fine…just had a bit of a scare. Karen got into a fight at school…she's fine apparently." Callie quickly supplied, she didn't want Arizona to get worried also.

"But they need one of us to come down to the school, talk to the principal and the other girl's parents…I can be there…but it'll take me about another forty five minutes or so and you're closer…"

"No, of course…I'm on my way. Just meet me when you can."

Arizona rushed out of the hospital and towards her daughter's school, she was so worried about Karen that she hadn't even had time to inquire why Callie was almost an hour away from their part of town.

"Kay." Arizona called her daughter's name when she abruptly walked into the school's main office and saw her daughter sitting down on one of the chairs.

As Karen looked up and saw Arizona, a smile quickly erupted on her face, "Momma!"

Karen ran over and hugged her mother, Arizona couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when she noticed that apparently the only thing that Karen had gotten during the fight was a fat lip.

"Are you _**one **_of her mothers?" A redheaded woman asked Arizona, the disgust in her voice not going unnoticed by the peds surgeon.

"Yes, I am." Arizona informed the woman.

"It's no wonder." The woman stated and then turned her head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arizona addressed the woman.

"Nothing, just that I was expecting a Dr. Torres to come in. But my daughter informed me that you were Karen's _**other mother**_. I suppose you'll have to do Mrs…"

"Or is it Miss? I don't know, tell me…are they even letting you guys get married nowadays?" Mrs. Woodard gave Arizona the stank eye.

Arizona opened her mouth to speak but just then the principal, Mrs. Gordon, came out of her office.

"Dr. Robbins? I…I thought that my staff had called Dr. Torres?" Principal Gordon asked.

"Callie's about another thirty minutes away. She's coming."

Principal Gordon simply nodded her head.

"We can get started without her." Arizona informed, that's what she and Callie had discussed…and the sooner the better because the bigoted redhead had pissed her off.

"Dr. Robbins…I'm sorry but…" Principal Gordon trailed off and sadly looked at Arizona.

"But what?" The blonde questioned.

"Technically I can only speak with Dr. Torres, she's…"

"She's Kay's real mother." Arizona finished off for the principal with a scoff as she incredulously shook her head.

Principal Gordon sadly nodded her head, especially when she saw a few tears threatening to spill from Arizona's eyes. She liked the Robbins-Torres family, but she had to follow protocol. She knew the background with Karen, but after Arizona's adoption was terminated no new paperwork had been supplied to the school to show that the blonde was once again Karen's legal guardian.

"Hmmm…I guess that answers my question." The redheaded woman smugly stated.

Arizona wiped the tears that had started to make trails down her cheeks and led herself and Karen to sit down.

"Momma?"

"Yeah sweetie?" Arizona tried to put on a smile for her daughter.

"Why are you crying?" Karen asked as she reached up and dried some more of Arizona's tears.

"I'm just upset honey."

"Is it because I got into a fight?"

Even though she was crying, Arizona couldn't help but chuckle, "No, but what's up with that by the way?"

Before Karen could answer her mother, Callie burst in through the main office door, "Hey. I got here as quick as I could. They haven't seen you yet?"

"Dr. Torres?" The redhead asked, causing Callie to turn her head in her direction.

"Yes?"

"I'm Diane Woodard, I'm Chrissy's mom. The child that your daughter beat up today." The woman stood up.

Callie looked down at the outstretched hand that Mrs. Woodard presented her with, and then back up towards Mrs. Woodard.

"Well, Mrs. Woodard…I'm sure that if you allow me to speak with my daughter, she'll have a pretty good reason as to why she _beat up_ your child…if that's even the case?"

Callie ignored the outstretched hand and went to sit down next to Arizona, leaving Diane awkwardly standing in the middle of the floor.

The woman stuck her nose in the air and went to sit back down, Callie just rolled her eyes. Callie looked over at her daughter, she couldn't help but smile when she noticed Karen only had a fat lip, Chrissy on the other hand had what Callie could only assume was going to be a pretty nice black eye in the morning, a bruised cheek, and she was holding up a towel to her bloody nose.

"Is it bad that I'm slightly proud that the other kid looks like crap?" Callie jokingly whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

When Callie noticed that Arizona didn't laugh at her joke, she leaned forward to get a better look at her girlfriend. Arizona's eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying.

"Ari, what happene…" Callie couldn't finish because Principal Gordon had stepped out of her office and called both families in.

"Aren't you coming?" Callie asked Arizona when she noticed the blonde didn't move to get up.

"No, I…just you go ahead…authority issues and what not." Arizona weakly excused herself.

Callie furrowed her eyebrows at Arizona, she knew that there was more to this than just Arizona's authority issues…which were no longer an issue since she had been working on that during their therapy sessions.

"Go Callie. I'm fine." The blonde reassured her girlfriend when the brunette didn't budge. Callie simply nodded her head and walked into Principal Gordon's office, since the woman was awkwardly standing at the door waiting for Callie to come inside the office.

They had been in there for a while and it had been relatively quiet, but now Arizona could hear Mrs. Woodard arguing through the door.

"All I know is that that little girl beat up my poor Chrissy." Diane pointed an accusing finger at Karen.

"She started it." Karen mumbled under her breath.

"Maybe if she wasn't being raised in that environment she…"

"What is that supposed to mean? What environment?" Callie angrily asked.

"The one you are exposing her to by living your sinful lifestyle."

"Oh wow lady, you got a lot of nerve…is that…is that why my daughter's other mother can't be in here?" Callie quickly realized.

"What did you say to her?" Callie reproached.

The brunette angrily stood up and got in Diane's face, "Look lady, if you so much as…"

"MAMI?" Karen worriedly called out to Callie. She had never seen her like this.

Callie stopped herself when she realized that there were kids in the room, and her daughter looked completely frightened with her behavior.

Principal Gordon breathed a sigh of relief when Callie sat back down, "Dr. Torres, we can discuss that situation in private, for now let's try and resolve the issue at hand."

"Why don't we let Karen give me her side of the story since we already heard from Chrissy." Principal Gordon suggested.

"Go ahead Carebear." Callie urged her daughter. She wanted to let her know she didn't mean to lose her cool earlier.

"She was making fun of Tara during recess, so I told her to stop or I was going to tell on her." Karen stated and then looked at her mami, Callie signaling for her to continue.

"Then she said that me and Tara were dykes just like my moms."

At Karen's admission, Callie's eyes wanted to pop out of her head, Principal Gordon's matched Callie's.

Karen just kept on explaining, "I didn't know what that meant so I went and asked one of the older girls from the higher grades, she told me that it was a really mean and bad word and that I shouldn't repeat it, or ever say it to somebody."

"And I didn't want anybody saying mean things about my moms, so I told Chrissy to take it back…she said make me…and then she hit me in my mouth…so I punched her in the eye."

Callie looked like she was about to make Diane's face match Chrissy's.

"The environment we raise our daughter in? Your kid goes around using words like that…is that what you teach her at home Mrs. Woodard…huh? That being different and loving somebody is a sin, but using derogatory names and hitting people is okay? Of course it is…look who I'm asking…the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?"

"Dr. Torres!" Principal Gordon interjected, Callie looked like she wanted to beat Mrs. Woodard to a pulp.

"Okay, so that explains my daughter's black eye…what about her cheek and her nose?"

At Mrs. Woodard's question, Karen spoke up.

"It's not my fault your kid is stupid and she hit the monkey bars on her way down." Karen explained with a cocky smugness.

She didn't know everything that was going on…but she knew that Chrissy's mom had been rude to her moms this whole time. She had made her momma cry, and her mami get very upset…and she didn't like it one bit.

At her daughter's explanation as to why Chrissy looked like she was an MMA fighter, Callie let out a muffled chuckle, she tried to purse her lips and hide it…but she just couldn't control herself and it escaped.

Principal Gordon did a better job of schooling her features, but she too wanted to laugh at Karen's statement.

"Mrs. Woodard, I allowed both girls to give me their sides of the story…but Chrissy wasn't completely truthful in all of her details."

"How do we know that Karen wasn't lying?" Diane angrily asked.

"There were other kids around when the fight broke out. Their teachers have questioned them and they all corroborated that Chrissy hit Karen first. I am going to have to suspend her for two weeks."

Diane was about to protest, but Principal Gordon halted her with her hand and continued to speak, "I would also like for Chrissy to attend an anti-bullying seminar. I can give you the address and times that it is provided, she'll need to bring back proof that she attended before she is allowed back on school grounds."

Principal Gordon finished with Diane and directed her attention towards Chrissy.

"And Chrissy, I would like for you to write an essay on what you learned at the seminar. Is that understood?" Principal Gordon asked, Chrissy simply nodded her head.

"Karen, I have to suspend you too. You get one week, you know that if something like that occurs, you aren't supposed to fight back…you are supposed to tell a teach…"

"Why does she get one week? She hit Chrissy also." Diane once again interrupted.

"Because she didn't start the fight, and she didn't go around using improper language." Principal Gordon answered Mrs. Woodard, her tone letting the other woman know that she was not at all happy and to not dare interrupt her again.

Principal Gordon finished up the meeting and both families got up to leave.

"I'm sorry." Chrissy told Karen on her way out as she stuck out her hand as a peace offering.

Karen looked up at her mami, Callie nodding her head letting her daughter know she shouldn't hold a grudge. Karen accepted the proffered hand.

"I accept your apology, but don't ever talk about my family again…or else." Karen threatened. Her momma grew up with the name Arizona, she taught her how to hit hard and fast so she only had to hit once…Chrissy did not want a piece of this.

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter. I keep slowly taking your ideas from the reviews section and weaving them into this storyline. So, I added Karen dealing with discrimination because of having two moms and Callie having a flashback and reliving when Karen went missing. This chapter will continue into the next, so they can pick up from where this one left off and you guys get to see Arizona's presents for Callie and Karen, and Callie's surprise to her, also…the tie up of Karen getting into the fight and her mothers talking to her about it. Hope to hear from you. Hopefully you guys liked the time jump (eek).**


End file.
